Ódiame, hiéreme, destrúyeme, ámame
by The Little Phoenix
Summary: Henry no puede perdonar a Regina odiándola a más no poder y de esta situación la malvada reina aprovecha de volcar toda su ira culpando a Emma. Nuestra Salvadora será expuesta a los mas perversos castigos de Regina. Emma aprenderá a sobrevivir combinando el dolor con el placer y Regina aprenderá que entre el odio y el amor hay una delgada y frágil linea. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Allí estaba Emma, en su escarabajo amarillo estacionada afuera de la escuela de Henry esperando a que terminara su clase para llevarlo a casa, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano, pensando en lo que había pasado hace sólo un par de días. No era raro que se sintiera extraña a los cambios que acontecieron, de ser la Sheriff del pueblo a "Salvadora" de la maldición, que resultó ser cierta, y no contenta con eso, ahora era madre a tiempo completo, ya no tenía que compartir a su hijo con Regina. Se preguntaba cómo lo estaba pasando ella ahora, si se sentía igual de confusa, si su silencio y calma por el pueblo era porque se había dado por vencida o simplemente era porque ya no tenía magia. Pero había algo que no encajaba en todo esto, no podía ser todo tan fácil, el día en que salvó a Regina de las manos de Whale con la turba que quería lincharla habría jurado que Regina los convertiría en polvo a todos con su magia, quizás alucinó ver un destello de poder en sus manos, aún no le creía completamente ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan poderoso se quedara tan indefensa de la noche a la mañana? Y lo más increíble, ¡Regina estaba en su casa sin hacer nada! No era que se quejara, el pueblo estaba tan tranquilo que aburría, no habían llamadas telefónicas de la alcaldesa hostigándola en su trabajo y además…

—Hola Emma –saludó Henry apoyando su mano en la puerta del auto.

—¡Hola muchacho! Me pillaste despistada –dijo riéndose mientras le desordenaba el pelo-. Súbete, te llevo a casa.

Henry dio la vuelta al automóvil desganadamente y tomó el asiento del copiloto, se pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad y arrancaron el automóvil. Mientras, el pequeño sacó su consola portátil para jugar durante el camino. Pasó un largo rato sin que Henry pronunciara una palabra, estaba inserto en su juego nada más y no tenía intención de entablar una conversación.

—¿Cómo fue la escuela hoy? –dijo Emma.

—Como siempre, nada especial –dijo sin ánimo.

—¿Pasa algo malo? Seguro que te dieron más deberes que de costumbre por eso estás así. Tranquilo muchacho, luego crecerás y extrañaras la escuela.

—Como tú digas Emma

Emma estacionó el escarabajo al costado, se sacó su cinturón para poder voltearse a mirar a Henry, algo estaba ocurriendo y el chico no quería soltarlo.

—Bien, ¿Me vas a contar qué es lo que ocurre? Hasta ayer estabas muy animado con todos los cambios y ahora tienes una cara de estropajo que no te soportas ni tú mismo… ¡Henry apaga ese juego y ponme atención a lo que te pregunto!

Henry dejó su consola en la guantera, se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba por la ventana hacia un punto muerto, después de un pequeño silencio el muchacho comenzó a hablar.

—Me lo he pensado mejor, quizás estoy pensando mucho, quizás esto no está pasando como lo imaginé, como yo quería que ocurriera –una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos-. Siento como si quisiera patear piedras y sólo llorar. No lo sé, ¿Me entiendes? ¡No lo sé! –le dijo en voz elevada.

—¿Extrañas a Regina verdad? –le dijo mientras acariciaba el mentón de su hijo-. Las cosas seguirán su curso Henry, tendrás oportunidad de hablar con ella de todo esto, las cosas están muy frescas, sólo espera un tiempo y se aclarará tu mente.

Henry apartó la mano de Emma, secó esa lágrima que no pudo evitar con su antebrazo y se quedó con la cara más estoica que Emma jamás había visto en un niño.

—La odio –dijo el chico sin expresión alguna.

No, Henry no estaba triste, él estaba dolido, herido por su madre adoptiva, y eso Emma no lo iba a aceptar, no permitiría que su hijo siendo tan pequeño alojara en su alma ese sentimiento tan asqueroso llamado rencor. Emma miró hacia el frente, pisó el acelerador y cambió bruscamente de curso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? El camino a casa no es este.

—Vamos a la casa de tu madre, no sólo te debe una explicación, sino que también tiene que pedirte perdón por el daño que te ha hecho.

—¡No, no quiero verla, déjame bajar!

Al ver que ella no le hacía caso, sucumbió ante su frustración en un acto totalmente infantil lanzándose al asiento trasero, escondiendo su cara mientras apretaba sus puños. Emma lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor sintiendo tristeza por lo que Henry estaba pasando. Estaba decidido, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, Regina lo entendería, fue su madre cuando ella estuvo ausente, si le quería, si le amaba, entonces no habría espacio para el orgullo y tendría que doblegarse ante él.

* * *

No hubo más discusión en el camino, cuando llegaron Henry ya se había calmado y su cara parecía un poco más relajada de cuando soltó sus sentimientos. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron por el sendero que llevaba a la entrada de la casa. Se detuvieron en la mitad, y Emma se puso frente a él mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

—Te vas a quedar aquí, hablaré yo primero con ella, y no saldrás corriendo ¿Me entiendes? Y tampoco te acercarás a Regina a menos que yo te haga una seña para que te acerques. ¿Correcto?

—Y ¿Qué, esto sería la operación madrastra? –dijo evitando la mirada de Emma.

—Henry, en serio, debes hacer caso a mis instrucciones, esto no es un juego.

—¡Ah! Comprendo, nuestras operaciones siempre fueron un juego.

—¡Henry! Mírame –le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro haciendo que lo mirara de frente- No quiero verte así, esto te hará bien, prometo que te sentirás mejor.

Henry solo asintió con su cabeza, y dejó de discutir. Se quedó parado mirando la entrada de lo que había sido su casa hace unos cuantos días mientras Emma llegaba a la puerta y tocaba con fuerza.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Regina sentada en su escritorio cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, se levantó cautelosamente y miró por la ventana esperando ver a algún civil con antorcha queriendo quemarla, no sabía por qué no lo habían intentado de nuevo, así que no le extrañaría encontrarse con ello. A cambio lo que encontró fue que se dio cuenta de que en mitad del camino estaba Henry. No pudo evitar salir corriendo a la puerta para recibirlo, cuando la abrió se encontró de frentón con Emma que le detuvo con su brazo impidiéndole seguir.

—Señorita Swan –le dijo sorprendida pero con una falsa sonrisa-. ¿Me permite ir a saludar a mi hijo?

—Antes de que lo hagas, permíteme abrirte los ojos –le dijo mientras le daba espacio para que mirara a Henry-. Míralo, ¿Puedes ver cómo se siente ahora?

—¿Qué le ocurrió? No me digas que sólo en dos días sin mí ya no sabes cómo cuidarlo. En vez de traerlo acá para que te diga cómo lidiar con él deberías dejar que viviera conmigo –le hizo un desprecio con la mirada.

—Ya… ¿No te das cuenta Regina? Está herido, no le has dado ninguna explicación, no le has pedido perdón, no entiende nada. Se supone que deberías haber cambiado y sin embargo sigues amargada queriendo la infelicidad del todo el mundo y culpando a los demás. Y sigues mintiéndole Regina, le dices que lo amas y no haces nada por cambiar.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso? ¡Yo amo a mi hijo! Con el tiempo entenderá, que todo lo que hago es por nuestro bien.

—Regina… por favor – dijo bajando los brazos en señal de rendición-. Sólo pídele perdón, sólo eso, ¿tanto te cuesta?

Regina se quedó mirando al pequeño que no era capaz de mirarla a la cara, miró a Emma y le dio su aprobación. Así entonces fue cuando la rubia le hizo una seña a Henry.

El muchacho caminó derecho, con sus brazos inmóviles y sin expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera su mirada estaba enfocada en Regina, simplemente avanzaba. Cuando llegó Regina lo abrazó fuertemente pero el pequeño se quedó sin devolverle aquel abrazo. Se quedó agachada para quedar a la altura de él.

—Henry, tienes que entenderlo, todo esto lo hacía por nosotros ¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo? Siempre di lo mejor de mí por tu bienestar, te quería ver feliz Henry, te quería ver feliz conmigo.

—¿Así es como te gusta hacer las cosas verdad? Hasta ahora, sólo sé que me has mentido toda mi vida, y lo que es peor, ¿Llamas felicidad a esto? No puedes brillar por ti misma, tienes que apagar el brillo de los demás y sigues tratando de hacerlo… eso es lo que entiendo… madre.

Regina se levantó y cambió su mirada hacia Emma

—¿A eso has venido Emma? ¿Vienes a mostrarme cómo mi hijo no es capaz de perdonarme? –le dijo enojada.

—No puede perdonarte si no le pides perdón Regina ¿No lo entiendes?

—No pierdas tu tiempo Emma, sabía que era una mala idea, ella no dará su brazo a torcer, vámonos de aquí por favor –le dijo Henry a la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano.

—Henry –le dijo Regina con expresión de ternura- Yo te amo, eres lo único que tengo.

—Bueno entonces, entérate que yo no… ¡te odio mamá! Y grábate esa palabra por última vez porque no volveré a llamarte así. Reniego de ti, del día en que me quisiste a tu lado, no volverás a verme… a menos que decidas ser feliz, sin dañar a nadie.

Así Henry dio la media vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás mientras Regina se estremecía de dolor por lo que su hijo le acababa de decir. Cuando el muchacho se subió al auto la cara de Regina cambió a ira mirando hacia Emma.

—Supongo que ahora está muy contenta con esto ¿No Señorita Swan? Ha logrado que mi propio hijo me odie. Así es cómo se lleva el crédito, mientras yo fui la que durante todos estos años lo cuidó, la que estuvo con él en todo momento, ahora la malvada soy yo. Emma Swan, me las vas a pagar por esto –le dijo con esa voz ronca que hacía temblar de miedo al más valiente.

—Siéntase orgullosa Señora alcaldesa, en estos momentos Henry es igual a usted… Infeliz, con rencor y odio corriendo por sus venas ¿No se siente orgullosa? Es igual que usted.

—Nadie tendría que estar pasando por esto si no fuera por tu madre, fue ella la que causó todo esto, si no fuera por ella yo sería feliz junto a Daniel. Y ahora su engendro también me quita a mi hijo, lo único que me quedaba.

Con esto último, entendiendo que Regina no pasaría página debido a su rencor se dio la vuelta resignada pero no sin menos tristeza a consolar a su hijo, si Regina no era capaz de devolverle su felicidad, entonces ella tendría que hacerlo, no perdería el tiempo con ella.

Regina cerró la puerta de golpe, y comenzó a llorar con rabia, quería con todas sus ganas destruir a Emma y hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho con su hijo, entonces sintió como aquella magia recorría su cuerpo, estaba volviendo y ella lo notaba, entonces con todo su odio en marcha destruyó y tiró por los aires haciendo levitar cuanto objeto había en la casa. De un momento a otro la casa era un completo desastre, ni un huracán lo habría hecho mejor, y ahí se quedó ella, en medio de todo tirada en el suelo llorando mientras apretaba sus puños contra su pecho repitiéndose en su cabeza que cobraría venganza.

* * *

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron este primer capítulo, es el primero que hago de OUAT, y el primero que hago acá en FF. y creo que me he metido en las patas del caballo con la idea loca que nació en mi mente, la cosa irá poniéndose un poco más complicada a medida que avance la historia, y quizás poniéndose cada vez más fuerte. Lo que trataré en esta historia es sacar lo peor de Regina, pero no crean que no habrá romance ni erotismo, esta historia tendrá muchos vuelcos, pero tendrán que esperar porque esto recién empieza, el primer capítulo es solo el catalizador de la historia. Espero actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí citados son de Once Upon a Time y son pertenecientes a ** **Edward Kitsis****y****Adam Horowitz****.**

**Está claro que el fanfic se sitúa después de la primera temporada, pero he jugado un poco con los acontecimientos, adelantando u omitiendo algunos, probablemente lo siga haciendo en futuros capítulos, así que aquí la línea de tiempo no es tan apegada a la serie. Gracias por los comentarios y los follows, eso anima a seguir escribiendo. Un saludo a todos. Cualquier crítica siempre es bien recibida así que adelante.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Mary Margaret y David se estaban preparando para ir a trotar un rato por el pueblo, era sábado pero estaban acostumbrados a madrugar así que lo habían tomado como un hábito de fin de semana. Casi al salir notaron que Emma ya estaba en pie y bajaba de su habitación. David la saludo con un beso en la frente y la quedó mirando notando su cara de cansancio, al mismo tiempo su madre se acercó con cara de preocupación.

—No tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar anoche, me tienes que contar que fue lo que pasó ayer que los dejó tan mal –le dijo mientras apartaba unos mechones rebeldes de la cara de Emma.

—Vamos a conversar más tarde, Henry llegó muy afectado y no quiso si quiera dirigirme la palabra, vas a tener que explicarlo bien porque aun no entiendo qué era lo que hacían en la casa de Regina –le dijo David.

—Está bien, solo no presionen a Henry, yo puedo explicárselos, pero a él no le toquen el tema por favor, yo me ocuparé de ello. Ahora váyanse que se les hace tarde –mientras los empujaba hacia la puerta.

Emma se les quedó mirando, más bien se quedó mirando a Mary Margaret pensando si en todo lo que ella le había contado de su infancia con Regina habría alguna parte que estuviera omitiendo, algo no estaba bien en toda esta historia de traición, lo sabía, su sexto sentido no se equivocaba.

Emma se sentó en la mesa desayunando sus cereales, sin muchas ganas se metía cucharadas a la boca mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la otra mano. Y es que en realidad, después de lo de ayer no había dormido bien, así que en vez de seguir dándose vueltas y vueltas en su cama, de sacar y poner ropa de cama prefirió levantarse y dejar de intentar dormir. Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente que llegó un momento en que se confundió demasiado y su cabeza se hizo un desastre de enigmas, se había levantado varias veces a mirar a Henry por si estaba bien, lo escucho llorar bajito y pronunciar la palabra madre en muchas ocasiones, aunque no sabía si la llamaba en sueños a ella o a Regina.

Absorta en sus cereales sintió que ya no estaba sola, miró de soslayo hacia el lado y notó que Henry se había sentado a su lado, Henry hizo lo mismo, luego se quedaron mirando de frente se apuntaron con el dedo y comenzaron a reírse uno del otro.

—¡Tu cara Emma! ¡Y tu pelo! –le decía mientras se reía de una forma casi enfermiza

—¿Yo? que tu no estas mejor que yo, ¿No has visto tu cara en el espejo? –le dijo mientras con sus dos manos le desordenó todo el pelo, riendo a morir.

Henry tomo un puñado de cereales y se los tiró por la cabeza, dejando todo su pelo lleno de cereales de colores. Emma comenzó a correr por todo el piso protegiéndose de los ataques azucarados que recibía de Henry, en un descuido del niño lo tomó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, siguieron riendo como condenados hasta que ambos se cansaron de hacerlo, abrazados notaron como estaban llorando pero no ya de risa, era un llanto de tristeza, la adrenalina les pasó la cuenta y soltaron aquello que el día anterior habían frustrado por mero orgullo.

Emma lo tomó de la mano, le secó las lágrimas y lo acercó a la mesa sirviéndole una porción de los pocos cereales que quedaban.

—Si Mary Margaret llegase ahora nos mataría por el desastre que tenemos acá. Cuando encuentre que el piso está pegajoso estaremos en grandes problemas –le dijo Henry tratando de sonreír mientras restregaba sus ojos con la manga del pijama.

—No te preocupes, yo borraré todo resquicio de nuestra batalla campal –mientras ponía leche en el recipiente-. ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Tienes planes?

—Iré a casa de August. Gepetto nos dijo que nos ayudaría a hacer nuestro propio coche, haremos una competencia de carritos en la escuela el mes que viene y nos ha tocado formar equipo –le dijo, ya olvidando las lágrimas y más emocionado.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar para el almuerzo?

—Ehhhhmmm no, prefiero venir sólo. Cada vez que August te ve no para de hablar de cómo se casará contigo cuando sea grande y me pone bastante incómodo. Emma por favor ahórramelo.

Emma rodó sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreírse ante el chiste cruel que era aquello. Conoció a August cuando era mayor, antes de que Azul lo volviera niño otra vez. Al menos, él tendría otra oportunidad, oportunidad que ella no tendría, todo lo que se perdió de sus padres no podría cambiarse, así que se sentía feliz por August, se lo merecía.

—Está bien, pero no vayas a llegar tarde al almuerzo, tampoco quiero que molestes a Gepetto, él está viejo y no puede pasar malos ratos así que atento con lo que te enseñe, no lo hagan trabajar de más.

—Está bien mamá –le dio un beso en la mejilla y partió a su cuarto a cambiarse para salir.

Emma sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción de Henry, y lo que era más tierno, era que al fin le había llamado mamá.

* * *

Regina había pasado toda la noche tramando cómo se vengaría de todos, pero en especial de Emma. Esta vez tendría que ser precavida y pensárselo bien, por supuesto que esta vez dejaría sus arranques de ira de lado e idearía su propio plan sin pedirle la ayuda a nadie, en su mente malvada se tejía la idea más maléfica de su vida, y si tenía suerte, tendría que ocupar poco o casi nada de magia. Les rompería el corazón a ella y toda su familia sin siquiera arrancárselos de su pecho. La nueva Regina se lo pensaría mejor y actuaría con paso calmo pero no menos firme, esto era peor que la maldición recientemente quebrantada, el propio demonio del inframundo se arrodillaría ante ella ante la genial idea que hoy mismo empezaría a maquinar. Y lo mejor de todo, en su plan Henry iba a estar de su lado, al final de todo Henry la acompañaría en su final feliz sin siquiera obligarlo.

Después de haberse dado una buena ducha, haberse puesto un buen traje y un perfecto maquillaje salió de su mansión a mostrarse al pueblo, ya no se escondería más. Lo primero que tenía que lograr es que el pueblo pensara que ella seguiría adelante, si ellos no podían dar vuelta la página, les mostraría que no era su culpa. Ella seguía siendo la alcaldesa, así que tenía puntos a su favor, estaban obligados a tratarla aunque no quisieran, y de ello, Regina sacaría provecho para confundirlos.

Salió en su mercedes hacia el centro del pueblo, pensó que podría empezar por desayunar en Granny's, así que estacionó su auto y se dispuso a entrar con la esa elegancia que la caracteriza y la mejor de sus sonrisas. Cuando la gente que ahí se encontraba captó quien había hecho su aparición todos dejaron de hablar y se le quedaron mirando con desagrado. Caminó hacia la barra y tomó asiento sin hacer caso de ello, pero cuando la abuela la vio tomó la escopeta que tenía bajo el mueble y la apuntó.

—No eres bienvenida aquí Regina, sal de aquí ahora mismo –le dijo la abuela en forma muy seria, mientras arrugaba su frente.

Ruby se quedó detrás de su abuela mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Señora Lucas, que amable de su parte, ¿Qué le hace pensar que puede apuntarle a la alcaldesa sólo por querer desayunar?

—¡Que salga de aquí! No queremos que nos caiga mal la comida tan temprano – dijo uno que estaba sentado al fondo.

Regina se volteó para enfrentarlos mientras ponía una mano en su cadera.

—Deberían de estar felices y contentos de poder rehacer su vida acá, ya recuperaron su memoria, están con quienes aman ¿Qué más quieren? Sigan adelante, yo no puedo hacer nada más.

—Podríamos estar en nuestro hogar, en nuestro mundo y no acá, no podemos volver, ¿Es esa una buena respuesta Señora Mills? –dijo otro hombre que estaba con un trozo de queso en la mano.

—Ahhh tú, de seguro tú que eras una simple rata del granero en el Bosque Encantado quieres volver a allá, jovencito, debería pensar mejor lo que desea, aquí tiene más de lo que tenía allá.

Regina se levantó del asiento tratando de no ser violenta, le costaba pero debía ponerle la situación de manera positiva a quienes la estaban atacando.

—Díganme, llevan años acostumbrados a las comodidades de este mundo, aquí pueden vivir tranquilos, me he preocupado durante todo este tiempo de que estén seguros y sin miedo de que venga una flecha y los maten, no hay pobreza, a nadie le falta nada. ¿Aún quieren volver a un lugar donde no tienen nada? –les dijo mientras relajaba su rostro y levantaba sus hombros en señal de que ella no podía hacer nada mas- Ya sean felices y confórmense con lo que tienen, sé que arruiné la vida de muchos por muchos años, pero ya está hecho, si quieren odiarme, entonces ódienme, pero no solucionarán nada.

—Abuela ya baja la escopeta, nadie va a querer entrar después si saben que al enojarte apuntas a la gente –le dijo Ruby a su abuela mientras depositaba un par de tostadas con mermelada y un café en el lugar de Regina.

Así lo hizo la abuela, pero seguía enojada así que entró a la cocina para no discutir con la alcaldesa. La demás gente volvió a su desayuno y comenzaron a comentar lo que Regina les había dicho, tenía un buen punto, que no se habían parado a pensar.

—Ni siquiera ordené eso, pero está bien, creo que no conseguiré más por hoy aquí – le dijo a Ruby resignadamente.

—Tranquila, le traje eso porque es lo único que sé hacer –le dijo riéndose- Si mi abuela tuviera que hacerle el desayuno de seguro le pone cianuro a su comida. Tiene razón, no sabría que hacer sin mi celular, mis citas por internet y mi televisor, me gusta este lugar.

—Muy bien Señorita Lucas, ha entendido muy bien el punto de vista –le dijo con esa típica sonrisa tímidamente cínica.

Regina dejó su desayuno a la mitad, le pagó a Ruby y se dispuso a salir, con ese caminar elegante pero casi depredador metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo llegando a la salida. Respiró el aire profundo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Confía en mí Storybrooke, confía en mí y del resto me encargo yo –pensó en voz alta, mientras se le escapaba una carcajada casi inaudible.

* * *

La casa de los Charming estaba reluciente, Emma se había sobrepasado con lo de no dejar rastro de la batalla de cereales que había tenido con Henry sin siquiera darse cuenta, y no es que le gustaran las tareas caseras, pero estuvo tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que había hasta restregado el baño.

Aún seguía sacudiendo polvo de los muebles cuando llegó Mary Margaret entrando por la puerta, había aprovechado la salida con David para luego ir de compras para el almuerzo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos una de sus bolsas cayó al suelo debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? –le dijo en un tono violento pero no menos gracioso- ¡Sal de su cuerpo quien quiera que seas! –mientras le apuntaba con un cebollín.

—¡Hey! Aleja esa peligrosa arma de mí Blancanieves. ¿No atacarás a alguien que sólo tiene un plumero para defenderse? –le dijo en señal de no querer reyerta.

Ambas se miraron y rieron por la situación

—Déjame ayudarte con esas cosas. ¿David no vino contigo?

—Se fue a la comisaría por trabajo pendiente que le dejaste ayer. Recuerda que le cambiaste el turno para que tuvieras libre hoy. Pero volverá a comer con nosotros. ¿Dónde está Henry?

—Se fue a casa de August, están en un proyecto escolar de mecánica y Geppeto los está ayudando, están trabajando para hacer un carrito de carreras. Dijo que volvería para el almuerzo así que no debe estar por tardar en llegar.

—¿Amaneció de mejor ánimo? Me alegra que siga su vida, no me gusta verlo deprimido. ¿Me contarás que es lo que ocurrió con Regina ayer?

Emma estaba un poco confundida de las cosas que Regina le había dicho, entendía que no había forma de no odiar a alguien que la había traicionado de esa manera, pero su madre era una niña ingenua cuando eso ocurrió, Cora la engañó con la faceta más amable que tenía y ella cayó redondita en su juego, y eso Regina lo sabía, entonces, no entendía por qué no volcaba su ira contra Cora en vez de hacerlo con su familia. Luego de haberle contado todo con lujo de detalles y de cómo Henry renegaba de su madre adoptiva juntó valor para interrogarla al respecto de algunas cosas que no le encajaban en la historia que ella le había contado.

—¿Por qué nunca Regina ha podido perdonarte? Quiero decir, ella sabe que Cora te tendió una trampa, no es justo que tú te lleves toda la bronca.

—Ya sabes, ella no puede ver más allá de su nariz. Además Cora está muerta, y eso no fue suficiente para ella, probablemente si lograra acabar conmigo seguiría con más gente, así sucesivamente, la venganza nunca termina de saciarse Emma, apréndelo.

—¿Tú la querías mucho verdad? O sea, debe haberte afectado mucho enterarte de que no amaba a tu padre y que se iría con Daniel –le dijo inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Claro que me afectó mucho, pasé mucho tiempo llorando la muerte de mi madre, pero lo que más extrañaba era tener con quien hablar mis cosas y parecía que cuando apareció Regina ya no tendría que estar más sola.

—Entonces ¿Habrías hecho algo para que ella se quedara en tu reino no? –le dijo bajando la mirada incrédula de lo que le acababa de inferir.

—¡Ya te expliqué cómo sucedieron las cosas! No puedo creer que estés insinuando que yo tuve que ver algo.

—¡Entonces explícame tú a mí por qué mi sexto sentido me dice que hay algo que no me estás diciendo!

Mary Margaret comenzó a llorar, dejó de lado la ensalada que estaba cortando y se le acercó a Emma, le tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Emma, yo estaba sola, entiéndelo. No podía soportar que me abandonaran otra vez. –le dijo entre sollozos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Explícame, no me pongas nerviosa.

—Se lo conté a Cora porque quería que hiciera algo al respecto, lo hice a conciencia de lo que ocurriría, pero jamás imaginé que mataría a Daniel. Sólo era una niña que quería una madre Emma, sólo eso.

Emma no daba crédito a lo que Mary Margaret le estaba contando, aun así la abrazó para calmarla. Ahora todo tenía sentido, no era que Regina les odiara así porque sí, cuando terminó de percatarse de lo que había escuchado, se separó de ella y la miró a la cara.

—¿Regina sabe esto? –le dijo aterrorizada.

Mary Margaret asintió mientras aún lloraba.

—Se lo conté un par de años después de que se casara con mi padre, desde ese entonces sólo me dirigía la palabra para hacerme daño, nunca debí decírselo.

Emma se tapó la boca asustada.

Si Regina lo sabía todo el tiempo podría decírselo a Henry para tratar de recuperarlo, esa sería la mejor forma de vengarse de ella y de toda su familia al mismo tiempo, aunque podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. No, no permitiría que Regina le ensuciara aún más la cabeza a Henry si le contaba eso, su hijo no sería herido otra vez, debía hacer algo, no correría los riesgos.

Se separó de su madre y se fue con una lágrima en su rostro hacia su habitación, al final de cuentas Mary Margaret sí era culpable de todo lo que les había pasado, aunque hubiese sido una niña, ella era responsable de todo, y lo peor es que ahora tendría que protegerla también de Regina.

* * *

**Hasta aquí queda el segundo capítulo, espero no me odien por lo que le acabo de hacer a Mary Margaret dejándola de mosca muerta, personalmente si fuera Regina habría acabado con ella hace tiempo (pero si así hubiera sido no tendríamos serie así que dejémoslo como está XD) No desesperen que pronto haré que Emma y Regina se relacionen y cada vez la cosa se pondrá más intensa y maquiavélica. Gracias a todos los lectores y espero poder actualizar pronto. Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más para esta noche de brujas, espero que lo disfruten y sigan sus comentarios tan alentadores, de verdad gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Hay unas partes escritas en cursiva, esas corresponden a relatos que sucedieron en el pasado y a otra cosilla más por el final que se entenderá muy bien, pero de todas formas quería aclararlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Ya eran las 2 A.M. y Emma no podía conciliar el sueño, era demasiada información en su cabeza para tan pocos días. Si seguía a este ritmo se volvería loca por falta de descanso, y quién no estaría igual que ella, de hecho ya pensaba que lo estaba, a veces imaginaba que un día despertaría en un manicomio y se daría cuenta de que todo esto del asunto de la "salvadora" era producto de su imaginación. Dentro de sus pensamientos trataba de justificar a todos por sus acciones, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era por qué lo hacía con Regina, algo en ella le hacía querer que volviera la Regina que su madre le contó que era cuando la conoció, quizás lo quería así por el bien de Henry, ella había tomado una decisión cuando lo tuvo, pero era para que fuera feliz, no para que le pasaran todas estas cosas.

Ya luego de darse muchas vueltas en su colchón dejó de pensar tonterías y poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo, pero no faltó poco para que su cabeza comenzara a funcionar otra vez, una imagen onírica se proyectó en su mente.

_Henry se encontraba en medio de la calle de salida de Storybrooke, caminaba en medio de una lluvia copiosa con los puños cerrados, cada vez se acercaba más a la salida, cuando llegó a la línea que delimitaba al pueblo se paró en seco y volteó para encontrar la mirada de Regina y Emma que iban tras él. Así Henry las apuntó con el dedo sin decir nada mientras bajaba su cabeza, sin poder mirarlas a la cara. Cuando Henry decidió dar el último paso para salir del pueblo, Emma y Regina lo tomaron y lo atrajeron hacia ellas abrazándolo, pero de pronto él no estaba, estaban las dos solas en medio de la calle. Paró de llover y una neblina tupida las inundó sin poder mirarse ni encontrarse la una a la otra._

Emma se levantó de la cama empapada en sudor, miró hacia todos lados para entender dónde se encontraba en realidad. Se dio poco tiempo para espabilarse, se levantó en pijamas, se colocó sus zapatos y su chaqueta, tomó las llaves de su escarabajo y arrancó el motor. Después de unos minutos de viaje se dio cuenta de que su rumbo era la mansión Mills, y sólo en un momento se percató de que no sabía qué le diría a Regina y qué explicación le diría por la visita de madrugada. La respuesta era más simple de lo que pensaba, cuando llegó a su rumbo todo se aclaró, Emma sólo tenía que hacerle una pregunta, una que no podía esperar hasta mañana, porque su hijo no podía esperar, así que Regina lo entendería.

* * *

Regina llevaba varias horas durmiendo profundamente, un pequeño rayo de luz de luna iluminaba su rostro, se veía casi angelical, llevaba un camisón negro de seda que se amoldaba delicadamente a su cuerpo. Su ventana estaba medio abierta y una leve brisa fresca entraba acariciando su piel, aun dormida notaba esa suave caricia acomodando su cuerpo en la cama, luego de un rato esa brisa se transformó en un aire frio y violento que la hizo abrir sus ojos bruscamente.

En su cara se dibujaba una expresión de inseguridad, se levantó mirando alrededor para estar segura de que no había nadie en su cuarto. Regina sabía que algo estaba por venir, alguien venía por ella, cuando alguien la pensaba mucho y estaba muy cerca lo podía percibir, pero nunca sabía si era bueno o malo, así que siempre se ponía a la defensiva.

Se acercó a la ventana esperando ver a la persona que la estaba acechando en ese momento, y no se equivocó, apenas se asomó vio perfectamente como el escarabajo de Emma se estacionaba a la entrada de su propiedad. Sin dudar un segundo, tomó su bata y corrió escaleras abajo, su cara era de total desagrado, no sabía que era lo que quería Emma a esas alturas de la noche, pero lo encontraba totalmente descabellado, al llegar a la puerta se obligó a relajar su rostro y a dejar la ira de lado, no quería parecer molesta sino más bien sorprendida.

Abrió la puerta de entrada antes de que Emma siquiera llamara, dio un par de pasos afuera y entonces Emma entró con total violencia, agarrando por la ropa a Regina e invadiendo su espacio hasta chocar contra una pared y dejarla totalmente acorralada. Emma la quedó mirando, pero su rostro no era tan violento como la reacción que acababa de tener con Regina, sino más bien era de confusión y también miedo.

—No sé si darle las buenas noches o decirle buenos días señorita Swan, ¿A qué se debe su amable visita a esta hora? –le dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

Emma aún seguía sin decir nada, sólo la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras la presionaba con el antebrazo.

—¿No le dirás nada a Henry verdad? No serías capaz de hacerle más daño, lo sé.

Regina levantó los brazos en señal de que no le haría nada, dándole una seña de confianza para poder zafarse de su agarre.

—Si me sueltas podría llegar a entenderte ¿Me harías el favor de soltarme?

Emma se apartó lentamente de ella dejando los brazos al costado, tratando de relajarse, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y volvió a mirarla.

—No le dirás a Henry que Mary Margaret hizo que mataran a Daniel, no le dirás nada de esa historia – le dijo casi en forma de súplica.

Regina abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida y no pudo ocultar su desagrado ante tal insinuación. Caminó hacia la entrada y le hizo una seña con el mentón invitándola a la sala de estar mientras cerraba la puerta que aún seguía abierta.

Emma caminó por delante de Regina, aún tenía un semblante somnoliento, como si todavía no hubiera despertado del todo desde que salió de su cuarto. Se sentó en uno de los sillones casi desplomándose, se quedó mirando a Regina que se disponía a servir un trago de sidra de manzana y tomaba un sorbo, la observó tomar otro vaso vacío junto con la botella, los depositó en la mesa de centro y se sentó al lado de ella cruzando sus brazos.

—Señorita Swan, todavía trato de entender su estupidez viniendo a mi casa a estas horas siendo que hace no mucho la amenacé casi de muerte ¿Está en su buen juicio? ¿Acaso no me tiene miedo? – le dijo probando su respuesta.

—Solo tengo una razón por la que no tener miedo, y esa razón es proteger a Henry.

—No sé a qué viene tanta preocupación, Henry sabe toda la historia, aun así no me comprende ¿De qué teme? –miró a Emma con desconfianza.

—La real historia Regina… no, esa no la sabe.

Regina cambió la mirada hacia un punto muerto, cerrando los puños tratando de aguantar su dolor ante tal recuerdo y sentimiento de haber sido traicionada.

—Así que tu madre te contó la versión real… Que sorpresa. Pero lo que no entiendo Emma, no crees que si yo hubiese querido contarle eso… ¿Ya lo habría hecho?... No soy un monstruo –le dijo con un tono de confianza, volviendo a mirar a Emma.

—Yo más que todos soy la que ve algo bueno en ti Regina, pero necesito tu palabra, de tu boca no sabrá Henry nada de esto. Es decir, no siempre fuiste rencorosa Regina, aun estas a tiempo de tener tu final feliz, es lo que Henry quiere para ti, y si él lo quiere, entonces yo también podría quererlo.

Regina la miró con asombro, pero como siempre también con desconfianza. Estiró su brazo hacia la mesa, tomó la botella de sidra y sirvió los dos vasos, dándole uno a Emma. Al parecer tendría que acelerar su plan, las cosas se estaban dando tan bien que no podía dejar este tipo de oportunidades de lado. Si Cora estuviera viva estaría orgullosa de ella por lo que esta misma noche se comenzaría a tejer.

—Tienes mi palabra Emma –le dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso- Pero ahora tú me contarás qué es lo que realmente te contó Mary Margaret de mi historia con Daniel.

Así transcurrió la madrugada, con Emma y Regina cotejando la historia, la morena contestó cada una de las preguntas de ella sin guardarse ningún detalle, incluso hubo momentos de risas cuando Regina le contó como hacía para verse a escondidas con Daniel sin que Cora se enterara, también hubo lágrimas al recordar cómo fue su repentina muerte luego de la proposición de matrimonio. Pero la peor parte, y la más confusa fue cuando Regina le contó cómo fue que se enteró que su hijastra la traicionó a conciencia.

A esas alturas las dos ya habían bebido bastante sidra como para estar totalmente desinhibidas hablando, la rubia se encontraba sentada en el suelo apoyando uno de sus antebrazos en la rodilla de Regina mientras con la otra sostenía la botella casi vacía del licor, en esa postura, Emma se atrevió a preguntarle cómo fue que Mary Margaret le confesó que todo había sido planeado para que no se casara con Daniel.

—Oh Emma, créeme no vas a querer enterarte de cómo ocurrió –le dijo con una risa fingida.

—Vamos Regi, cuéntame, simplemente estoy tratando de ser imparcial con todo esto.

—¿Regi? –dijo levantando una ceja en forma divertida- Creo que mañana te arrepentirás de haber venido a verme. Bueno, si quieres saber, podría decirte que no siempre fui la madrastra malvada que tu madre te ha pintado.

—¿La querías mucho? O sea, Mary Margaret no tiene más que elogios tuyos antes de que te volvieras la reina malvada arranca corazones… lo siento, no se me ocurre otro adjetivo… malvada –le dijo tomándose la cabeza dándose cuenta de que ya tenía bastante alcohol en su cuerpo.

Regina se sonrió y volvió a mirar a algún punto vacío para concentrarse en lo que le contaría a Emma, y esperaba que la rubia no estuviera lo suficientemente ebria como para que olvidara la información que le daría. Esto sería su primer punto ganado.

—Ocurrió el día de su cumpleaños número quince. Estaba en su habitación ayudándole a vestir su traje para la fiesta, se veía preciosa, era un vestido blanco invierno con incrustaciones de diamantes bellísimo, cuando le puse la tiara que su madre le había regalado antes de morir no pude evitar emocionarme y ver en la hermosa jovencita que se había convertido.

—Quieres decir que hasta ese entonces ¿No la odiabas por haberle contado a tu madre que tenías algo con Daniel? Tenías una relación de madre e hija muy bonita.

—Claro que no la odiaba, la protegí de ese incidente, era muy pequeña para darse cuenta de que había sido manipulada, o al menos eso creía yo que había pasado, incluso ni siquiera sabía que Daniel estaba muerto, para ella mi prometido era un patán que se había aprovechado y luego me había abandonado cuando no pudo sacar más de mí, yo me encargué de que así ella lo entendiera.

—Cuéntame más, quiero saberlo.

Regina se acomodó en el suelo junto con Emma quitándole la botella de sidra para robarle el último sorbo, como intento de juntar valor por lo que le iba a contar, tratando de remontarse en sus recuerdos para contarle todo con lujo de detalles. Cuando comenzó a hablar, parecía que Emma se había inmerso en el mundo en el que Mary Margaret y Regina vivían.

—_Te ves preciosa Blancanieves, radiante. Tu madre no se equivocó al ponerte ese nombre. Has crecido tanto, estoy orgullosa de tenerte como mi hija –le dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción._

_Blancanieves la miraba de la misma manera y la abrazó._

—_Estaba tan sola Regina, no sé clase de mujer sería de mí si no fuera por tu ayuda y compañía, has hecho que el recuerdo de mi madre sea menos doloroso, la extraño un montón, pero sé que está agradecida de que ahora estés cumpliendo su papel en este día tan especial, de que seas tan buena madre._

_Regina tomó la tiara y la puso con delicadeza en la joven, admirando lo bella que se veía, cuando acabó de ajustarla en el pelo, acarició su rostro ofreciéndole una sonrisa. _

—_Ahora sí estás lista, es hora de salir a recibir a los invitados._

_Blancanieves tomó sus manos y sin ningún preámbulo le robó un beso en la boca a Regina, quedándose ahí por unos segundos. La morena se sorprendió y tuvo que alejarla, se sintió avergonzada pero agradecida por el acto a la vez, aunque se sintió incómoda con ello, la abrazó. Quizás era una costumbre que usaba con su madre y le había nacido con ella, pero nunca le habían robado un beso, menos una joven mujer, que era su hijastra._

—Un momento… ¡Mi madre te besó! – le dijo asombrada.

—¿Me permite continuar señorita Swan? –le dijo un poco molesta por la interrupción.

_Mientras estaban abrazadas, Blancanieves soltó una pequeña lágrima y bajó la mirada con una leve sonrisa, dispuesta a hacerle una confesión._

—_Ahora más que nunca estoy segura de que hice lo correcto – le dijo a Regina- Si no fuera por la ayuda de Cora ni tú ni yo seriamos tan felices ahora. Ahora vamos que la celebración espera – le dijo mientras emprendió paso firme afuera de la habitación._

_A la reina se le desfiguró el rostro, pasó de una cara con una sonrisa amable a una de total desprecio y confusión a la vez. Antes de que Blancanieves pudiera salir, Regina la alcanzó tomándola fuertemente del brazo._

—_¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¿Mi madre te ayudó en qué? Explícame Nieves que no estoy entendiendo nada –le dijo regañándola._

—_Cuando le dije a tu madre que estaba muy triste porque no te quedarías con nosotros porque te irías con Daniel y que haría cualquier cosa para que te casaras con mi padre fue cuando ideamos el plan para que no te escaparas con él. Tu madre es muy inteligente Regina, no hizo más que ofrecerle una buena cantidad de dinero que yo le otorgué para que Daniel se fuera corriendo. Si no fuera por mí, Regina, habrías sido muy infeliz a su lado. Pero ahora estamos todos bien, hice lo correcto, no me equivoqué, él no te merecía –le dijo sonrientemente emocionada._

—_¡Mal nacida! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? –le dijo encarándola._

—_¡Madre! Te abrí los ojos, y eres feliz ahora, qué importa lo que pasó antes, ¡ahora somos felices! –le dijo confundida._

—_No vuelvas a llamarme así –le dijo con desprecio- Eres una mal agradecida, después de que te salvé la vida, con eso me pagas. ¡Por tu culpa Daniel está muerto! _

—_No lo entiendo Regina, tu madre me dijo que se había fugado – le dijo asombrada y con miedo de la ira que Regina le mostraba por primera vez desde que la conoció._

—_Mi madre mató a Daniel, por tu culpa Nieves ¡Por tu culpa! –le gritó mientras con violencia la lanzó hacia la cama._

_Regina se dio la media vuelta y caminó a paso firme, con un aura extraña de ira combinada con tristeza y frustración. Ella la traicionó de una forma vil y egoísta, se sentía una tonta por estos años en que estuvo justificándola por el error que había cometido, siempre pensó que Cora la había engañado y resultó ser ella la autora de su infelicidad. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, Regina se paró en seco escuchando el llanto de Blancanieves._

—_Regina, te amo, no nos abandones –le dijo en un llanto incontrolable._

_Regina giró la cabeza de lado con una mueca de desprecio y esperó a que le digiera algo más. Cuando supuso que sólo se quedaría ahí tirada, levantó su cabeza y miró hacia el frente con una lágrima en su mejilla, una lagrima llena de orgullo y odio._

—_No abandonaré mi reino Nieves –le dijo enfatizando la palabra "mi"- me pertenece ahora y debo cumplir mi deber, y en eso, tú no tienes nada que ver. Ahora por favor te pido, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, porque para mí ya no existes._

_Regina salió tomando su vestido con las manos para ir más rápido, porque ya no soportaba estar en presencia de Blancanieves, era extraño como el dolor y la ira se podían combinar tan bien, quería escapar y no verla más, pero no lo haría. Fue el día en que Regina juró que Blancanieves jamás sería feliz, jamás viviría en paz mientras ella existiera._

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que mi madre te besó y después te confesó que te amaba… ¡Ay! no entiendo Regi –le dijo ya bastante afectada por el alcohol

—Emma… no estás poniendo atención al fondo de la historia – le dijo parpadeando rápidamente para evitar ofuscarse.

Emma puso sus manos en sus ojos para tratar de concentrarse en lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente.

—A ver, lo que entiendo es que mi madre quedó muy afectada por tu rechazo, ¿Insinúas que mi madre estaba enamo…

—Piensa lo que quieras Emma –le dijo interrumpiéndola- no es algo por lo que pensara en ese momento, y en realidad nunca se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora que me lo estas proponiendo así – le dijo haciendo una mueca por la idea descabellada.

—Pero después de eso ¿Cómo lo tomó? Es decir, si mi madre fue capaz de hacer tal maquinación con Cora, o te admiraba montones o se enamoró de ti perdidamente, no encuentro otra explicación.

—Ahora que lo dices, no salió de su cuarto por semanas y comía poco –le dijo confundida por la idea de Emma- Incluso me amenazó con suicidarse, incluso la alenté –dijo riéndose ahora.

Regina se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el estante de libros que tenía en la pared. Sacó uno muy especial que había estado dándole vueltas el día pasado, su libro de hechizos prohibidos que Rumpelstilskin le había dado.

—Ok Regina, creo que fue bastante información por ahora, debo irme a casa antes de que amanezca y despierten todos –mientras se levantaba como podía, estaba bastante mareada y no podía mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Estas segura de que puedes conducir tu automóvil en ese estado? –le dijo sin preocupación mientras seguía hojeando el libro- Antes de que te vayas quería enseñarte algo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? Muéstrame –le dijo interesada.

Regina le puso el libro en las manos y Emma enfocó la vista para poder ver de qué se trataba.

—Veamos, aquí dice… mmm –mientras ponía cara de no entender de qué se trataba- "Marioneta de Morfeo", ¿Qué es esto Regina?

La morena sonrió y sin darle tiempo a Emma para que reaccionara soplo en el libro hechizándola instantáneamente. La rubia se desplomó pero Regina se las arregló para sostenerla en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que no dejaba que el libro perdiera la hoja donde se había quedado.

Dejó el libro en el sillón y ella se sentó junto con Emma abrazándola por detrás. El hechizo no estaría completo hasta que recitara el conjuro ahí escrito en el libro. La acomodó un poco más abajo para así poner sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia cómodamente y comenzó a leerlo mientras unos rayos azules penetraban en ella, haciéndola curvar su espalda por tal poder.

"_Te invoco mujer plateada, mi luna llena,_

_la luz del sol que se refleja en tu cara_

_que mi hechizo se refuerce y transporte mi voluntad_

_que mi voz invada y confunda sus sueños._

_Te doy el nombre de Emma Swan_

_que mi voluntad cobre vida durante la única luna_

_que se doblegue ante mi poder y ante mi querer._

_Morfeo, amo de los sueños_

_libérala de la realidad en su descanso_

_para yo poder manejarla a mi antojo_

_dame absoluto control de su mente y cuerpo mientras la luna brille._

_Que así sea"_

Cuando hubo terminado el conjuro, Regina soltó una carcajada malvada que retumbó en toda la mansión, mientras la dejaba desplomada en el sillón.

—Aquí comienza tu peor pesadilla Emma, y esa soy yo –le susurro en el oído mientras acariciaba su pelo, menguando su risa cerca de sus rostro.

Así se fue del salón para ir a su habitación, para descansar un rato y librarse del alcohol que había tomado y pensar con más calma como iría a dejar a su casa a Emma sin despertar sospechas, pero ya estaba satisfecha por lo que había hecho, se le estaban dando las cosas en bandeja.

* * *

**Ok, creo que se me fue un poco de las manos este capítulo y ha dado un vuelco que no había previsto cuando imagine la historia XD prometo que no fumé nada extraño, solo se dio así. Insinuar que MM se enamoró de Regina es bien loco, ¿veremos que sale de eso más adelante? La historia se va a escribir tal cual como lo puse en la descripción, solo que ahora se está sazonando un poco más. **

**Y bien, creo que es bastante acertado este final de capitulo para Halloween, el capítulo iba un poco más largo pero debo preparar mi disfraz para esta noche y no quería dejarlos sin capitulo antes de irme. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos los lectores, y a los comentarios, me emociona saber que esperan el siguiente. Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**Este viene un poquito más largo que los otros, espero lo disfruten y desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen la historia, repito, es necesario al menos para mí saber que hay alguien disfrutando de lo que escribo así que cualquier crítica siempre es bien recibida para seguir mejorando.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La mañana estaba exquisita, pequeños rayos de sol entraban por la ventana y hacía que el ambiente fuera muy cálido y acogedor. Regina se acurrucaba entre sus sábanas disfrutando su cama, un aire agradable se pintaba en su rostro mientras despertaba lentamente. Dio un par de giros hasta que abrió sus ojos completamente, mientras trataba de fijar la vista, volteó hacia su mesa de noche mirando la hora que era. Cuando se percató en qué situación estaba se levantó de un brinco cambiando bruscamente su rostro al recordar que Emma aún estaba en su casa y probablemente ya la estarían buscando como locos.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Es tardísimo –se dijo a si misma susurrando.

Sin siquiera asearse, cogió algo de ropa y se vistió rápidamente. Se miró al espejo, se peinó un poco y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo.

—¡Emma! ¡Emma despierta! –gritó mientras bajaba.

Regina se dirigió primero a la cocina en busca de un pequeño presente que le haría a Henry, y que le daría algunos puntos a favor después de dejar en su casa a Emma. Rápidamente colocó el encargo en la mesa y se fue hacia el sillón donde había dejado a Emma en la madrugada para encontrarla en la misma posición, ni siquiera se había movido, estaba tal cual la había dejado. Trató de sentarla, pero Emma era peso muerto.

—Emma, por favor, despierta ¡Maldita sea! –le dijo en un tono ascendente mientras la sacudía violentamente.

Al ver que no respondía se preguntó si acaso se le había pasado la mano con el hechizo, pero no, estaba segura que lo había hecho bien y no le había regalado ningún sueño eterno, la magia que ahora tenía no era tan estable como la que solía tener pero su experiencia no la traicionaría.

Así la dejó en el sillón y se fue a la cocina para luego volver con un vaso de agua fría, caminó por la sala pensando en qué explicación le daría a Mary Margaret cuando viera que era ella quien iba a dejarla a su casa, y lo peor era que tendría que explicar su inconciencia.

No se le ocurría nada, al menos nada que le pudieran creer, tomó un par de sorbos del vaso y volvió al sillón, luego de gritarle un par de veces más no pudo evitar enojarse y le lanzó el agua en la cara, quedándose con una de sus manos apoyada en la cadera esperando si había reacción, pero nada. Como última opción, tuvo que darle un par de cachetadas hasta que por fin Emma abrió uno de sus ojos.

—Mírame, ¡Emma! Mírame y concéntrate –le dijo casi en tono de súplica.

—Señora alcaldesa, ¿Qué hace en mi casa? –le dijo desorientada medio balbuceando.

—Emma, estamos en mi casa, ¿recuerdas? –le decía mientras sostenía su cabeza con las dos manos.

—Ahhhhh sí, ahora recuerdo –volviendo a desplomarse.

Regina rodó sus ojos y siguió insistiendo, al menos estaba medio consciente y lograría que le hiciera caso a sus instrucciones. Cuando pudo ponerla de pie, volvió a gritarle para que abriera sus ojos y asumió que podría al menos caminar. Tomó la bolsa con el regalo de Henry y la llevó como pudo hasta la puerta, cogió las llaves de la casa, la de su automóvil y salieron.

A medio camino Emma se paró en seco y quedó mirando a la morena.

—Regina… ¿Qué hora es?

—Ya es casi mediodía –le dijo mientras trataba de que siguiera caminado.

—Estoy perdida, ¿Qué voy a decir cuando llegue a casa en estas condiciones? –le dijo ya media espabilada.

—¿Problemas de adolescencia Emma? Por supuesto que le diremos la verdad, que llegues con resaca a tu casa, no, espera, aún ebria a tu casa es tu problema, no el mío, ¡ya estas grandecita para dar explicaciones por Dios! No quiero más problemas con tu familia, menos con Henry, y mentirles me traería más.

Regina sabía que Emma se encontraba así debido al hechizo, y que el efecto del alcohol probablemente ya se había ido, pero era muy conveniente para ella que pensara que aún estaba ebria.

—Entonces vamos en mi escarabajo, de seguro no me dejaran volver por él más tarde, sabiendo que está aquí en tu casa.

—Ok, dame las llaves entonces –le dijo mientras estiraba la palma de la mano para recibirlas.

Regina no pudo evitar reírse al ver cómo Emma trataba de buscar sus llaves en los bolsillos del pantalón, pantalón que no traía, al parecer Emma aún no se enteraba que había llegado a casa de Regina en pijamas.

—Parece que las he perdido –le dijo acongojada.

—Muy bien Emma, la que te espera en casa por cómo estás, déjame revisar tu chaqueta –le dijo mientras se reía y revisaba en los bolsillos y sacaba las llaves.

Llegaron al automóvil y Regina la sentó como pudo en el lado del copiloto, dio la vuelta y se subió para conducir ella, puso la bolsa que traía atrás y prendió el motor. Le costó un poco sacarlo, no estaba acostumbrada a conducir ese tipo de vehículos así que tuvo que arreglárselas.

Durante el camino Regina tuvo que golpear en el hombro a Emma varias veces para evitar que volviera a quedarse dormida, pero si seguía golpeándola le dejaría el hombro inutilizable y la culparían de haberla golpeado así que montó una conversación con la rubia para mantenerla alerta.

—Dime que estás bien y que puedes recordar lo que hablamos anoche, no quiero llegar a tu casa y que luego digas que no sabes qué pasó –le dijo mientras iba concentrada en el camino.

—Sí lo recuerdo –haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se tomaba la cabeza y se acomodaba en el asiento –¡Hey! Nunca te había visto sin maquillaje, eres igual de bella –le dijo asombrada.

—Emma concéntrate –dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo retrovisor comprobando que su rostro se encontrara digno, por así decir.

—Ok, si lo recuerdo bien, pero hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza y no me cuadra.

Regina giró la mirada hacia ella con cara de preocupación pensando que quizás recordara que la había hechizado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que me contaste de Mary Margaret, me tiene confundida, es que no puedo creerlo.

—Yo no sé qué tiene de malo Emma, de donde nosotros venimos, un beso en la boca significa lealtad y admiración, y podía no tener una connotación sexual como aquí, eres tú la que está viendo todo con otros ojos. Era mi hija Emma, es normal que me amara.

—Pero te traicionó, y por culpa de eso llegamos a esto ¿Aún la odias? ¿Y qué pasa con Henry, lo odias por lo de la otra noche?

—No metamos a Henry en esto, el no sería capaz de traicionarme aunque me odie con todo su ser, lo sé, lo crie muy bien desde que era un bebé. Ahora bien, ya estamos llegando, si aún tienes dudas, por qué no mejor le preguntas a tu madre si es que estaba enamorada de mí, eso sólo te lo puede responder ella –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que esa pregunta causaría estragos en la casa de los Charming.

Apenas doblaron la calle se dieron cuenta como David y Mary Margaret estaban afuera de la casa mirando hacia todos lados, probablemente esperando verla llegar o buscando su escarabajo estacionado por ahí cerca. Henry salió corriendo desde la puerta apuntando hacia ellas, allí se quedaron los tres esperando a que estacionara, pero la sorpresa fue preocupante cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Regina quien conducía.

Regina estacionó, y se dio la vuelta para sacar a Emma rápidamente, si tenía suerte no le preguntarían nada y saldría jabonada de esta.

—¿Podrían siquiera ayudarme a sostenerla? No se encuentra bien, necesita descansar –dijo Regina, mientras se percataba que todo el vecindario se encontraba mirando la situación.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Emma? –le dijo Henry acercándose a las dos.

—Henry ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? Entra a la casa, luego Emma te explicará –le dijo Regina, no esperaba que el niño estuviera ahí también.

—Hazle caso a tu madre, entra nosotros ya vamos –le dijo Emma.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación –le dijo David a Regina mientras la ayudaba a sostenerla y entraban a la casa.

—Tienen olor a alcohol ¡Las dos! –dijo Mary Margaret mientras se les acercaba a ambas oliendo la ropa.

—Se bebió toda mi botella de sidra –dijo mientras levantaba la mano que le quedaba libre, mientras sentaban a Emma en una silla.

—¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Cómo dejaste que bebiera tanto? ¿Y por qué estaba en tu casa?

—¿La dejé beber tanto? Vamos que no soy su abuela, ni su niñera, simplemente bebimos mientras teníamos una charla calmada de adultos –le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Eres su abuelastra Regina, y además ella, la madre de Henry ¿Qué dirá la gente ahora que la vio llegar en esas condiciones?

—Bueno, si ese es tu gran problema, le diremos a la gente que Emma es sonámbula, y que ese estado en que llegó era de confusión ¿te parece?

—No confío en ti Regina, que charlen está bien, pero hace no más de dos días la estabas maldiciendo y ahora qué ¿Son amigas? ¿De qué hablaron?

—Cosas de otro mundo, pero nada que ni tú ni yo ya no sepamos –le dijo Regina mientras hacia una mueca haciéndole entender que Henry estaba escuchando y era poco prudente seguir la conversación. Luego se dirigió a Emma –y señorita Swan, no creerá que hoy no trabajará, le doy tiempo para que se recupere hasta las seis de la tarde, tiene que tenerme esos papeles que me tiene pendiente desde la semana pasada, iré por ellos más tarde.

Mary Margaret se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, luego cambió la mirada hacia Emma. Necesitaba explicaciones.

—Henry acompaña a tu madre afuera… ¡Vamos no te quedes mirándome así! – le insistió Emma al ver que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Regina caminó hacia la puerta mientras le hacia una seña a Henry para que la acompañara. Cuando llegaron afuera Regina se acercó al automóvil de Emma, sacó la bolsa con el paquete que contenía y se lo dio mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

—Supongo que a pesar de que me odias, extrañas mis comidas, te he traído lasaña, es de ayer, y no es tan buena como cuando está salida recién del horno, pero es algo que quería traerte –le dijo tiernamente.

A Henry no se le pudo esconder su sonrisa, y tímidamente le dio su aprobación asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No te odio, es sólo que en mi mente las cosas iban a ser distintas luego de que la maldición se rompiera. No lo dije en serio, sólo tenía rabia.

—¿Y qué es lo diferente a lo que imaginaste Henry?, yo sigo amándote como antes –le dijo mientras ordenaba uno de sus mechones de cabello.

—Seriamos todos felices, incluyéndote a ti, tendría una enorme familia, y en ella a dos madres a las cuales amar –mientras bajaba la mirada.

Regina tomó su mentón y le depositó un beso en la frente. Se volteó y emprendió camino con una lágrima en su mejilla.

—Te amo mamá –le dijo Henry

Regina se devolvió corriendo y lo abrazó

—Yo también cariño… yo también.

Se despegó del abrazo y finalmente se fue. Pero ahí quedó Henry, desilusionado al no escuchar de su madre que intentaría hacer las cosas bien y no a la manera de ella.

* * *

Regina salió de la alcaldía por algo de comer, ya era tarde y luego tendría que ir a buscar el trabajo que le había encargado a Emma, mientras caminaba por la calzada saludaba a los transeúntes que tímidamente le devolvían el saludo y algunos ni caso le hacían, incluso así iba sonriente, podría estar siendo linchada pero al contrario, parecía que ya se estaban acostumbrando otra vez a ella y su autoridad en el pueblo. Cuando llegó a una esquina, se le unió en paso el Sr. Gold que venía de la otra calle.

—Alcaldesa Mills, buenas tardes ¿Paseando por el pueblo? –le dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Gold, parece que usted también salió de su escondite y decidió mostrarse al pueblo, ¿No tiene miedo a que tomen represalias contra usted? –le dijo mientras seguían caminando.

—No tengo de qué temer, ni ellos deberían temerme a mí, al fin y al cabo, aquí soy un simple mortal sin poderes… Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de usted Señora Mills –le dijo con una mirada inquisidora.

Regina paró en seco y lo enfrentó.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Gold? –le dijo violentamente

—Puedo oler la magia a kilómetros, a mí no me engañas Regina –le decía mientras la tomaba del brazo invitándola a seguir caminando.

—No hueles nada, simplemente lo descubriste igual que yo, probando, seguramente también la tienes ahora –le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Algo queda en mí, pero ni se le parece a lo que era en nuestro mundo, a diferencia de ti, mis poderes vienen de entidades superiores que no están en este mundo, y yo no te entrené con esos poderes, tu magia proviene directamente de ti Regina.

—Así que no tienes poderes… interesante.

—Yo no dije eso… pero bien, ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría en el rostro? Cuéntame ¿cuál es tu plan?

Regina metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, se encogió de hombros y respiró profundo.

—Ya sabes, el amor te hace débil, mientras Storybrooke me ame no necesitaré nada más, aunque ahora estoy trabajando en cierta persona que me facilitará las cosas. ¿Desea acompañarme un café Sr Gold? –deteniéndose en el bar de Granny.

—Perfecto, me encantaría –mientras le ofrecía el brazo para entrar.

Gold le abrió la puerta para que entrara Regina primero, la gente ahí se percató de la presencia de ellos pero no hizo el escándalo que armó Regina la primera vez. Sin embargo la Señora Lucas no tendría la misma reacción.

—¡Muy Bien! ¡Sólo esto me faltaba, los dos engendros de Belcebú en mi bar! –exclamaba con los brazos en alto en signo de rendición mientras se retiraba a la cocina.

Regina y Gold se miraron sorprendidos y rieron al mismo tiempo.

—Tienen que disculparla, ya saben, la gente se vuelve difícil y terca cuando se hace mayor, tomen asiento les tomo el pedido en seguida –les dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

Así es como se sentaron en una mesa y hablaron de cosas banales para no levantar sospechas, recibieron su pedido, charlaron y rieron como si fueran grandes amigos. El caso era que si Regina se vio descubierta por Gold no le quedaba más que tenerlo como aliado, no le contaría todo pero haría que confiara en ella, tal cual como lo estaba haciendo con todos en el pueblo, su plan tendría un pequeño cambio que fue inesperado y no estaba al alcance de sus manos, así que lo aceptó sin siquiera enojarse por ello.

Gold se despidió de Regina con un beso en la mejilla y la dejó ahí terminando su comida, pasó por la caja y le pagó a Ruby por los dos, luego de hacerle un gesto a Regina como última despedida, se fue por la puerta tranquilamente.

* * *

Ya bastante avanzada la tarde, y con los últimos rayos de sol, casi oscureciendo se encontraba Emma tomando su chocolate apoyada en su escarabajo mientras veía al Dr. House en la televisión que estaba prendida en uno de esos locales de venta de electrónica cerca del bar de Granny. Luego de un rato se percató que no estaba sola, Regina la observaba con los brazos cruzados como pidiendo una explicación.

—¿No debería estar trabajando en esos presupuestos de la comisaría que le encargué Señorita Swan?

—Ya están casi listos, sólo salí un rato a estirar las piernas –le dijo sin sacar la mirada de la televisión.

Regina se quedó mirando el programa que mostraba la vitrina y luego se volteó hacia Emma.

—Si no supiera que la única familia que usted tiene está aquí en Storybrooke juraría que la Dra. Cameron es su hermana gemela, se parecen demasiado ¿No lo cree?

Emma no pudo evitar reírse

—Así que también sigue la serie señora alcaldesa ¿Yo parecida a ella? No lo creo, nunca podría enamorarme de mi jefe, y menos si me tratara así de mal ¡Oh mire, House le estornudo en la cara! – le dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

—¿Está segura de que nunca podría enamorarse de un jefe perverso? –le dijo mientras se le acercaba invadiendo su espacio con una sonrisa pícara.

—No…. No lo creo –le dijo con timidez pero devolviendo la sonrisa que Regina le había ofrecido.

—Termina tu chocolate, te espero en la comisaría, necesito esos papeles para la rendición de cuentas de mañana –le dijo cambiando totalmente su rostro mientras cruzaba la calle.

Emma no podía creerlo ¿Había coqueteado con la alcaldesa? Algo le decía que esto no era producto de la borrachera de anoche pero parecía tan irreal que no acababa de convencerse. Terminó de beber el último sorbo de su chocolate y se fue a la comisaría.

Cuando entró Regina se encontraba sentada en su escrito con la cabeza metida en los papeles faltantes que se suponía ella debía terminar, puso su chaqueta en una silla y se acercó al escritorio.

—No tiene que hacer eso, sólo quedan unos pocos, puedo con ello –le dijo con insistencia.

—Está bien Emma, toma estos restantes y terminemos luego esto, me los quiero llevar ahora –le dijo mientras le pasaba un pequeño fajo de papeles.

Emma abrió uno de los cajones para dejar las llaves de su escarabajo cuando se percató que en el llavero había una llave extra que no reconocía, recién de daba cuenta de que las llevaba ahí. Se le quedó mirando con atención tratando de recordar de donde eran pero nada se le venía a la mente.

—¿Reconoce esta llave Señora alcaldesa? Hasta donde recuerdo ayer no las llevaba –le dijo con cara de confusión.

Regina hizo una mueca con la boca y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Ni idea, quizás las pusiste ahí y no recuerdas, yo las guardaría, seguramente no recuerdas debido a lo de anoche.

Regina sabía perfectamente de dónde eran esas llaves, ella misma las había colocado en el llavero esa mañana cuando Emma se las pasó, eran las llaves de su casa. Emma sabría ocuparlas cuando ella la invocara en las noches si quería que entrara sin que ella apareciera recibiéndola, y si alguien la veía entrar podría inventar una excusa creíble quedando impune. Aun no sabía para qué Emma podría ir a su casa pero ya se le ocurriría, tenía hasta el más mínimo detalle en sus manos.

Emma guardó las llaves y no le tomó más importancia al asunto, tomó los papeles que Regina le dio y se fue al escritorio del frente. Luego de un rato, ya habiendo terminado el trabajo no pudo evitar quedarse prendida de la imagen de Regina que en ese momento estaba de pie buscando unos archivos en uno de los estantes. Hasta hace algunos días, consideraba que Regina era una persona bastante atractiva, tanto física como intelectualmente le llamaba la atención, pero ahora pensando en lo que le había contado de Mary Margaret besándola no podía evitar imaginar cómo sería un beso de Regina, sólo por curiosidad y tal vez un poco de morbo, no le molestaría probarlo.

Emma seguía divagando en su mente con una de sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, admirando el cuerpo de la morena, se quedó pegada en las piernas de ésta y como lucían con esa falda que le llegaba a la rodilla, imaginando como serían totalmente descubiertas, en lo bien que le quedaban esos tacones que la hacían ver estilizada y sensual al andar. En eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre Sheriff? Parece que se le ha perdido algo –le dijo Regina arreglando uno de sus cabellos.

—Ahhhh no… ehmmm sólo estaba recordando ciertas cosas que hablamos anoche y me quedé viendo un punto muerto –le dijo mientras nerviosamente arreglaba los papeles que ya había terminado.

—No me digas que aún le das vueltas a lo de Mary Margaret, supéralo, no hay nada más de lo que te conté. Supongo que no le preguntaste nada aun a tu madre ¿verdad?

—No he tenido el tiempo ni el ánimo de preguntárselo, pero pensaba recién que, ¿por qué no? Es decir, a los quince años una está confundida todo el tiempo, y quieres probar cosas distintas y a veces ni siquiera sabes en que parada te dejará el autobús, y a veces todos los recorridos sirven y…

Emma fue apagando su voz cuando Regina lentamente se le iba acercando al escritorio donde ella estaba, sabía que estaba hablando sólo tonterías y que en vez de arreglar la situación la había empeorado con lo que estaba diciendo.

Regina se paró en el borde del escritorio sentándose en él, dejando ver un poco más de sus piernas, cruzándolas sensualmente.

—Pero usted no es una quinceañera Señorita Swan, y por lo que estoy entendiendo, y por su mirada, se muere por probar –le dijo mientras coquetamente subía un poco más su falda.

Emma no pudo evitar el impulso de tocarla ante tal insinuación, lentamente puso su mano en una de las piernas de Regina, acariciándola con cuidado mientras miraba el rostro de Regina buscando su aprobación. Aun sentada se atrevió a tocar un poco más arriba, fue subiendo de a poco cuando de pronto la morena bruscamente tomó su mano haciéndola que se levantara del escritorio quedando frente a ella muy cerca de su boca.

—¿Le gustaría probar mis labios Señorita Swan? ¿Es eso lo que busca? –le dijo con esa voz ronca y sensual con un toque de maldad que sabía que a Emma le estaba gustando.

La rubia sentía la respiración de Regina en su boca y cómo su mirada penetraba en la de ella, nunca se había sentido así, tan excitada, menos con una mujer, ¡y qué mujer!, una que la odiaba terriblemente. Parecía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla más, estaba totalmente a merced de la morena, ya no pensaba más que en esos labios y en esa cicatriz que le daba más sensualidad a su boca.

Regina la trataba de atraer más moviendo bruscamente la mano que le tenía agarrada, y en ese movimiento fue cuando Emma no pudo evitarlo y la besó profundamente, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban en sus bocas.

Las piernas cruzadas de Regina evitaban un contacto físico más profundo, así que las separó para darle lugar al cuerpo de Emma, con la mano que le quedaba libre metió uno de sus dedos agarrando el pantalón de la rubia atrayéndola más a ella, haciendo un movimiento de pelvis lento y sensual para excitarla aún más. Emma hubiese querido tener las dos manos libres pero Regina no la soltaba y la tenía firmemente agarrada, a esas alturas su entrepierna estaba tan húmeda que pedía a gritos ser calmada, los movimientos de la morena no ayudaban en nada, todo lo contrario, aumentaban más su humedad y su desesperación. Siguieron besándose con total pasión, sus ropas ya estaban desordenadas, y en ese desorden Emma aprovechó para meter su mano por la espalda de Regina, la atraía hacia ella como queriendo unir sus cuerpos y ser sólo uno, luego siguió acariciándola moviendo su mano hacia su pecho lentamente cuando en eso la morena la apartó bruscamente, soltándola de su agarre.

—¡Basta! Suficiente –le dijo mientras se bajaba del escritorio y ordenaba un poco su ropa –Espero que esto haya calmado su curiosidad Señorita Swan, nos vemos mañana en la junta vecinal y espero que llegue a tiempo.

Regina fue rápidamente al otro escritorio recogió los papeles que le faltaban y se dispuso a salir, sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Emma, la que todavía seguía perpleja al dejarla así. Cuando Regina cerró la puerta, recién ahí cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaba totalmente confundida de lo que le estaba pasando, se sentó bruscamente y se quedó ahí esperando a calmarse para ordenar bien las ideas.

* * *

Ruby caminaba por la calle sonriente mientras contemplaba la noche que ya había caído en el pueblo cuando se topó con Regina saliendo de la comisaría, se le acercó para saludarla nuevamente.

—Señora Mills, tan tarde por estos lugares –le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más –Creo que tiene su labial un poco corrido.

—Ah sí, probablemente se salió debido a las deliciosas donuts que comí en la comisaría –se excusó mientras limpiaba su boca.

—Deliciosa noche como para caminar ¿no es verdad alcaldesa? La luna llena, las estrellas.

—Espera un momento, ¿Tú no deberías estar encadenada esta noche? –le dijo un poco asustada

—Lo de encadenarme lo dejo para ocasiones especiales un tanto privadas –le dijo alzando las cejas mientras se reía –No señora Mills, puedo controlar eso ahora, de hecho me dirijo al bosque a correr un rato con unos amigos, y ahí vienen ¿Quiere que la dejemos de paso en su casa? –le preguntó mientras apuntaba a un deportivo descapotable que venía por la avenida.

Regina se lo pensó pero ya que no tenía su Mercedes bien le vendría que le dieran un aventón hasta su casa.

—Ok, vamos, estoy de ánimo – le dijo sonriendo.

Cuando el deportivo paró los chicos que adentro venían aullaron al mismo tiempo al verlas.

—Quien es la humana Ruby ¿Tenemos compañía? –dijo uno mientras casi comía con la mirada a Regina.

—Sólo la dejaremos en su casa, luego seguimos nosotros en el bosque muchachos.

—Bien preciosa, ¡Bienvenida a bordo! –y con un solo brazo la metió adentro del descapotable.

—¡Wow! Ten cuidado con mis documentos –le dijo mientras se reía por la situación y notaba como el automóvil arrancaba bruscamente.

—Pero amiga, aquí nadie se sube si no aúlla a la luna –dijo uno mientras la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos con una mirada sexy.

—¿Quieres que yo qué? – le dijo riéndose ante tal petición alocada.

—¡Vamos Regina! ¡Aúlla conmigo, hagámoslo juntas! –le dijo Ruby emocionada.

Regina jamás había hecho cosas así, se sentía como una adolescente, y lo raro era que tenía el ánimo de soportar las ocurrencias de ellos y no le molestaba para nada. Entonces se paró y se agarró del asiento delantero sintiendo cómo el aire desordenaba su cabello mientras Ruby hacia lo mismo afirmándose mutuamente para no perder el equilibrio. Todos empezaron a animarlas.

—¡Aúlla! ¡Aúlla! ¡Aúlla! ¡Aúlla! –vitoreaban los demás.

—Ok Ruby aquí voy –dijo gritó sonriendo mientras miraba la hermosa luna que se dibujaba en el cielo.

Regina y Ruby aullaron fuertemente mientras los demás chicos las aplaudían y gritaban, la morena se volvió a sentar sin poder contener la risa por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Muy bien, así se hace Regina –le gritaba Rubí en forma eufórica.

Llegaron a la casa de Regina a la velocidad de la luz, estacionaron y Regina bajó muy entretenida.

—Cuando quieras volver a hacerlo me dices y te traemos, dicen que aullar calma la falta de sexo –le dijo Ruby riéndose escandalosamente.

—¡Hey pequeña atrevida! ¡No vuelvas a insinuar eso! –le dijo levantando la mano en forma de reprimenda pero muy divertida.

—¡Adiós preciosa! –le gritaron los chicos mientras arrancaban el automóvil.

Regina caminó por el sendero que llevaba a la puerta de su casa cuando de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que Ruby le había dicho al final ¿Podría haberse percatado de lo que pasó en la comisaría? Esperaba que su olfato lobuno estuviera un poco averiado, porque sí, había quedado muy excitada después de lo que le había hecho a Emma y no podía negar que le hubiese gustado haber seguido. De todas formas, se haría la desentendida del comentario, no quería levantar sospechas.

* * *

Luego de darse un largo baño de tina, compensando el día extraño y atareado que había tenido, la falta de sueño y aseo personal, se puso su camisón de seda y se dirigió a la ventana, haciendo un movimiento con sus manos abrió las cortinas de par en par con su magia dejando que la luz de la luna la iluminara por completo.

Ya había avanzado bastante la noche y probablemente Emma estaría ya durmiendo en su habitación, ahora que Regina sabía que la rubia tenía fijaciones con ella lo hacía todo más fácil, así que por ahora la dejaría tranquila y no haría uso de su hechizo para confundirla.

—Sólo por hoy Emma Swan, sólo por hoy te dejaré descansar –susurró vilmente.

Así la morena se metió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir. No le llevó mucho tiempo quedarse dormida, porque estaba realmente exhausta. Lo que Regina no tomó en cuenta es que el propio encuentro fogoso que había ocurrido en la comisaría le jugaría una mala pasada, porque en ese mismo momento estaba teniendo el sueño más húmedo que hubiese podido imaginar, sueño que por lo demás sería transportado a los sueños de Emma al haber dejado que la luz de la luna la acunara esa noche.

* * *

**Entonces, espero que les haya gustado esta entrega y sí, el próximo capítulo empieza caliente caliente!**

**Quizás si a alguno le interesa, la escena del beso en el escritorio tiene una canción en la cual me inspiré, si quieren escucharla es Tu Boca de Andrés Cabas (sexy sexy). Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir el fanfic. Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers en capítulo 2**

**No les diré nada más que disfrútenlo, sí, porque de verdad yo lo hice mucho escribiéndolo, espero haya quedado bien. Un saludo a todos por sus lindos cometarios. No está demás aclarar que la cursiva en este capítulo se trata de un sueño.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Un olor a vainilla inundaba el aire, ese aroma claramente pertenecía a algún recuerdo en su subconsciente pero no lograba dilucidarlo muy bien, aun así Regina no podía despertar, porque tal calidez que estaba sintiendo la hacía estar a gusto, aquella piel que estaba tocando su cuerpo era suave y tersa, dándole una sensación de calma, esa tranquilidad parecía que se le metía por el ombligo e inundaba todo su ser. Unos dedos delicadamente le apartaban los mechones de cabello que le tapaban el rostro, dejándola expuesta sin poder moverse, y es que no quería hacerlo tampoco, ese aroma se intensificó aún más cuando sintió que unos labios apenas rozaban los suyos, fue entonces cuando supo con total claridad de quién se trataba._

—_Señorita Swan ¿Acaso ha venido por más? –le dijo en un susurro casi tierno, mientras abría levemente los ojos._

—_No puedo evitarlo si usted es quién me llama –le dijo Emma._

—_Se equivoca Sheriff, usted no ha sido invitada, así que no me engañe, usted ha venido para que calme su deseo –le dijo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Emma._

_Regina desde su postura dominante admiró el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia mientras se mordía el labio inferior, en su rostro se delataba cierta malicia, la cual estaba poniendo a Emma a mil, sabía lo que hacía y estaba a gusto en esa posición. Con sus manos le acarició la cintura, bajando lentamente hasta la cadera, se quedó ahí apretando firmemente los costados, Emma se había dado cuenta de que Regina sólo llevaba su camisón de seda y no traía ropa interior, y ante eso no pudo evitar comenzar a moverse para frotar su humedad con la de la morena, era un movimiento desesperado del cual Regina se percató en el instante._

—_Quieta Sheriff, no le he dado permiso para moverse –le dijo con esa voz ronca, casi de amenaza mientras apretaba fuertemente las caderas de la rubia para que frenase el intento de seguir._

_Al ver que ella obedecía a la orden soltó lentamente las manos y las subió por su vientre, masajeando el centro de su pecho, a tal acto, la rubia curvó su espalda disfrutando del toque, dejando sus pechos un tanto más elevados. La morena, aprovechando tal reacción tomó con sus manos los pechos de Emma apretándolos fuertemente, jugó con ellos hasta sentir como emitía pequeños gemidos ante su caricia. Nuevamente sintió que la rubia movía sus caderas desobedeciendo la orden que ella le había dado, antes de regañarla decidió tomar uno de los pezones y presionarlos hasta causar un pequeño dolor como castigo, el cual produjo un gemido del cuál Regina se sintió a gusto, así lo hizo con el otro pezón, castigándolo y dejándolo rosado ante la presión._

—_Aún no le he dado permiso de moverse así Señorita Swan… ah ah! Tampoco de hablar ni quejarse –le dijo mientras posaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de la rubia cortando el reclamo por el dolor de los pechos que le había propinado._

_Emma con todo su ser tuvo que aguantarse de sus movimientos pélvicos, su centro estallaría en cualquier momento y Regina no la dejaba, pero tampoco le daba respiro. Lentamente la morena se inclinó a besar los pechos que recientemente había castigado, succionándolos suavemente, jugando con su lengua haciéndolos endurecer aún más, permitiéndose morderlos para provocar pequeñas protestas de la rubia ante ello. Bajó saboreando con su boca el vientre de Emma, deteniéndose en su ombligo para volver a escuchar los pequeños gemidos que emitía por su suave lengua juagando allí, mirando de reojo hacia arriba para ver la cara de placer la rubia. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, parecía que Emma no sería capaz de aguantar porque su cadera tiritaba, quizás por el hecho de que tenía que reprimirse, pero lo peor fue cuando Regina comenzó a jugar con el poco bello que Emma tenía, respiraba enviando un aire cálido avivando su humedad. _

—_Hermosa vista Señorita Swan –le dijo sensual mientras acariciaba gentilmente con uno de sus dedos aquél botón que ya se había hinchado totalmente._

_Sutilmente la morena tomó con su lengua el sexo de Emma, enviando corrientes de electricidad por todo el cuerpo, como si de magia se tratara, aunque era un beso lento y delicado parecía un tormento para la rubia. Emma quiso tomar por el cabello a Regina pero ésta no se lo permitió, bruscamente le tomó las muñecas y las apartó al costado dándole una mirada claramente de ira por su comportamiento._

—_Va a tener que aprender a acatar mis órdenes Sheriff, o no conseguirá absolutamente nada de mí –le regañó con una mueca en la boca que hacía que su cicatriz se viera más pronunciada._

_Como una gata furiosa, Regina subió por el cuerpo de Emma, y a ésta le causó escalofríos tal visión, cuando se percató que iba en busca de su cuello de forma violenta, propinándole pequeños mordiscos que la hacían jadear. De pronto su voz se quedó en mute al notar que la morena había hincado sus dientes en su hombro, abriendo su boca tratando de emitir un quejido, el cual Regina frustró al poner inmediatamente su mano en la boca._

—_Tampoco tiene permiso de gritar, no hasta que yo lo permita –mientras volvía a erguirse para ponerse en una posición imponente a ella._

_Casi como un acto de sanación Regina nuevamente se inclinó para besar aquella zona recién maltratada, como premio por haber aguantado tal tortura subió con su lengua hacia su cuello, subiendo y bajando, dejando un rastro de saliva en su trazado, luego dibujando el borde de la mandíbula lentamente hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, se quedó allí respirando suavemente mientras pasaba una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza para tomarla firmemente del cabello que ya estaba tomando un aspecto sudado. _

_La morena comenzó a mover su pelvis lentamente mientras levantaba la mirada para ver la expresión de Emma, esperando a que le desobedeciera una vez más, pero no fue así, la rubia se contuvo como pudo, pero ya su respiración se hacía escandalosa, su pecho se expandía notoriamente ante la excitación. _

—_Así se hace, muy inteligente mi Sheriff, ya está aprendiendo a cómo van las cosas conmigo –le decía mientras volvía a acercarse a su oído- Ahora tiene permiso de moverse Señorita Swan –le susurró._

_Esa aprobación había sido el paraíso para Emma, porque ya no soportaría más si seguía así. Ahora acompasadamente ambas se movían, ambas gemían ante tal sensación de sentir como se fundían sus sexos, combinando sus fluidos, sintiendo la calidez de estos y lo suave que hacía cada embestida que Regina le propinaba. Sus clítoris se frotaban uno contra el otro cada vez más rápido, y la humedad de ambas se esparcía por sus piernas ayudando a los movimientos que efectuaban. Emma agarró las nalgas de Regina para ayudarla en su trabajo apurando aún más los movimientos pélvicos, con desesperación Emma hundió sus uñas una de las nalgas de Regina, a lo cual ésta respondió con una palmada en la mano para que dejara de hacerlo. _

_La morena volvió a erguirse manteniendo las embestidas hacia Emma, la cual seguía gimiendo entre sus respiraciones entrecortadas, levantó sus manos para acariciar sus propios pechos tapados por la seda de su camisón, disfrutando el sonido de los gemidos, apretándolos, tomando su propio cabello, buscando el clímax. De pronto Emma no soportó más y en un último aliento soltó un hermoso y largo orgasmo, del cual Regina disfrutó con una amplia sonrisa, soltando una risa ronca con aire malvado por lo que le estaba provocando a la rubia. _

_Regina seguía moviéndose, esta vez más lento, apreciando los espasmos que Emma tenía al terminar su placer._

—_Ahora preciosa, es mi turno –le dijo mientras con su palma buscaba el centro de su pecho- No te asustes, te gustará todavía más._

_Regina en un movimiento violento, metió su mano dentro del pecho de Emma, sosteniendo su corazón, a lo cual Emma quedó perpleja ante la visión. Todavía con su mano adentro, tomó las manos de la rubia con la otra por encima de su cabeza, así en esa posición más dominante, Regina comenzó otra vez con las embestidas, violentamente buscó su propio orgasmo, mientras acariciaba el corazón de la rubia suavemente, mostrándole su poder, gimiendo con una voz gutural pero no menos sensual que volvió a poner a la rubia a mil por hora. Emma perdió la noción de lo que Regina le estaba haciendo ante tal imagen que la morena le ofrecía, parecía que volvería a tener otro orgasmo. Sintió como el agarre de su corazón le calentaba a la morena, así la ayudó a terminar, volviendo a frotarse contra ella, volviendo a gemir, uniéndose al orgasmo que Regina comenzaba a sentir. En una última, presionada y larga embestida, Regina soltó un grito que resonó en la cabeza de la rubia, mareándola, haciendo que se desmayara al no soportar más… cuando de pronto…._

* * *

—¡Emma! ¡Emma despierta! –le dijo Mary Margaret que estaba encima de ella zamarreándola para que despertara.

Ante el susto, Emma la apartó golpeándola en el rostro, pero sólo cuando vio que había caído al suelo con su nariz emanando copiosamente sangre se dio cuenta de que nadie le estaba tratando de arrancar el corazón. Se tapó la boca con las manos, incrédula de lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando levantó la vista, se percató que también estaba ahí David y Henry mirándola atónitos sin entender por qué había tenido esa reacción con Mary Margaret.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente para ayudarla pero al bajar de ella un mareo repentino hizo que se cayera arruinándolo más. David trató de socorrer a ambas pero no pudo, así que tomó a su esposa que era la que en ese momento tenía peor pinta. Emma le hizo una seña de que estaba bien.

—Está bien David, llévala al baño, y revisa su nariz, llamaré a Whale para que venga a ver lo que hice –Le dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza tratando de enfocar la vista.

—¿Qué ocurre Emma? Estabas gritando cómo loca y vinimos a ver que te ocurría, al parecer estabas soñando muy feo –le dijo Henry mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Emma se sonrojó al recordar las últimas imágenes de su húmedo sueño, como una flash se le vinieron a la mente, y al pensar en que estaba ahí toda su familia mientras ella soñaba un escalofrío la recorrió por la espalda al tiempo que se ponía totalmente pálida. No sería capaz de aguantar la vergüenza, no podría explicarles lo que acababa de soñar, menos a Henry que era sólo un niño.

—Ay niño, que me llegó un sueño horrible, quizás una pesadilla, ve a ayudar a David, quizás necesite algo, yo ya estoy bien – le dijo mientras como pudo se incorporaba de pie.

Emma cogió su teléfono y llamó a Whale, el cual estaba de turno en el hospital del pueblo y probablemente no podría ir a la casa a atender a Mary Margaret, así que le hizo un espacio en su agenda para atenderla en el mismo recinto.

—¡David! ¡Whale está de turno, dice que la lleven allá, no podrá venir! –le gritó desde la habitación.

Al momento llegó David a la habitación por más información.

—Llévala, y discúlpenme, estaba medio dormida, sólo fue una reacción, últimamente no he dormido bien.

—Emma, si no te tratas el estrés que estas llevando te volverás loca, entiendo que todo lo que ha pasado es fuerte para ti, pero creo que ya es hora de pedir ayuda, yo que tú tomaría una cita con Archie –le dijo preocupado.

—Lo hablaremos después, ahora lleva a Mary Margaret, yo tengo una reunión en la alcaldía y no puedo faltar, se me hará tarde. Llámenme por si aún estoy ahí cuando terminen, es una reunión abierta al pueblo así que podrán entrar.

David asintió y se fue a buscar a Henry y Mary Margaret para irse al hospital.

Emma se metió al baño para asearse, se miró al espejo contemplando el esperpento que era en la mañana, como siempre sacó su cepillo dental del tocador y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes mientras pensaba cosas sin sentido, aunque esta vez no pudo ser así, porque aún le daba vueltas el sueño que había tenido, y pensaba en su significado. Estaba claro que fue producto del encuentro fogoso con Regina, que había quedado en su subconsciente, tanta energía debía ser liberada y lo peor fue que lo hizo con un orgasmo ensoñador frente a sus padres, los cuales por suerte no lo notaron así. Pero lo que no entendía era ese acto de Regina de tomar su corazón dentro de su pecho, pensó que era un significado de alerta, de que mejor no se metiera con la alcaldesa o saldría herida, peor, enamorada y herida, sí eso era, se convenció. Cuando la palabra enamorada se leyó en su mente se quedó inmóvil por un momento, botó por el lavabo la pasta dental de su boca y se quedó mirando el espejo.

—Emma Swan, necesitas ayuda profesional, todo esto es un gran error, ¡uno del porte de un buque! –se dijo a si misma regañándose.

Mientras se sacaba su pijama, decidió su plan de autoayuda, y ese era evitar lo más posible el contacto con Regina, era difícil porque tenía que lidiar con ella constantemente por su trabajo, pero haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, se olvidaría totalmente de ella, no más mirarla, no más perderse en sus ojos, no más perderse en sus piernas, ¡NO MIRAR ESA HERMOSA CICATRIZ EN SU BOCA!, estalló en su cabeza al final.

Se metió rápidamente a la ducha, y se aseó de forma descuidada, ya estaba en la hora justa y no quería que Regina se ensañara con ella por llegar tarde, cosa que le hubiese gustado provocar pero con lo que estaba pasando sería prudente evitarlo. Un golpe de agua de la ducha hizo un pequeño dolor en su hombro, seguramente se había golpeado cuando se cayó de la cama y no se dio cuenta, así que no le tomó importancia. Salió del baño y se dispuso a vestirse, se puso una camiseta sin mangas porque sabía que la sala donde estaría tendría la calefacción a full, porque si había algo que Regina odiaba era el frio, y podría tenerlos a todos sudando la gota gorda en el recinto sin importarle nada.

Terminó de vestirse, se puso un poco de su perfume de vainilla, se peinó un poco el cabello y se colocó su chaqueta de cuero roja, tomó las llaves del escarabajo y salió de casa rumbo a la reunión.

* * *

**Espero que tengan lindos sueños, no le peguen a su madre si trata de despertarlas ok? Un beso, espero que les haya gustado, y desde ya les digo que hay más de esto en adelante e incluso más bueno, así que preparen las duchas frías que yo me tuve que dar una XD Me alegra mucho que cada vez les guste más la historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, salió un poco corto pero sufrí mucho escribiéndolo para no pasarme de la raya y guardar un poco más de porno para después XD Este se viene un poco más larguito, lo que el tiempo me permite escribir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Regina desbordaba hormonas esa mañana, la gente se daba vuelta para admirarla, llamaba la atención sin siquiera proponérselo, despedía un sex-appeal incontrolable, y era totalmente consciente de ello. Su caminar era casi de pasarela, tenía un contoneo de caderas infartante. Con un vestido negro entero de escote no muy pronunciado pero que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, un delgado cinturón blanco que adornaba su cintura, un abrigo holgado largo gris desabrochado, una bufanda roja que llevaba en forma de estola, medias negras y tacones negros hacían que las miradas a su alrededor se derritieran. No era el gran atuendo, pero llevado en el cuerpo de Regina era otra cosa.

En ese plan fue que Regina salió de Granny's con un café para llevar, caminó por la vereda elegantemente mientras las hojas caídas de los árboles bailaban graciosamente a su paso, en eso iba cuando se encontró nuevamente con Ruby que venía de vuelta de su paseo lobuno.

—Buenos días Señorita Lucas –le dijo sonriente.

Ruby caminó a un paso endemoniado hacia ella, como cuando un cachorro se siente curioso ante algo altamente llamativo, sin expresión en el rostro, se le acercó invadiendo totalmente su espacio, la tomó de los hombros acercando su rostro al cuello de Regina e inspiró profundamente.

—Modales Ruby, modales es lo que te hace falta –le dijo mientras se retiraba haciendo un poco de distancia.

—No me has hecho caso, ¿Esperas que te persiga mi jauría de lobos o qué? Si no liberas esa carga sexual terminarás por volverte loca... –le dijo mientras volvía a acercarse- Ahora si quieres yo podría solucionarlo con…

—Ahórratelo, a mí me gustan…

—Las rubias –le dijo atreviéndose a terminar la oración por ella.

Regina claramente forzó una sonrisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza haciéndose la desentendida del comentario.

—Mi olfato no me miente Regina, y anoche todo tu cuerpo olía a…

—Es mejor que se apresure Señorita Lucas, su abuela la espera para que se quede a cargo del bar, ella debe ir a la reunión y llegará atrasada por su culpa –le interrumpió antes de que se le ocurriera decir el nombre que ella ya sabía que saldrían de los labios de la loba.

Ruby emprendió paso con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro todavía mirando a Regina, a ella le parecía gracioso, pero la otra morena le ardían las manos por matarla.

—Me la debes por el aventón de anoche, tendremos una conversación de amigas junto a un buen vino, cuando puedas –le dijo Ruby.

"_De amigas" _Resonó en la cabeza de Regina. Bajó su cabeza y luego le sonrió haciendo un gesto de aprobación.

Al parecer la gente se tomaba la amistad de forma muy ligera pensaba mientras siguió el camino hacia la alcaldía, pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo, ser agradable, hacerse querer, y si Ruby se lo permitía también la usaría para llevar a cabo su plan, ya aprovecharía esa invitación que le había hecho Ruby.

A paso firme llegó a la alcaldía, entró en la sala de conferencias, dejó su café en el escritorio, encendió el laptop y comenzó a repasar algunas diapositivas para la reunión, así mientras hacía eso comenzó a llegar la gente del pueblo, murmurando y tomando asiento en los taburetes, expectantes a la aparición oficial ante todos, quizás habrían muchas preguntas, pero sería escueta y precisa en sus respuestas. No estaba para nada nerviosa, de hecho se sentía bastante segura de si misma, ya tenía gente que la apoyaba, entre ellas Emma.

* * *

Emma se llegó con poco ánimo a la reunión, estaba exhausta, parecía que alguien le había robado toda su energía, y lo peor era que tendría que aguantar una aburrida reunión. En otros tiempos se habría entretenido admirando el atuendo de Regina, pero como estaban ocurriendo las cosas en su mente se vería obligada a poner total atención a las palabras de la morena, y sólo a sus palabras e indicaciones, nada más.

Ya la concurrencia estaba completa cuando Emma llegó a tomar asiento, y como lo sospechó, fue totalmente inevitable no mirar a la hermosa morena que estaba en frente, allí estaba ella, dejando su bufanda en el escritorio, sacando su abrigo y haciendo ese gesto grácil con el pelo al arreglarlo, mientras que con el puntero se disponía a iniciar la reunión.

Llevaban quizás treinta minutos de charla, con los asistentes opinando, discutiendo, aprobando y poniendo puntos, pero era imposible poner total atención. Regina estaba despampanante, sus movimientos parecían los de un gato, sensuales, provocativos, su voz estaba más sexy que nunca, su caminar de un lado a otro era casi una tortura para ella, ese traje que llevaba le quedaba a la perfección entallado a su cuerpo.

—_Concéntrate Emma, habías quedado en que no harías esto y es lo primero que hiciste –_se dijo a si misma en su mente.

Emma comenzó a sentir como se le subía el calor a las mejillas, como lo supuso, la calefacción ya la estaba matando, así que decidió sacarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta aún, cuando se levantó para hacerlo de forma más cómoda Regina la miró de reojo ante la interrupción haciendo una sonrisa coqueta, muy discreta, que al parecer sólo Emma había notado. Bien, al parecer sí la estaba provocando con todos esos movimientos, y no le daría en el gusto, se concentró y puso atención a la reunión con todas sus fuerzas.

—…Y así les bajaré el alquiler a las hermanas, es una gran idea de la cual salió de la cabeza de la alcaldesa Mills –le dijo Gold a la hermana superiora mientras sonreía apoyado en su bastón.

—Como verán, ahora que estamos en el mapa, esperamos visitantes, podrán vender sus cosas para mantener la abadía, a cambio de eso, ustedes sólo deben recomendar el local del Sr. Gold, como punto de visita turística imperdible para el viajero –le dijo Regina a la madre superiora.

La madre superiora miraba atónita al Sr. Gold y a la alcaldesa, incrédula de la repentina bondad de ambos.

—Se los agradecemos muchos, Sr. Gold es usted un buen hombre, muchas gracias, estos nuevos aires del pueblo le han sentado muy bien –le dijo la hermana mientras se abrazaban y el público restante aplaudía.

Regina miraba con una sonrisa perfecta la escena, y Emma no pudo sino quedarse nuevamente prendida de ella. No iba a resultar, la voz de Regina no hacía más que llevarla de nuevo a recordar su sueño, en cómo le hablaba al oído, y en cómo le calentaba ese tono tan sensual que tenía al hablar. Lo estaba intentando pero no podía, entonces sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó sus audífonos y puso uno en uno de sus oídos, haciendo como que apoyaba su cabeza en la mano, para no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibida, lo conectó a su móvil y escucho música en volumen bajo mientras la reunión seguía su curso.

—Y hablando de los visitantes, Señora Lucas, va a ver intensificada sus ganancias en el hotel y el bar, pero no habrá rebajas en su alquiler, lo siento, es lo justo para el Sr. Gold, aunque aceptó cordialmente en no subírselo a causa de esto –le dijo Regina a la abuela.

—No esperaba menos señora alcaldesa –dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Pero aquí viene su trabajo Sra. Lucas, no le permitirá a ningún visitante quedarse por más de tres días, ahora que estamos tan expuestos no podemos darnos el lujo de quedar al descubierto de quienes somos –mientras se daba vueltas a la pantalla con el puntero para cambiar la diapositiva- Aquí ya no hay magia, pero si alguien de afuera siquiera escuchara algo extraño de nosotros estaríamos en grandes problemas, para que decir si ven en el bosque a Ruby convirtiéndose en lobo, así que por el bien de su nieta, a cada persona que llegue le dirá que ya tiene reservado, y que sólo tiene estadía para tres días.

—La gente va a querer acampar en el bosque señora alcaldesa, ¿Cómo manejaremos eso? –le dijo Leroy con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

—Aquí viene la tarea de la Sheriff Swan, se han aumentado los presupuestos para la comisaría, se contratarán centinelas que harán rondas por la frontera del pueblo, hablaré con Ruby, su gente será muy apta para el cargo –decía mientras aún seguía cambiando diapositivas sin mirar al público- Y usted Sheriff Swan, le va a pedir un catastro diario a la Sra. Lucas de toda la gente que se hospeda en Granny's, investigará a todos los que se queden por más de dos días ¿De acuerdo Sheriff?

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala, Emma estaba sumida en su música y no se había dado por enterado de que le estaba hablando la alcaldesa.

—Sheriff Swan ¿Está de acuerdo? –le repitió Regina en un tono más alto mientras se daba vuelta con una mirada molesta hacia Emma.

Emma seguía sin darse por aludida de la situación, y acaparó todas las miradas mientras Regina caminaba furiosa hacia ella. No fue hasta la mitad de su camino cuando Emma lo notó, quedándose petrificada ante la imagen. La morena violentamente le arrancó el audífono del oído, quedándose con las manos empuñadas en la cadera inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura del rostro de Emma.

—¿De acuerdo Sheriff? Tiene permiso para hablar Señorita Swan –le dijo inconsciente de sus palabras mientras notaba en el hombro el claro hematoma que Emma llevaba, cambiando rápidamente su rostro a uno de sorpresa y confusión.

Emma se quedó helada ante la frase, un huracán de imágenes se le pasó por la mente de su sueño de anoche, _"tiene permiso para moverse señorita Swan" _se le repetía en la memoria, quedando pálida sin poder responder nada.

Regina alzó la mirada y luego volvió a erguirse cuando notó que abrían la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Su hijo Henry y los dos idiotas entraban irrumpiendo la reunión, aunque no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de todos, sino que el gran parche que Mary Margaret llevaba en la nariz, que le daba una pinta cruelmente graciosa.

—Pueden salir por un café, tendremos un receso de treinta minutos y terminaremos con la reunión –les dijo a los asistentes haciendo un gesto para que salieran.

La rubia respiró profundo, salvada justo a tiempo.

—Hola mamá –le dijo Henry levantando la mano a Regina

Regina lo saludó tomando la mejilla de él poniendo un beso en su frente. Mientras lo mantuvo abrazado se les quedó mirando a la pareja que se acercaba a ella para saludarla, cuando llegaron Regina los saludó y ladeó un poco la cabeza como pidiendo explicación por el parche en la nariz de Mary Margaret. Levantó la mano para tocar el parche en un acto casi maternal, pero Mary Margaret evitó el contacto bruscamente.

—Tranquila pequeña ¿Acaso no recuerdas que cuando eras pequeña corrías llorando hacia mí ante la más mínima herida que tenías? –le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras pestañaba rápidamente.

—Cosa que no pude hacer más ante tu rechazo Regina, sí, lo recuerdo muy bien –le dijo con voz gangosa por culpa del parche.

Regina bajó su cabeza aguantando la risa, cosa que hacía muy bien porque Mary Margaret se veía ridículamente chistosa.

—¿Qué les pasó? ¿Debería llamar al asistente social o poner alguna denuncia por violencia intrafamiliar? –dijo Regina mientras apuntaba a la nariz de Mary Margaret y con la otra mano tocaba gentilmente el hematoma de Emma.

A la rubia le recorrió una electricidad que se fue directamente por su espalda hasta la punta del pelo, ese era un toque con malicia, pero no se dio cuenta a que venía el tocarla hasta que echó un vistazo al hombro y notó la marca ahí. Se quedó impávida mirando a Regina desde su posición sentada.

—Tuvimos un accidente esta mañana, lo que pasó es que Emma despertó y…

—Y tu madre no quiere escuchar historias que no le importan –le interrumpió a Henry tomándolo de la mano- vamos por unos chocolates calientes y unas galletas –mientras salían de la sala.

—Con su permiso, iré a beber un café –les dijo mientras le hacía una caricia en el brazo a Mary Margaret

Le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza mientras Regina salía por la puerta.

—No sé por qué no le creo tanta amabilidad David –le dijo Mary Margaret mirándolo a los ojos.

—Está tratando de hacer las cosas de otra manera, creo que es eso, sólo dale la oportunidad, no te digo que sean amigas, pero al menos aguántala, queramos o no es de la familia.

Y así salieron al encuentro de Emma y Henry que estaban sentados en un banco tomando chocolate, riéndose y bromeando de quizás qué cosas. Emma abrazó a Mary Margaret le preguntó cómo estaba y le informó de algunas cosas de la reunión, también hablaron de la nariz y su gran derechazo matutino, el cual había dejado por algunos días en reposo a recomendación del Dr. Whale, para evitar que la arteria que le rompió Emma volviera a estallar en sangre. Se despidieron cariñosamente y dejaron a Emma terminar con su reunión.

Regina miraba a lo lejos toda esa situación, verlos así de unidos, así de amables y cariñosos entre ellos le hacía sentir una envidia terrible, pero la disfrazaba de ira con total naturalidad. Parecía que en cualquier momento arrugaría el vaso de plástico en el que bebía su café, la otra mano se empuñaba dejando blanco sus nudillos, la apretó tanto que dejó marcas de sus propias uñas en su palma. Emma tenía el cariño de su hijo y eso no lo soportaba, se lo habían arrancado de su lado sin tener ninguna consideración, eso la ponía furiosa. Luego de haber tenido suficiente de la escena patética de la familia Charming hizo que todos volvieran a la sala de reunión, terminando con ella en no más de veinte minutos, estaba realmente molesta y no podría simular por más tiempo su careta amable.

Cuando dio por finalizado todo, se puso su abrigo tomó su bufanda y salió apresuradamente de la sala.

* * *

Emma se quedó charlando con algunos, despidiendo alguna que otra persona, bromeando con otros y haciendo contactos para su tropa de investigadores que debería contratar en no menos de una semana. Así la alcaldía fue quedando vacía, y ya más calmada, quizás Gold quedaba por ahí hablando de negocios con otros pueblerinos, pero ya no era ese bullicio de gentío que había en el lugar. Ya habiendo más tranquilidad se fue al baño del recinto para arreglarse un poco antes de irse y revisar cierta marca en su hombro que la tenía confusa.

Se sacó su chaqueta y lavó sus manos, se mojó un poco la cara y arregló su cabello, mientras se miraba en el espejo contemplativa, pensando en que se estaba volviendo loca, que estaba totalmente cansada, y que este asunto de haber restablecido la memoria de todos era un peso que ella no podía manejar. Se acercó un poco más al espejo, mirando su marca en el hombro, se la tocó tratando de entender cómo había llegado ahí, su cabeza daba vueltas al pensar que ese lugar había sido en el que Regina la había castigado en su sueño, y volvía a estremecerse ante ello, pero no podía ser, aunque era una cruel coincidencia. No estaba manejando bien el asunto del beso de Regina, seguramente era porque se sentía sola y a toda costa quería el cariño de alguien, estaba tan confusa y ante eso una pequeña lágrima se le escapó por uno de sus ojos.

De pronto una puerta de los baños se abre, saliendo de esta la morena con una cara estoica, miró a Emma de reojo notando su lágrima y cómo esta se la limpiaba. Se lavó las manos sin decir una sola palabra, tomó un poco de toalla del dispensador, se secó las manos y tiró el papel al basurero, quedándose con las manos en las caderas mirando a Emma, esta vez cambiando su cara a una de ternura y preocupación, que hizo que la rubia desviara la mirada.

Regina se le acercó lentamente, tomó uno de sus brazos para dejarla frente a ella suavemente, pero la rubia mantenía su miraba gacha sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Con una de sus manos, Regina tocó el hematoma que tenía en el hombro con cuidado, casi rozándolo, haciendo una mueca de dolor empático por Emma, la que levantó la mirada tímidamente tratando de entender qué era lo que pretendía la morena con ese gesto. La morena la tomó por la cintura, mientras le ofrecía otra sonrisa buscando su mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre Emma? ¿No estarás enojada conmigo por lo de ayer verdad? Si quieres podemos solucionarlo ahora mismo y terminar lo que empezamos –le dijo susurrando al final de la frase.

Regina se acercó al rostro de la rubia para besarla, pero esta le corrió la cara evitando que sus labios se encontraran, y se quedó en esa posición con la cara de lado, arrugando la frente. La morena seguía tomándola firmemente por la cintura, en vez de enojarse por el rechazo buscó su mirada, pero al ver que Emma seguía sin corresponderle tomó con su mano el mentón de la rubia obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos, se acercó aún más y probó la fuerza de voluntad de Emma, respirando muy cerca, dejando que su aliento cálido penetrara en su boca, envolviéndola con su perfume.

Ante esa carga que Regina le estaba poniendo encima no pudo evitar sucumbir al beso de la morena, dejándose atrapar por su boca. Tomando el cuello del abrigo de Regina, en una acción desesperada, la atrajo más hacia ella, haciendo más profundo el beso, mareándose con su perfume, perdiéndose en el baile de sus lenguas, disfrutando la humedad y suavidad de sus labios. Lentamente fueron suavizando sus besos, la rubia tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Regina, acariciando su mandíbula, retirándose a momentos para visualizar el rostro de la morena, que sonreía con total satisfacción. Pero cuando Regina puso una de sus manos en su pecho, otro vendaval de imágenes oníricas se le vinieron a la mente, de cuando la morena penetraba en él tomándole su corazón, entonces se retiró un poco asustada evitando el toque de quien hace unos segundos le estaba llevando al cielo solo con un beso.

—No juegues conmigo Regina, ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí? ¿Por qué haces esto? –le dijo confundida con un toque de enojo.

—Vamos Emma, es algo que estamos disfrutando, tienes que ser un poco más simple, o acaso ¿No te gusto? ¿Es desagradable besarme? –le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—Esto no está bien Regina, hace unos días me estabas mandando al infierno y ahora te gusto, déjame tranquila, no vuelvas a tocarme –le dijo casi entre sollozos mientras se volteaba para irse.

Regina alcanzó a tomarla por la muñeca y la hizo voltearse de forma brusca, agarrándola fuertemente.

—Está bien, recházame si quieres, pero no se te olvide que tendrás que verme día a día lo quieras o no, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras? ¿Quién es la que está jugando? No seas cruel, me mandas indirectas todo el tiempo y soy de carne y hueso –le dijo con un tono ascendente.

—Regina, esto no es correcto, lo siento –le dijo entre lágrimas.

Emma se zafó del agarre de la morena y salió corriendo mientras tomaba su cacheta a su paso, casi derriba la puerta con la fuerza en que salió del lugar.

Regina se quedó con las manos apoyadas en el mueble mientras se miraba con ira al espejo, Emma la había rechazado y eso la estaba quemando con el fuego del infierno, su respiración se hizo profunda y descompasada, la ira se le subía por las mejillas, y el atisbo de una lágrima lo empeoró todo, se enojó con ella misma por querer llorar, y es que no entendía por qué todos se merecían un amor incondicional y ella no podía tenerlo. Emma no la sacaría barata esta vez, pensaba que jugaba con ella, entonces ahora sí que conocería su juego, el problema era que sólo ella sabría las reglas de este. Ante el último pensamiento su furia creció de tal modo que no soportó verse llorando en el espejo y con su puño cerrado golpeó el espejo haciéndolo trizas, viendo como su mano se quedaba totalmente empapada en sangre por el corte de uno de los vidrios.

Gold que andaba cerca entró como un rayo al baño para ver qué era lo que había ocurrido, y encontró en el suelo a Regina con la mano envuelta en toallas de papel empapadas en sangre, tratando de parar su hemorragia.

—Regina ¿qué pasó aquí? Déjame ver tu herida –le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

—No pasa nada Gold, fue un accidente

Cuando Gold descubrió la herida notó lo profunda que era, moviendo su cabeza, sintiendo empatía por ella.

—Si hay algo que te puede jugar en contra Regina, es que sucumbas ante tu ira, ahora déjame arreglar esto –le decía mientras con un movimiento de su mano curaba la profunda herida usando su magia- Pero también te puede hacer muy poderosa, recuerda, la magia que tienes proviene completamente de ti, sin tu ira, aquí en Storybrooke no eres nadie –le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Gold la ayudó a caminar hacia la salida sólo por precaución, de todas maneras Regina había perdido bastante sangre y no se arriesgaría a que se desmayara en el camino, así que decidió acompañarla hasta su automóvil y asegurarse de que estaba completamente repuesta.

Pero justo al salir venía Belle al encuentro de este, ella venía a buscarlo para dar un paseo antes del almuerzo. Lo saludó efusivamente colgándose de su cuello mientras Regina se soltaba del apoyo de Gold, el cual preocupado la quedó mirando preguntándole si ya estaba bien.

—No se preocupe Sr. Gold, puedo ir sola –le dijo mientras levantaba la mano y caminaba de prisa.

El viento que corría ayudaba a los ojos de Regina a ponerse rojos nuevamente, se fue llorando mientras pensaba en cómo todo el mundo estaba teniendo su final feliz, y ella seguía enfrascada en lo mismo, incluso Gold tenía quien se preocupara por él, sí, incluso el malvado Gold, pero menos ella.

* * *

**Y bueno… triste final de capítulo y eso me pasa por escuchar música mientras escribo, y es que me da por ponerle banda sonora a mis escritos XD si alguien le interesa saber qué escuchaba mientras escribía pongan en YT "Diary of Dreams o brother sleep the anatomy of silence" el primero que sale es el tema que le puse a la escena desde que Gold acompaña a Regina a la salida.**

**Quieren un adelanto? Sí, el próximo capítulo se viene hot! **

**Besos a todas las lectoras, cada vez me emocionan más y me impulsan a escribir a pesar de la flojera XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**No diré nada más que se viene momento Evil Queen… quiero ver todas las manitas cornudas en alto por favor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

—¿Henry? ¿Podrías decirme por qué Emma no está en la comisaría? –le dijo Regina por teléfono tratando de ubicar a la Sheriff.

—Hola mamá –le dijo inocentemente, obviando el tono molesto de ella- Emma está descansando, se tomó la tarde libre, David se fue a cubrirla, puedes hablar con él.

—Henry pon al habla a Emma por favor –le dijo secamente.

—Ya te dije, está descansando, probablemente durmiendo, no la despertaré, además ya la viste esta mañana y la aburriste demasiado en esa reunión ¿Es mucho pedir que la dejes en paz por sólo una tarde?

—¡Henry! ¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡Pon a Emma al teléfono! –le dijo alzando la voz.

—Estoy cuidando de Mary Margaret, no puedo seguir atendiéndote, que tengas buena tarde –colgó sin dejarla protestar.

Regina se cruzó de brazos, mientras hacía un golpeteo en el piso con su zapato, tratando de calmar su molestia y que no se transformara en ira. Finalmente volvió a coger su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Emma.

"_Emma Swan, dele las gracias a su padre que la está cubriendo en la comisaría, espero que ésta sea la última vez, sino se lo descontaré de su sueldo. La espero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina, y espero que esté repuesta de su cansancio"_

En realidad no estaba molesta por la ausencia de la sheriff en su puesto de trabajo, estaba realmente molesta con ella misma y su estupidez. El hecho que ocurrió en el baño de la alcaldía fue algo que no había planeado, y podría haberlo evitado, no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando se dio cuenta de la marca que tenía Emma en su hombro, obviamente había sido ella, y se regañaba ella misma al percatarse que la noche anterior había dejado las cortinas abiertas permitiendo que el hechizo lunar hiciera su trabajo al transportar su sueño al de Emma. Su plan había cambiado, y necesitaba volver a encausarlo o pensar en algo distinto, pero ahora mismo no podía, sólo se dibujaba en su mente aquel recuerdo de la rubia rechazándola, y no lo soportaba. Esta misma noche daría rienda suelta a toda su ira.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde, y Henry había hecho un muy buen trabajo cuidando a Mary Margaret, aunque también tuvo que preocuparse por Emma, había ido varias veces a verla porque habría jurado que escuchaba sollozos de la habitación, no había querido interrumpirla en su descanso, así que no hasta avanzada la tarde decidió entrar a despertarla por si quería comer algo.

—¿Emma? –le dijo muy bajito desde la puerta.

Al ver que Emma no respondía, entró sin hacer mucho ruido, prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y lentamente sin moverse mucho se recostó al lado de ella.

—Emma, despierta –le dijo calmo.

Aún no había reacción, estaba profundamente dormida. La tomó del hombro y la movió despacio, pero a pesar de su delicadeza se llevó un gran susto al ver como Emma se levantaba totalmente histérica y asustada de la cama. No hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Henry quien la despertaba fue cuando se relajó dando un suspiro.

—Henry, un día de estos tendré un ataque cardiaco –le decía con desgana mientras volvía a tirarse en la cama.

Henry aún seguía con el corazón en la mano, se quedó inmóvil ante la reacción de ella, y no pudo evitar preocuparse, algo le estaba pasando y sabía que se lo estaba guardando.

—Tranquila, sólo venía a preguntarte si querías comer algo ¿Estás bien? –le dijo preocupado.

—Así de bien, digamos bien, no… claramente mi sueño no es bueno y sí quiero comer algo, pero no seré capaz de preparármelo… ¡Ohhh Dios! Tendré que levantarme, Mary Margaret tiene que guardar reposo –dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, yo ya preparé la cena –le dijo sonriente.

—¿De verdad? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido incrédula- ¿Y qué has preparado?

—Lasaña… y no me mires así, si hay algo que mi madre me permitía hacer con total libertad era aprender a cocinar junto a ella, y poco a poco me estoy acercando a que sea tan buena como la de ella –le dijo sonriente.

La cara de Henry fue cambiando lentamente al notar que Emma había desviado la mirada cuando se refirió a Regina.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta la lasaña? … Oh no espera… mi madre te hizo algo… ya sabía yo de por qué te estaba molestando por teléfono –dijo mientras movía la cabeza en negación.

—¡Regina llamó! ¿Por qué no me has despertado? –dijo mientras buscaba su teléfono para revisarlo.

Efectivamente, tenía nada más ni nada menos que diez llamadas perdidas de la morena, ahora sí estaba en problemas, pero el corazón se le paró cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de texto. Luego de leerlo se sintió raramente aliviada, al parecer Regina le había aguantado su ausencia, de malas ganas, pero le aguantó, con ese mensaje tan frío. Bien, esa era la Regina que conocía y necesitaba, mandona y desagradable, así se sacaría de la mente lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

Así pasó la tarde, con David llegando de la comisaría, y cenando todos en la habitación junto a Mary Margaret. Cuando terminaron a Henry se le ocurrió ver una película, la cual no terminaron de ver debido a lo avanzado de la noche. Henry y Emma se habían quedado dormidos, estaban los cuatro en la cama, muy apretados cariñosamente, como para una fotografía, Emma descansaba en el regazo de Mary Margaret mientras Henry la abrazaba.

—Deberías ir a dejarlos a su habitación, están totalmente cansados –le dijo Mary Margaret a David mientras ordenaba un mechón de cabello de Emma.

David tomó a Henry en brazos despegándolo de Emma, lo llevó a su habitación y lo arropó en su cama, de igual manera lo hizo con Emma sin que ninguno de los dos despertara y volvió a su habitación

—Mañana me quedaré contigo pero te quedarás un rato sola, Emma tiene que ir a primera hora con Regina y no podrá dejar a Henry en la escuela, así que lo haré yo.

—Henry ha faltado ya dos días, por favor excúsalo y aprovechas de informar mi situación, que pongan una maestra substituta por esta semana.

Luego de un rato, las luces de toda la casa se apagaron dando pie a una calmada y silenciosa noche.

* * *

Regina salió de su baño luego de una buena ducha, había peinado su cabello hacia atrás dejándolo pegado a su cabeza con un aspecto mojado, luego de que quedó conforme entró a su habitación y buscó entre sus ropas algo que le inspirara para esta noche, buscó desde pijamas cómodos hasta babydolls y ropa deportiva pero no había nada de su gusto. Se sentó en su cama haciendo una mueca de frustración un tanto infantil, cruzándose de brazos, pensando en qué le faltaba para que la noche fuera excepcional, su rostro cambió a una con sonrisa malvada cuando recordó que tenía un traje muy especial que se había traído consigo cuando se vino a este mundo.

Con su magia lo materializó frente a ella en un hermoso maniquí que lo mostraba, era el traje que usó en la boda de Blancanieves y Encantador, cuando hizo su promesa de destruirles la felicidad, promesa que no había olvidado.

Luego de vestirse se miró en su espejo de cuerpo completo, admirando lo imponente que se veía de negro, adquiriendo un aire malvado, tal como se sentía cuando era una reina, una verdadera reina, y esta noche haría uso de ese poder, porque nadie rechazaba a la reina sin recibir castigo. Mientras estaba perdida en su ego, una pequeña luz de luna tocó su rostro, el momento había llegado.

Abrió la ventana de par en par, llenándose de luz mientras reía roncamente, estiró sus manos hacia el cielo y unos pequeños hilos plateados se dispararon hacia la luna desde cada uno de sus dedos, en ese plano comenzó con su invocación.

"_Luna plateada, que los hilos de Morfeo controlen su sueño, manejen su cuerpo y cumplan mi voluntad. Emma Swan, ven a mí"_

Cerró los ojos concentrándose y por cada hilo salió despedido un brillo cegador que duró un par de segundos para luego dar paso a una oscuridad tenebrosa, otros segundos más tarde la luna brilló en su esplendor máximo.

* * *

La morena estaba ansiosa, caminado de un lado a otro en su habitación, el sonido que hacían sus botas al caminar era enfermizo, incluso a ella le molestaba, decidió hacer los últimos ajustes a su ropa, cuando terminó de arreglar su larga capa al traje, se escuchó cómo la puerta de entrada se abría, dando pie a unos pasos descoordinados en la sala principal.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras cuidando de no tropezar, cuando llegó a la planta baja levantó la vista y vio cómo Emma caminaba hacia ella de forma torpe, se apresuró para tomarla para que no cayera.

Emma apenas tenía sus ojos abiertos, trataba de enfocar la vista en quien en ese momento la sujetaba en sus brazos, pero era un acto reflejo, no había ningún signo de lucidez en la mente de la rubia, se movía como por instinto, tampoco era capaz de formular palabras, lo que para Regina no resultó una sorpresa, mientras la tenía en sus brazos sonrió mirando su rostro.

—Qué visita más inesperada –dijo sarcástica.

Mientras la sostenía, le acarició el rostro suavemente, rosando con sus dedos los labios de Emma, lentamente depositó un beso casi casto, respirando la esencia de la rubia con calma, se despegó a penas y se dirigió a su oído, acariciando su lóbulo con los labios.

—Sé que estás ahí, tu inconsciente no podrá conmigo, lo sé –le susurró.

Tomándola bien por la cintura se la llevó gentilmente a lo que sería el peor infierno que jamás nadie pudiera imaginar. Regina hizo un movimiento con su mano y apareció en la pared una puerta oculta que la dirigía a su escondite secreto, donde guardaba lo poco y nada que había podido traer del Bosque Encantado, sus más preciosos tesoros, y dentro de ellos ahora habría un lugar para Emma.

Al centro del lugar había dos cadenas colgando del alto techo, cada una con un grillete grueso, Regina puso a la rubia de pie y tomó sus brazos poniéndolos por encima de su cabeza, ajustando cada muñeca a las cadenas.

Emma tenía una cara ausente, su vista no se enfocaba en nada, simplemente estaba ahí, quieta. Regina la rodeó caminando mientras la miraba con una cara lasciva, disfrutando del aspecto indefenso de la rubia.

Luego de pensárselo bien, se dirigió hacia un mueble de dónde sacó un largo látigo de cuero, volvió hacia ella sonriente, mientras acariciaba las hebras que acariciarían la piel de la rubia. Lo tomó firmemente con su mano dominante, probando el poder de este haciéndolo sonar en el aire, siguió con un paso asesino quedando cerca del rostro de Emma. Le tomó la cara bruscamente cambiando su sonrisa por una de desprecio, buscando en el rostro de la rubia algún indicio de lucidez, del cual no había ni una pisca, ante eso Regina le soltó la cara con violencia.

La morena se fue por detrás de Emma y con la punta de una de sus botas presionó detrás de una de las rodillas de la rubia, haciendo que esta se desplomara levemente, quedando ahora colgando de los grilletes. Con furia tomó las pantaletas del pijama rompiéndolo para dejar sus nalgas al descubierto, luego la delgada camisa rajándola para que la espalda quedara totalmente descubierta, acariciándola suavemente, probando su suavidad, para luego enterrar las uñas deslizándola hasta abajo, haciendo una marca roja que le daría una pequeña cuota inicial de dolor.

Se quedó en una postura altiva con el látigo en su mano, cerró los ojos, inspiró profundo y furiosamente le propinó el primer latigazo a Emma, haciendo que esta curvara la espalda emitiendo un gemido, abriendo los ojos, sintiendo el dolor en su espalda pero permaneciendo en esa actitud perdida. El primero fue propinado con rabia y al azar, pero no tan fuerte, el segundo y el tercero incrementaron el poder, dirigidos directamente a las nalgas, sonando en la piel de la rubia, pero todavía sólo escuchaba gemidos, el cuarto y el quinto volvieron a la espalda e hicieron que Regina riese de satisfacción al escuchar los gritos, así siguió con el sexto y el séptimo. La espalda de Emma ya se encontraba roja de los castigos por parte de la morena, se había levantado la piel en ciertos puntos, esa vista hizo que Regina se excitara. Queriendo cerciorarse de su trabajo se acercó para tocar el daño provocado, le rozó con los dedos el lado más hinchado, escuchando con placer como la rubia protestaba apenas ante el acto, pasó sus manos por delante abrazándole el abdomen, mientras soplaba los pequeños rasguños que ahora empezaban a emanar casi imperceptibles gotitas de sangre. Sonriendo subió sus manos hacia los pechos de Emma, tomándolos firmemente mientras acercaba su rostro al oído de ella.

—¿En qué momento se te ocurrió que podías rechazarme Emma Swan? –le dijo sensualmente con voz ronca.

Regina castigó los pezones de la rubia presionándolos fuertemente, haciendo que nuevamente Emma se estremeciera del dolor, no paró hasta escucharla gritar, y con cada presión la entrepierna de Regina se iba humedeciendo más y más por la excitación que ello le provocaba.

—Eso preciosa, grita para mí, para tu reina –volvió a susurrarle al oído.

—¿Regina? –preguntó Emma a penas entendible.

La sorpresa fue enorme cuando escuchó a Emma emitir su nombre, eso la hizo sentirse extasiada, abriendo sus ojos casi con locura, se incorporó y caminó hacia el frente de la rubia tomándola nuevamente por la mandíbula, ahora mordiendo uno de sus labios para luego abofetearla con fuerza, dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre en su labio inferior, el cual lamió con la punta de su lengua, probando su sabor.

Luego con violencia Regina tiró de lo que quedaba del pijama de Emma, dejándola completamente desnuda a su merced, le acomodó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar libre sus pechos del cabello, tomó distancia calculando el largo de su látigo para que este le diera con las puntas de sus hebras.

Propinó el primero en los pechos.

—Esto es por quitarme a mi hijo.

El segundo fue directo a su abdomen

—Este por mirarme sin mi permiso.

El tercero llegó en la cadera

—Digamos que por besarme.

Aguardó un tiempo paseándose de un lado a otro, sujetando firmemente su látigo, cuando hubo juntado lo último de su ira se quedó mirándola con desprecio, en posición muy erguida con la piernas separadas.

—¡Y este último por rechazarme! –le gritó mientras el látigo le llegaba directamente en el rostro.

Regina soltó el látigo con la respiración agitada, mirando atónita cómo había quedado el cuerpo de Emma, y sin poder mirarla más se retiró del lugar. En un momento quiso voltearse, no sabía por qué le preocupaba, pero se auto convenció de que estaría bien siempre y cuando no amaneciera. Así siguió su paso hacia su habitación.

La morena se sacó rápidamente su traje, como si no soportase tenerlo puesto. Se sintió aliviada al sentir que ya no lo tenía, entonces sólo se quedó en su tanga de encaje y se puso un camisón encima. Se metió en su cama tomando una almohada que la apretó fuertemente contra su rostro, como si eso la hiciera dormirse rápidamente. Por el contrario no ayudó en nada, creía que con esto podría descansar del sentimiento que tenía frustrado en su interior pero al parecer generó otros nuevos que soportaba aún menos. Con los primeros castigos habría sido suficiente, pero su afán por más le cobró la cuenta, ahora además se sentía totalmente excitada, y eso la puso furiosa otra vez.

Luego de darse muchas vueltas en la cama, recordar los gemidos de Emma, sus quejidos, sus gritos y como era la piel al tacto de sus manos no pudo evitar volver a levantarse e ir por ella, necesitaba calmar su excitación a como diera lugar.

Se quedó apoyada en la entrada de la sala donde estaba la rubia colgada, mirando lo mal que la había dejado. Caminó hacia una mesita donde había dejado un jarro con agua y se sirvió un vaso sin despegar la vista de Emma, tomó un sorbo y guardó el contenido en su boca, se acercó a la rubia con miedo de tocarla y seguir haciéndole daño. Con mucho cuidado tomó su rostro y buscó su boca, depositando el agua en sus labios para que pudiera beberla, terminando en un tierno beso, que hizo que Emma abriera sus ojos, y otra vez volvía a pronunciar su nombre, haciendo que su piel se le erizara.

Se apartó de ella y se sentó en un sillón tipo Luis XV cruzando las piernas, mientras bebía otro sorbo de agua para ella, ladeaba su cabeza mientras pensaba y seguía observándola, intentando entender sus sentimientos hacia ella, de pronto no pudo más con lo que sentía y con un movimiento de su mano mágicamente la curó de todas la heridas que le había causado.

Su entrepierna estaba húmeda, si no hacía algo al respecto se volvería loca, pero después de lo que le hizo a Emma no se sentía con el derecho de poner una mano sobre ella. Pero no tendría que hacerlo, mientras seguía en su lugar sentada en el sillón, utilizando su magia, hizo un movimiento para separar las piernas de Emma ligeramente, vio cómo la rubia volvía a abrir los ojos y eso la puso a mil por hora. Comenzó a mover sus dedos enviando una caricia en el centro de la rubia, provocándole a Emma pequeños gemidos, era impresionante lo que podía hacer, nunca se le había ocurrido ocupar la magia para estos fines, siguió haciéndolo mientras sonreía serena, casi con ternura al captar que la rubia estaba disfrutando de su toque mágico. La humedad de Emma ya era visible, probablemente estaría llegando a su orgasmo en poco tiempo, siguió haciéndolo pero esta vez más lento para alargar el disfrute de sus sonidos.

Regina no aguantó más ante la imagen de la rubia retorciéndose encadenada, gimiendo de placer. Sin pensarlo dos veces separó sus propias piernas y con la mano que le quedaba libre se permitió auto satisfacerse. Introdujo la mano dentro de su tanga y se sorprendió de lo mojada que se encontraba, sonriendo comenzó a darle suaves masajes a su clítoris, al tiempo que se excitaba al mirar el goce de Emma. Siguió con su masaje, circularmente, cada vez ponía un poco más de presión, ya estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, se movía casi al tiempo en que la rubia lo hacía, gimiendo al mismo tiempo, y cuando sintió que ya venía el climax, intensificó las caricias hacia Emma junto con las propias de ella, yendo más y más rápido. Al unísono alcanzaron el orgasmo, emitiendo un largo y delicioso gemido, ambas se retorcían, Emma encadenada y Regina en el sillón, sintiendo espasmos, casi tiritando.

Regina se levantó del sillón satisfecha, caminó hacia Emma, le acarició la mejilla y le susurró en el oído.

—Esto es todo lo que conseguirás de mi por ahora, luego ya veré que hago contigo, pero no creas que te dejaré en paz –le dijo como volviendo a ser la Regina malvada, aunque ya muy calmada, con la mente más fría.

La soltó del agarre de las cadenas y la sacó de ahí. Se la llevó a la sala principal y la vistió con el pijama más parecido que tenía al de ella al llegar a su casa. Le puso un abrigo de ella y la recostó en un sillón. Se dio cuenta de que Emma había dejado las llaves puestas en la puerta, las fue a buscar y con cuidado la dejó en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo. Ya faltaría poco para que amaneciera, buscó su teléfono y llamo a David. Luego de un largo rato de esperar, David le contestó medio dormido.

—David, disculpa que te llame a esta hora, pero parece que Emma está un poco confundida, la encontré en el porche de mi casa dormida, está acá conmigo y su escarabajo estacionado afuera.

—¿Qué? –le dijo al otro lado de la línea.

—Si David, lo que escuchas, Emma camina dormida ¿Podrías venir por ella?

—No dejes que se mueva de ahí, voy enseguida –le dijo totalmente preocupado.

Regina colgó mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón dejando la cabeza de Emma reposar en sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, con su cara de completa satisfacción.

* * *

**Como siempre muchas gracias a todas por leer, por sus comentarios, me encantan sus opiniones, los reviews siempre me hacen mejorar así que no sean tímidas, dejen sus impresiones, acepto cualquier crítica. Y esta vez también he querido ponerle banda sonora al capítulo "Sleepwalker – Nightwish" Un beso a todas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**Hola a todas, a tiempo con la siguiente entrega. Esta vez aparecerá un nuevo personaje con un cambio de roles, algo bastante distinto a la serie, espero que lo acepten y que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Un beso de buenos días de Henry, un tazón de cereales y un abrazo de sus padres le bastó a Emma para sentirse totalmente repuesta esa mañana, y no es que físicamente se sintiera de maravilla, pero era primera vez desde hace poco más de una semana que sentía que mentalmente estaba más despejada.

No entendía bien qué era lo que había pasado anoche pero al parecer no fue impedimento para que su sueño fuera reponedor, extraño, porque David fue claro al contarle cómo tuvo que recogerla de casa de Regina, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allá ni cómo había llegado, le parecía increíble haber caminado dormida, no entendía cómo era que le pasaba eso a ella, incluso le pareció casi una broma cuando David le dijo que había conducido, todo era confuso, trataba de buscar en su mente algún recuerdo, pero no había absolutamente nada, quizás si le preguntaba a Regina podría entender algo, pero no esperaba que le ayudara mucho por lo sucedido ayer en la alcaldía, seguramente hoy estaría intratable.

Emma entró a la oficina de Regina temprano llevando el abrigo que le había prestado y el pijama. Iba preparada a escuchar algunos gritos por irrumpir en la casa de la morena de noche, por no haber trabajado la tarde de ayer y quizás que otras cosas más. Totalmente a la defensiva saludó a la alcaldesa tímidamente.

—Buenos días alcaldesa, aquí estoy, primera hora de la mañana como indicó –le dijo Emma

—Buenos días Swan, ¿Llegó usted bien a su casa? –le dijo sin levantar la cabeza mientras firmaba unos papeles.

Emma se extrañó ante la serenidad de la morena, era extraño, esto no era la escena que había imaginado en su cabeza.

—Sí, gracias, y disculpe si la hice pasar un mal rato, no fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes, ¿podrías pasarme el café que dejé en el otro escritorio por favor? Al lado hay otro vaso para ti, tenemos trabajo y te quiero con la cabeza despejada –le dijo con una extraña y fría amabilidad sin despegar los ojos de los papeles que aun firmaba.

La rubia caminó con una expresión confusa en su rostro, no estaba entendiendo esta actitud de la alcaldesa, y se preguntaba si era adecuado preguntarle por ello, tampoco tenía el derecho, lo que ahora Regina sintiera con ella no debería de importarle, no si quería alejarse de sus sentimientos hacia la morena. Dejó las ropas prestadas de Regina en el escritorio, tomando los dos vasos volvió y se sentó en la silla frente acercándole uno de los vasos a ella.

—Traje el abrigo y el pijama que me llevé anoche, lo dejé en el escritorio –le dijo aun tímida.

—Puedes quedarte con el pijama, no volvería a usarlo –le dijo secamente.

Sorpresivamente le dolió escuchar eso de Regina. Pensó que le daría asco usar la ropa que ella ya había usado, lo cual la molestó.

—¿Eso es todo, no vas a decirme nada más? digo, estoy esperando tus reclamos por haberme tomado la tarde libre y por haber interrumpido tu sueño, vamos, estoy acostumbrada –le dijo tratando de ocultar su molestia.

Regina finalmente subió la cabeza dejando de hacer el papeleo que tenía en frente, suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

—Estoy tratando de ser otra Regina, esa ya no seré yo, además viendo en el estado que estás, estuvo bien que te tomaras la tarde, tienes un problema Swan, debes pedir ayuda, es peligroso que andes conduciendo dormida, y llegando a la casa de otras personas, podría ocurrirte algo –le dijo forzando una sonrisa al final.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Tengo mi cabeza totalmente confundida, es decir, hay imágenes poco claras, pero me temo que representan algún sueño que tuve –guardó silencio por un rato- Sí definitivamente ninguna de las imágenes corresponde a lo de anoche, sería una locura si así fuera.

—¿Tiene sueños conmigo Señorita Swan? –le dijo alzando una ceja- ¿Por eso llegó anoche a mi casa?

—No creo que esté interesada en mis sueños –le dijo nerviosa.

—Claro, no me importan –sonrió- Emma, anoche simplemente te encontré en mi porche, al parecer te caíste en alguna posa de mi jardín, estabas toda embarrada y con un semblante perdido, cuando llegué te desplomaste dormida y alcance a tomarte, te limpié y cambié la ropa, luego llame a David, eso fue lo que pasó.

Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensar que Regina le había visto desnuda y que la había limpiado no estaba dentro de lo que podían manejar sus emociones, no estaba resultando esto de alejarse de los sentimientos hacia la morena.

—Gracias Regina, y nuevamente te pido disculpas, espero no se vuelva a repetir –le dijo bajando la mirada.

—Volvería a hacerlo si se repitiera, tienes que dejar de pensar en mi como un monstruo, tengo moral –le dijo simulando una mirada triste.

—No creo que seas un monstruo Regina, es solo que… -guardó silencio pensando en lo que le diría

—Tranquila, basta de esta conversación, toma estos currículos, son los aspirantes al grupo de centinelas del pueblo.

Emma se sacó de la mente el asunto y tomó el conjunto de papeles que le pasó Regina, comenzó a leer los perfiles de cada uno de forma rápida, notó que todos ellos eran del grupo de Ruby, un grupo muy apto para hacer la tarea.

—¿Es necesario contratar tanta gente para esto? Conozco a la mayoría de ellos y son realmente imponentes, dan miedo si no los conoces, espero que no quieras tener un grupo de matones alejando a la gente en el bosque.

—Es necesario Sheriff, sólo por precaución –le dijo mientras miraba a Emma revisar a cada uno de ellos- detente ahí… ese tipo no lo conozco, lo he visto un par de veces con Ruby pero no sé nada de él.

Emma lo separó de los demás y miró la fotografía.

—¿Graham? ¿En serio? –le dijo riéndose- a ver, lo conozco, estuvimos hablando de él con Ruby una vez, lo que entiendo es que ni siquiera es un hombre lobo, más bien era un animal que podía convertirse en humano, pero sin magia es un simple mortal, al menos aquí en Storybrooke, así que no se si pueda con el trabajo, su influencia lunar la desconozco, dentro de todos es el más callado, un tanto místico, aunque para mí es un bueno para nada. Pero seguramente Ruby tiene más información, si te lo recomienda ella es por algo, debe de cumplir alguna tarea en su grupo, habla con ella.

Regina tomó el informe de Graham muy interesada, y lo puso en una carpeta aparte.

Así transcurrió la mañana, discutiendo de cómo operaría este grupo, sus deberes, sus informes y su salario.

Al final no había sido tan desagradable trabajar con ella como lo había pensado, aunque más bien se sentía extraña ante la frialdad que a veces mostraba la morena, entendía que era mejor así, pero le molestaba, incluso hubiese preferido que se ofuscara con ella, temía que los acontecimientos de la mañana anterior abrieran paso a una indiferencia por parte de Regina, nunca terminaría de entenderla, a veces no sabía cuándo era sarcástica, cuando irónica y cuando estaba hablando sinceramente, y eso le atormentaba.

Emma se levantó del asiento despidiéndose de Regina, se le había pasado la hora de almuerzo hace horas y ya estaba hambrienta, y además tendría que ir a pie donde Granny´s porque su escarabajo estaba en casa de Regina. Pero antes de poder recoger sus cosas la morena la detuvo.

—Si quieres te puedo acercar a la comisaría, así aprovecho de esperar a Ruby para hablar con ella de Graham.

Emma se sorprendió.

—Que amable, gracias. ¿Podría ir esta tarde a buscar mi automóvil?

—Claro, por supuesto, si quieres paso por la comisaría y te llevo a buscarlo –le dijo mientras recogía su abrigo y las llaves tratando de ser casual.

—Sería muy bueno, no quiero molestar a David con su camioneta –le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Emma…

—Dime –le dijo volteando la cabeza

—Se te queda tu nuevo pijama –le dijo mientras pasaba al lado de ella saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

Como siempre Emma pidió su almuerzo para llevar, tendría una tarde ocupada con los currículos que le había entregado Regina así que no tendría tiempo para quedarse allí. Por lo demás prefería no estar en la conversación de negocios que tendría Regina con Ruby, había algo en ella que no le gustaba y le costaba aceptar, su olfato era tan asertivo que siempre terminaba por descubrirla en cualquier cosa que anduviera, y si se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba con Regina tendría que dar un montón de explicaciones que no quería dar.

Regina por su lado, almorzó tranquilamente mientras esperaba a que Ruby tuviera un tiempo libre, incluso se dio el tiempo de reposar su comida con un café en las mesas del exterior, saludando a la gente que pasaba, gente que ahora se mostraba bastante más amable que al principio, era increíble como las personas podían cambiar tanto su percepción tan solo con unas sonrisitas y algunas obras de caridad, simples mortales débiles, pensaba.

—Buenos días alcaldesa Mills ¿Le ha aullado a la luna estos días? –le dijo Ruby mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—No hables de eso… –le dijo entre dientes de una forma divertida.

—Ok, no lo vuelvo a hacer –le dijo riéndose.

—¿Hablaste ya con tu abuela por tu nuevo trabajo?

—La verdad no me ha ido tan bien, ya sabes, mi abuela no te soporta, pero la otra razón es que si me dedico a esto mi abuela no tendrá quien la ayude en el bar.

—Te necesito en este trabajo Ruby, te lo digo en serio, esta tropa de lobos sólo se deja liderar por ti.

—Este es el trato, yo comandaré esto desde afuera, y sólo si es necesario participaré internamente, conseguí que Leroy ocupe mi lugar una vez a la semana para que ayude a mi abuela, así que podré hacer rondas más largas esos días. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

—Me parece que no podré conseguir más así que está bien, trato hecho –le dijo mientras estrechaban las manos.

—¿Qué más le trae por acá?

Regina sacó el informe de Graham y se lo puso en frente.

—Háblame de él. ¿Quién es en tu grupo? Tengo mis dudas para contratarlo.

—Graham Humbert, te podría decir mucho sobre él, pero nada se compara el haberlo conocido en todo su esplendor.

—¿A qué te refieres? Explícame.

—No siempre fuimos amigos, él era cazador de licántropos, escapé de él una vez y eso fue por pura suerte. No es humano, es un lobo, con poderes que vienen quizás de que fuente. Te lo resumo, podía cambiar a forma humana a su antojo, con un poder mágico que fácilmente podía parecerse al que tú tenías, podía teletransportarse, viajar entre los sueños de la gente en busca de información, viajar en el tiempo y viajar entre mundos. No me extraña que no lo conocieras, había llegado no mucho antes de la maldición, fue una suerte que lo pillara en su estado humano, si no fuera por eso tendríamos un perrito vagabundo más en Storybrooke.

Regina estaba sorprendida de lo que Ruby le contaba, era interesante y estaba concentrada en lo que le decía.

—Increíble, de verdad… pero ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de alguien que te quería cazar?

—La gente cambia Regina, todos merecemos una oportunidad, nadie puede demostrar quién es en realidad si no se lo permitimos, tenía sus razones y era comprensible. Yo soy así, no puedo juzgar a la gente por lo que los demás dicen de ellas, incluso me guardo las primeras impresiones, si no fuera por eso, ni siquiera te estaría dando la oportunidad a ti Regina.

Regina se estremeció al escuchar eso, ahora entendía por qué la gente se volvía débil, el sentimiento que provocaba era encantador, pero ella ya sabía manejarlo muy bien.

—Y esas razones ¿Cuáles eran?

—Proteger a su raza, simplemente eso. Nosotros no les dejábamos muy buena reputación.

Regina se lo pensó, no sabía qué utilidad le podría dar Graham.

—Pero bueno, viendo su situación actual, no sé cuál sería su función en este trabajo.

—Además de ser nuestro chofer, sus poderes vuelven una vez al mes en la luna llena, pero dado que estamos en un mundo sin magia, sus poderes son realmente limitados, aun así es de gran provecho su participación.

—Muy bien Ruby, creo que es parte del proyecto, gracias por tu tiempo. Tu abuela te está poniendo mala cara por la ventana, es mejor que vuelvas.

—Adiós Regina, y recuerda que me debes una, celebraré mi cumpleaños y deberás ir –se despidió mientras sonreía y le hacía muecas a su abuela mientras volvía por interrumpirla.

Regina se quedó pensando en lo buena que ha sido tener como aliada a Ruby, le caía bien esta loba, más que nada siempre la divertía. Sonriendo tomó sus cosas y cruzó la calle a buscar a Emma.

* * *

Emma y Regina se fueron charlando en el camino de lo que le había contado Ruby sobre Graham, había más cosas de lo que la rubia ya sabía, en cierto modo se sintió mal por haber pensado que Graham era un bueno para nada, y quedó encantada al escuchar la historia de cómo Ruby y Graham se habían hecho amigos aquí en Storybrooke, esa historia de darse oportunidades le daba vueltas en la cabeza, las oportunidades llegan pocas veces y ella no le estaba dando la que merecía Regina, todavía dudaba de su sinceridad, y sentía que por eso ella misma estaba siendo insensata con sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Luego ya no hubo de qué más hablar y el silencio fue el que ocupó el espacio, cosa que a Emma la llevó a ocupar su mente en lo que no quería ocupar, los movimientos de Regina. Sin darse cuenta nuevamente estaba comiendo a la morena con los ojos, le resultaba encantadora la mirada de ella mientras conducía, verla concentrada era algo que siempre hacía, era una de la situaciones en que Regina no se daba por enterado que la estaba observando, incluso no se dio por enterada que estaba ya de costado mirándola, parecía una niña embobada por un dulce que no podría obtener.

—Podría ser un poco más discreta Señorita Swan, creo que yo fui clara al decirle que no quería que se repitieran estas situaciones, después no se queje –le dijo muy seria mientras seguía conduciendo.

Un color rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Emma, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se sintió estúpida al encontrarse mirándola tan descaradamente.

—Discúlpame Regina, no era mi intensión incomodarte – le dijo mientras se incorporaba derecha.

Regina no hizo ningún otro comentario y siguieron su camino, no estaba molesta, de hecho siempre disfrutaba las miradas de Emma, lo que no soportaba era que la rubia le decía una cosa pero actuaba de otra, tampoco la entendía, no era que le preocupara, de hecho ella estaba sacando bastante provecho de esta situación y era en parte primordial de su plan.

Llegaron en poco tiempo, entraron el mercedes en el estacionamiento, bajaron en silencio y caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada.

—No te gustaría quedarte a cenar, puedo preparar algo rápido –le dijo Regina.

Emma se quedó mirándola y negó con la cabeza con un semblante serio.

—Bueno, que tengas una buena noche Emma, nos vemos –le dijo mientras metía las llaves en la puerta.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla Emma la tomó de la muñeca obligando a que la mirara.

—No hagas eso Emma, te dije, soy de carne y hueso, y tú no quieres que… te utilice –le dijo recalcando esta última palabra de forma irónica.

—¿Por qué eres tan ambigua? Me confundes Regina, nunca sé qué es lo que sientes hacia a mí, te preocupas, luego me hablas fríamente o te comportas indiferente y luego como si nada ¿me invitas a cenar?

—Soy así Emma, esa soy yo, y si no me equivoco, eso te gusta, pero si no lo aceptas, no puedo hacer nada más.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento? –le dijo enojada.

—Es muy fácil Emma, lo sé por esto –le dijo violenta mientras la tomaba de la chaqueta con su mano libre y le plantaba un beso.

Emma rápidamente cambió su rostro enojado por un relajado, era increíble como Regina lograba sacarla de la realidad cuando la besaba, respirar su aliento era como respirar una droga que la dejaba a su total merced, se dejó atrapar por aquel beso sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia, incluso soltó lentamente la mano de la morena para tomar su rostro con ambas manos, dejando que Regina la abrazara.

Este beso no fue como los otros que le había dado, si bien sorpresivamente Regina la acercó a ella se fue transformando en un beso calmado, estaba como aturdida, disfrutando cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando, sintiendo sus olores, su respiración, su cuerpo pegado al de ella, incluso juró que escuchaba latir el corazón de Regina, definitivamente no cabía ninguna duda, no solo le gustaba, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Regina.

Regina por su parte, disfrutaba del beso, este se lo había querido dar ella, y por primera vez en su mente no había nada de planes malvados ni rencores ni nada, simplemente se dejó llevar. De pronto la morena sintió que su pecho se apretaba, su corazón latía de tal forma que le estaba asustando, y la adrenalina le estaba jugando mal, estaba experimentando sentimientos que no había tenido hace muchos años. Antes de que alguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos se despegó lentamente de Emma.

—Eso me dice mucho Emma, yo sé lo que siento, me gustas, pero no puedo darte nada más, no me comprometas, si estás dispuesta a esto, está bien, sigamos adelante, pero no me pidas amor –le dijo ocultando su experiencia al besarla.

Emma se quedó destrozada al escucharla, las lágrimas salieron de forma espontánea, y no podía culparla, estaba siendo sincera, si quisiera jugar con ella no le estaría diciendo esas cosas.

—Lo entiendo, que tengas buena noche Regina –le dijo ahogando su llanto, dando la media vuelta y yéndose hacia su escarabajo.

—Emma.. yo…

Emma siguió su camino sin voltear y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se ahorrara otro comentario que la pudiera dañar aún más.

Regina esperó a que la rubia se marchara, vio como el automóvil se alejaba y hasta que desapareció pudo recién dar pie a sus propias lágrimas, se apoyó en la puerta relajando su rostro, respirando profundo, tratando de enfriarse se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez lo que ya sabía.

"_El amor es debilidad Regina, no se te olvide"_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que les haya gustado el nuevo personaje incluido, hay muchos planes para él pero no las spoilearé XD como ya se me está haciendo costumbre les dejaré la canción de fondo de la última escena "Shattered – the Cranberries" (pobre Emma).**

**Nuevamente no les puedo dejar de dar las gracias por seguir leyendo, me encantan sus comentarios. Un beso y un abrazo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers en capítulo 2**

**A tiempo como siempre con la siguiente entrega. En realidad no tengo mucho que decir, más que como siempre me gustan mucho sus comentarios, son unos amores! Como ya saben, no tendremos OUAT por 2 semanas, así que sobreviviremos a base de fanfics, espero poder cumplir con la tarea para que no desesperen XD.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Regina se levantó finalmente de su cama sin poder dormir, se sentía raramente deprimida, pero también preocupada, preocupada por Emma, estos sentimientos estaban afectando directamente su plan, si no le ponía fin a esto nada de lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido.

Se paseó por la casa buscando qué hacer, quizás buscando algo que le hiciera cansarse y volver a la cama. Se hizo un té de manzana y volvió a subir a su habitación, puso una silla al lado de la ventana y contempló la noche, perfectamente podría atormentar a Emma en estos momentos con lo hermosa que brillaba hoy la luna, pero no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo, todo lo contrario, tenía unas enormes ganas de consolarla.

De pronto mientras bebía su té notó como el automóvil de los chicos de la patrulla del bosque pasaba frente a su casa, probablemente hoy estarían reconociendo el terreno a patrullar, cosa que la encontraba de sobra, de seguro esos chicos conocían el bosque como la palma de su mano, pero estaba claro que para ellos patrullar más que un trabajo era un hobbie. Se preguntaba como llevaban sus vidas, aunque eran personas solitarias, todos eran como una familia, se preguntó que se sentiría poder contar con alguien, porque ahora mismo se sentía sola, con un montón de gente que le estaba sonriendo en estos momentos pero sin nadie a su lado, ese sentimiento de que alguien te amara no porque seas buena, no porque seas amable, no por algo a cambio, simplemente que te amara, ni siquiera Henry ahora estaba con ella, ni siquiera él la amaba de esa manera.

Nuevamente el pensamiento de Emma se le vino a la mente, no entendía cómo es que ahora no le enfurecía que Henry estuviera con ella, más bien sentía que estaba en buenas manos. Sus pensamientos cambiaron a una extraña fantasía, donde imaginaba un desenlace distinto al que había ocurrido hace unas horas atrás, una donde correspondía a los sentimientos de Emma, donde olvidaba toda venganza que alguna vez hubiese planeado, y donde se daría la oportunidad de ser feliz no sólo al lado de Emma sino con Henry también a su lado.

Luego de un rato sumida en la fantasía reaccionó ante la realidad, lo que en estos momentos tenía era un silencio sepulcral, una oscuridad que consumía y una soledad ingrata. Sus manos tiritaron y con violencia tiró de la tasa que tenía hacia afuera. Pasara lo que pasara su plan se llevaría a cabo, todos los culpables de su desgracia pagarían, y ningún tipo de sentimiento se interpondría.

* * *

Llevaba horas llorando en su cama, Emma repasaba una y otra vez cómo era que se había ilusionado con Regina al pensar que sentiría algo más que una pasión carnal, en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de la morena, y no lograba entender cómo es que no le correspondía, después de ese beso, después de haberse convencido de que la amaba era todo lo que no esperaba haber escuchado… "no me pidas amor"

No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando se puso el pijama que Regina le había dejado quedarse, no estaba ayudando en nada a que se tranquilizaran sus pensamientos, aquellas ropas aún conservaban el perfume de la morena y eso la hacía estremecerse, pensar que alguna vez estuviera pagado al cuerpo de Regina, y pensar que le había cuidado y vestido ese día que por accidente terminó en su casa le enternecía.

Poco a poco fue cambiando su angustia por paz al recordar las cosas lindas de Regina y mientras lo hacía la noche iba pasando, sus pensamientos apagando y la luz de la luna que entraba por un pedazo sin cubrir de la cortina comenzaba a tocar sutilmente su rostro. De pronto, justo antes de caer en un sueño profundo su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, se sentó en la cama tratando de entender qué le pasaba pero fue inútil, ni siquiera pudo fijar la mirada, era todo borroso, y en un intento de levantarse se desplomó en la cama, transportándose a una escena que ya conocía, pero era totalmente distinta.

_Emma volteó y emprendió paso hacia su escarabajo con lágrimas en sus ojos ante las palabras de la morena, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar algunos pasos sintió que fuertemente Regina la abrazaba por la espalda, inmovilizándola gentilmente, conteniéndola._

—_Déjame ir Regina, por favor –le dijo entre sollozos._

—_Tranquila preciosa, no estés triste, lo que siento por ti es más de lo que podría haber imaginado que volvería a sentir, ¿No es suficiente para ti?_

—_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, de ti Regina._

_Regina fue aflojando el abrazo, mientras le acomodaba el cabello para dejar despejado su oído y susurrarle._

—_No me temas, al final serás mía, toda mía Emma –le dijo muy bajito, mientras rozaba con sus labios el lóbulo de la rubia._

—_¿Por qué? Si me dices que no me amas –aun lloraba._

—_Porque tú me ayudarás a ser lo que siempre quise Emma, me ayudarás a conseguir lo que quiero._

_El abrazo de Regina se intensificó hasta casi dejarla sin aire y con una violencia extrema atravesó el pecho de Emma con su mano, apretando su corazón, mientras reía vilmente. Los ojos de la rubia solo atinaron a mostrar desilusión, volteó la mirada hacia Regina tratando de buscar una explicación, pero sólo vio la amplia sonrisa de satisfacción de Regina._

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había besado por última vez a Regina, sus días pasaban de penosos a tormentosos, no dormía bien, despertaba con un mareo terrible, y lo peor era que sus fuerzas eran la de una rata.

Con suerte podía levantarse, esa sensación de no estar en su cuerpo todas las mañanas la estaba volviendo literalmente loca. Estaba preocupando a todos en su casa, Henry decidió que era mejor dejarla dormir un poco más en las mañanas y consiguió que Geppeto fuera a dejarlo a clases junto con August para no molestarla. Mary Margaret ya se había repuesto del golpe en la nariz y ya estaba haciendo su vida normal así que se levantaba más temprano para prepararle el desayuno y recordarle que no se había peinado o que iba saliendo de casa con las zapatillas de levantarse. David la iba a dejar al trabajo en su camioneta, no le permitía conducir, en el estado que salía todas las mañanas era muy peligroso, también le estaba cubriendo más días en la comisaría, permitiéndole que descansara y se olvidara del trabajo.

Lo peor de todo era que Regina estaba siendo totalmente indiferente con ella, ni siquiera la llamaba para preguntarle por qué David estaba trabajando más turnos, no se aparecía por la comisaría y si se encontraban en la calle ésta sólo se dignaba a hacer un gesto con la cabeza como saludo. Incluso habría estado encantada de recibir alguna llamada de la morena con alguna pesadez, o incluso para gritonearla por algo mal hecho, un papel mal gestionado, cualquier cosa, pero ni eso, nada.

Su vida estaba hecha una mierda.

Finalmente, sin encontrar nada que la hiciera sentir mejor se fue con Archie por ayuda. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que tendría que contarle que estaba sufriendo por amor, así que cuando se encontró de frente al psiquiatra tuvo que inventar una serie de situaciones que ni ella misma se las creía, de igual manera le contó de sus mareos matutinos, de sus pesadillas, y de su falta de energía.

Al final Archie sólo pudo sacar por conclusión que Emma estaba bajo estrés por el asunto de la maldición rota, incluso se atrevió a preguntarle sobre su magia, porque aunque en Storybrooke ya no la había sabía perfectamente que Emma llevaba adentro un poder mágico que ella no quería aceptar, y quería descartar todas las posibilidades de su actual estado. Ante lo último Archie le recomendó ir donde las hermanas, quizás Astrid podría ayudarla a encontrar un poco de paz en lo que le estaba pasando.

Y así lo hizo, se fue al convento de las hermanas por una cita con Astrid. Llegando al convento la hermana la saludo muy cariñosamente.

—Emma, ¿cómo estás? Archie me llamó y me contó por lo que estás pasando –le dijo mientras la abrazaba y la conducía por un paseo por el jardín.

—No estoy descansando bien Astrid, no me siento bien, y está afectando directamente mi vida, ya no quiero ni siquiera levantarme, es como si mis energías estuvieran en cero –le dijo dejándose tomar del brazo por la hermana.

—¿Algo te tiene así? ¿Estás pasando por alguna situación que te preocupa?

Emma se lo pensó antes de contestarle, volvería a mentir.

—Creo que es estrés, con todo esto de la maldición, me ha costado asimilarlo.

—Déjame verte.

Astrid se puso frente a ella, tomó su rostro, miró su piel, le examinó los ojos, miró sus manos y finalmente sonrió.

—Emma, tu problema no es ni físico ni mental.

—¿Cómo, entonces qué?

—Tu problema está aquí –le dijo mientras posaba su mano en el pecho de Emma.

Emma abrió los ojos asustada de que Astrid la hubiese descubierto.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Cuál es mi problema?

—Tu magia Emma, tu magia proviene directamente de tu corazón y alguien, no sé quién o qué la está consumiendo… pero te la están robando Emma.

—Ya… mi magia –le dijo mientras sonreía incrédula y esquivaba la mirada.

—Emma, después de todo lo que hiciste ¿Aun lo dudas? Mírame, aquí en este mundo, no hay magia, pero cada persona tiene la suya, cada cual la consigue de distinta manera, pero si no la aceptas, si la mantienes al margen de ti, la dejas a la deriva y cualquiera puede tomarla, tú misma estás permitiendo que esto pase.

—Y ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Digo, ni siquiera sé a quién me enfrento ahora.

—Eso sólo lo puedes descubrir tú misma, yo no puedo a ayudarte con eso.

—Me dejas igual que antes Astrid, incluso ahora más confundida –le dijo tristemente.

—Puedo darte algo que al menos te ayude a estar tranquila mientras duermes, Archie me dijo que no descansabas, toma esto –le dijo mientras sacaba un colgante de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué es? –le preguntó mientras dejaba que la hermana se lo pusiera.

—Es un atrapa sueños, llévalo contigo, sobre todo en la noche, no es una solución definitiva, pero te ayudará a darte un respiro.

Emma le agradeció, y por primera vez en días se sentía esperanzada en que podría funcionar algo con ella, si lograba dormir bien esta noche estaría muy agradecida de Astrid, y probablemente se plantearía la idea de que le estaban robando su magia.

* * *

Sólo dos días llevaba durmiendo con el colgante y realmente estaba más repuesta, tendría que recompensar a Astrid de alguna manera, despertaba sin ese cansancio y sin ese mareo preocupante de todas las mañanas, sin embargo su depresión ahí seguía, la indiferencia de Regina le estaba destrozando, ya se estaba olvidando lo que era sonreír, y de eso ya todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta, incluso la graciosa y alegre Ruby evitó tomarle el pelo cuando la vio sentada en el mesón esperando a que le tomaran el pedido.

—Esto corre por cuenta de la casa, tiene extra crema, y le puse un poco más de azúcar, quizás eso te ayude –le dijo Ruby mientras depositaba un chocolate extra dulce frente a ella.

—¿Tan mal me veo Ruby? –le dijo sin ganas mientras se apuntaba al rostro.

—Tienes cara de cordero degollado –le dijo con cara de seria a la fuerza.

Mientras mantenían una conversación sin sentido, la campana de la puerta sonó dando paso a un sonido de tacones muy conocido para Emma, era Regina entrando a Granny's con ese caminar elegante que dejaba a Emma como boba mirándola.

—Hola Ruby, dame lo de siempre, estaré en la mesa junto a la ventana –le dijo Regina al llegar al mesón mientras le tomaba la mano como saludo.

Emma no pudo evitar poner atención al saludo tan informal y a aquel toque de la mano. Esperó a que Regina se fuera y quedó mirando a Ruby confundida.

—¿Desde cuándo te saluda de esa manera Regina? –le dijo casi increpándola.

—Ajaaaaaahhh –hizo un sonido mientras asentía con la cabeza- veo que ya estoy entendiendo cuál es tu problema.

—No, no me malinterpretes, es solo que es raro ver a Regina tan amistosa –le dijo riéndose nerviosa.

—No me engañas Emma, en estos mismos momentos tu corazón late a mil por hora, Regina te pone nerviosita, muy nerviosita –le dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

—Ruby basta, no es lo que crees –le dijo en voz baja.

Ruby se le acercó para hablarle igual como lo hizo ella, muy bajo.

—Lo sé todo, desde que se comieron a besos en la comisaría –le dijo mientras hacía de su sonrisa lo más amplia que podía.

—Broma… no puede ser –su cara se había desfigurado.

—Ya tranquila, que no le he comentado nada a nadie.

—¿Regina te lo contó?

—Así como contármelo no, pero mujer, ¡Que tienen en la frente escrito el nombre de la otra!

—¡Cállate! No hables tan alto –le dijo mirando hacia todos lados, especialmente hacia la mesa de Regina.

—Y bueno, ¿Ya tuvieron sexo? ¿Pasó algo malo? –le dijo volviendo a hablar bajito.

—Ruby basta ya, no hemos tenido ni sexo ni tenemos una relación ni nada… ya ves que ni siquiera me saludó al llegar.

—Y yo que pensé que con tanta hormona que le huelo a millas ya se habían comido por completas – le termino de decir riéndose.

—Pues te equivocas, no hablamos, hace ya dos semanas que no cruzamos palabras.

—¿Que paso? ¿Pelearon o qué? –le dijo mientras se recostaba aún más en el mesón muy interesada.

—Pasó que le di a entender que la amaba.

—¿Y?

—Y… que ella sólo quiere sexo conmigo, sólo eso.

—¡Pero mujer eso es fenomenal! –le dijo tratando de no subir la voz- no me digas que no aceptaste tener una relación de ese tipo porque te mato aquí mismo.

—No Ruby, no acepté… y creo que la he cagado con letras mayúsculas –le dijo mientras ponía cara de culpable.

—Claro que la has cagado Emma ¿Qué esperabas, que te diera una tarjeta con arcoíris y pegatinas de unicornios? ¡Es Regina Mills! Que te deje tocarla si quiera es demasiado. Emma eres una niña ingenua y muy tonta, ¡TONTA!

—Yaaaaa habla más bajo, lo sé, estoy arrepentida –le dijo mientras hacía pucheros.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? Has hablado con ella supongo… ¿O no?

—No, no he podido, me evita a toda costa.

—Emma, yo que tú apenas pueda me la tiro encima, ya verás que después te quiere, trata de hablar con ella otra vez.

—Tan fácil es para ti Ruby, lo que es yo me siento totalmente intimidada por ella, sobre todo ahora, es como que la veo y me quedo gélida, ahora no soy siquiera capaz de saludarla, es como si estuviera viendo a una diosa inalcanzable cuando pasa.

—Emma Swan, no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos… ya sé, invítala a salir, pídele una cita.

Emma estalló en risas acaparando las miradas de todos, incluida la de Regina, por lo que de un momento a otro la acalló volviendo a echarse en el mesón.

—No me atrevo, de verdad.

—Mira se me ocurre una idea, pregúntale si quiere venir contigo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños mañana, sería como ir a recogerla, sería como una cita encubierta.

Emma la miraba con cara de espanto, porque en realidad no tenía pensado ir a la celebración del cumpleaños de Ruby, menos se le había pasado por la mente que Regina asistiría a ese tipo de fiestas.

Al ver que Emma no reaccionaba, Ruby tomó una servilleta y escribió un mensaje en ella, luego de escribirlo se lo mostró a la rubia.

"¿_Quieres que pase por ti mañana para venir donde Ruby? a las 9 PM. Emma"_

Ruby emprendió paso hacia la mesa de Regina mientras Emma trataba de atraparla para que no fuera, cosa que fue inútil porque ya la morena se encontraba tres metros fuera de su alcance. Se tapó la cara para no mirar la reacción de Regina.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti, toma –le deposito la servilleta al lado de su taza de café.

Regina leyó el mensaje y levantó la mirada hacia Ruby, luego volvió a bajarla, tomó otra servilleta y escribió una respuesta, la dobló y se la pasó. Pero Ruby no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando al abrir el mensaje descubrió que había un rotundo "NO", así mismo, con letra mayúscula. Se volteó con las manos en la cadera esperando a que Regina la mirara, cuando lo hizo ladeo su cabeza esperando una explicación mientras le mostraba el mensaje.

Regina abrió los ojos ante lo inmiscuida que era Ruby, entonces volvió a tomar una servilleta y escribió otro mensaje.

"ENTROMETIDA"

Ruby puso cara de enojo, tomó su talonario de pedido y escribió el suyo.

"AGUAFIESTAS"

Regina se ofuscaba aún más, volvió a escribir en otra servilleta.

"ZORRA"

Ruby puso cara de indignación y casi compulsiva escribía otra nota.

"BRUJA"

Regina no daba más, pero le entretenía, simuló una cara de insulto y cuando quiso escribir el siguiente mensaje Ruby puso su mano encima de la servilleta para no dejándola escribir.

—Vamos Regina, no seas cruel, mira cómo está, sólo quiere hablar contigo, dale una oportunidad.

Regina sonrió ante el interés que tenía Ruby por lo que le pasaba a ella con Emma, así que accedió.

—Está bien, pero no le des ilusiones, no te prometo nada, ¿Ok?

Ruby se mostró conforme y espero a que Regina escribiera el mensaje muy atenta para estar segura de que sería una respuesta afirmativa. No era lo que había imaginado pero era un comienzo. Lo dobló, caminó hacia Emma entregándoselo, y se fue a la caja registradora a atender a un cliente.

Emma lo abrió y lo leyó atenta.

"_En tu escarabajo ni loca llegaría a una fiesta, te paso a buscar en mi mercedes, 9 PM en punto. Regina"_

Emma se quedó casi sin aliento y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque era una nerviosa, como pudo miró a Regina y está ya la encontraba mirando, le asintió con la cabeza como para confirmar la respuesta. Estaba hecho, mañana hablaría con Regina y arreglaría las cosas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo pasaran un montón de cosas, ya saben, en las fiestas hay mucha gente, se estrena ropa nueva, salen a relucir otras facetas, muchos chismes, mucho alcohol y música por doquier, y bueno ya saben… otras cosas también pasan en las fiestas ;)**

**Sigo agradeciendo a quienes leen, y por favor comenten, hagan review, que de verdad me inspiran mucho a seguir. Un beso y un abrazo, espero actualizar como siempre a tiempo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**Este capítulo se viene largo, así que tómenlo como un 2x1. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus cariños, besos y abrazos.**

**A pedido de una de las lectoras hice un sistema nuevo con respecto a la musicalización de mis escenas, cuando vean el numero con el asterisco (1*) bajen al final y estará el tema que le he puesto, sé que para algunas no es importante, pero como me lo pidieron fue la idea que tuve para no meter comentarios de música en el fic. Así que si quieres leer mientras suena la música, ya saben ;) y de verdad se los recomiendo, sobre todo porque estamos hablando de una fiesta, con bailes muy hot!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

La habitación de Regina era un desastre, literalmente, ni ella misma podía creer que había hecho tal desorden, un huracán había pasado por ahí y se llamaba "Huracán Mills pre cita". Estaba claro que tenía un montón de ropa en su armario, pero ninguna de ella era apta para la ocasión, tenía ropa formal, ropa formal, más ropa formal, y por último, ropa formal. Incluso su ropa más cómoda no era apta para ir a una fiesta, pero por lo demás sabía que quería impresionar a Emma, quizás atormentarla un poco con un nuevo look, le excitaba que la rubia la mirase como una diosa, era algo que disfrutaba en silencio y esta noche no perdería la oportunidad de que ocurriera.

Hasta ayer no tenía pensado asistir al cumpleaños de Ruby, ya había preparado su excusa para no ir, pero ante la sorpresa de la invitación de Emma las cosas habían dado un vuelco, todo por culpa de Ruby, ella tendría que solucionar esto, aunque pensaba que debería de darle las gracias, saber que Emma estaría allí toda la noche era una ocasión que no podía perder. Su plan estaba llevándose a cabo de una manera totalmente exitosa, si seguía así Emma no tardaría en volverse loca y sin magia, magia que Regina estaba aprovechando al máximo para ella misma, cada vez que Emma la pensaba, cada vez que le transmitía sueños para que la deseara, que la llorara, que la amara, se volvía más débil, había disfrutado llenándose de magia estas semanas en que estaba siendo indiferente con la rubia, sabía exactamente cuándo y cuánto pensaba en ella, pero ya le estaba aburriendo este ritmo, y se estaba haciendo débil por alguna razón que desconocía, así que cambiaría las cosas para atraparla aún más.

Luego de darse por vencida, no se lo pensó dos veces, haría algo que nunca había hecho, pedir ropa prestada, y la única que en estos momentos podría ayudarle era Ruby, sólo esperaba que no se le pasara la mano y tuviera algo que pudiera usar sin que fuera el nuevo cotilleo de Storybrooke por su nueva forma de vestir.

* * *

—Buenos días Sra. Lucas, la hija de Belcebú necesita hablar con su nieta ¿Está Ruby?

La abuela la miró con cara de poca simpatía por encima de los anteojos y con la frente fruncida.

—Sra. Lucas no tengo tiempo ¿Está Ruby o no? –le dijo molesta.

—¡Ruby! ¡La alcaldesa te busca! –gritó hacia la cocina mientras se iba a la caja registradora.

Apenas Ruby salió por la puerta le hizo un gesto autoritario con el dedo para que salieran y pudieran hablar a solas. Sacándose el delantal Ruby saludó a Regina no entendiendo por qué la requería tan urgentemente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mira Ruby, no acostumbro a pedir estas cosas pero, la verdad es que no tengo que ponerme para esta noche –le dijo un poco avergonzada.

—Regina… estás buscando excusas para no venir, ponte un jeans y una blusa sexy y ya.

—No tengo Ruby, ni jeans ni blusas sexys, por eso he venido.

—Déjame entender… ¿Me estas pidiendo que te vista? ¡Oh Dios mío qué emoción! Déjame avisar y te llevo a mi cuarto –le dijo totalmente entusiasmada con la idea de vestir a Regina.

Así de un tirón Ruby tomó de la mano a Regina subiendo por las escaleras del hotel a velocidad de la luz, en la mente de la loba se mezclaban un montón de combinaciones de su ropa en el cuerpo de Regina, no todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de vestir a la reina.

La habitación de Ruby para sorpresa de Regina era un enorme y bien ordenado lugar, con un armario impresionante con una cantidad de prendas increíbles. Regina miraba el armario casi con la boca abierta mientras Ruby sacaba prendas y las combinaba en su cama, decidiéndose por unas y por otras, hasta que le mostró un par de combinaciones a Regina.

—Ruby –le puso cara seria- No quiero parecer tu hermana gemela, ni tampoco quiero que un desconocido me pare el auto preguntándome ¡cuánto cobro!

Ruby se puso a reír de buena gana y al imaginar a Regina con la mini falda y el top que había sacado, no pudo evitar tomarse del estómago y burlarse de ella.

—Está bien Regina, sólo te estoy tomando el pelo. Mira, ponte esto creo que es perfecto para ti –le dijo mientras aún se reía de ella

Unos hermosos leggins de cuero negros con una pequeña abertura al costado en los muslos unidos por unos cordones enlazados que se pegaban perfectamente a su piel, no mostraban mucho pero dejaban bastante a la imaginación. Un corset negro muy simple pero que hacía que sus pechos se vieran hermosos y absolutamente le hacía un efecto de aumentar un par de tallas. Encima del atuendo una blusa blanca de seda muy holgada, probablemente cuatro tallas más que la de ella, la cual Ruby abotonó sólo los últimos de abajo para dejar al descubierto el hermoso pecho de Regina.

—¿Te gusta? Dentro de todo lo que tengo, creo que es lo que podría sentarte bien, ahora si le pones uno de tus tacones de diez centímetros… ¡Rayos! Hasta yo misma me enamoro de ti.

Regina estaba embobada con su propia figura mientras se veía al espejo, por un momento imaginó la cara que pondría Emma.

—¿Crees que esto está bien?

Ruby se puso detrás de ella, arreglándole bien la blusa, acomodando bien el pecho de Regina en el corset.

—Totalmente, no desentonarás con la fiesta, todo lo contrario –le dijo concentrada.

—Ruby…

—¿Sí?

—Deja de tocar mis pechos –le dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

—¡Oh! Disculpa, me emocioné un poco, ¡es que se ven hermosos! De seguro Emma cae esta noche… ok mejor me quedo callada, la estoy cagando, lo sé, no debo entrometerme…

—¡Ruby ya cállate! –le dijo entretenida.

Las dos se pusieron a reír, aunque Regina lo hacía de puro nervio, de verdad quería que Emma la viera en esas ropas, pero debía guardar la compostura.

—Antes que te vayas, tengo otra cosa para ti, esto le dará un toque a tu atuendo.

Le dio un colgante que llevaba una pluma.

—Interesante, supongo que es para darle algún mensaje a Swan.

—Como me encanta que me leas la mente Regina. Esperemos que capte el detalle.

—Tú tienes mucha ilusión de que termine saliendo con Emma… ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, supongo que te mereces ser feliz, y yo sé que se gustan y hay algo más que mi olfato no capta, pero no es malo –le dijo mientras le ponía el colgante.

Regina se conmovió al escuchar que Ruby le deseaba felicidad, pero le preocupaba que estuviera "oliendo" algo más y esperaba que ese algo no fuera su plan.

Se despidieron mientras Regina le daba las gracias, para luego amenazarla de que no le contara a nadie que la ropa era de ella o sino cortaría su cabeza. Así tomó todo y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Emma estaba lista hace media hora y Regina le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba por llegar, ya había retocado su maquillaje por segunda vez, se había cambiado de blusa tres veces y al menos había cambiado de zapatos unas dos más. Estaba totalmente nerviosa, se paseaba de un lado a otro, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Mary Margaret, que la veía cómo se miraba al espejo una y otra vez por cada paseo que Emma daba.

—Si no fuera porque sé que vas a la fiesta de Ruby diría que tienes una cita –le dijo Mary Margaret.

Emma se paró en seco.

—¿Una cita? –se rio- no como se te ocurre, sólo es que, bueno tú sabes, hace mucho que no salgo, tengo miedo de haber perdido mi habilidad social.

—Tranquila, además estas muy bonita –le dijo mientras miraba su blusa- Emma ¿No crees que debería abotonarte la blusa un poco más? se puede ver tu sujetador.

—Es un sujetador decorativo, no tiene sentido llevarlo si no lo muestro.

—Tienes razón, es hermoso.

El teléfono de Emma sonó mostrando un mensaje donde decía que Regina ya estaba afuera esperándola.

—La celebración va a ser en Granny´s. No vuelvo hasta mañana, así que no me esperen.

—¿Quién viene por ti?

—Adiós, estoy retrasada.

Se despidió de Mary Margaret tomó su chaqueta y salió.

Regina esperaba apoyada en su mercedes, llevaba un abrigo largo negro que no dejaba ver su nuevo vestuario, sin embargo lo entallado del abrigo y el maquillaje totalmente distinto que traía la hacía verse interesante y poco normal de lo habitual, atrayente.

Cuando Emma salió por la puerta Regina tuvo que frustrar sus ganas de abrir la boca como boba, se veía totalmente sexy, llevaba unos jeans grises muy bien pegados a sus piernas adornados con una botas largas con una corrida de hebillas muy delgadas, pero lo mejor era su blusa, a pesar de que llevaba su chaqueta roja puesta deja ver que la blusa negra era transparente, podía ver su obligo y el sujetador que además de mostrarlo casualmente por el escote se dejaba apreciar a través de la tela, esas pequeñas tachas de metal contorneaban el borde de este, adornando sus pechos.

Se saludaron tímidamente con un beso en la mejilla.

—Bonito abrigo… te ves distinta –le dijo Emma mirando el maquillaje negro recargado en los ojos de Regina y el color sutil que había en los labios haciendo que la cicatriz que tenía tomara más protagonismo.

Regina sonrió e imaginó que se llevaría una sorpresa cuando se sacara el abrigo. No le contestó nada, simplemente le hizo una señal para que se subiera al automóvil, Emma dio la vuelta y subió, ella hizo lo mismo y arrancaron el motor.

Mary Margaret salía por la puerta, muy curiosa por el hecho de con quien se iba Emma, quedó confundida cuando descubrió que el automóvil que se alejaba era el de Regina.

* * *

Regina abría la puerta del mercedes para darle espacio a colocar sus tacones, no los había llevado puestos porque con lo altos que eran probablemente no habría podido conducir, Emma la espero a que se los pusiera, la ayudo a levantarse y se sorprendió al notar como ahora la morena la pasaba por unos pocos centímetros en altura a causa de ellos, pero la sorpresa más grande fue cuando se quitó el abrigo, se veía despampanante, altiva, oscura, sexy, osada y un centenar de adjetivos pasaron por la cabeza de Emma. Se quedó quieta mirándola descaradamente, lo que agradecía porque le comían las manos por tocar aquella abertura en los muslos de sus leggins y para que hablar de lo bien que se veían esos pechos con esa pluma de colgante entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasa Swan? ¿Te gusta? –le dijo ladeando la cabeza mientras sonreía y dejaba el abrigo dentro del auto.

—Claro, me encanta, es sólo que es distinto, jamás te había visto así –le dijo nerviosa, sacándose su chaqueta y entregándosela a Regina para que también la guardara.

Regina emprendió paso, ese paso elegante y con ese sonar de tacos, pero Emma seguía inmóvil contemplando a la morena.

—Emma Swan, no acostumbro a que la gente camine a mis espaldas, ¿Podría caminar a mi lado? –le dijo mirando hacia atrás

Sin decir nada Emma caminó y cuando llegó donde Regina inesperadamente ésta le tomó la mano para entrar juntas.

La música estaba alta, y como lo suponía Regina, se trataba de una fiesta totalmente gótica, no le extrañaba que Ruby la hubiese vestido así. Por lo demás al parecer la mayoría de los asistentes eran del tipo lobo, a excepción de ellas y Belle, que se encontraba hablando con unos chicos en el fondo del local. Abrigos largos, botas de motero y pantalones de cuero adornaban los cuerpos de estos lobos, ahora entendía por qué Emma le había dicho que estos podrían ser una banda de matones asustando a la gente en el bosque, sus semblantes eran completamente asesinos. Y de la abuela ni rastros, si viera esto, seguramente ya no la vería a ella como la hija del mal.

Se sentaron en la barra mirándose una a la otra y les sirvieron un trago a cada una, y aquí venía la parte difícil, porque Emma estaba dispuesta a decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba y lo que le dolía que la ignorara. La música estaba un poco alta pero no demasiado como para que no pudieran hablar, lo interesante de ello es que al menos para poder hablar tenían obligadamente que acercarse al oído para escucharse.

—Bonito colgante Emma, ¿qué es? –le dijo mientras lo tomaba y acariciaba su forma.

—Es un atrapa sueños, me lo dio Astrid, lo he usado estos últimos días y me ha ido bastante bien, unos días más sin descanso y probablemente ya estaría en un internado psiquiátrico.

—Que interesante –le dijo Regina mientras abría los ojos y levantaba sus cejas, entendiendo totalmente de qué se trataba el amuleto- me encanta, es hermoso, además combina perfectamente con el sujetador que llevas puesto –mientras sutilmente soltaba el amuleto y rosaba con sus dedos el borde del sujetador.

—Regina, con respecto a esto, quería contarte algo, sobre mi problema de descanso, la verdad es que, yo… te he extrañado mucho…

De pronto a lo lejos uno de los lobos que estaba charlando con Belle se percató de la presencia de Regina, era uno de los que había estado en el deportivo la vez pasada que le dieron el aventón a su casa.

—¡Preciosa, pero que sorpresa verte aquí! –le decía mientras se acercaba a un paso aterrador y la levantaba del asiento tomándola por la cintura, abrazándola.

—¡Woooww! Cuidado lobo, estoy bien gracias –le dijo mientras se reía de la situación correspondiendo el abrazo- pero ya bájame.

—¿Aullaremos esta noche? Vamos di que sí, probablemente más tarde iremos al bosque.

—Por qué no, claro que lo haría de nuevo –le dijo mientras se alejaba con el lobo para saludar a los demás.

Y ahí quedaba la confesión de Emma y su cita, yéndose con un lobo, se sentía totalmente estúpida. De pronto mientras miraba como Regina sociabilizaba con los demás, sintió dos presencias, una a cada lado. Era Ruby y Graham que se habían sentado uno a cada lado de ella.

—Queremos tres vodkas por favor –le dijo Ruby al barman.

—Un placer al fin conocerla Sheriff, Ruby me ha hablado de ti –le dijo Graham mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

—Graham estará trabajando con nosotros en el bosque – le dijo Ruby mientras le acercaba el vaso de vodka.

—Bienvenido Graham, espero ser una buena jefa, y no una rara como la de allá –le dijo mientras apuntaba a Regina que estaba muy animada bebiendo con los lobos.

Graham miró confundido, no entendía.

—¿Qué ocurre Emma? Las vi incluso llegando de la mano, ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo? –le dijo Ruby.

—Al parecer encaja muy bien con tus amigos ¿Qué es eso de aullar? Y ¿Desde cuándo Regina sale con tu grupo?

Graham entendió perfectamente y comenzó a reírse.

—¿La alcaldesa ya salió con los chicos al bosque? No me lo puedo creer, cuando llevaron a Belle me sorprendí pero, la alcaldesa, ¡Dios! – dijo Graham riéndose.

—No fue con nosotros, simplemente le dimos un aventón y ya sabes los chicos cómo son, entre todos la hicimos aullar o si no tenía que bajarse del automóvil – le dijo Ruby a los dos riéndose.

A Emma nada le hacía gracia, miraba a Regina estar tan entretenida entre ellos que le causaba unos celos enormes, además se suponía que era su cita, y la había dejado sola. Bebía su vodka con ansias, pidió otro más mientras seguía hablando con Ruby y Graham, no se había dado cuenta que el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

(*1)

La música cambió y Graham se levantó entusiasmado al escucharla, Emma lo miró al ver que le estaba pidiendo bailar a ella y Ruby, pero se la pensó.

—Mi canción favorita tienen que bailar conmigo –dijo entusiasmado.

Emma miró a Regina que ya se encontraba bailando con los lobos, con la mayoría de ellos. Ruby se le acercó al oído.

—Deberíamos de aprovechar esta oportunidad, ¿Por qué no le bailamos y la provocamos un poco? –le dijo con una mirada astuta.

Emma se entusiasmó con lo que le dijo Ruby, además se sentía más osada a causa del alcohol, los tres partieron a la pista de baile mientras Ruby le guiñaba un ojo a Graham para que le siguiera el juego.

Regina bailaba sensualmente mientras dos lobos y Belle la acompañaban en la danza, de pronto no muy lejos de ella veía bailar a Emma muy caliente con Ruby y Graham. Abrió los ojos de par en par, quería ir allí y reclamarla suya, pero antes de eso, disfrutó un poco del baile que le estaban ofreciendo, debía admitirlo, Ruby y Graham no lo hacían nada de mal con su rubia. Emma estaba de espaldas a Graham y este la tomaba de las caderas mientras le cantaba al oído, por su parte Ruby la tenía abrazada del cuello pegando su frente a la de Emma.

Regina los miraba con la boca entre abierta, casi podría gemir ante el baile de la rubia, cuando vio que ella la estaba mirando, dejó el vaso con Belle y se fue donde Emma con un paso al ritmo de la música acaparando las miradas de los demás, siguiéndola en su caminar acompasado.

Cuando Regina llegó donde los tres y se les unió al baile, pero no sin antes reclamar la atención de Emma, sin ningún pudor, metió un dedo pescando el cinturón de la rubia acercándola a ella con brusquedad, quedando totalmente pegadas, ya los demás bailaban a su alrededor, todos juntos, apretándolas más en su baile. Emma no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por los muslos de Regina y tocar la piel que ahí se dejaba mostrar. Regina por su lado se dejó llevar por los ojos claros de Emma, la miraba mientras acariciaba la mandíbula de la rubia con una mano mientras lo otra peligrosamente se posaba en uno de los costados, rozando levemente uno de sus pechos. Así siguieron bailando, aunque estaban totalmente rodeadas, para ellas, los demás habían desaparecido, sus caderas estaban apretadamente juntas y sus respiraciones se compartían debido a la cercanía de sus labios. Era un baile embriagador, una especie de droga adictiva, tan solo ellas dos expelían sensualidad a kilómetros.

Cuando la canción terminó siendo sustituida por otra Regina se separó guiñándole el ojo a Emma, y volvió a irse, pero esta vez se dirigió hacia el baño con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, contoneando sus caderas al andar, dejándole un claro mensaje a Emma con ello.

—¡Emma si no vas te pasas de idiota! –le dijo Ruby.

—Ojalá los hombres pudiéramos entrar así de fácil al baño de damas, buen provecho –le dijo Graham mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Ruby y seguía bailando.

* * *

Cuando Emma llegó al baño Regina estaba mirándose en el gran espejo de la pared retocándose con su labial, cuando notó la entrada de la rubia se volteó ligeramente, haciendo ese gesto con su mano mientras arreglaba su pelo mientras le sonreía. Emma avanzó hacia ella, no estaba segura de qué le diría, en su mente sólo estaba la idea de ser sincera.

—Y bien Emma, creo que aquí estamos más tranquilas, tú ibas a decirme algo, tienes mi total atención –le dijo mientras volvía a obsesionarse con el colgante de Emma, y volvía a acariciarlo.

Emma miraba la mano de Regina, cómo se acercaba peligrosamente a sus pechos, eso no le estaba ayudando en nada a concentrarse, así que simplemente la largó

—Te extraño Regina –le dijo mientras acariciaba sutilmente la mano de Regina que tocaba su amuleto.

—¿Cómo puedes extrañar algo que no tienes Emma? –la miró a los ojos.

Emma la tomó por la cintura abrazándola y se le acercó al oído.

—No me importa que sientas hacia mí Regina, puedes odiarme, herirme, si quieres destrúyeme, pero por favor no me ignores, todo menos eso –le dijo mientras se le caía una lágrima por la mejilla.

Regina apartó su rostro unos centímetros para mirarla, aun sonriente, le secó la lágrima con su pulgar y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Emma, quedándose ahí, respirándola.

—Así que parece que estas dispuesta a ir con mis reglas Swan… y ¿Quieres dar el siguiente paso? – le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—No quiero comprometerte, no te pido nada, sólo yo…

—Ya no hables Emma, cállate –le dijo tiernamente.

La morena le tomó por la mejilla y la besó profundamente mientras que con la otra mano acercaba la cadera pegándola más a ella. Emma bajó las manos, como le estaba poniendo ese leggins, creía que jamás se lo volvería a sacar de mente, acarició sus glúteos apretándolos con fuerza, acarició su espalda por debajo de la blusa amplia, apretándola hacia ella, entrelazando sus muslos. Regina hizo lo mismo, pasó sus manos por la espalda, acariciándola, rasguñándola levemente, encontrándose con el broche del sujetador, el cual hábilmente desabrochó para dejar libres los pechos de Emma. La volteó dejando a la rubia reflejarse en el espejo, mientras pasaba sus manos por delante acariciando su abdomen, subiendo para tocar sus pechos mientras Emma la miraba hacerlo con total admiración.

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a Belle, la cual se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido algo muy importante y privado.

—Oh! Lo siento chicas, no era mi intensión, es sólo que no puedo esperar más, ¡ya me hago! –dijo Belle mientras poco le faltaba para hacer reverencias por interrumpir el momento.

—No te preocupes Belle, aquí las desubicadas somos nosotras – le dijo Regina mientras volvía a abrochar el sujetador de Emma.

—Belle, solo te pido discreción, no vayas contando esto a todos en el pueblo, por favor –dijo Emma.

—Como se nota que no vienen nunca a las fiestas de Ruby, tranquilas, lo que pasa en Granny´s por la noche, en Granny´s se queda, si supieran –dijo riéndose mientras se tambaleaba por culpa del alcohol.

Belle entro en el baño y ambas se rieron sintiéndose en confianza después de lo que Belle les dijo, incluso salieron del baño dándose de besos sin que nada les importara.

—¡De esto estaba hablando chicas! Son tan monas, me gustan, cuando quieran me invitan a su cama ¿ok?, tomen este último trago que nos vamos de excursión al bosque en la van de Graham –les dijo Ruby mientras Graham la abrazaba por detrás.

—Y tú no has perdido el tiempo, parece que se te da muy bien que te abrace Graham –le dijo Regina mientras de guiñaba el ojo- ¡Oh pero qué hago con mi mercedes! No puedo conducir en el estado que estoy.

—Bueno, mañana Graham pasa a dejártelo, déjame las llaves y te lo vamos a dejar.

—Como que encuentre una sola raya Ruby… ya verás.

—No dudes de la habilidad de Graham, tómense eso rápido para que estén a tono y vámonos, ya estamos casi listos.

* * *

(*2)

La van de Graham se llenó por completo, incluso tenían que sentarse unos arriba de otros, de eso Regina se aprovechó para sentarse encima de Emma, al lado de la ventana, la fiesta seguía adentro del vehículo, todos reían y bromeaban, algunos seguían empinándose botellas de ron y vodka puro, era todo pura distorsión.

—Graham, no quiero que conduzcas, deja que lo haga otro, quédate conmigo, déjame sentarme en tus piernas –le dijo Ruby hablando ya media borracha.

—Suban la maldita música y arranquen el motor –dijo Belle desde atrás al lado de Emma.

La van partió a toda velocidad con todos gritando adentro, y como era de costumbre la mayoría ya estaba aullando, golpeando el techo de la van, riendo y cantando fuerte. Regina se prendió, quería volver a hacerlo, quería aullarle a la luna.

—Voy a hacerlo Ruby, ¡acompáñame afuera!

Regina sacó el cuerpo por la ventana, quedando sentada con la mitad del cuerpo afuera, así mismo la siguió Ruby por la ventana de más adelante.

—¡Regina no! ¡Es peligroso te puedes caer! –Le gritó Emma desesperada mientras la afirmaba por las caderas para que no se cayera.

Regina miró hacia abajo enternecida por la cara de preocupación de Emma, le acarició la mejilla lanzándole un beso, luego miró a Ruby y disfrutó el aire en su rostro, cuando las dos estuvieron listas aullaron al unísono, riendo frenéticamente, mientras todos aplaudían y golpeaban el techo de la van.

—¡Ruby! ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Regina? –Le gritó Emma a Ruby hacia afuera.

—La dejo ser Emma, eso debes hacer tú también, ¡déjala ser ella misma! –le gritó de vuelta.

—Emma Swan, agárrame bien, entiendes, agárrame muy bien –le gritó Regina desde afuera.

De pronto Emma captó lo que Regina quería hacer. Tuvo que agarrarla con todas su fuerzas porque la morena se estiró hacia atrás alargando sus brazos hacia afuera dejando casi por completo colgando la mitad de su cuerpo mientras la van seguía a toda velocidad. Regina se sentía en éxtasis, el alcohol más la música y el agarre de Emma la hicieron sentirse invencible. Los demás adentro aplaudieron ante la osadía jamás hecha por ninguno de ellos. Se volvieron locos.

—Vuelve acá, estás loca Regina totalmente loca ¿En qué estás pensando? –le dijo Emma mientras Regina volvía sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, se reía nerviosamente.

—Pienso Emma en llevarte ahora mismo a la cama, porque ya no soporto más –le dijo mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de Emma- ¡Ruby! Pararás en mi casa, nosotras no seguimos al bosque.

—¡Quien quiera que esté conduciendo paramos en casa de Regina! Porque las dos están muy calientes ya y se darán un revolcón –dijo Ruby levantando la mano empuñada, ya bien borracha.

Toda la van explotó en risas, y no dejaron de tomarles el pelo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Regina. Las dos tuvieron que pasar por encima de todos y más de algún agarrón se llevaron, sobre todo Ruby que aprovechó de echar mano a Regina cuanto más pudo. Las dos bajaron muertas de risa y abrazándose al pasar por esa situación.

* * *

Regina corrió hasta la puerta, mirando a Emma que la perseguía desde atrás, apenas puso la llave en la puerta y le dio un par de vueltas ya tenía a Emma pegada a su cuerpo.

Entraron besándose desesperadamente, sacando sus ropas mientras Regina la dirigía a su habitación, en la escalera tropezaron, pero no se separaron, siguieron besándose ahí, Regina sacaba la blusa de Emma, sin desabotonarla sacándola por encima de la cabeza, para embobarse con los pechos de la rubia, besando entre medio de ellos mientras los apretaba con lujuria. Emma empezaba a gemir al ver la desesperación de la morena, pero no quería apresurarse, intentaba ponerse de pie per Regina no la dejaba.

—Creo que estaríamos más cómodas en tu cama – mientras hacía lo mismo con la blusa de Regina.

—Tienes razón –se levantó y ayudo a Emma para seguir subiendo.

Regina caminaba enfrente de la rubia, se despojó de sus tacones tirándolos por ahí, pero cuando quiso empezar a quitarse los leggins Emma la detuvo, empujándola contra la pared. La morena quedó de espaldas a Emma, con sus manos apoyadas en la muralla, tan sólo faltaban unos pasos, pero el deseo de la rubia no pudo más.

—¿No pensarás en sacarte esos leggins antes de que los disfrute yo no? – le dijo a Regina mientras la manoseaba desde atrás.

—Cómo te estas poniendo Emma, tan sólo con una prenda.

—No sabes cuánto, ni te lo imaginas –le dijo entre jadeos al oído.

Emma metió la mano por debajo del leggins, buscando la humedad de Regina, mientras le besaba detrás del lóbulo de la oreja. Regina jadeaba ante el toque de la rubia, ya se había dado cuenta de que su sexo estaba completamente mojado.

—¿Qué es lo que me he encontrado aquí Regina? ¿Qué es esto? –le dijo mientras presionaba el clítoris de ella, que ya estaba bastante hinchado.

Regina gimió ante las palabras de Emma, y movía sus caderas hacia atrás, desesperada por que le calmara su deseo, y la rubia correspondió al movimiento, haciendo círculos en aquel botón, lentamente, dándole tiempo a la morena de que disfrutara de su toque.

—Más rápido Emma, no me hagas esperar –le decía mientras acariciaba la mano de la rubia por encima de su leggins.

Emma no le hizo caso, sin embargo Regina gemía, despacio, con su cara y manos pegadas a la pared. La rubia puso su otra mano en uno de los pechos de Regina mientras seguía masajeando el clítoris de ella, la morena ya estaba a punto de explotar en gemidos, pero Emma paró, tomando con toda la palma el sexo de Regina, apretándolo con fuerza.

—No pares Emma por favor, ¡no pares! –le dijo entre sollozos.

Emma rio sensualmente, prosiguiendo con su masaje, esta vez mas rápido, con mucho más presión. Regina jadeaba, gemía y sacudía sus caderas al ritmo del masaje de la rubia. Regina se descontroló, gemía y gritaba el nombre de Emma, pidiéndole que siguiera, desesperada, echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de la rubia, en un último gemido que hizo que se le doblaran las piernas, Emma tuvo que atraparla con su otra mano para que no se desplomara, aun así la rubia seguía atormentándola, aunque con más delicadeza, disfrutando de los espasmos que Regina estaba haciendo, viéndola como no era capaz de pedirle que parara, golpeado la pared tratando de aguantar.

Con brusquedad Regina le sacó la mano de adentro y se volteó, plantándole un beso a Emma, mientras todavía se contraía involuntariamente. Emma la tomó en brazos, y Regina la rodeó con sus piernas mientras seguían besándose, así se fueron a la habitación.

Emma la lazó a la cama para quitarle la ropa, le sacó al fin los hermosos leggins que tanto le gustaron, sacó la tanga que ya estaba mojada gracias al masaje recién propinado, tirándolo por encima de su hombro. Se acercó a ella la levantó para desabrochar el cierre del corset, mientras lo hacía Regina desabrochaba el sujetador de Emma, el cual salió rápidamente. No así el corset de Regina, la rubia no perdió tiempo y en vez de seguir tratando de sacarlo, volvió a tirar a Regina hacia atrás, tomó la prenda y la deslizó un poco hacia abajo, dejando libres los pechos de la morena.

Emma se recostó sobre Regina, besándola profundamente mientras sus pechos se juntaban al ritmo de sus respiraciones. La morena trató de desabrochar el cinturón de Emma pero ésta se apartó rápido impidiéndole la tarea.

—No creerás que ya terminé contigo – le dijo mientras abría con rudeza las piernas de Regina, dejándole el sexo al descubierto.

—¿No cree que ya me hizo sufrir suficiente Sheriff? ¿Tan malo ha sido mi comportamiento? – le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Lamentablemente alcaldesa, desde aquí puedo ver que ha disfrutado y no sufrido con mi masaje, no voy a desperdiciar tan maravilloso néctar –le dijo mientras tomaba ambos muslos y los separaba aún más.

Emma pasó su lengua relajadamente por todo el sexo de Regina, tomando sus fluidos, separándose para dejar un pequeño hilo colgando por su boca. La morena apoyada en sus antebrazos disfrutaba con la visión y la mirada de Emma al tomar sus jugos de esa manera. Regina le acomodó el pelo, quería ver cómo lo hacía, pero no duró mucho tiempo en esa posición, porque la rubia estaba abarcándola toda con su boca. La morena se recostó totalmente, agarrando con sus manos el cobertor de la cama, curvando su espalda a ratos.

—Tu boca Emma, es tan suave y cálida, por favor sigue – le dijo volviendo a jadear.

Así lo hizo Emma, siguió lamiendo por completo todo el centro, subiendo y bajando, sin poner presiones. Luego de un rato jugando así, tomó el clítoris con sus labios, succionándolo, y volviendo a escuchar a Regina decir su nombre entrecortadamente. Inesperadamente y cuando Regina pensó que iba a acabar Emma le tomó las piernas, tirándolas hacia adelante para dejar al descubierto la entrada de su vagina, con su lengua comenzó a penetrarla suavemente.

—Más adentro Emma, te quiero más adentro.

Emma metió toda su lengua dentro de ella, y sin despegar los labios de ahí comenzó a penetrarla cada vez más rápido, siguiendo los gemidos de Regina que le decían que ya estaba por acabar. Volvió a castigarla, bajando nuevamente las piernas y separando el rostro. Regina se apoyó nuevamente en sus antebrazos rápidamente, casi en un acto de ruego la miró con cara desesperada, sin decir nada la rubia captó el mensaje, si volvía a hacerlo Regina moriría en el acto perdiendo la paciencia.

Emma volvió a atacar su clítoris, esta vez con su lengua haciendo círculos en él, puso sus manos por debajo de los muslos abrazando la cadera de la morena, presionando el monte de venus, para liberar aquél botón que pedía a gritos ser apaciguado. Regina no soportó más, se tiró hacia atrás volviendo a gemir, esta vez con desesperación, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las lamidas de Emma, tomando sus pechos, encorvando su espalda. En un último respiro sostenido, Regina acabó con un largo y ronco gemido, tomando una de las almohadas que tenía cerca para ponerla en su cara y morderla. Cuando ya no aguantó más se retiró desesperada de Emma, casi como poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Eres totalmente perversa – le dijo jadeando, ya cansada- no te quejes ahora.

Regina tomó a Emma por el cinturón y mientras lo sacaba la besaba y mordía ligeramente. Con el cinturón en mano, hizo que Emma se quedara apoyada con sus manos y rodillas, permitiéndole a Regina propinarle un par de golpes con él en las nalgas, aun cubiertas por sus pantalones.

—¿Quién manda ahora Sheriff? – le preguntaba mientras le daba otro pequeño golpe.

—Usted alcaldesa –le decía cambiando a una voz totalmente sumisa.

—Prefiero que me llame… majestad –le sugirió mientras volvía a golpearla con el cinturón.

Regina la empujó para que Emma quedara recostada en su vientre, permitiéndole en esa posición sacar las botas y los jeans. La rubia quedó sólo en su prenda interior de encaje, que poco y nada cubría su trasero. La morena lo tomó, y corrió un poco para besar el comienzo de la línea, succionando, mientras con la otra mano enterraba sus uñas en la nalgas de Emma, escuchándola protestar ante el acto.

Dejando el cinturón de lado, tomó a Emma por el pelo, suavemente, sin hacerle daño, pero obligándola a que se levantara. Regina la recostó sobre ella, dejando que posara su espalda en su cuerpo, sin soltarla del pelo, abrazándola por detrás con su otro brazo.

—Bien Señorita Swan, quedamos en que haríamos las cosas a mi manera, por lo tanto, hará exactamente todo lo que yo le pida ¿Queda claro? –le dijo en el oído.

—Si su majestad –le dijo con voz baja.

—Así me gusta, ahora quiero que separes más tus piernas –le dijo sonriendo.

Regina soltó el pelo de Emma, acomodándolo hacia un lado para poder besarle el cuello, mientras bajaba su mano para separar la ropa interior de la rubia y dejar a la vista el centro de Emma, totalmente húmedo y cálido.

—Quiero que te toques Emma, hazlo para mi, quiero verte como lo haces –mientras mordía sutilmente el hombro de Emma.

Así le obedeció y comenzó a darse masajes, juntando sus fluidos, haciendo círculos en su clítoris, siseando ante su propio toque.

—No tan rápido Sheriff, despacio –le decía mientras le tomaba la mano y le indicaba cómo debía hacerlo- tienes que dejar tiempo para tu reina, si vas muy rápido, tendré que azotarte otra vez con tu cinturón.

Emma seguía masajeando y torturando su clítoris, gimiendo despacio, evitando que Regina la regañara.

—Quítatelos, ¡Ahora, rápido! –le dijo Regina autoritariamente.

Emma obedeció y así lo hizo, volviendo a la posición anterior.

—Veamos su trabajo –le dijo mientras comprobaba tocándola- Muy bien, así está perfecto. Puedes descansar tu cabeza en mi hombro, y ahora no hables, sólo te permito asentir o negar con la cabeza.

Emma asintió.

Regina pasó las unas de sus manos por la cadera de Emma, rasguñándola suavemente.

—Si eres buena chica, tendrás mucho más de esto en el futuro –le susurraba en el oído.

La morena esparció los fluidos de Emma por todo su sexo, humedeciendo aún más la zona, dándole masajes a ratos despacio y lento combinándolos con rápidos y cortos, a estos últimos Emma soltaba pequeñas quejas, para luego seguir gimiendo y disfrutando de los dedos de Regina.

—Eso Sheriff, sigue gimiendo para mí –le decía sin parar su masaje.

Emma introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, penetrándose mientras Regina la acariciaba.

—Me gusta que tenga iniciativa Sheriff, pero yo no se lo he indicado.

Emma dejó de hacerlo.

—Siga haciéndolo, me gusta.

Así los masajes de Regina se hicieron más y más rápidos, escuchando a Emma como perdía el control a medida que ella misma se penetraba. El masaje se volvió frenético, y los gemidos de Emma se hicieron más audibles, calentando aún más a Regina, que la miraba desde atrás jadeante con la boca levemente entreabierta.

—Vamos preciosa, acaba para mí, quiero escucharte –le dijo entre jadeos.

Emma no aguantó más, y cuando Regina se lo pidió comenzó a sentir como venía el orgasmo, moviendo su cadera desesperada, curvándose hacia atrás, gimiendo en el oído de Regina, la que no paraba de atormentarla. Cuando Emma acabó soltando el ultimo gemido, Regina puso su palma para seguir masajeando, ahora sus labios mayores, permitiéndole a la rubia contraerse por los espasmos del final.

Emma se dio vueltas abrazando a Regina, descansando su cabeza en el vientre de esta, exhausta se quedó dormida en esa posición, en esa vista, y viendo que la rubia estaba totalmente dormida, le quitó el atrapa sueños que llevaba de colgante y lo intercambió por el que llevaba ella.

Regina la acomodó bien y la tapó con la ropa que estaba totalmente desordenada por sus juegos. Se sacó al fin el corset que ya le molestaba y se recostó al lado de ella, rodeándola por la cintura, sin pensar en nada, disfrutando la sensación de tener a quien abrazar, sintiendo su calidez.

* * *

**(1*) The Cure – Love song**

**(2*) E Nomine - Das Tier in Mir Wolfen**

**Sigo dándoles las gracias a todas por leer, y dejen review, no sean malitas que me he matado haciendo este capítulo.**

**Un beso y un abrazo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2 (sí ya sé que algunos se preguntan por qué en el capítulo 2, sólo quiero ser especial XD)**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, el tiempo es lo que me hace mucha falta y esta semana necesitaba días de 36 hrs! **

**Warning: Capítulo lleno de porno! Se recomienda no leer en lugares públicos, si no quieren ser descubiertos leyendo con caras bobas XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Calidez, eso era todo lo que llenaba el cuerpo y la mente de Emma esa mañana antes de abrir los ojos, una piel suave y tersa pegada en su espalda, siendo abrazada gentilmente por detrás por una mano que se posaba tímidamente en su pecho mientras su trasero disfrutaba del roce del sexo de Regina. En ese plano la rubia abría lentamente los ojos, notando al instante que no se encontraba en su habitación, y recordando lo pasado anoche se vio totalmente rompiendo las reglas que la morena le había impuesto, esto no era lo que debería haber pasado, no debería de estar despertando siendo tan abrazada, menos tener que disfrutarlo. Antes de que Regina despertara tenía que salir de ahí, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar un desprecio de Regina en estos momentos. Siendo lo más sutil posible y lo más silenciosa que podía, se zafó del agarre de Regina y se levantó de la cama.

El primer problema que tuvo Emma era que no encontraba su tanga, y entendía que probablemente estuviera bajo las sábanas, así que no se arriesgaría a buscarlas ahí con el temor de despertar a Regina, de malas ganas buscó sus ropas restantes y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, lamentablemente, cuando tomó la segunda bota, se le resbaló de las manos y golpeó el suelo.

—¡Mierda! –miró con preocupación a Regina que lentamente abría sus ojos.

Regina hacía una mueca de desagrado mientras miraba a Emma, emitiendo un pequeño quejido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –le dijo Regina restregándose los ojos.

—Lo siento Regina, no fue mi intensión quedarme dormida, pero ya me voy –le dijo seriamente.

—No puedes irte, no tenemos ningún vehículo.

—No importa, de seguro pasa alguien y me da un aventón al centro del pueblo.

Regina se incorporó sentándose en la cama, aún desnuda, sin ningún pudor ante Emma.

—Al menos, podrías desayunar, espérame un minuto y preparo algo.

—No hace falta Regina, sigue durmiendo yo me voy –rápidamente salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Tan rápido como pudo Regina se levantó, buscó su ropa para poder seguirla, pero de todo sólo alcanzó a ponerse sus tacones y su blusa, quedando a mitad de la escalera en un último intento por que Emma la escuchara.

—¡Emma Swan! –Le gritó plantada en sus tacones firmemente con las manos empuñadas en la cadera.

Emma volteó lentamente y con miedo, esa era la voz de una Regina totalmente furiosa, y estaba segura que quizás esta sería la primera y la última noche que pasaría con ella, todo por haberse quedado a dormir.

Para su sorpresa, cuando volteó a mirarla se encontró no sólo con una Regina muy enojada, sino que sumamente sexy. Estaba hermosamente desnuda, parada en sus tacones que la hacían ver imponente y con esa blusa abierta que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo.

Regina la miró fijo y sensual, pero no menos mortal, haciéndole una seña con el dedo, indicándole que tenía que volver a su lado en ese momento o lo lamentaría.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Emma volvía subiendo las escaleras casi como una cachorrita faldera al lado de la morena. Se quedó parada frente a ella, un escalón más abajo, recorriendo con la mirada a Regina hasta encontrarse son sus ojos.

Regina bajó un escalón para ponerse a su altura y la increpó a la cara.

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste irte y dejarme sola? –le dijo regañándola tomándola por la chaqueta mientras le daba una palmada en el trasero.

—Lo siento, yo pensé que…

—Aquí en mi casa no tienes permiso de pensar ni creer nada Emma Swan –le dijo mientras le quitaba el cinturón del pantalón- Sube de inmediato, te quiero desnuda antes de que llegue a la habitación ¡Rápido!

Emma subió corriendo mientras Regina le daba tiempo, caminando lentamente. La rubia se sacaba todo rápidamente, su corazón latía a mil y no sabía si era por la emoción de que Regina le permitía seguir ahí con ella o porque la misma hacía sonar sus zapatos mientras se acercaba a la habitación y ella aún no conseguía sacarse el sujetador.

—Ah ah!… mala niña, quieta, no sigas, quédate así –le dijo con voz ronca, mientras golpeaba el cinturón de Emma en su palma.

Por la espalda de Emma se desató una ola de escalofríos, había algo totalmente excitante en esa actitud que a veces tomaba Regina que la volvía loca. Ni siquiera quiso voltear, se quedó así, inmóvil.

Regina se acercó con paso calmado, situándose por detrás de Emma, acariciando sus nalgas, admirando su suavidad. Se alejó unos pasos y le propinó suavemente un par de azotes con el cinturón, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la rubia, la cual gimió ante los pequeños golpes, girando su cabeza para mirarla.

Regina le tomó la cadera y la acercó hacia ella, obligando a Emma a curvar su espalda y a exponer sus nalgas.

—Separa bien las piernas –le dijo Regina mientras con su pie golpeaba entremedio de los pies de la rubia para apurarla en su orden.

La morena volvió a acariciar las nalgas de Emma, las masajeó y las apretó, pasó su palma por el surco de su trasero hasta llegar a su sexo, buscando sus fluidos, probando su excitación.

—¿Qué tenemos acá Señorita Swan? Estás tan mojada, tan húmeda y yo aún no comienzo mi trabajo –le dijo juguetonamente.

Emma gimió ante las caricias de Regina, e hizo un sonido de protesta cuando dejó de hacerlo para tomar sus manos dejándolas atrás de ella.

—Vamos a hacer algo por tu falta de respeto y obediencia, no luches contra mi agarre, si te portas bien seré buena contigo –le dijo dulcemente pero a la vez lasciva.

Regina comenzó a propinarle suaves golpes en el trasero de Emma, a los cuales la rubia respondía con pequeñas protestas, quejándose y gimiendo. La morena disfrutaba escuchándola, se daba el tiempo entre un azote y otro, y se reía delicadamente cuando Emma volteaba su rostro para ver cómo le infringía aquellos golpes, ese acto hacía que Regina se pusiera más ansiosa, y aumentara la frecuencia y fuerza de sus castigos. Luego de sentirse satisfecha de su trabajo, tiró el cinturón y se agachó sin dejar de atrapar las manos de Emma para apreciar de cerca lo rosadas que se encontraban las nalgas de la rubia.

—Muy bien mi Sheriff, es usted muy obediente. Soltaré tu manos, pero debes dejarlas ahí, inclínate un poco más –le dijo mientras soltaba lentamente las manos de Emma y comenzaba a acariciar suavemente la piel del trasero.

Pequeños besos fueron repartidos por los glúteos de Emma, besos pequeños y rápidos, combinados con otros húmedos y prolongados para luego soplar sobre la piel ligeramente escocida. Emma soltaba pequeños gemidos por la calma que ello le producía, en cierto modo era un acto delicado que le provocaba cierta ternura, estaba confusa, no sabía por qué había dejado que Regina le castigara de esa manera, pero si estas delicias venían después de ello, entonces estaba totalmente a merced de lo que la morena quisiera hacerle.

Regina seguía besando los glúteos, posó sus labios en la zona del coxis y se quedó allí lamiendo por un largo rato, mientras acariciaba el trasero de Emma con ambas manos. Poco a poco la morena fue bajando por el surco, separando las nalgas para darle espacio a su lengua, Regina lamía, besaba y succionaba, bajando lentamente, acercándose peligrosamente a un lugar que Emma no se esperó que la morena tocara.

—¡Regina no! –le dijo Emma con terror volteando su cabeza, retirando su trasero del rostro de Regina.

La morena la miró desde abajo con fiereza, con esa mueca en los labios que Emma conocía muy bien cuando Regina se enojaba.

—¿Cómo te atreves? –le dijo Regina furiosa mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en el trasero –Vuelve a tu posición o te juro lo lamentarás.

—Regina no tienes que…

Antes de que Emma pudiera seguir protestando, Regina tomó sus caderas y la volvió a acercar a su rostro, haciendo que la rubia tuviera que afirmarse en la cama por la brusquedad de la acción, dejándola muda y resignada ante lo autoritaria que Regina estaba. Ahora Emma estaba mucho más expuesta que antes, y ante la amenaza de Regina no le quedaba otra opción más que obedecer. La morena volvió a separar los glúteos, y sin menores preámbulos pasó su lengua desde la vagina hacia arriba, lentamente, esparciendo sus fluidos hasta su ano, volvió a hacerlo y esta vez escuchó que Emma gemía muy despacio, casi con timidez. Ante tal reacción Regina suspiró, admirando aquella vista.

—Tranquila Señorita Swan, esto te gustará… luego recibirás tu castigo por tu desobediencia, no estás con las manos atrás como te dije, pero puedes quedarte así, ya lo arreglaremos.

La sensación era cálida, suave y muy húmeda, Regina tenía razón, no solo le estaba gustando sino que le relajaba totalmente. Regina hacía círculos con su lengua alrededor del ano de Emma, lamía con delicadeza, dejando que su aliento acariciara la zona, succionaba con sus labios combinando con pequeñas presiones que hacía con la lengua, como tratando de penetrarla. A esas alturas Emma se ayudaba para conseguir más de Regina, empujaba su trasero al rostro de ella, a lo que la morena aprovechaba para succionar largo y fuerte, ante eso la rubia gemía y volteaba su cabeza para ver el trabajo de ella.

—Quédate así, mírame mientras lo hago –le dijo Regina mientras jugaba con los glúteos, abriendo y cerrándolos, masajeándolos.

Regina introdujo un par de dedos en la vagina de Emma lentamente, dejando el dedo pulgar libre para al mismo tiempo masajear el clítoris de ella, que por lo demás ya estaba bastante hinchado, Emma no podía evitar mover sus caderas, se encontraba en éxtasis, sentía como la morena lamía su ano, la penetraba y masajeaba su clítoris, todo al mismo tiempo, estaba haciendo que perdiera el control por completo, sus piernas temblaban y sus gemidos se estaban haciendo cada vez más audibles. Regina dejó de lamerla y miró el rostro de Emma, el que notablemente ya mostraba un inminente orgasmo, sonrió malvadamente y comenzó a enlentecer las caricias, torturándola al no dejar que acabara, a lo cual la rubia protestó con un quejido casi infantil.

—Quiero verte, quiero escucharte… no te reprimas… quiero ver tu cara cuando acabes –le dijo sonriente.

La morena volvió al ritmo de antes y fue intensificándolo, penetrándola, masajeando su hinchado botón, mirando la boca de Emma que se encontraba entre abierta, escuchando sus gemidos, sus quejas, cuando notó que las piernas de Emma ya estaban tiritando arremetió con ganas.

La rubia ya no daba más, no sólo gemía, ya casi lloraba, apretó las manos en el cobertor arrugándolo y soltó un último gemido que más bien parecía un grito de clemencia. Sin poder aguantar más dejó caer su trasero, escondiendo su sexo de Regina en una posición agachada para evitar que siguiera con sus arremetidas, dejando su cabeza reposando en la cama, buscando un aliento.

Regina se levantó del suelo admirando lo indefensa que se veía su sheriff en esa posición, se rio de buenas ganas y levantó su pierna, posando su tacón al lado de la cara de Emma.

—Esto no ha terminado Señorita Swan, no tiene permiso de descansar –le dijo mientras movía el pie, llamando la atención de la rubia.

Emma acarició la pantorrilla de Regina con una de sus manos y se incorporó lentamente mientras le besaba el empeine del pie, mirando hacia arriba, buscando la aprobación de la morena, la cual sonreía satisfecha ante la iniciativa de Emma, fue subiendo por su pierna con sus besos, mordiendo y lamiendo, cuando llegó al muslo Regina le tomó la barbilla haciendo que volviera a mirarla a la cara.

—No has sido obediente, no podrás probar de mi néctar, además yo no he terminado con tu humedad –le dijo mientras miraba los muslos de Emma que estaban totalmente empapados- vuelve a tu posición ahora mismo –le decía cambiando su rostro duramente.

Emma obedeció de inmediato y volvió a dejar expuesto su trasero para Regina.

—Yo también tengo mis necesidades sabes, y quiero aprovechar lo muy mojado que se encuentra aquí –le dijo mientras esparcía los fluidos de Emma por todas sus nalgas- vamos a juntar nuestra humedad –le dijo con voz sensual.

Debido a la altura de los tacones, Regina quedaba en la altura perfecta para posar su sexo en el trasero de Emma.

—¡Mírame! No dejes de hacerlo, quiero que veas como me corro para ti, quiero acabar mirándote a los ojos –le dijo mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra ella.

Regina tomó las caderas de Emma, frotándose hacia arriba y abajo, siseando ante el contacto y la humedad que se sentía, jadeaba, gemía lentamente mientras mordía su labio inferior. A Emma le estaba volviendo loca aquella imagen, haciendo que se mojara aún más, ayudando a la tarea de la morena.

—¿Te gusta lo que hago? Porque estoy sintiendo como te mojas más Emma –veia la cara de Emma que estaba en trance mirándola mientras asentía a la pregunta.

Ahora Regina iba más allá, pasaba todo su sexo desde abajo a arriba, doblando levemente sus rodillas para abarcar más longitud, poniéndole más presión, haciendo que su clítoris se embebiera de los fluidos recién salidos de Emma. La morena no se saciaba, ahora combinaba sus movimientos con pequeñas embestidas, rapidas y suaves, tomando bien de las caderas a la rubia para apurar su placer, combinaba frotándose y embistiendo, más rápido luego lento. Emma tomó una de sus nalgas levantándola para darle más exposición a Regina notando como esta estaba gimiendo ahora mucho más, sintiendo como sus embates se volvían a ratos descontrolados. Regina estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, comenzó a darle de palmadas en las nalgas de Emma mientras seguía frotándose, eso la hizo encenderse más, ahora gemía sin control ante el hermoso orgasmo que estaba consiguiendo, en un último roce de su clítoris, largo y presionado, Regina soltaba un gemido que inundó los oídos de Emma, riendo roncamente al final. Siguió frotándose ahora más lento mientras miraba a la rubia que la miraba a ella complacida por la belleza de sus últimos espasmos al acabar. Regina acarició la espalda de Emma y la arañó suavemente disfrutando todavía de su placer.

—Ahora recibirás tu castigo, no volverá a pasarte por la mente dejarme sola otra vez, te duermes conmigo y despiertas conmigo, desayunas conmigo y te vas al centro del pueblo conmigo de vuelta, no soy una puta a la cual dejas tirada ¿Me entiendes? –le dijo mientras seguía arañando la espalda de Emma- No te muevas aún.

La morena se acostó en la cama mientras Emma seguía ahí quieta, le hizo una seña con la mano para que la rubia se pusiera boca abajo sobre su regazo y así obedeció ella. Emma dejó su trasero en las piernas de Regina, dispuesta a recibir su castigo, con total sumisión, incluso reposaba su rostro en su antebrazo, volviendo a mirar a Regina con una sonrisa esperando a que le diera su merecido. La morena le devolvió la sonrisa, ahora más calmada mientras le acomodaba el pelo para mirar bien su rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Podrías acariciarte para mí? –le preguntó mientras veía que Emma levantaba sus caderas y posaba su mano en su sexo.

Sonriendo dulcemente Regina le propinó la primera de las palmadas en las nalgas a Emma, fuerte y sonoramente, para luego acariciarle, así lo hizo alternando entre cada nalga, dándose el tiempo de disfrutar la vista de lo roja que le quedaba la piel, mirando los movimientos de Emma al tocarse, escuchando su protestas por sus golpes. Siguió haciéndolo ahora sin parar, entre una y otra rápidamente escuchando los quejidos de la rubia, cuando de pronto el teléfono de Emma que se encontraba en la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar. Regina lo tomó y miró quién llamaba.

—Mmmmm es tu madre –le dijo mientras le mostraba el teléfono que mostraba la imagen de Mary Margaret.

—No le contestes, ponlo en silencio –le dijo Emma horrorizada.

—Sigue acariciándote –le dijo con otra palmada en las nalgas.

Regina volvió a mirar la pantalla del móvil y sin hacerle caso a Emma contestó.

—_Emma… dime dónde diablos te has metido, estamos todos preocupados, ¿Has visto la hora que es?_

—Buenos días Señorita Blanchard o más bien buenas tardes, ¿Qué necesita?

Regina alejó el móvil para acercarse a Emma y pedirle en voz baja que tenía que seguir tocándose.

—_¿Regina? ¿Dónde está Emma?_

—Está donde se supone que la gente está después de una fiesta, pasando la resaca, duchándose y reponiéndose para llegar en buenas condiciones a casa de sus padres –le dijo riéndose en silencio mientras miraba a Emma que seguía acariciando su clítoris, tal como se lo había ordenado ella.

Emma estaba alcanzando el orgasmo en ese momento, y no pudo evitar gemir.

—_¿Qué fue eso? Ponga al teléfono a Emma ahora, necesito saber que está bien_

Regina puso su mano en la boca de Emma para que pudiera acabar tranquila.

—Ya le dije, está ocupada, en estos momentos está duchándose, no puedo pasarle el móvil. Quédate tranquila, la iré a dejar en unos momentos más –le dijo relajada al final- Adios Mary Margaret, lamento que Emma no pueda ir a la iglesia con ustedes este domingo –le dijo burlonamente y cortó.

Emma apartó la mano de Regina con desesperación, soltando el aliento totalmente exhausta.

—¡Me has metido en un tremendo lío! –le dijo Emma medio jadeando.

—Te las arreglarás bien Emma, ya eres grande no una niña, bueno, sólo mi niña –recalcando la palabra "mi"- Ve a la ducha, nos prepararé algo de comer, llamaré a Ruby para que venga a dejarme el automóvil.

* * *

**Bueno chicas (y chicos, si hay alguno que se pronuncie que sé que les gusta también a algunos las escenas hotswanqueen XD) espero haber cumplido con el despertar del otro día y no haber decepcionado. Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, fue una muy larga y llena de quehaceres. Un beso y espero poder actualizar pronto. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**Debido a que el capítulo anterior fue enteramente de sólo porno, este viene para enfriarlas un poquito, con una pisca de humor cruel y enfermo XD. Pero junten ganas que aún me queda!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Después de marcar varias veces el teléfono de Ruby sin respuesta a Regina se le estaba acabando la paciencia, la loba no contestaba y le estaba preocupando la integridad de su mercedes, había planeado acompañar a Emma en la ducha pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para tener ánimos de eso. Se dio por vencida y tomó una ducha en el baño de invitados rápidamente, hizo la cama y preparó el café a la velocidad de la luz. Para cuando volvió a la habitación Emma se encontraba recolectando su ropa con cara de preocupada.

—¿No has visto mi ropa interior Regina? –le dijo encontrándose medio desnuda.

—Yo qué sé dónde la dejaste, si quieres puedes sacar una de mis tangas o unas pantaletas de mi cajón.

—¿En serio? Regina te ves molesta ¿Todo bien? Si quieres me voy de inmediato – le dijo con un rastro de tristeza.

Regina se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al comentario.

—No pasa nada, es sólo que Ruby no contesta su teléfono, y no sé nada de mi automóvil. Mejor apresúrate y baja a tomarte un café –le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah… ya, tranquila, seguro está pasando la resaca, ya llegará.

—Y si llega quiero que nos vayamos rápido, así que vístete.

Mientras hablaban algo nuevo a la vista había en Regina que a Emma no le calzaba, al verla cruzarse de brazos notó que en su pecho había algo que era de ella.

—Regina espera, ¿Por qué tienes puesto mi colgante? –le dijo bastante preocupada por su preciada pertenencia.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! el colgante ¿No recuerdas? Anoche me lo diste antes de dormirte, y yo a cambio te di el mío.

Emma trataba de recordar pero en ningún momento estaba ese recuerdo, se tocó el pecho y notó que llevaba una pluma. Ella sabía que ese amuleto le estaba permitiendo dormir en las noches, sin embargo encontraba muy tierno el hecho de intercambiar un objeto con Regina, aun así con la ilusión que le hacía este acto le miró con cara de súplica, necesitaba ese colgante sino sus noches volverían a ser una tortura.

—No me mires con esa cara, no pienso devolvértelo. Ya te dije ayer lo mucho que me gustaba, y me lo quedo –le dijo sonriendo- Ahora vamos que el café se va a enfriar.

Mientras tomaban su revitalizante en la cocina Emma notó lo ansiosa que Regina estaba, realmente le estaba cabreando que Ruby no se pronunciara, se levantaba de la mesa con su tasa de café, se paseaba y volvía a sentarse, la loba estaba en grandes problemas.

De pronto el teléfono de Regina sonó, e impulsivamente la morena lo recogió contestando no con muy buena cara ni voz. Emma estaba asustada, no sabía lo mucho que le importaba un simple automóvil.

—¡Ruby Lucas! ¿Dónde estás y dónde está mi mercedes? –le dijo gritándole.

—_Estoy… estoy aquí afuera… con el automóvil.. o lo que queda de él_ –le dijo Ruby con su voz totalmente entrecortada y asustada.

—¡Mal nacida! –Regina emprendió paso firme con furia hacia el porche y cortó la llamada.

Emma la seguía caminando detrás de ella, cuando Regina abrió la puerta Ruby aún seguía con su teléfono en el oído y con cara de muerte.

La morena la hizo a un lado para ver el estado de su automóvil, se tapó la boca con ambas manos sin poder creerlo, parachoques caído, el foco izquierdo totalmente destruido y unas largas rayas y abolladuras por el costado.

—Todavía funciona Regina –Le dijo Ruby patéticamente esperando a que la entendiera.

—Mi bebé… ¿Qué te han hecho? –le dijo de una forma infantil a su propio mercedes mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba.

—Ok puedo explicarlo… lo que pasó es que…

—Yo que tú corría en forma de lobo ahora mismo Ruby –le interrumpía Emma mientras veía como Regina se le levantaba dirigiéndose a Ruby de forma asesina.

—Me prometiste que Graham era buen conductor, ¡lo prometiste! –le dijo agresivamente mientras la tomaba de la solapa de la chaqueta.

—Es que, no era Graham el que iba conduciendo –le dijo apartando la cara de Regina y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién? –le dijo roncamente en el oído, alargando la pregunta.

—Belle –le dijo Ruby tímidamente.

—Súbanse, nos vamos donde Gold ¡Ahora mismo!

—Regina cálmate se puede arreglar –le dijo Emma.

—No me pidas que me calme, no sabes cuánto dinero me costará esto ¿Sabes cómo cuesta lograr conseguir un repuesto de este tipo en Storybrooke? ¡Quizás nunca lo logre! –le dijo mientras luchaba con la puerta para que se abriera.

Emma y Ruby se subieron al automóvil, Regina aceleró bruscamente y partieron con un horrendo sonido que hacía el parachoques caído, lo cual hacía que Regina se enojara aún más por lo ocurrido. De pronto el teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar, nuevamente era Mary Margaret, luego de un rato de cortante y monosilábica conversación para no ofuscar más a Regina, Emma cortó la llamada.

—Cambio de planes Regina, debemos ir a recoger a Henry a casa de August, y llevarlo a almorzar.

Regina miró a Emma frustrada, no podía decirle que no a eso, era una oportunidad de estar con su hijo, estaba claro que últimamente su cabeza estaba sólo centrada en Emma, en su plan, pero lo extrañaba, y el hecho de que Emma le permitiera estar con él ahora le calmo al instante.

—Está bien, iremos ahora, luego solucionaré el tema del choque con Gold.

Luego de un rato de conducir, recogieron a Henry y lo subieron al maltrecho mercedes. Henry no pasó por alto este hecho, y como cualquier niño de su edad, las llenó de preguntas.

—Ok, esto es extraño ¿Qué pasó aquí? Y ¿desde cuándo salen ustedes tres juntas un día domingo? –preguntó Henry confundido.

—Desde que tu madre y Emma están…

—¡Ruby! –dijeron Regina y Emma al mismo tiempo callando a la loba.

—Desde que tu madre y Emma están tratando de llevarse bien por ti Henry –dijo Ruby lentamente mientras asentía con los ojos bien abiertos con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! –dijo animado- ahhhhmm ese olor… aquí hay olores extraños.

—¡Pongo! Lo llevamos a correr al bosque y luego, bueno tu sabes, el animal tiene sus necesidades y... eso –decía Ruby tratando de esconder el evidente olor a fiesta que había adentro con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Henry miraba desconfiado con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Comemos en Granny's? Ruby yo quiero comer hamburguesas y papas fritas, dime que todavía quedan a esta hora –dijo Henry suplicando.

—Para ti lo que quieras muchacho – le dijo desordenándole el pelo.

—Está bien Henry pero no comas mucho, ya sabes que puedes enfermar –le dijo Regina cariñosamente.

Emma los miraba con ternura, Henry estaba olvidando todo eso del resentimiento con su madre, disfrutaba con las sonrisas de cada uno mientras se hablaban.

—Gracias mamá –le dijo Henry, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba por detrás a Regina mientras esta conducía.

Luego de un rato así en silencio Henry volvió a hablar, como si algo hubiese estado en su cabeza hace rato pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

—¿Mamá?

—Dime cariño –le dijo Regina mientras le acariciaba una mano que la abrazaba sin sacar la vista del camino.

—Hueles a Emma –le dijo mientras miraba a Emma exigiendo una explicación

Las tres se quedaron mudas con los ojos abiertos, Regina miraba de reojo a Emma pidiendo que salvara la situación.

—Pues claro Henry, estábamos en casa de Regina, intercambiamos perfumes, ropa, accesorios, esas cosas muchacho, cosas de chicas –dijo Emma poniendo a todas relajadas por su creatividad.

—Me gusta cómo hueles, es como tenerla a las dos juntas –dijo sonriente, robándole una sonrisa cómplice a las dos.

Llegaron a una cuadra de Granny´s en no muy buenas condiciones, a duras penas el automóvil pudo estacionarse porque del capó salía humo, mucho humo. Todos se bajaron alarmados ante la situación, alejándose del lugar, menos Regina que abría el capó para tratar de arreglar por su cuenta el asunto, medio ahogándose, alejando el humo con sus manos.

—Llamaré al remolcador –gritó Ruby desde lejos escapando de un nuevo ataque de ira de Regina, caminando hacia el bar.

—Espérenme allá, por mientras hagan el pedido, yo ya voy –dijo Regina esperando a que el humo se fuera para poder ver bien y revisar.

Emma y Henry entraron a Granny's e hicieron el pedido, por mientras pidieron un jugo de manzana para llevarle a Regina mientras esperaba el remolque.

Regina ya se encontraba con la cabeza metida en el motor, tratando de entender qué había pasado, estaba todo recalentado, casi se quema al escuchar una voz desconocida al lado de ella, dando un salto del susto.

—Creo que tienes problemas con el sistema de refrigeración –dijo el hombre totalmente desconocido para Regina.

El hombre en una sudadera muy sexy que dejaba ver sus grandes brazos se puso al lado de Regina a revisar la situación. La morena no dejó pasar por alto tal hermosura de hombre que le estaba ayudando sin habérselo pedido. Era alto, rubio y de ojos claros, con unos brazos perfectamente esculpidos, y con una voz enigmática que le hacía quedarse muda y mirarlo de pies a cabeza sin vergüenza alguna. El hombre era consciente de ello, por lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo coquetear con ella.

—Bien, son las mangueras del líquido refrigerante, seguramente se soltaron por el choque que estoy viendo en tu automóvil, necesitarás que te lo remolquen –hizo una mueca de dolor- te va a salir caro arreglar eso –le decía mientras apuntaba el destrozo.

—Muchas gracias, caballero –le dijo sonriendo- y usted es…

—Soy Robin, mucho gusto –le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para estrecharlas.

Regina seguía mirándolo con cara de embobada

—Y ¿está de paso por acá? –le dijo Regina mientras hacía ese gesto con el pelo cuando qoqueteaba

—Eso depende, si hay mujeres tan bellas como usted podría quedarme mucho más tiempo – le sonrió.

—Que galante, y qué osado, mucho gusto, Regina, soy la alcaldesa del pueblo, ¿Qué le trae por acá?

—Me dedico a la caza, estoy por mientras acampando en el bosque, acabo de llegar hoy.

A Regina se le borró por completo la sonrisa.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que caza Sr. Robin? –le dijo preocupándose, al notar que en su muñeca tenía tatuado unos lobos, ya sabía de qué se trataba.

—Lobos, cazo lobos, digamos que sólo por deporte. Anoche vi una manada de ellos, los perseguí, habría jurado que perseguían a una chica.

—¿Anoche? –le dijo asustada porque sabía a qué manada se refería.

A Regina inmediatamente se le pasó por la mente la idea de una Ruby cazada en el bosque por este tipo, era casi como una visión del futuro, y sin habérselo imaginado se encontraba angustiada ante tal sensación visionaria, su poder le estaba diciendo algo y no le iba a ignorar. La belleza del hombre se fue con el viento después de saber esto, lo quería fuera del pueblo como diera lugar.

Emma y Henry salieron a la puerta pero no alcanzaron a dar un par de pasos cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que Regina se encontraba hablando animadamente con un hombre desconocido para ellos dos. Emma le pidió a Henry que esperara, quería observar desde lejos.

—¿Quién es él? –preguntó Henry.

—Ni idea –dijo Emma con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos eran una imagen calcada, los genes hacían su aparición, los dos con ceño fruncido medio ladeando la cabeza tratando de entender qué hacía Regina hablando tan coquetamente con este desconocido. Emma le hizo un gesto a Henry para que atravesaran la calle y ver desde más cerca pero desde la acera de enfrente, se sentaron en un escalón de un local que se encontraba cerrado, casi sin darse cuenta, estaban husmeando descaradamente, como si se tratara de una película, en esa posición podían verlos a los dos, incluso podían hasta escuchar la conversación.

—Creo que están coqueteando –dijo Henry- y no me gusta.

—A mí tampoco me gusta –le dijo a Henry levantando los hombros sin estar dispuesta a dar una explicación por su comentario.

Vieron que el remolque ya llegaba y comenzaba a hacer su trabajo en el mercedes de Regina para llevárselo, Robin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta debido a que estaba totalmente concentrado en galantear a la morena, tampoco notó que desde el frente los estaban observando, al contrario de Regina que ya estaba al tanto de que tenía audiencia, le había echado un par de miradas a Emma pidiendo ayuda para que la salvaran de la conversación, de la cual ya estaba bastante hastiada.

—Creo que mamá no está a gusto –le dijo Henry a Emma medio entrecerrando los ojos- me ocuparé de él.

—¡Henry no! –le dijo con prudencia- ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? Eres sólo un niño –le dijo mientras no alcanzaba a levantarse para retenerlo.

Henry no le contestó nada, simplemente sonrió traviesamente para luego atravesar sin ser visto por Robin. Emma se tapó la cara y en cierto modo sabía que se metería en problemas por dejar que Henry hiciera quizás qué cosas. Se resignó y simplemente se cruzó de brazos atenta a Henry por si necesitaba ayuda.

Regina hacía como que escuchaba las palabras y la animada conversación que estaba teniendo en solitario Robin, cuando de pronto notó que Henry estaba en algo en el remolque que aún no partía, sacando unas cuerdas, yendo de aquí para acá, en total silencio, agazapado. Cuando Regina entendió lo que Henry estaba haciendo no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa, la cual Robin tomó como parte de su coqueteo con él, sin percatarse de nada de lo que ocurría tras su espalda. Regina trataba de llamar la atención de Emma moviendo sus ojos, tratando de mostrarle lo que Henry hacía, como pidiendo explicación pero sin dejar de sentirse entretenida por su hijo en esta situación.

Henry sacaba cuerdas del remolque y las ataba a este, muy firme con los nudos que August le había enseñado para poder levantar su carro de carreras que habían estado terminando esa mañana, desenrolló la cuerda y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la mochila que estaba en el suelo al lado de Robin, que suponía debía ser de él, y ató el otro extremo a la mochila con otro nudo casi tan bien hecho como el anterior. Contento con su tarea, y satisfecho de haber sido muy calculador, se apartó a un lado esperando a que el remolque emprendiera su partida, riéndose ante su gran creatividad. Lo que no esperó Henry es que su travesura iba ir más allá de lo que había imaginado.

—Sr. Robin, si me disculpa, debo retirarme, me están esperando para almorzar, que tenga un buen día –le dijo Regina con una sonrisa frustrada, porque estaba a punto de reírse en su cara.

—Espero poder volver a verla, fue un placer conocerla alcaldesa –le dijo mientras sin despegar la vista de Regina tomaba su mochila y se la ponía en su espalda.

Emma desde el otro lado se apretaba el vientre de tanto reírse, era una risa contenida, definitivamente ella habría hecho lo mismo, esperó el desenlace con total atención dentro de su jocosidad.

La morena se tapó la boca al ver cómo el remolque partía y tiraba a Robin por los aires con violencia hacia atrás ahogando su despedida en una cara de pánico, aterrizando unos cuantos metros más allá, perdiendo su mochila que se le resbaló por sus brazos. Henry se quedó con la boca abierta y sabiendo que estaba en problemas se fue corriendo detrás de Regina buscando protección.

—Tranquilo, quédate ahí y no digas ni una sola palabra –le dijo Regina sin despegar la vista de Robin, aun riéndose.

Robin se levantó adolorido desde el suelo, mirando hacia atrás como su mochila era arrastrada por el remolque, perdiéndole la vista dos esquinas más al fondo, tomándose la cabeza al haber perdido sus pertenencias. Luego volvió a voltear para buscar al responsable, se acercó a paso enfurecido apuntando a Henry.

—¡Tú! Tú hiciste esto –le dijo gritándole.

—¡Hey! No le grite así a mi hijo, él ha estado en todo momento allá al frente con la Sheriff –le dijo mientras apuntaba a Emma que rápidamente cambiaba su cara por una seria y preocupada.

Robin se vio confuso, no había nadie más alrededor, sólo ellos, sabía que le habían jugado una mala broma porque Regina trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse en su propia cara, esto lo molestó profundamente, la miró tratando de comprenderla, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho recién.

—¿Tienes un hijo? Entonces quizás ¿Estás casada? –le dijo tomándose el hombro que le estaba matando por la caída.

—Eso no le incumbe Sr. Robin, debería preocuparse por su hombro, ¿por qué no va donde el Dr. Whale?, seguro lo atiende con gusto, siento que se haya arruinado su estadía, en su estado volvería a casa y no acamparía –le dijo ahora cambiando a un semblante serio.

—Sin mis cosas no puedo hacer nada, y ya no las tengo.

—Ahhh pero no se preocupe, su mochila está dos esquinas más allá, doblando a la derecha, de seguro el mecánico ya la encontró. Que tenga buen día Sr. Robin, y tenga cuidado en el bosque, podría volver a lesionarse –le dijo casi como una amenaza.

Robin partió a recuperar sus pertenencias a pie firme, estaba totalmente molesto, no entendía muy bien por qué el cambio de ánimo de la mujer con la que hace unos minutos estaba sonriendo y charlando tan graciosamente, pero no se iría así tan fácil, no le daría en el gusto, entendió muy bien que no era bien recibido en el pueblo, pero a él no le importaba, venía a pasar unas buenas vacaciones haciendo lo que más disfrutaba y se quedaría, todavía más ganas le quedaban sabiendo que en el bosque había lobos que hacían de la gente sus víctimas.

La alcaldesa se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba, de pronto pudo entender qué había pasado ayer con su automóvil, y por qué era Belle quien conducía. Sintió que no era prudente hablarle de este tipo a Ruby aún, sin embargo le pediría que no fueran al bosque hasta que pudiera trazar un plan con Emma de cómo alejarlo lo más pronto posible. Lo que le interesaba ahora es saber qué había ocurrido de la boca de Belle.

Luego de almorzar y pedirle expresamente a Ruby que no se acercaran al bosque ni por entretención, de darle unas vagas explicaciones y concretar una reunión con toda su tropa al día siguiente se fue donde Gold, la información que Belle le diera era primordial, debía saber si era a ellos los que Robin había visto.

* * *

Gold la miró con desconfianza, sabía la razón de su visita porque Belle le había contado el incidente con el mercedes, y probablemente venía a que le remediaran su situación, lo que no entendió era por qué Regina no venía pateando cosas enfurecida, todo lo contrario, cuando vio a Belle se le acercó preguntándole si estaba bien.

—Regina, no te preocupes, puedo reembolsarte lo que gastes en la reparación de tu automóvil –le dijo Gold antes de darle cualquier oportunidad de agresividad contra Belle.

—No te preocupes Gold, sólo necesito que apures la reparación y me consigas lo antes posible los repuestos, no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin él, lo necesito.

—Cuenta con ello, antes de un par de días lo tendrás estacionado como nuevo en tu casa.

Regina asintió sonriente, sabía que Gold cumplía sus promesas.

—Belle, necesito que me digas exactamente lo que pasó anoche desde que llegaron al bosque –le dijo Regina mientras se percataba que tenía un moratón en la frente y le apartaba el pelo para verlo bien.

—Sólo estábamos jugando, corríamos por el bosque, Graham me subió a sus espaldas y me llevó tele transportándome con él, así podía seguirle el paso a todos –le dijo Belle agachando la cabeza, aún traumatizada por lo ocurrido.

—Entonces todos los demás estaban como lobos, menos Graham ¿Verdad?

Belle asintió con la cabeza.

—Luego me bajé de las espaldas de Graham y Ruby comenzó a perseguirme jugueteando, yo gritaba entretenida mientras corría hasta que sonó un fuerte sonido de escopeta. Nos quedamos paralizados, Graham le hizo una seña a todos para irnos. Me teletransportó junto con él a los vehículos y prendimos los motores, cuando llegaron todos emprendimos una escapada frenética. Lo siento Regina, no fue mi intensión chocar tu automóvil, yo estaba muy asustada.

—No le des más vueltas a eso ¿Los vieron? ¿Alguien te vio?

—No lo creo, aunque no estoy segura, es muy probable que el disparo fuera a alguno de nosotros sin acertar.

—Belle, anda un hombre por el pueblo que dice ser cazador de lobos, se llama Robin, si llegases a topártelo por ahí no le des ningún indicio de que eras tú quien se encontraba en el bosque, inventa algo o lo que sea, no quiero que te pida explicaciones, nos meterías en un gran problema. Ahora debo irme, deberías descansar y recuperarte.

—Aún no te vayas Regina, quiero hablar contigo –le dijo Gold que había permanecido en silencio escuchando lo que ya Belle le había contado- Belle ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas por favor?

Belle asintió y se retiró

—¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Regina.

Gold se le acercó y posó su mirada en el colgante que Regina traía, lo tomó y apreció desde cerca.

—Esto no es tuyo, ¿Qué estás haciendo Regina? –la miró inquisitivo.

Regina se quedó con los ojos abiertos, hace unas semanas atrás ella tenía bien claro todo, y no es que pensara echar atrás su plan, era sólo que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser amable con la gente, más que nada estaba confundida con sus sentimientos hacia Emma, era como si tuviera una constante pelea en su interior, a veces la odiaba a veces la quería, se estaba metiendo en la cabeza que la quería y la reclamaba suya sólo porque se daba el derecho de dañarla, sólo ella y nadie más que ella, como un capricho. Ahora mismo se sorprendía que estuviera simulando que le preocupaba la integridad del pueblo y no que Ruby saliera herida en el bosque por culpa de este cazador, hace un tiempo atrás ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en venir. No dejaría que Gold supiera tanto, no nombraría a Emma, no le diría nada que la comprometiera.

—Jugando mis cartas Gold, ya te dije, hago que el pueblo me quiera, ahora los manejo a mi antojo con un par de sonrisitas, nada del otro mundo –le dijo calmada.

—Estás robando magia Regina, puedo sentir que hay algo en ti que no te pertenece, que no lo has creado tú, y no me refiero al colgante, ya te lo dije, tu magia viene directamente de tu ira, y la que llevas ahora se mezcla con la tuya, no es necesario que me digas nada, estás confundida, no eres la Regina que conozco, de hecho me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, antes de decidir quitarse el corazón, ahora llevas el mismo semblante. Si no tienes cuidado, las cosas pueden salir realmente mal.

—Sé lo que hago Gold, y te pediría que no te metas en esto, no sé lo que tu poder vidente esté captando ahora pero no me interesa, vive tranquilo y déjame en paz. –le dijo tratando de no enojarse, mostrando total sinceridad.

—Vendrás por mi ayuda Regina, y no sé si pueda ayudarte, cuando eso pasa es porque está fuera de mis manos, por eso te estoy advirtiendo. Que tengas una buena tarde.

—Buenas tardes Gold.

Regina se dio la media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta, mientras caminaba repasaba las palabras de Gold, si él tenía razón entonces era probable que su confusión y su raro comportamiento se debiese a la magia de Emma, iba a tener que aprender a manejar mejor eso, ahora sería más fácil ya que estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando. No estaba en sus planes deshacer el hechizo, al menos no por ahora. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Emma avisándole que iba a buscarla para que la fuera a dejar a su casa en el escarabajo.

* * *

**Chicas… no sé si se asustaron con la aparición de Robin (sí Hood XD) pero al menos pude calmarlas de inmediato, porque Regina no lo tolera jeje. El próximo se viene interesante debido a este personaje y dejará a más de alguna con el alma en un hilo. Gracias por sus comentarios, me emocionan a morir! Dejen sus reviews, no importa si no tienen cuenta o si quieren dejar un anónimo está bien, siempre quiero saber lo que piensan. Alguien por ahí dijo que se me había acabado el porno? Mmmmm les prometo que todavía hay escenas por ahí que tengo guardadas, sólo estoy buscando el momento propicio jejeje. Besos y abrazos!.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**Me iba a tardar un poco más en escribir este capítulo pero decidí hacer dos partes de él, uno para no hacerlas esperar y lo otro es que el que viene merece mayor atención porque se viene más dramático, así que disfruten el porno de este capítulo, ya les advertí XD Nuevamente gracias a todas las que comentan, incluso los anónimos que ponen lo que no les gusta, igualmente se agradece, tomaré nota :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

La alcaldesa se llevó una gran sorpresa al recibir el llamado de Ruby, que le decía que cortésmente Graham la pasaría a recoger temprano en las mañanas hasta que su mercedes estuviera reparado. El lobo tenía sus razones para ofrecerse, una era que se sentía responsable por el accidente del automóvil, y otra que le interesaba bastante saber más de ella, de su historia, de su poder, de su magia, no era tonto, él sabía perfectamente que Regina estaba ocultando y reprimiendo sus poderes, la razón, no la sabía, pero no pondría en peligro a Ruby, había algo extraño en esa relación amistosa que llevaban, pero algo más extraño para él era que no entendía por qué alguien con tanto poder podía relacionarse con una manada de lobos.

Graham era atraído por Regina como abejas a la miel, la magia que ella tenía era algo que había descubierto en la fiesta de Ruby cuando bailaron juntos, y esta se potenciaba cuando se acercaba a Emma, una combinación exquisita entre el bien y el mal, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, una especie de Ying Yang, justo como lo era ahora su magia, no olvidaba que antes de estar aquí había sido un cazador de licántropos sin ningún tipo de compasión, casi tirano, pero luego de conocer a Ruby las cosas habían cambiado, no es que ahora fuera una dulce palomita, a veces salía a relucir el antiguo Graham, pero siempre Ruby lo hacía volver en sí mismo y lograba calmarlo, ciertas personas combinan sus magias cuando se trata de almas gemelas, pero nada funciona si no se tiene el consentimiento de la luna, entonces él estaba seguro que Regina estaba jugando con magia lunar, combinada quizás con qué otra, lo averiguaría, porque bien sabía él que la magia tenía sus consecuencias, pero cuando se trataba de la luna podía haber consecuencias para todos, no solo para quien la utilizaba, y si podía prevenirla de esto, lo haría.

—Qué amable Graham, te lo agradezco –le dijo Regina ya en camino hacia el centro.

—No te preocupes, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, pero digamos que también quería aprovechar de hablar a solas contigo.

—¿Pasa algo malo? –le dijo Regina preocupada.

—Malo, podría ser, si es que no sabes lo que estás haciendo –le dijo mirándola de reojo.

—No sé a qué te refieres Graham, explícate.

—Somos de la misma clase Regina, sé cuando alguien como tú tiene algo que no le pertenece, sé también que clase de poder ocultas. He hablado con Ruby sobre ti, y me es muy extraño que de pronto tú te lleves tan bien con todos nosotros, especialmente con ella, lo que me queda por pensar que estás haciendo tratos con nuestra dama plateada.

—Dama plateada ¿Hablas de la luna? Por favor Graham no me hagas reír –le dijo riéndose tratando de escapar a la conversación.

—¿Acaso no notas la diferencia? Regina estás combinando magia con Emma y lo están haciendo de mala manera, las cosas saldrán mal, te lo aseguro. Mírate, Ruby me dijo que ahora eres totalmente diferente a cómo eras antes, y la magia de Emma te está haciendo ser así, pero ya te lo dije, están mal, está bien que quieran estar juntas y mezclar sus poderes pero de la forma correcta.

—Emma y yo no estamos mezclando nada Graham, no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando, además la relación que tengo con Emma sólo me incumbe a mí, ni siquiera deberían de hablarlo en público, podría meterme en problemas con los Charming.

—Pensé que lo estaban llevando a un nivel más serio, por eso te digo estas cosas.

—¿Dices que la magia de Emma me hace ser distinta, me hace ser otra persona? Vamos hombre, ni siquiera sé de donde sacaste que tengo magia, estamos en otro mundo y no hay nada de ello en mí.

Graham la miró con una sonrisa recelosa, negando con la cabeza captando inmediatamente que no lograría conseguir ningún tipo de información, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que Regina no sabía que la relación que tenía con Emma era más que amor, de eso estaba seguro, y ella no lo aceptaba como tal.

—No Regina, la magia de Emma no te cambia, saca lo mejor de ti. Te lo digo yo, que ya no soy el monstruo que solía ser antes gracias a Ruby.

—Entonces tú y Ruby ¿Van en serio?

—Muy en serio Regina, nosotros ya hemos combinado nuestros poderes, nuestra magia, por eso sé de lo que hablo y sé lo que estás haciendo, pero ten cuidado Regina, mucho cuidado, después de terminar el conjuro de emparejamiento, si uno muere, el otro también, y no sé qué ocurriría con ustedes dos si lo están haciendo de mala manera.

Regina abrió los ojos como platos, definitivamente Gold tenía razón, ella no sabía con qué clase de magia se estaba metiendo, con esta información su plan se estaba derrumbando completamente, pero dudaba que Graham supiera algo de lo que ella estaba planeando, seguramente su instinto lo llevó a pensar cosas de las que él conoce, pero su conjuro seguramente era totalmente distinto a lo que él se refería, se calmó un poco para no ofrecerle la duda a Graham y terminó la conversación.

—Definitivamente Graham, no sé de qué hablas, de todas formas gracias.

—Te pediría discreción, no le digas a Ruby que hablé de esto contigo, lo tomará como que te estoy amenazando –sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo, no le digas nada de esto a Emma, lo único que no quiero es que desconfíe de mi ahora que estamos tan bien -le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

La reunión se dispuso en la comisaría para no llamar mucho la atención en la alcaldía donde había un montón de gente trabajando y husmeando las reuniones, y como esta era una misión secreta para no provocar el pánico en la población, especialmente de la Sra. Lucas que no dejaría que Ruby anduviera suelta por ahí con un cazador, fue el mejor lugar para hacerla.

Regina llegó junto a Graham cuando ya todos estaban reunidos, con un plano enorme del bosque estirado en el escritorio, aún sin entender bien por qué de la urgente reunión.

—Buenos días mis soldados –les dijo sonriente a los lobos mientras se sacaba su bufanda y los guantes- buenos días Sheriff –le dijo a Emma guiñándole un ojo a escondidas.

—Buenos días Regina, ya he hablado con los chicos y les he explicado algo –dijo Emma tímidamente.

—Bien entonces ¿qué es lo que tenemos? –dijo Regina viendo a las caras de todos hasta que se topó con la de David que también estaba ahí, su cara se tornó desagradable de inmediato- Y David, tú aquí, ¿no se supone que esto era una reunión secreta?

—Bueno yo soy el ayudante de Emma, debo estar aquí –le replicó David al instante.

—Regina, el estará encargado de la comunicación entre el grupo y la comisaría, debemos tener a alguien acá por cualquier inconveniente que pueda ocurrir –dijo Emma.

—Para eso está usted Sherrif –dijo Regina.

—Yo iré con todos al bosque –dijo Emma secamente.

—¿Qué? Sabes que es peligroso, ni loca creas que te dejaré ir –dijo Regina olvidando por completo que David estaba ahí.

David la miró extrañado debido a tanta preocupación de Regina por Emma, se cruzó de brazos cambiando la mirada hacia Emma que estaba mirado hacia el suelo, haciendo ese gesto de tocarse la nariz cuando ocultaba algo.

—Emma puede cuidarse muy bien y yo puedo hacer este trabajo alcaldesa, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, la misión será exitosa –dijo David sin mirar a Regina tratando de entender algo en la cara de Emma.

Así siguió la reunión, trazando planes, bosquejado los movimientos de la manada, y poniéndose en todos las situaciones posibles. La idea era darle un buen susto a Robin para que jamás quisiera volver a pisar Storybrooke, pero no iba a ser fácil, el hombre acostumbraba a tratar con lobos, no les tendría miedo, debían idear muy bien este plan. La misión se llevaría a cabo esta misma noche.

Luego de un par de horas, la reunión terminó y todos se fueron de la comisaría, incluyendo David que decidió ir a desayunar a Granny's antes de seguir con el trabajo. Emma y Regina se quedaron solas esperando a que el último cerrara la puerta.

—¿Así que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de convencerte para que no vayas esta noche al bosque? –le dijo Regina a Emma acercándose peligrosamente invadiendo su espacio haciendo un puchero juguetonamente.

—Ya está todo arreglado Regina, no sigas con eso –le dijo divertida por el gesto de Regina.

—Quizás si te muestro lo que encontré en mi cama, y darte un pequeño recordatorio podría disuadirte de que no vayas –le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la tanga de Emma y se la mostraba.

—Ven acá brujita malvada –le dijo mientras la tomaba del abrigo y la apegaba a ella metiendo sus manos por debajo de este abrazándola.

—¿Me prometes que te cuidarás?

—Confía en mí, no pasará nada, te llamaré apenas llegue de vuelta. Vas a besarme o qué?

Regina la tomó por el cuello y la besó tiernamente, repetidas veces, a ratos mordiendo su mentón, jugueteando con ella, mientras bajaba una mano para hábilmente desabrochar su pantalón y bajar su cierre, con calma y sin apuros.

—¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que te besé –le decía mientras levantaba la barbilla y disfrutaba de los besos de Regina que ahora seguían por el cuello- y me recuerda que me dejaste ahí con ganas de seguir, así que ahora no te perdonaré.

—No tenga piedad Sherrif, de verdad fui muy mala, pero si te sirve de consuelo, ese día me arrepentí de no haber seguido –le dijo Regina mientras sensualmente se levantaba la falda, dejando a la vista sutilmente el portaligas.

Emma tomó a Regina en brazos y esta enlazó sus piernas para sujetarse bien, la llevó hacia el escritorio y la sentó tirándola hacia atrás, causando un desastre en todo lo que había en él, Regina se hacía espacio tirando todo al suelo mientras sonreía extasiada, jadeando ante el actuar osado de la rubia.

—¿Lencería de encaje mi alcaldesa? Al parecer tenía esto muy preparado –Emma ronroneaba mientras bajaba para apreciar la ropa interior de la morena.

—Creo que he sido descubierta mi Sheriff, ahora pensará que soy una ofrecida –Regina se apoyaba en sus antebrazos para ver lo que haría Emma al respecto de su lencería.

—Y yo creo que lo que yo piense de usted alcaldesa le tiene sin mayor cuidado –sonrió pícaramente para luego posar sus labios en la tela de la ropa interior, mientras soplaba sutilmente aire tibio dentro de ella, tomando la prenda con sus dientes tirándola mientras miraba a Regina abrir su boca y sonreír traviesamente.

—¿Ya le dije lo inteligente que creo que es… –emitió un pequeño gemido al ver que Emma soltaba su ropa interior haciendo un pequeño golpe en su clítoris- …usted Sheriff Swan? –las caderas de Regina ya se movían pidiendo a gritos que calmasen su excitación.

—No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la hermosura que tengo ante mí alcaldesa, y de lo que debo hacer en estos momentos –Emma mordía los labios mayores de la morena, por el costado de la tanga provocando pequeños suspiros y gemidos de Regina.

—Justo ahí Emma, justo ahí –Regina suspiraba tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, debido a que la rubia había tomado la prenda haciéndola a un lado para lamer su clítoris lentamente- Qué delicia, por favor no pares.

Emma ahora succionaba su clítoris, de forma tranquila y pausada, escuchando a Regina jadear y gemir más profundo, sintiendo como ella se desesperaba ante lo pausado de su actuar, moviendo sus caderas, como queriendo apurar el climax.

—Señora Alcaldesa, usted no está en condiciones de exigir nada, ni pedirme nada, no después de haberla visto coquetear con el rubio musculoso que la cortejaba ayer –Emma paraba de torturar el sexo de Regina volviendo a erguirse, tomando los muslos de ella, acercándola a sus caderas.

—¿Celosa señorita Swan? ¿Puedo compensarle tal daño? – le dijo Regina mientras se frotaba contra las caderas de Emma.

—Creo que tampoco le importa si me siento celosa mi alcaldesa, no parecía importarle ayer –Emma bajaba un poco sus pantalones para ofrecer mayor roce entre ellas, correspondiendo a los movimientos de Regina - Creo que está muy vestida para mi gusto –Se inclinó un poco para desabrochar lentamente la blusa de Regina, abriéndola dejando al descubierto el escotado sujetador que apenas cubría los pezones de la morena.

—¿Y qué hará al respecto? –Regina se mordía el labio y la miraba desvergonzadamente mientras Emma masajeaba sus pechos sobre el sujetador.

—No soy rencorosa –le decía simulando una cara seria mientras soltaba el broche delantero del sujetador, definitivamente la morena lo tenía todo planeado, pensaba- pero no lo pasaré por alto –le decía mientras mordía uno de los pezones, provocando un pequeño gritito de Regina.

—Me está gustando este castigo Sheriff –siseaba ante la otra mordida que Emma le propinaba- Si esto es lo que me espera por coquetear con alguien más entonces creo que lo haré más seguido.

—No sea descarada alcaldesa, tampoco soy de fierro, tengo un corazoncito ¿sabia? –le decía mientras apretaba gentilmente los pezones de Regina viendo como esta abría la boca sensualmente aguantando el castigo, soltando un gemido al final cuando le soltó.

—Bésame Emma, por favor bésame –le suplicó en forma infantil.

Emma así lo hizo, posándose encima de ella en el escritorio, desordenado y tirando lo poco y nada que quedaba en el mueble cuando de pronto se escuchó la puerta que se abría.

David entraba animado sin percatarse al principio de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque venía disfrutando de la rosquilla que había comprado en Granny's para llevar porque ya no quedaban mesas a esa hora, lo que le hizo volver a la comisaría, luego de darle una mascada a su dulce levantó la vista y se quedó pasmado, tirando al suelo su comida y su café, dejando caer el pedazo de rosquilla de su boca que recién había mordido.

Ambas se acomodaron la ropa rápidamente, en silencio, no había nada que explicar, David lo había visto muy bien todo. Aun así Emma sentía que le debía una explicación.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –David se acercó a ellas aún con cara de pasmado.

—David yo puedo explicártelo, por favor…

—No, no me expliques nada –le decía mientras levantaba una mano para que parara de hablar- ahora lo entiendo todo, tus salidas con ella, la repentina preocupación de Regina por ti –David se agarró la cabeza- qué va a decir tu madre de esto por Dios, se volverá loca.

Regina bajó su cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa al imaginar a Mary Margaret enterándose de que ella se metía con su hija, le causaba gracia, y más que eso mucho gusto.

—No David, ¡tú no le dirás nada! –Emma alzaba la voz enojada.

—¿No has pensado en que Henry pueda enterarse de esto? ¿Lo mucho que puede confundirle? Ya tiene bastante con Regina y ahora tú….

—No metas a Henry en esto David –le interrumpía Regina- Además mi hijo no es tonto, algo intuye de todo esto.

—Oh Regina si eres capaz de decirle algo para dañarlo te juro que yo…

—¡Papá! –le tomaba Emma por los brazos a David, viendo la cara de sorpresa de él al llamarlo por primera vez así- Por favor guarda el secreto, al menos por ahora, prometo que hablaré con mamá y Henry sobre esto, pero debo encontrar el momento –una pequeña lágrima recorría la mejilla de ella, mientras David la abrazaba mientras trataba de entender en qué momento el destino permitía que la peor enemiga de su esposa fuera la amante de su hija.

Regina se bajaba del escritorio lentamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y caminaba dándoles la espalda a ellos, se sonreía sola, pero la que se reía era la peor parte de ella, la que disfrutaba pensando en que de alguna manera esto le haría daño a Mary Margaret, eso le hacía gozar inmensamente en su interior, pero también no podía negar que también le gustó que Emma se pusiera entre ella y David cuando este le amenazó, nuevamente venía esta confusión y batalla en su interior. Volvió a pensar en lo que Graham le había dicho temprano, probablemente tenía razón en todo esto, la magia de Emma no le estaba permitiendo llevar a cabo con total libertad su plan.

* * *

**Bueno… aaaaayyyy que te pille tu padre no es tan trágico, bien, que personalmente si me hubiesen pillado así hubiera preferido en todo mi ser que no fuera mi mamá porque el final habría sido las dos muertas ensangrentadas y sin corazón (sí mi madre es Cora). Espero no demorar tanto en el siguiente, pero si lo hago es porque va a ser muy difícil, el drama no es mi fuerte. Como adelanto les diré que…. Nada XD preparen las lágrimas. Espero con ilusión sus reviews que siempre me alientan con el siguiente capítulo. Besos y abrazos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**Hola a todas… pues bien, no sé si lo que viene les gustará, pero confíen en mí, no mejor no confíen, conmigo nunca nada se sabe :/ en fin espero que lo disfruten, ok, no sé si se le puede llamar disfrutar (que me pasa?, no se). Saludos a todas las que ya no dejan reviews porque están con sus exámenes finales, estudios y demás cosas de fin de año, lo entiendo :) pero las extraño :( Espero poder estar a la altura del drama y la acción, no es mi fuerte, ya les dije. Muchas gracias nuevamente a todas las que comentan, por los follows y favs, a las sombras de la oscuridad que leen sin pronunciarse también.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Graham y Ruby disponían a toda la manada en el bosque de forma casi militar, cada uno de ellos aceptaba las instrucciones de forma rauda y solicita, poco a poco de a uno se iban convirtiendo y partían a los lugares donde se le comandaba. Emma miraba casi fascinada con el nivel de organización que tenían estos lobos, y en un punto se sintió casi inútil estando ahí, pero era su deber de sheriff proteger al pueblo de gente extraña y potencialmente peligrosa, así que haría lo mejor posible dentro de lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Había cierta excitación en Emma, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de tenderle la trampa a Robin, así se cobraría venganza por coquetear con su alcaldesa matando dos pájaros de un tiro. La idea era hacer pensar a Robin que había disparado poniendo en peligro la vida de un civil por confundirlo con algún animal, en este caso un lobo, y la carnada sería Ruby, con eso la expulsión de Robin sería inminente. Al principio Emma se mostró reacia al plan, no entendía como Graham permitiría poner en riesgo a Ruby de esa forma, luego entendió y recordó que los licántropos no mueren con balas simples, el mismo Graham le confirmó el mito de las balas de plata, sin embargo, en este mundo, no creía que hubiera alguien interesado en buscar hombres lobos, a menos que fuera alguien enfermo de la cabeza escapado de algún psiquiátrico y creyera en estos seres.

De pronto, antes de que pudieran salir a patrullar, el teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar, a lo cual Graham y Ruby miraron enojados, la sheriff había olvidado por completo que debía llevarlo en silencio, lo que no sabían era que gracias a este olvido pudieron enterarse de una noticia horrible, era David, que estaba en ese momento con el Sr. Gold en la comisaría.

—_Emma tengo malas noticias, el Sr. Gold está aquí a mi lado, me acaba de informar que Belle ha sido secuestrada, que la vieron subirse a una camioneta con un hombre alto y rubio. Emma creo que Robin la tiene, ese tipo es un maniaco._

—Entiendo David, que Gold no se mueva de la comisaría, no lo dejes venir, déjalo tranquilo, Belle ahora es nuestra prioridad, y volveremos con ella sana y salvo –colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando a los otros dos.

—¿Qué ocurre con Belle? –dijo Ruby- ¿Está bien?

—Ha sido secuestrada, la vieron subirse a una camioneta, el perfil del secuestrador concuerda con Robin.

Esto cambiaba completamente los planes, e iba a ser difícil volver a organizarse, solo quedaban ellos tres a la entrada del bosque, los demás ya estaban patrullando en la espesura, mientras ninguno encontrara el paradero de Robin no iban a poder hacer nada. Graham con sus poderes les comunicó mentalmente a toda la manada la nueva situación, nadie tocaría a Robin sin estar él presente en la detención.

Principalmente iban a patrullar en caminatas, sigilosamente de forma cautelosa, haciendo barridos por las áreas para que ningún lugar quedara sin explorar, aunque les tomara toda la noche hacerlo, pero como se habían puesto las cosas no podrían hacerlo de esa manera, no había tiempo que perder, Belle corría peligro, y si no se apresuraban podría terminar todo en una tragedia, la única información que tenían era que Robin al final de cuentas si había reconocido a Belle ese día después de la fiesta en el bosque, y probablemente la estaría usando para rastrear a la manada que vio ese día, interrogándola, o quizás haciéndole qué cosas.

Graham y Ruby tomaron a Emma uno por cada brazo y comenzaron una búsqueda en forma de teletransportación de forma endemoniada, a una velocidad casi imperceptible al ojo humano, paraban de un lugar en otro, los dos lobos podían con esa velocidad, incluso en el corto lapso que paraban podían divisar y buscar en los alrededores sin siquiera mirar mucho, en cambio Emma casi no podía enfocar la vista cuando ya estaban transportándose a otro sitio. Emma no soportó más ese tipo de transporte y pidió parar un rato.

—Hey chicos, calma, me siento mareada, de verdad esto no va conmigo, no estoy acostumbrada –dijo entre jadeos mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

—Es normal Emma, es primera vez que lo haces, y no de la mejor forma para ti, pero debemos apurarnos –dijo Graham.

De pronto los tres se quedaron pasmados al escuchar un estruendo a lo lejos, era el sonido de una escopeta, los dos lobos siguieron el rastro del sonido desde donde provenía y con Emma al lado corrieron esta vez como gente normal, estaban cerca y no se arriesgarían. Luego de unos segundos se escuchó como se movían las hojas de la vegetación, como si alguien estuviera corriendo, escapando de alguien, y ese sonido iba directamente hacia ellos. De pronto se divisó un lobo corriendo desesperadamente, a lo cual Graham se aproximó para atraparlo y ver de quien se trataba, el animal se le tiró encima, totalmente descontrolado, cayendo los dos al suelo en una lucha extraña.

—Tranquilo amigo, ¡tranquilo! –dijo Graham mientras le sujetaba del cuello.

Al ver que el lobo no respondía, como pudo puso una de sus manos en la cabeza del animal, calmándolo al instante, dejándose caer en sus brazos, jadeando de una forma dificultosa, con un pequeño pitido en su aliento.

—Es una hembra –dijo Ruby, mientras se acercaba para acariciar a la loba que estaba en el suelo.

—Y está mortalmente herida, le dispararon –decía Graham mientras tocaba una herida que estaba cerca de su corazón, mostrando sus manos ensangrentadas.

—¿Es alguien de la manada o un lobo normal? –preguntó Emma cruzándose de brazos, aun tratando de estabilizarse por la anterior teletransportación.

—Es una de nosotros, es licántropo, pero no es de los nuestros, hasta donde sé yo soy la única hembra de la manada, ella viene desde afuera no es de acá –decía Ruby mientras oliscaba el cuerpo de la loba tratando de reconocer su identidad.

—Ohhh no… además, está preñada, no tiene mucho tiempo, es reciente, pobre criatura, no hay manera de que se pueda salvar –Graham ponía sus manos en el pecho de la loba tratando de traspasar energías provocándole una suerte de analgesia por su toque, a lo cual la loba parecía agradecer con su mirada.

—Huelo al hijo de puta, está cerca, iré a vigilar más adelante –dijo Ruby- si lo veo te llamaré mentalmente.

—Ten cuidado Ruby, no hagas nada que yo no hiciera ¿correcto? Espero tu llamada –Graham le hizo una señal de aprobación.

Ruby se fue silenciosa por la vegetación, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, luego de unos segundos la dejaron de ver.

—¿Puedes siquiera salvar a la criatura que lleva en el vientre? –le preguntó Emma.

—No lo sé, el bebé es demasiado pequeño, necesitaré más energía de lo normal –Graham miró el cielo buscando la luna- Estamos en la fase final de la luna llena, lo intentaré.

Graham puso sus manos en el vientre de la loba, al mismo tiempo la miraba transmitiéndole lo que iba a hacer, poco a poco una luz turquesa salía del vientre, aproximándose a las manos de Graham que estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, cuando la luz terminó por acabar completamente en las mano de él la loba finalmente dio su último suspiro y murió.

—¿Y ahora qué? –preguntaba Emma sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

—Levántate la camisa y deja tu vientre al descubierto –le ordenó Graham.

—¡Hey! tranquilo, espera, ¡no por Dios! –Emma bajó inmediatamente su camisa al entender lo que Graham iba a hacer- no pensarás que yo lleve en el vientre a un licántropo, o sea, no es que me importe que sea así pero, vamos que con Henry estoy recién aprendiendo a ser madre, apenas puedo con él, no Graham no puedo.

—Emma tú me pediste que le salvara, ahora debe engendrarse en un vientre –le dijo mientras abría los ojos desesperado esperando una respuesta de Emma que estaba muda- Está bien, puedo guardarlo conmigo un tiempo reducido, pero debes pensártelo o el bebé morirá.

Graham acercó la luz a turquesa a su pecho, cerca de su corazón, y la depositó gentilmente dejando una marca circular, parecido a un eclipse lunar en sus inicios.

—Cuando la luna tatuada en mi pecho termine por desaparecer entonces el bebé habrá muerto, y ya no habrá nada por hacer, hasta entonces trataré de buscarle una madre.

—Hay algo que no me calza en todo esto Graham, se supone que a los licántropos sólo le afectan las balas de plata, entonces…

—Demonios, no puede ser –le interrumpió- entonces es posible que Robin… no, no es de los míos, lo habría sabido de inmediato, puedo sentir cuando alguien como yo se aproxima, este tipo es un loco escapado del manicomio.

Apenas terminó de hablar Graham sintió como desesperadamente Ruby lo llamaba.

"_Apresúrate en venir o me lanzo contra él ahora mismo"_

—Vamos, Ruby tiene a Robin en la mira y si está usando balas de plata corre mucho peligro –le dijo a Emma mientras la tomaba por el brazo teletransportándose al lugar desde donde Ruby lo llamaba.

Quedaron los tres peligrosamente cerca de Robin, a unos escasos metros, Graham miraba a Ruby tratando de entender por qué se había aproximado tanto, sin embargo ahí estaban, era ahora o nunca, mentalmente les avisó a todos donde se encontraban para que emprendieran carrera hacia ellos y se ocultaran rodeando a Robin. Ahora había que sacar de ahí a Belle que estaba en una posición indefensa, siendo apuntada por Robin con su escopeta, siendo interrogada de forma muy violenta.

—Dime dónde están muchacha, o acaso ¿eres una de ellos?, sé que están por todos lados esos mal nacidos, los mataré a todos ¿me entiendes?, aunque no quieras soltar ni una palabra. Te vi con ellos hace un par de noches, proteges a los malditos hombres lobos así que como no me digas nada ¡Te mato! –Quedó mirando a Belle con cara desquiciada- no me dirás nada… -le apuntó- entonces tú te lo buscaste.

Casi en cámara lenta los tres veían como Robin estaba a punto de dispararle a Belle, entonces Graham se le tiró encima a Robin tratando de que el disparo fuera erróneo, pero al mismo tiempo Ruby se lanzaba a Belle tratando de sacarla del punto de mira, Emma entendiendo que Robin estaba usando balas de plata trató de detener a la loba tirándose junto con ella en el rescate.

Todos cayeron al suelo, de pronto Graham sintió un enorme dolor punzante en la cabeza que lo hizo perder el enfoque de la vista, solo pudo ver cómo Robin corría escapándose y a la manada tras de él.

—¡Ruby! Ruby por Dios no –lloraba Belle tomándole la cara a Ruby que estaba toda ensangrentada.

Emma miraba perpleja a Ruby, tomándole el pulso, recobrando el aliento al sentirlo y ver que aún estaba viva. Quiso apoyarse en su brazo derecho para levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en el hombro se lo impidió.

—Creo que me dio en el hombro a mí también –dijo Emma tomándose la mancha de sangre en su hombro, la cual ya comenzaba a emanar más sangre- ¡Graham! –se levantó como pudo y se fue donde él.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Ruby? ¡Oh Dios mi cabeza! Dime que está bien –le decía mientras trataba de enfocar la vista en ella.

—Me dio en el hombro, pero la bala me atravesó y le dio a Ruby en la cabeza, aún está viva, debemos irnos.

—Emma, si Ruby muere, entonces yo también lo haré, estamos casados, si no la salvamos ahora moriré literalmente con ella.

Emma no entendía lo que Graham le estaba diciendo, pero entendía que Graham la amaba, no tenía ni idea de que Ruby era casada, pero por ellos, haría todo lo que estuviera en las manos para que Ruby sobreviviera.

Toda la manada llegó con Robin totalmente inmovilizado, entre cuerdas y amordazado, lo llevaban casi graciosamente por encima de sus cabezas todos con caras de malotes pero poco serios, en una marcha acompasada, medio trotando. Lo gracioso se le fue quitando cuando vieron a Ruby en el suelo medio muerta llena de sangre, inmediatamente todos soltaron a Robin dejándolo caer secamente en el suelo, provocando en este un largo y ruidoso quejido por el golpe. Ninguno de ellos emitió ninguna opinión, algunos se miraban entre ellos, otros se agachaban a revisar a Ruby, pero nadie decía nada, al ver que Ruby y Graham no estaban en condiciones de comandar, se cuadraron firmemente ante Emma, y aunque a algunos ya les corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas estaban listos para recibir las nuevas instrucciones. Emma se puso delante de ellos, tratando de guardar la compostura, ni perder la frialdad para poder actuar bien.

—Bien –los miró a todos, no sabía qué hacer, miró a Graham- Graham, ¿Estas en condiciones de teletransportarnos?

—Quizás solamente a Ruby –dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, aun tomándose la cabeza.

Como pudo se acercó a Ruby, la tocó y desaparecieron.

—Todos los demás lleven a Robin lo más pronto posible, quiero que uno de ustedes nos escolte a Belle y a mí –sacaba su teléfono- Belle llama a David y avisa de nuestra situación porque yo en estos momentos creo que….

Emma se desplomó en el suelo desmayada debido a la pérdida de sangre en su hombro, no perdió la conciencia de inmediato pero sentía que cada vez la vista se le nublaba más hasta oscurecerse todo.

Cuando Emma despertó ya estaban en el vehículo, estaba siendo atendida por Belle que la tenía en sus brazos presionando con un paño la herida de bala en el hombro, miró al costado hacia atrás de la van y Graham estaba sollozando con Ruby en su regazo, el pobre estaba destruido. De pronto Emma recordó que debía llamar a Regina, se puso inquieta, buscaba su teléfono torpemente.

—Shhhh tranquila Emma, ya vamos a llegar, estarán todos bien –decía Belle tratando de calmarla.

—Regina… debo…

—Que no pasa nada, ya le avisamos a David

—No… Regina… -su cara era de completa desesperación.

* * *

Regina se despertó de un golpe sentándose en su cama, con un intenso y agudo dolor en el hombro, cuando un cúmulo de imágenes se le venía en la mente de Emma, Ruby y Graham en el bosque. Se levantó mientras se afirmaba el hombro haciendo una mueca de dolor sin entender mucho lo que pasaba, sólo un rato más tarde su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Emma eres tú? –contestó preocupada.

—_No Regina, soy David, tengo malas noticias._

Regina palideció.

—David por favor no me asustes –le dijo comenzando a llorar entendiendo ahora las visiones que tenía.

—_Ruby está mortalmente herida, le dispararon en la cabeza… con una bala de plata. Está en el hospital, Whale la llevará pabellón para tratar de extraer la bala._

Regina se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos, suspiró entre sollozos.

—Y Emma… dime que está bien –apenas se le entendió, fue casi como un balbuceo.

—_A Emma también le dieron pero…_

Regina colgó el teléfono sin esperar más datos, simplemente tomó su ropa más cercana, se vistió y partió en su automóvil a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

* * *

**Bueno… no les puedo decir nada acerca de la salud de Ruby y Emma porque es confidencial, los derechos legales del paciente me impiden dar cualquier tipo de datos, no quiero ninguna demanda. **

**Lo que sí puedo decirles es que sí créanle a Regina, está totalmente preocupada y con el alma en un hilo, aquí no hay ningún tipo de careta ni simulación… peeeero… las cosas pueden dar un vuelco en el próximo capítulo, algo inesperado.**

**Las extraño en sus reviews! Pero ya sé que es final de año y muchas están en otras cosas, aunque cualquier comentario rapidito sirve :) Espero poder actualizar más seguido, ojalá dos días, no más de tres, así que sean buenitas y comenten y lo seré yo también jijijiji**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**Siento mucho tener que traerles más drama, después del capítulo del domingo es lo menos que necesitan, al menos yo estoy mal, me dejó mal, muchos SwanQueenFeels pero no pude evitar llorar con Belle ahí en el suelo llorando por Rumple, lo quiero de vuelta, y tengo la fe de que volverá. **

**En fin… Muchas gracias por las que siempre comentan, y un cordial saludo a las nuevas lectoras, BESOTES! Les dejo el capítulo y ya me dejo de hablar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

En estos momentos no había nada más que Emma y Ruby en la cabeza de Regina, no se cuestionó el por qué, no se sintió débil por eso como hubiese ocurrido en el pasado ante una situación similar a ésta, simplemente quería verlas y estar al lado de ellas en estos momentos, se sentía culpable, culpable por haber ideado todo eso de las rondas por el bosque y poner a Ruby a cargo insistiéndole en aceptar el trabajo, pero lo que más le carcomía era haberse tomado tan juguetonamente la decisión de Emma de ir a la misión, de verdad no quería que fuera, pero alejó su deseo por mera calentura, simplemente debería de haber sido más dura y no haberla dejado ir. Entre sus pensamientos se pasó varios semáforos en rojo, quería llegar lo antes posible, y el conducir no se le estaba haciendo fácil, ese dolor en el hombro no le ayudaba en nada, era punzante y todavía no caía en cuenta de la razón de ese dolor.

Gold y Belle se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital cuando Regina entró desesperada dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos, desesperada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde están? –dijo Regina mientras abrazaba ligeramente como saludos a Gold y a Belle.

—Estábamos esperándote, ven con nosotros, Ruby está a punto de entrar a pabellón –la tomaron del brazo y la llevaron a la sala donde estaba Ruby y Graham.

Durante el camino hacia la habitación, Belle le contaba a Regina todo lo ocurrido, de cómo Robin la había secuestrado y cómo la amenazó con matarla si no le decía el paradero de los de la manada debido a su obsesión con los hombres lobos totalmente insana, de cómo la habían rescatado. Ahora algunas piezas calzaban y podía entender por qué de un momento a otro la misión se había vuelto tan peligrosa

Graham posaba su cabeza en la cama de Ruby, mientras le sujetaba la mano llenándola de lágrimas, era un llanto silencioso, casi resignado. Hasta ahora no tenía ningún detalle de cómo salvarían a Ruby, y si esa bala seguía por más tiempo en su cuerpo, sino la mataba por la plata, la mataría por el daño cerebral, eso más o menos fue lo que le explico el Dr. Whale, así que en pocos minutos más entraría en pabellón para extraer la bala, después de eso sólo le quedaba esperar a que reaccionara. Si las cosas salían mal, Graham moriría junto a Ruby, todo por haber combinado sus magias en su ritual de emparejamiento cuando se casaron ante la luna, no se arrepentía, no tenía ninguna intensión de vivir en este mundo sin ella, así que ya lo tenía aceptado, si la cirugía salía mal, moriría esta misma noche.

Regina se quedó de pie mirando esa escena, con el pobre Graham llorando bajito, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él y se le acercó posando su mano en la espalda acariciándola levemente, tratando de enviarle un poco de confort en el dolor que él sentía, no le extrañaría si le rechazaba el contacto y la culpara por lo sucedido, sin embargo lo que encontró fue una mirada de agradecimiento y un fuerte abrazo de Graham que la dejó perpleja, hasta ahora sólo le permitía eso a su hijo, a Emma y a Ruby, y no le molestaba, ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería desde un principio? Estaba confundida, nuevamente alejaba los pensamientos de un plan ideado hace un tiempo para centrarse en lo importante ahora.

Regina rodeo la cama para quedar al otro lado de Ruby, la miró tratando de entender qué había pasado, aún no le explicaban nada, se inclinó para verla más de cerca y acariciarle el rostro, casi con miedo a dañarla todavía más, sus lágrimas caían por los ojos al pensar que quizás no la vería nunca más.

—Lo siento cariño, de verdad, lo siento –le dijo mientras se sacaba las lágrimas con las manos- Has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida, has aguantado mis arrebatos, mi genio del demonio, me has aceptado desde el principio, creíste en mi sin habértelo pedido, eres como mi hermana pequeña que me hace cometer locuras que nunca antes hubiera hecho… siento profundamente no habértelo dicho antes Ruby, pero lo haré después, porque saldrás adelante, porque eres una loba fuerte, lucha, por ti y por Graham –depositó suavemente un beso en la frente y volvió a erguirse cruzando sus brazos.

Regina volvió la mirada a Graham que estaba mirándola mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

—No tienes que repetírselo, siento que ya te escuchó, el sentimiento es mutuo, no te culpes Regina.

Regina no comprendió lo que le decía hasta que todo le encajó viendo cómo Graham se tomaba la cabeza haciendo muecas de dolor.

—¡Oh por Dios Graham ustedes están unidos! –le dijo Regina mientras volvía a acercársele y lo tomaba de los hombros- Ni por un segundo pienses que van a morir, van a salir de esta, Ruby es fuerte.

Regina volvía a tocarse el hombro.

—¿Ahora entiendes lo que te digo? Tu hombro está adolorido porque Emma fue herida en el mismo lugar ¿Ahora entiendes de lo que te hablaba en la mañana?

—¿Dónde está Emma? ¿Cuál es su habitación? –le preguntó obviando el comentario de Graham –se dirigió hacia Belle esperando la respuesta.

—Emma sólo recibió una herida en el hombro que la atravesó, si no fuera por ella a Ruby le habría llegado de lleno ese disparo.

—Pero ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla.

—Ya sabes cómo es ella, recibió una pequeña transfusión de sangre e insistió en irse con la excusa de que odia los hospitales, se fue a la comisaría a seguir con el trabajo, debe estar con David y el equipo de Ruby –le dijo Gold.

—Pero qué irresponsable –Regina comenzaba a cabrearse- le dije que se cuidara, que me llamara, y todo lo que sé son informaciones escuetas, me voy a la comisaría ahora mismo –ahora sí estaba enojada y si no gritaba era porque estaba en un hospital con Ruby a medio morir, se dio media vuelta y emprendió paso firme.

—Regina…

Ella se giró

—Ten cuidado con lo que hagas, cómo reacciones

—Está todo bien Gold, lo tengo controlado.

—No lo haces, estas conteniéndote con todas tus fuerzas, en cualquier momento deberás dejarlo salir. Y ten cuidado de cómo conduces, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir esos repuestos en menos de un par de días, y así como vas de seguro ahora chocas tú, ya tenemos bastantes heridos.

—Gold, deja de actuar como si fueses mi padre, me agobias.

Regina no comprendió mucho a qué se refería Gold con eso, le preocupaba ella, lo que sentía, el tener que volver a hacerle un favor o ¿Qué? Sin embargo no quería perder tiempo en esa conversación, simplemente vio que Gold asentía con su cabeza y se fue.

* * *

Emma caminaba de un lado a otro en la comisaría bajo la mirada de David que ya se había aburrido de pelear con ella por lo que había hecho al no quedarse en el hospital guardando reposo, cómo se parecía a su madre, eran tan terca como una mula.

—Necesito llamar a Regina, le dije que la llamaría y aún no he podido hacerlo.

—Emma, yo ya la llamé, quédate quieta o esos puntos en tu hombro volverán a abrirse, y como eso pase pongo a cinco lobos custodiando tu habitación para que te quedes ahí.

—No importa la llamaré igualmente, le prometí que lo haría. Y mi hombro está bien –mentía porque le torturaba enormemente a pesar de que tenía su hombro firmemente vendado y el brazo inmovilizado por un cabestrillo.

Emma llamó y espero que sonara hasta seis veces, pero Regina no contestó, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, sabía que Regina estaba enojada, porque aunque David le hubiese llamado sabía que cuando Regina daba una orden debía hacerse como ella lo decía o te enfrentabas a su ira.

Impaciente por la nula respuesta de Regina se fue afuera, de seguro ya estaría por llegar. Sí, tenía la leve impresión de que estaba enojada, últimamente tenía una conexión con Regina que llegaba a ser espeluznante, incluso en estos mismos momentos sentía en su pecho una sensación de angustia pero de ira a la vez. Unos segundos más tarde Emma veía como la morena conducía a toda velocidad estacionándose de forma muy hábil, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de golpe, caminando hacia ella con paso firme, desde ahí incluso pudo ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados y que el maquillaje de sus ojos venía ligeramente corrido, pero su boca, su boca siempre le decía cuando estaba en problemas, esa cicatriz se pronunciaba tan bien que sin pensarlo, sólo de miedo se entró nuevamente a la comisaría, esperando a que al estar adentro se contuviera al haber más gente.

Alcanzaba a pasar por el pasillo y entrar a su oficina donde estaban los demás, sin embargo sentía cómo Regina caminaba no muy lejos de ella por el sonido de sus zapatos, cuando de pronto sintió como la volteaban violentamente por un firme agarre de la mano de Regina. La morena se le quedó mirando buscando en sus ojos algún signo de arrepentimiento esperando a que le diera alguna explicación, sin embargo no pudo soportar más y sin pensarlo le dio una gran cachetada a Emma, quedándose ahí las dos en silencio. Los demás espectadores se voltearon ante el sonido del golpe y David rápidamente se puso de pie, atento por si la situación se ponía peor.

—Regina… yo…

Regina lentamente comenzaba a llorar, y cada vez más descontrolada, con cuidado abrazó a Emma, la cual le devolvió el abrazo con su brazo bueno.

—Pensé que estabas en las mismas condiciones de Ruby, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? -le dijo entre sollozos.

—Shhhh tranquila, no pasa nada, aquí estoy, sana y salva. Perdóname.

—No debiste haberte ido del hospital, me fui allá pensando que te encontraría –le decía mientras tocaba la cara, el pecho y los brazos de Emma como buscando si tenía alguna otra herida- No vuelvas a hacerme esto –su llanto ya se había calmado un poco.

—Tenía que hacerlo, debemos pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer con este esquizofrénico. Está mal de la cabeza, dice que eres su amiga y que lo sacarás de aquí.

—¿Dónde está ese mal nacido? –dijo cambiando bruscamente su rostro sacándose las lágrimas.

—En la celda, esperándote –casi le hacía gracia la situación que vería ahora.

Regina ahora estaba fuera de sus cabales, la cicatriz de su boca parecía oscurecerse más y sus ojos casi despedían chispas.

—¿Ven? ¡Se los dije! La alcaldesa es una gran amiga mia –decía Robin dentro de su alucinación.

—¡Abran la celda! –Regina le ordenaba a los lobos, tratando de contenerse para no agarrarlo desde afuera y azotarlo contra los barrotes.

Apenas la celda se abrió Robin hizo el ademán de salir pero Regina con todas sus fuerzas lo volvió a meter adentro, golpeándolo contra la pared mientras lo tenía agarrado por la ropa, cayendo este al suelo ante la agresividad.

—¡Regina cálmate! –le gritaba David.

Regina no lo pensó y usó su magia para cerrar la puerta de la celda, a lo cual Emma y David se quedaron impávidos.

—¡Tú, gran hijo de puta! No volverás a pisar este pueblo, te vas a pudrir en una cárcel de maniacos por el resto de tu vida –le decía con esa voz ronca que hacía tiritar a cualquiera- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Mi mejor amiga está moribunda y casi matas a mi novia!

Con eso último Regina lo golpeó dándole un puñetazo en la cara, volvía a ponerse de pie esperando a que con eso le fuera suficiente para calmarse, aun así su ira no cedía y de un momento a otro sentía como una energía demoniaca la poseía poniendo sus pupilas color púrpura, color que se fue transportando por sus brazos en forma de nube hacia sus manos, creando un par de llamas del mismo color, dispuesta a lanzárselas a Robin, bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Robin que estaba con los ojos como platos mirándola desde el suelo.

—¡Regina no! Por favor cálmate, ¡Regina! –desesperadamente Emma trataba de abrir la celda, no entendiendo nada, pero la estaba matando al verla así, le asustaba.

Regina miró hacia atrás, vio a Emma por unos segundos y parecía volver a la normalidad porque ya esa nube púrpura no estaba. Bajó sus brazos y abrió la celda, aun furiosa, sin darle mayor importancia a lo que ahora pensaran de ella al verla usar magia.

—¿Regina qué ocurre? ¿Desde cuándo puedes usar magia? –Regina no respondía, se le quedaba mirándola fríamente- Nunca me dijiste esto.

—¿Habría cambiado las cosas? ¿No te habrías involucrado conmigo verdad?

La morena ni siquiera espero respuesta a sus preguntas, buscó entre los cajones y sacó un lápiz y un taco de post it, se puso a escribir en el de forma casi grosera, hundiendo y presionando tanto el lápiz que parecía que iba a rasgarse el papel en cualquier momento, terminó de hacerlo y se lo dio a David, golpeándole su mano.

—Llama a esa clínica psiquiátrica en Boston, les explicas todo, le dices que llamas de mi parte y te aseguras que pase un buen tiempo atrapado ahí –le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Miró a Emma de reojo y prosiguió a retirarse.

—Me voy contigo –dijo Emma siguiéndola por detrás.

—No tú te quedas aquí o te vas para tu casa.

—Pero Regina.. yo creí que…

—¡No creas nada Emma! –le dijo volteándose y encarándola- Ahora quiero estar sola. ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Por tu culpa casi muero! –Regina se sacaba de un tirón el colgante de atrapa sueños y se lo devolvía- Me basta con lo que tengo, ya no quiero nada tuyo.

—Emma déjala, vámonos a casa –le abrazó David por detrás conteniéndola para que no la siguiera.

Emma se quedó despedazada ante las palabras, entendía que Regina había sufrido mucho con no tener noticias de ella, eso fue lo que entendió, pero Regina sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, la Regina de ahora volvía a ser la misma del comienzo, fría, egoísta y por completo malvada, no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos de morir cada vez que a Emma le pasara algo, y no quería volver a sentirse tan débil por lo que la rubia le causaba, no necesitaba robarle más magia a Emma, tenía la suya propia y cómo le gustaba volver a sentirse así de poderosa.

* * *

**Ya… primero que nada quiero que no crean que esto es un retroceso en la historia, no para nada, de hecho poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final (tranquilas quedan capítulos) y esto es parte de ello. Poco SwanQueen en este, pero en el próximo les recompensaré :D **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y bien extrañaran a Ruby por un tiempo, pero al menos fui un poco más creativa en desaparecerla y no se fue así no más de golpe y porrazo como en la serie, pero volverá como invitada XD.**

**Y por último:**

**Fuerza Rumbellers! Tengo fe de que Rumple vuelva de alguna manera, Regina encontrará la forma! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2 Bleh! Como me molesta tener que escribir esto siempre.**

**Y bien, después de las declaraciones del enano feliz por twitter, he decidido cambiar completamente mi capítulo de hoy, sí, lo sé, había prometido porno pero no! Este actor se llevó consigo todo tipo de pasiones que había en mi cuando estaba por terminar el capítulo empezando a escribir la parte Hot! **

**También, iba a hacer agradecimientos especiales pero estoy demasiado molesta y mis lectoras aplicadas no merecen eso de mí. En fin, tenía que hacer catarsis colectiva y que mejor que mi fanfic para hacer justicia por mis manos. Disfrútenlo con todo su ser chicas :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Emma llevaba casi una semana de reposo en casa, durante todo este tiempo no había recibido una sola llamada de Regina, definitivamente había roto con ella, y lo peor era que durante todos estos días en cama no había dejado de pensar en cómo esa nube púrpura envolvía los brazos de ella, en como su mirada cambiaba tan repentinamente, no, esa Regina ni siquiera había alcanzado a conocerla. La extrañaba demasiado, quería llamarla, pero David se lo prohibió, incluso le prohibió volver a tener cualquier tipo de contacto mientras estuviera recuperándose, lo cierto es que ya estaba cansada, no quería seguir en casa, menos con tanto tiempo para pensar en ella. Varias veces Mary Margaret la escuchó llorar, e iba con mimos, cosas dulces para comer y muchas caricias, cosa que de alguna manera disfrutaba y agradecía, aunque no le pudiera contar que la gran razón de sus llantos era su rompimiento con Regina. Henry por su parte no se quedaba atrás, ya se habían visto casi veinte películas en estos días, pero el niño no era tonto, sabía que Emma no estaba pasándolo bien.

—Emma, puedo jugar en tu consola –dijo Henry entrando a la habitación de Emma, la cual estaba leyendo.

—¿Por qué quieres la mía? Tienes la tuya que es más moderna –le dijo bajando la revista que leía.

—Quiero jugar Kingdom Hearts y en la mía no puedo –le dijo buscando el control de la Play Station 2 y sentándose al lado de Emma.

Emma le abrazó y simplemente se le quedó mirando la pantalla de su televisor, Henry se quedó jugando como si estuviera en trance, pero en realidad estaba tratando de entablar una conversación con Emma de algo que ni siquiera el entendía muy bien. A ratos la miraba de reojo, cómo buscando el momento correcto para preguntarle algo que le daba vueltas.

—¿Qué pasa muchacho? –le dijo quitando su abrazo y recostándose en su brazo bueno.

—Nada… es solo que, es extraño, quiero decir, tú y mamá estaban saliendo mucho juntas, creí que eran buenas amigas, pero… no ha venido a visitarte. –le dijo mientras jugaba, sin mirarla a la cara.

—Claro, buenas amigas, Henry… quizás esté molesta conmigo, quizás ahora no quiera verme.

—¿Molesta? –se sonríe un poco poniéndole pausa al juego- Emma, mi madre no se molesta, eso es poco para ella, la conozco, y estando molesta igual vendría a verte, ¿Pelearon?

—Más o menos –le dijo tímidamente, una lagrima que no alcanzó a sacar se cayó por su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pone triste? Si quieres vamos a verla, además necesito hablar con ella para invitarla a la carrera de carritos de mañana. Vamos, que has estado aquí muchos días, vamos a Granny´s

—Crees que estoy bien, que ya no necesito más reposo ¿verdad?, porque cuando tu abuela llegue y entre por esa puerta tendré que decirle que fuiste tú quien me dio de alta hombrecito.

Henry rio de buena gana al ver cómo le cambiaba el ánimo otra vez a Emma.

—Yo creo que los abuelos exageran, vamos a tomar un chocolate, yo invito –dijo Henry.

—Ok, me siento rebelde, nos escaparemos de casa para ir a tomar un chocolate, le dejaremos una nota, pero cuando vuelva te quedarás a mi lado valientemente y no saldrás corriendo –rio mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

* * *

Caminaron por las calles, mucha gente saludaba a Emma contenta por verla repuesta nuevamente, iban los dos tonteando, haciendo bromas, riéndose y pateando piedras, como si jugaran football. De pronto entre los pueblerinos apareció Happy con una gran sonrisa saludándolos a ellos dos.

—Hola enano infeliz –dijo Henry groseramente sin preocuparle que Emma lo escuchara.

Happy lo miró desconcertado, mirando a Emma de forma confusa.

—Muchacho ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le dices eso?

—Déjalo Emma, que tengas un buen día –dijo Happy apurándose a retirarse de la situación.

—¿No te da vergüenza venir con tu carita sonriente después de lo que hablaste de mis madres? –le gritó Henry esperando a que le escuchara

Happy se volteó, sonrió, se hizo el desentendido y siguió caminando.

—Henry, ¡basta! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Henry miró hacia el suelo, sintiéndose culpable por algo que hacía a escondidas.

—Lo vi en twitter, ya todos hablan de ustedes por culpa de él.

—¿Qué? Espera… ¿Desde cuando tienes permiso para tener acceso a las redes sociales?

—Desde que nadie en casa ha bloqueado el acceso a ellas –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y… entonces ¿Qué es lo que hablan de nosotras?

—Muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero de las que entiendo –se quedó un rato en silencio- no sé, de salir a escondidas, cosas que pasan en la comisaría –volvía a quedarse en silencio- pero lo que más me molestó fue que Happy digiera que encontraba enfermo y anormal que ustedes fueran amantes.

Emma te tomó la cabeza, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de hablarle a Henry en este momento. Se agachó y lo quedó mirando a los ojos.

—¿Te molesta que diga que es enfermo o que somos amantes? –Emma se estaba poniendo pálida, no sabía que esperar de la respuesta.

—No tiene derecho a insultarlas, muchos las defendieron, yo no dije nada para que no me descubrieran, ¿Es malo que dos mujeres se amen?

—No cariño, es sólo que hay gente que les cuesta aceptarlo.

—A mí no me importa, de hecho ya pensaba que ustedes se querían, me puso feliz cuando lo leí la primera vez, además, mamá había cambiado mucho desde que se ven –le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Había cambiado? Henry… ¿Sabes algo más?

—Sí… ahora se dice que mamá tiene magia otra vez, y que está insoportable, todos dicen que "La alcaldesa ha muerto, larga vida a la alcaldesa malvada" lo leí antes de ir a tu habitación.

—Henry, quiero que borres esa cuenta, no estás en edad de entender muchas cosas que la gente habla, te hará mal y te confundirás.

Henry asentía y se mostró de acuerdo, abrazó a Emma como signo de aprobación, la verdad es que últimamente estaba abusando de la libertad que le daban, en casa de Regina jamás hubiese podido tener acceso a esta información, la alcaldesa era muy precavida en ello.

Llegaron al bar ahora un poco más serios de cómo salieron de casa, pero más bien por respeto a Ruby, ella ya no estaba ahí, se sentía en el ambiente que su presencia faltaba, porque cuando estaba ella las bromas y comentarios faltos de tino se escuchaban a kilómetros, ahora el bar estaba casi en silencio. La sorpresa más grande era que ahora quienes atendían el bar eran Leroy y Graham.

—Hola Graham, quiero dos chocolates, con espuma y canela por favor –era primera vez en todo el año que tenía que especificar su pedido, Ruby sabía lo que quería comer con tan solo verle la cara- ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿La abuela está mejor?

—La abuela está con Ruby en el hospital, se va todos los días por si Ruby despierta, nos turnamos para estar con ella –se gira hacia Leroy- Ya escuchaste a la sheriff, corren dos chocolates, con espuma encima y con canela- le dijo hacia el otro extremo.

—Supongo que Regina no se ha aparecido por acá ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que sí lo ha hecho, pareciera que ni le importara que Ruby está mal, de hecho no ha preguntado por ella.

—Dame esos chocolates para llevar, voy con Henry a la alcaldía a ver a su madre, espero que como vaya con él se muestre más amable y pueda entender lo que le pasa.

Graham miró a Henry, aun no lo conocía.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Henry del que tanto Ruby me ha hablado –le saludo sonriendo y dándole la mano.

—Henry Mills, aquí reportándose ante el comandante de la manada –se cuadró militarmente haciéndose el gracioso- Emma también me ha hablado mucho de ti. No estés triste, Ruby se pondrá bien.

—Así se habla chico, nunca hay que perder las esperanzas, sigue tus sueños y la luna te los traerá –Graham le hacía el signo de la mano cornuda a lo cual Henry correspondía con el mismo gesto.

—Emma ¿Puedo invitarlo para la carrera de mañana? Me cae bien, además, necesitamos más apoyo.

—¿Una carrera? ¡Me apunto! –dijo Graham levantando la mano.

—Bien, entonces –Emma tomaba los vasos para llevar- estas en nuestro equipo de animadores de Henry y August, nos vemos mañana –se ofrecieron una sonrisa mutuamente y se fue con Henry a la alcaldía

* * *

Regina estaba como siempre en su gran escritorio sentada haciendo papeleo cuando Emma llegó, ni siquiera se había anunciado en la entrada porque iba con Henry, lo que también entendió era que ya todos sabían la relación que tenía –o qué tuvo pensó ella- y eso le daba poderes para pasearse como en su casa por el lugar.

—Sheriff, veo que ya se recuperó ¿A qué se debe su visita? – dijo Regina sin siquiera levantar la vista de sus papeles.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

—Puedo oler tu perfume a leguas Señorita Swan, eso no se me olvida aunque ya no tengamos nada –seguía sin enterarse de que Henry estaba ahí.

—Venía a hablar contigo y a hacerte una invitación, lo que pasa es que…

—No, no voy volver contigo, no quiero otra cita, no voy a ir a visitar a Ruby porque no quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí al verla así, y no quiero que tengamos se…

—¡Regina! –le interrumpió Emma gritándole para que se diera cuenta de que Henry ahí estaba y no debía terminar la frase.

Regina levantó la mirada lentamente, enojada por el atrevimiento de Emma, pero su cara cambió totalmente al ver a su hijo frente a ella, con las manos entrelazadas delante de él, con una sonrisa un tanto divertida y pestañando rápidamente mientras se balanceaba con sus pies. Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, para luego cambiar la mirada hacia Emma, que tenía ahora la misma sonrisa divertida que su hijo.

—Tan negativa mamá, Emma no venía a pedirte ninguna cita, solo me acompañó para venir a dejarte una invitación para mañana, tenemos la carrera de la escuela, hago equipo con August y necesito animadores –le volvió a sonreír.

—Claro que iré hijo –Regina rodeó el escritorio, tomó su rostro y le depositó un beso en la frente- Henry, cariño… sobre lo que me escuchaste decir…

—Ah no te preocupes mamá, ¿han roto verdad? ¿Se pelearon muy feo?

Regina soltó la cara de Henry y se le quedó mirando a Emma, la cual me tía sus manos en los bolsillos de los jeans mientras miraba hacia es cielo haciéndose la tonta, evitando el contacto visual con ella.

—Hemos roto… y peleado muy, muy feo –le dijo todavía buscando la mirada de Emma.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy, iré al patio a jugar un rato, ustedes tienen mucho que hablar.

—Henry no seas cobarde y quédate aquí –le dijo Emma en voz baja mientras veía que se iba por la puerta.

Henry quedó de pie se volteó y la miró divertido, luego miró a Regina.

—Por cierto mamá, no Emma tú no, mi otra mamá, ya sé también que has vuelto a usar magia, otra vez me has defraudado, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que mis deseos se vuelvan realidad? Parecía que eras una nueva mamá cuando estabas con Emma, y ahora que no están juntas vuelves a ser la misma de antes, entonces, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a vivir juntos, dejas eso de la magia y me haces feliz?

Regina se agarraba la frente, tratando de entender por qué demonios Henry tenía tanta información sobre ellas dos.

—Hijo, ve afuera, ya tendré oportunidad de hablar contigo sobre eso.

Henry asintió y se fue por la puerta, aún iba sonriendo, sentía que había hecho pedacitos la mente de su madre y que por primera vez consideraría lo que le acababa de decir, al menos lo pensaría, o se quedaría con la idea por varios días. Luego recordó de donde había sacado toda esa información y se apresuró en alejarse, ahora le tocaba a Emma arreglárselas con su madre.

—Emma Swan, no puedo creer que hayas utilizado a mi hijo para acercarte a mi otra vez –respiró hondo, trato de calmarse, lentamente se le fue acercando a Emma, quedando muy cerca de su rostro- ¿Puedes decirme cómo mierda se enteró de lo que pasó entre nosotras? –le dijo en voz baja pero no menos intimidante.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver Regina, yo también me acabo de enterar de que lo sabía todo, lo prometo, bueno, en cierta forma, igual fue mi culpa de que se enterara.

—¿Entonces? Dime… ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo leyó en twitter –cerró los ojos esperando el grito de Regina.

—Mi hijo, con acceso a twitter… esto es una broma ¿no?

—Lo siento, no lo sabía, la cosa es que ahora todo el pueblo lo sabe –Emma ponía distancia porque sentía que en cualquier momento la morena le mordería de pura rabia.

—Todo el pueblo… no Emma el pueblo no lo sabe, supone cosas, vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Qué hace mi hijo con cuenta en twitter?

—Borraremos la cuenta llegando a casa Regina, no te preocupes, deberías de preocuparte por quienes nos tratan de enfermas, hablan a nuestras espaldas y luego nos sonríen.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Fue Happy, él fue el que hizo un comentario un tanto odioso sobre lo que pensaba de nosotras dos… utilizando la palabra "anormales" y "amantes", luego de eso Henry comprendió todos los demás comentarios que había leído y saco por conclusión lo nuestro.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso

—Regina, lo menos que quiero es que vuelvas a ponerte igual que la semana pasada, contrólate.

—Y yo lo ansío con todo mi ser Emma Swan, olvídate de mí, no es bueno que te acerques ahora, si quieres saber por qué hemos terminado, fácil, prefiero mi poder antes que la debilidad que tú me ofreces.

—Regina… yo te

—¡No! No te atrevas a decirme eso, no quiero escucharlo, vete. Despídeme de Henry.

—Bien, hasta mañana señora alcaldesa.

* * *

A pesar del frío que hacía la mañana estaba reluciente, los carritos de los niños estaban ya formados en posición para la carrera, gran parte del pueblo se había juntado ante el evento, claro, en Storybrooke no pasaban cosas tan entretenidas como una carrera, así que la mayoría había concurrido al evento, estaba repleto, se habían dispuesto vallas para que la gente no fuera a traspasar a la pista, incluso se había cortado el tránsito. Ahí mismo en medio de todo el tumulto estaba Emma, Regina y Graham viendo como los chicos preparaban los últimos ajustes a sus carros de carrera.

Regina estaba con su cara de amargada evitando el contacto con la demás gente, y trataba de divisar a Henry entre todos los niños que iban de allá para aca.

—¿Cuál es el de Henry? – preguntaba Regina por saber en qué posición partía su hijo.

—Segunda fila a la derecha de la pista.

—Marco hizo un buen trabajo en el carro, mi hijo es un ganador, llegarán primero a la meta.

—Henry prefiere decirle Geppeto, dice que así le da más renombre al diseñador de su carro.

—Marco, Geppeto da igual –Regina miro a Graham que estaba al otro lado de Emma- ¿Con una botella de Champagne Graham? ¿A esta hora?

—No me mal interprete señora alcaldesa –se rio de buena gana- es para el final, cuando Henry salga ganador, como en las carreras profesionales –decía muy animado.

—Ah claro –se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a mirar a la pista- Y ¿Cómo está Ruby? ¿Aún no despierta? –su pregunta no cambió su cara, seguía siendo fría.

—No, aún no lo hace, pero todavía hay esperanzas, a veces puedo escucharla y ella a mi… en estos momentos incluso me ha dicho algo –decía bajando la cabeza mientras se reia como si se tratase de un secreto.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? – preguntó Regina ahora mirando a Graham.

—Ruby te manda un mensaje… dice… mmm "aguafiestas"

—Dile que no siga porque yo también tengo adjetivos para ella –por primera vez en la semana Regina esbozaba una sonrisa verdadera, aunque fuera así de sutil como la de ahora.

—Bien, creo que la carrera va a empezar, ¡Henry y August serán los campeones! –Gritó Emma para después hacer un silbido fuerte y largo con sus dedos en la boca, a lo cual Regina se tapó los oídos-

—Ya basta Emma –Regina le pegaba un manotazo para que dejara de hacerlo.

—Ok, ok –dijo riéndose- ahora bien, me gustaría estar al final del trayecto, quiero ver cuando nuestro chico gane, y ya está por empezar, no alcanzaremos.

—Ah pero eso lo puedo solucionar yo de inmediato –tomó a Regina y Emma por los brazos y las teletransportó a la meta.

Cuando aparecieron en el otro lugar Regina se tomó la cabeza medio tambaleándose por el mareo que le provocó el viaje inesperado y desconocido para ella, para suerte de ella Emma la tomó entre sus brazos evitando la inminente caída.

—Suéltame estoy bien –decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza y se soltaba del agarre de Emma –Y tú –dirigiéndose a Graham- no vuelvas a hacer eso en público, no quiero más problemas.

—Ahí vienen ¡Vamos Henry! –Gritó Graham que llevaba una cámara de video grabando la carrera desde donde estaban.

Graham no hizo caso, y grabó todo mientras se teletransportaba en todas las direcciones que Henry y August avanzaban en su carro, antes de que terminara la carrera volvió al lugar sin que Emma o Regina lo notaran, la carrera consistía en un par de vueltas a tres manzanas más o menos, así que casi en los últimos metros Henry y August venían peleándose con otro equipo por el primer lugar, pero finalmente salieron vencedores. Emma y Regina saltaron de felicidad gritando por su hijo, mirándose mutuamente y abrazándose mientras reían.

—¡Ahora bésense! –dijo Graham acercándose con la cámara hacia ellas.

Emma y Regina aun abrazadas miraron a la cámara enojadas.

—Deja de hacer eso –decía Regina mientras ponía la mano en el lente y soltándose se Emma.

—¡Vamos a celebrar con los chicos! –se volteó buscando a alguien a quien pasarle la cámara- ¡Leroy ven acá y graba nuestra celebración! –luego de pasarle la cámara saltó la valla y espero a que las dos hicieran lo mismo.

Emma saltó sin problema, pero Regina se quedó ahí sin hacer si quiera el intento de pasar.

—Ok vamos, yo te ayudo –le dijo Emma.

—Ni loca creerás que pasaré por arriba.

—Ahhhhh Regina –dijo alargando su nombre- Ven acá, te tengo –le decía mientras la tomaba por debajo de los brazos y la levantaba ayudándola a pasar.

Así celebraron el triunfo, con Graham y Emma bromeando con el champagne que salía a borbotones de la botella mojando a todos y con Regina abrazando fuertemente a Henry.

—¿Nos vamos a celebrar? –Dijo Emma preguntándole a Henry.

—Ehhhh la verdad es que sí, pero sin chicas… nos vamos solo los hombres, le mostraremos a Graham nuestro carro por dentro en casa de Geppeto –así que pueden ir a almorzar solas.

—Lo siento chicas, tarde de hombres y muchas tuercas –les dijo Graham mientras apagaba la cámara.

—Ok, bien… pásenlo… bien –dijo Emma mirando a Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

Emma y Regina salieron caminando de ahí despacio, sin hablar, hasta que de pronto la alcaldesa divisó no muy lejos al grupo de enanos, entre ellos Happy.

—Emma te importaría ir a mi automóvil y encender el motor –le dijo mientras le daba sus llaves- necesito hablar con alguien, ya voy luego.

—Ok, no te demores, quiero poder hablar contigo.

Regina asintió y esperó a que Emma se fuera.

La morena caminó con ese aire altivo, con decisión y sin mucha expresión en su rostro, llamó hacia un costado a Happy el cual acudió rápidamente, con su cara feliz e inocente a saludarla.

—Buen día señora alcaldesa –le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

—¿Así que te gusta hablar a mis espaldas? – le dijo con voz ronca mientras se retiraba uno de sus guantes y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

—No sé a qué se refiere, yo nunca he dicho nada de usted —aún seguía con su sonrisa.

—Muy bien lo haré fácil y rápido Happy, debes aprender a guardar silencio en el momento apropiado, o podrías cambiar de nombre.

—¿Cambiar de nombre? No entiendo.

Regina sin previo aviso metió su mano en el pecho de Happy y sacó su corazón poniéndolo frente a su cara, mostrándole lo que había hecho.

—Ahhh no me mires así, no te mataré, será algo peor.

Regina puso su otra mano cerca del corazón provocándole espasmos al cuerpo del enano, luego lo acercó a su cara.

—Ahora serás infeliz –le susurró al corazón y de nuevo de un golpe volvió a colocar en el pecho del enano el corazón.

El enano se quedó apretando su pecho con desesperación mirando a Regina, una terrible angustia le consumía en el centro, por primera vez en su vida, su rostro no esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Que tenga buen día… Unhappy –se rio fuertemente se forma malvada y se retiró.

Regina llegó con aires renovados al lado de Emma y satisfecha por la mañana tan productiva que había tenido.

—Y bien… dijiste que querías hablar conmigo… te escucho, habla –le dijo la morena fríamente.

—No aquí, vamos a tomar un café a mi casa.

—No quiero ver a tu madre, no hoy, paso, es aquí o en ningún lugar nunca jamás.

—Mi madre está terminando con los demás estudiantes por lo de la carrera, David está en la comisaría y bueno Henry, ya sabes, seguramente almorzará con August en su casa. Estaremos solas.

—Bien sube al auto, y que sea rápido, no tengo tiempo.

* * *

**Y bien, típico de un día viernes que vas feliz de la vida conduciendo un Toyota y se te tira un enano infeliz cagándote el día.**

**Moraleja: nunca confíes en alguien que siempre te sonríe y siempre parezca feliz.**

**De todas formas aluciné con Lana y Jmo defendiéndonos y expresándonos su cariño.**

**Gracias como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios. El próximo parte porno, bien porno! Regal On!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimers en capítulo 2**

**Primero que todo a estas alturas quiero agradecer a todas quienes se han dado unos segundos en dejarme un review, este es el primero que escribo aquí, que me animo a publicar, el primero de OUAT, el primero SwanQueen, y espero que no sea el último porque gracias a ustedes, cada vez tengo más ganas de escribir.**

**A quienes desde un principio me están comentando, Nomit (mi primer review y que ha comentado todos) Liz-House, veraveraz ReginaMillsEvil, LthienTar (gracias por siempre darte el tiempo de hacerme esos largos reviews que me gustan tanto) paola-enigma (Gracias por ser tan crítica y comentar siempre, gracias a ti descubrí que no empecé de la mejor manera este fanfic y tenías razón, no convence del todo los primeros capis) Melissa Swan, , xebett, my dark queen, kaotikaskull, IvetMills, Paolacch, myfuckinggod (un anónimo que no le gustó la parte de sexo anal, bien no le puedo dar en el gusto a todas pero escribo lo que conozco ;) y disfruto, de todas formas ese capi fue el más comentado jjiji ) Mar Hirigoyen, MissMariFranco (una de las ultimas lectoras que tengo y me ha dado agradables reviews, siendo siempre tan cariñosa) Despiz, Sunshine2408, LaFidelMon (una interesante escritora, les recomiendo pasarse por su lista de fanfics) Carla de sq que se animó a dejarme un review en el capi pasado (así me gusta, comente con confianza aunque no tenga cuenta XD) y mención especial a silviasi22 (que solo en unos cuantos días me comentó todos los capítulos uno por uno, se aprecia el gesto, les recomiendo esta escritora que lleva varios fics al mismo tiempo, pásense por su lista, porque son muy buenos) también a Angieazul (de verdad que tus reviews kilométricos y llenos de psicología me gustan demasiado, incluso releyendo capitulo a capitulo y cada vez me asombro más en como ves mis personajes, cada vez espero con ansias tus comentarios) y por último a Akton30 (pornosa! me encanta que solo aparezcas cuando publico un capitulo lleno de porno y me comentes la parte que te dejó asombrada, pero como no sigas comentando los demás no escribo más porno! ella sería la culpable) así que el que viene está dedicado a ti y no llores más XD.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Tras cerrar la puerta un silencio incómodo y casi infinito se apoderó del lugar, Regina simplemente dejó su bolso en la mesa y tomó asiento, observando a Emma que hacía el café sin mirarla, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en los nudillos, con ese aire altivo y frío, pero no menos curioso, la verdad es que para ella siempre Emma iba a ser un completo misterio, había tratado de entender en qué momento se pudo fijar en ella, en cierto modo le encantaba que siempre estuviera ahí para lo que ella quisiera, le encantaba que no pudiera resistirse a una caricia, esa sumisión con sólo alzar un poco la voz o dejarle una mirada penetrante, eso amaba y lo seguía haciendo, y era por lo que se aprovechaba constantemente, sus carencias afectivas hacían que cada encuentro sexual que tenían la hiciera sentirse bastante malvada, pero también sabía que casi caía en debilidad por ella, no estaba dispuesta a sentirse así otra vez, ese día que David la llamó de madrugada su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos, otra perdida no la soportaría, y eso echaría por tierra todo su plan, sí su plan, siendo así de débil no podría llevarlo a cabo, en más de una ocasión se cuestionó seguir adelante con ello, pero Regina Mills nunca rompía una promesa, destruiría la felicidad de los Charming, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, y con estos aires renovados, con este poder que ahora le invadía la tarea se ponía tentadoramente fácil.

—Aquí tienes –Emma le depositaba el café- Regina –suspiró- tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó en la comisaría, siento que me estuviste ocultando lo de tu magia todo este tiempo.

—Emma –decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de café- no había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que contártelo ¿tú crees que sí?

—Claro, tienes razón quién era yo para pedirte eso –decía riéndose mientras miraba hacia el suelo, avergonzada por lo cruel de la realidad.

—Sólo sexo ¿recuerdas?

—Sí claro, sólo sexo, sin embargo hace una semana atrás llorabas como una Magdalena cuando me hirieron, eso es sólo sexo, claro.

—Que haya sido sólo sexo, no quiere decir que no sienta nada por ti Emma –guardó silencio y miró hacia otro lado, incrédula de lo que acababa de decirle, tomando una galleta de una caja que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

—Y ahí vas otra vez confundiéndome –Emma la miraba mientras comía y no era capaz de mirarla a la cara- ¿Qué le explico ahora a Henry?

—No metas a Henry en esto –le dijo después de tragar el trozo de galleta que había mordido- Lo mejor para él en estos momentos es estar contigo, yo le hago daño.

—No te entiendo Regina, definitivamente no lo hago, si amas tanto a tu hijo, eres capaz de alejarlo de ti por no dañarlo, me dices que sí sientes cosas por mí, es increíble señora alcaldesa –ahora aumentando el tono de su voz- es totalmente increíble ¡Que no te permitas ser feliz!

—Lo seré Emma, créeme, pero he decidido que no será a tu lado.

Emma ya no tenía más argumentos, se había dado por vencida, en un último intento trató de tocar la mano de Regina, pero esta la sacó a tiempo rechazando su toque.

—Bien, entonces creo que he tomado una decisión –una lágrima cayó por su rostro muriendo en su boca- renuncio, ya no quiero ser más sheriff, desde mañana puedes dejar a David como mi suplente o buscar a alguien más, no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto contigo nuevamente, no creo poder soportar tenerte cerca.

Regina quedó sorprendida, no estaba preparada para esa noticia, y tampoco estaba preparada para sentirse dolida por verla así llorando, sin embargo lo simuló muy bien. La morena sabía que esto facilitaba aún más las cosas para ella, también le iba a ser difícil tener que lidiar con ella la mayoría de los días de la semana, sabía que se tentaría en algún momento, así que tenerla lejos sería lo mejor.

Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse, al verla llorar en silencio sintió una enorme necesidad de darle consuelo, así que se levantó de la silla, rodeó la mesa, la tomó del brazo haciendo que se levantara, y le tomó una de sus mejillas, limpiando con su dedo la lágrima que hace poco había caído, depositando un casto beso en la comisura de los labios de la rubia.

—Mañana a primera hora, te quiero en mi oficina para que firmes tu carta de renuncia –ahora Regina la abrazaba con la mano que le quedaba libre- Aunque no me creas, lamento que todo esto haya terminado así, en otras circunstancias, la historia habría sido distinta –le besó en la frente, tomó su bolso y emprendió paso hacia la puerta.

Antes de que Regina pudiera salir, Emma la tomó por la mano casi en un acto de súplica, la morena se volteó y la miró, ahora la rubia lloraba con pequeños sollozos, no pudo soportarlo y miró hacia el suelo para no ver su cara. Antes de que Regina pudiera hacer algo, Emma le tomaba la cara y le besó apretando fuertemente sus labios contra los de ella, cerrando sus ojos con rudeza, llorando ahí, casi como sintiendo por última vez el aroma de Regina. Suavemente la morena la separó de ella, la miró a los ojos, ladeando su cabeza, considerando la posibilidad de lo que le había dicho anteriormente, permitirse ser feliz, pero de un segundo a otro volvió a su realidad y sus propósitos.

—Emma, cálmate –se le acercaba a la cara de la rubia- supongo que una despedida es lo menos que nos merecemos, pero como no pares de llorar no pienso ni tocarte, así que cálmate, tranquila, respira hondo.

Emma sabía perfectamente que esto no le haría bien, pero ingenuamente tenía la esperanza de que cambiara de parecer, que le pidiera que no renunciara, sabía que se estaba engañando, sin embargo el gesto de Regina con ella fue más fuerte, y ya no pensó en nada más, simplemente como siempre obedeció a lo que la morena le pedía, se secó las lágrimas y se calmó, perdiéndose en los ojos más profundos y enigmáticos que jamás volvería a ver de esa forma, así, quieta sentía como Regina desabrochaba la blusa de ella hábilmente con una sola mano, sin poner ninguna resistencia, cada botón se liberaba de los ojales.

—Regina… Yo… -Emma trataba por segunda vez de decirle que le amaba.

—Cuidado con lo que dices Emma –Regina dejó caer su bolso en el suelo y abrió el broche delantero del sujetador- lo sé, sé que me amas, pero no quiero escucharlo de tu boca –le dijo calmada mientras tomaba uno de los pechos de la rubia, apretándolo para dejar el pezón expuesto a su beso- Quiero que cuando me vaya por esa puerta, me recuerdes así, besándote, acariciándote, haciéndote mía, lo sé, es malvado de mi parte, pero lo tomas o lo dejas.

Emma ni siquiera quiso darle vueltas a lo que acababa de escuchar, simplemente se quedó con que Regina sabía que le amaba, tomó su rostro y la beso profundamente, mientras la conducía a la cama, sí la cama de su madre, la cama de Mary Margaret, tampoco le importaba que lo fueran a hacer ahí. Despejó de su mente todo pensamiento triste y simplemente disfrutó.

Regina la sentó en la cama despacio, sin apresurarse, se quitó los tacones, subió un poco su falda y se sentó en las piernas de Emma que se apoyaba en sus brazos mirándola como se disponía a desvestirla. Dejó caer la blusa de Emma por sus hombros, depositando un beso en cada uno de ellos, disfrutando el roce de sus manos contra su piel, sin perder de vista cada centímetro de su cuerpo que se iba desnudando, tomó los tirantes del sujetador y los deslizó, haciendo que Emma se levantara un poco para permitir sacárselo, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella.

—Quiero que te gires, recuéstate sobre tu vientre –le dijo mientras gentilmente la indicaba con su mano la orden- pon tu cabeza de costado, quiero mirar tu rostro.

La morena se quitó su chaqueta, la dejó al costado, siguió con su blusa, mientras la desabotonaba miraba el rostro de Emma, que era triste y tierno a la vez, siguió con el sujetador dejando su torso completamente libre de vestiduras.

Comenzó masajeando la espalda, provocando una ola de tranquilidad y relajación a Emma, poco a poco su rostro iba cambiando a uno tranquilo, e iba dejándose llevar por las manos de la morena.

—Tienes una espalda hermosa, la extrañaré –su mente le recordó la primera vez que la tuvo totalmente desnuda ante ella, cuando se le pasó la mano torturándola, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Con esos recuerdos Regina quiso tenerla otra vez desnuda completamente para su vista, se levantó, poniendo su mano en la espalda de la rubia para apoyarse, como indicándole con eso de que se quedara en esa posición. Bajó cada uno de los cierres de las botas y las retiró, luego se inclinó hacia el cuerpo tumbado de Emma, pasó sus manos por delante de la cadera de la sheriff, sintiendo como hacía presión en sus manos, sin embargo no le costó mucho desabrochar el pantalón y bajar el cierre. Otra vez volvía a mirar la espalda de ella, sintiéndose atraída por volver a marcarla, sutilmente pasó sus uñas por el largo hacia abajo, dejándole una leve marca roja, tal gesto hizo que Emma jadeara, pero casi gimió cuando al llegar al final de la espalda su pantalón era tomado por Regina y bajado hasta sacarlo, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Se recostó sobre ella, presionando sus pechos contra la espalda, con su rostro oliendo su cuello, ese olor a vainilla que podía notar por el aire cuando ella pasaba, ese que le causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago, el que ahora le hacía volver cuestionarse sobre sus propósitos, razón por la cual había decidido dejarla. Le besó tiernamente por detrás de la oreja, lamiendo, oliendo.

—Al fin de cuentas, lo quiera o no, no puedo negar lo que siento por ti –le susurraba en el oído.

—¿Supongo que hay un pero? –le dijo medio jadeando ante los besos de la morena.

Regina comenzó a moverse, frotando su sexo contra el trasero de Emma, de una forma sutil, lenta y cadenciosa, provocando una pequeña sonrisa de agrado en la rubia, haciendo que olvidase su pregunta, no dándole importancia a la respuesta.

—Ya te lo dije, en otras circunstancias la historia habría sido muy distinta, y de verdad lo lamento.

—No te entiendo –le dijo en voz baja, cautivada por los besos y movimientos de Regina.

—No lo hagas, porque podría hacerte más daño – le dijo entre pequeños mordidas que le propinaba en el cuello y el hombro.

La morena siguió mordiendo y besando la espalda de Emma, cada rincón, lenta y suavemente, sin apuros, sin pensar en nada más que en los quejidos de la rubia cuando ponía más presión en sus mordidas, así siguió besando los glúteos, bajando por sus muslos, provocando pequeños cosquilleos que hacían que Emma suspirara entrecortadamente. Regina se pudo de pie, saliendo de todo contacto con la piel de Emma, la cual se volteó para mirarla de frente, con sus mejillas rosadas, y una mirada que imploraba ser calmada de una vez por todas.

Regina se inclinó para tocar el sexo de Emma apoyando una mano en la cama, jugó un rato con los labios mayores, apretándolos y masajeándolos, lo que hizo que la rubia levantara los brazos, agarrando el cobertor de la cama, curvando su espalda mientras cerraba los ojos. Después de disfrutar la imagen que Emma le ofrecía, se agachó y se quedó sentada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, tomando por las caderas a Emma, haciéndola más al borde de la cama con una habilidad y fuerza un tanto brusca, pero gentil a la vez, así Emma quedaba a total merced de ella. Con una mano, abrió los labios de la rubia, dejando a total descubierto la humedad que había logrado con sus besos repartidos por la espalda, jugó un rato con los fluidos, pasando sus dedos índice y medio a través de los labios menores, subiendo y bajando, apretando a ratos y soltando para que el clítoris saliera y se entrara en su capucha repetidas veces. Los gemidos de Emma pasaron de ser entre cortados a largos pero discretos, Regina aumento la velocidad de su caricia, ahora masajeando el clítoris con toda su palma, esparciendo los jugos de la rubia. Emma ya no daba más, una de sus manos se posó en la mano de la morena que le estaba atormentando, acariciándola al ritmo de la caricia de Regina, cuando el éxtasis llegó a la cima, Emma gritó el nombre de Regina, llenando los oídos de la morena de una dulce satisfacción, guardando en su mente aquél sonido que probablemente no volvería a escuchar, aún Emma seguía disfrutando de lo que Regina hacía, que ahora con su palma apretaba firmemente su sexo, haciendo del cuerpo de la rubia un festín de espasmos. Sonrió, con cierta tristeza escondida detrás de ella, se levantó y se quedó admirando el cuerpo que yacía tumbado, exhausto, con los ojos cerrados mientras levemente se retorcía en la cama, como tratando de alargar su última sensación. Mientras la miraba, comenzó a reunir sus ropas que estaban en la cama para vestirse e irse lo antes posible, ya quería olvidarse de todo, ya quería dejar de sentir todo esto.

Emma abrió los ojos lentamente, se incorporó sentándose en la cama, tomando la mano de Regina suavemente, en un acto clemente y rogativo, no estaba lista para que se fuera.

—No te vayas aún Regina, ven aquí – tirándola hacia ella, mirándola desde abajo mientras la morena de pie le devolvía la mirada.

—Ya debo irme –hizo una pausa- No me mires así.

Emma se quedó ahí, tomando a Regina por la cintura, acariciándola y besando su vientre. Le tomó la falda, que ya había vuelto a su lugar, la plegó hacia arriba y tomó una mano de la morena, haciendo que esta la sujetara con sus manos. Emma bajó la medias de Regina, con cuidado y ordenadamente, luego tomó su tanga y deslizó por las piernas mientras iba depositando besos, besos húmedos y llenos de dolor, recordando la primera vez que se había quedado prendida de ellas, de la vez que la descubrió mirándolas y la besó por primera vez. Cómo le gustaban ese par de piernas, y la forma en que se movían al caminar en sus tacones que hacían que se le parara el corazón.

Tomó los tacones del suelo, y se los puso ella misma, dejándole una pierna apoyada en la cama, disfrutando la belleza de su pie en ese zapato. Emma besó el empeine, ensimismada en el acto, como si el zapato y la piel de Regina fueran una sola, fue subiendo por la piernas, besando, succionado, lamiendo, pequeños mordiscos en la parte interna de las muslos de la morena hacían que los gemidos de Regina fueran compartidos con los de ella, esto la excitaba de sobremanera, podría estar sumida por siempre en esas piernas.

Con los tacones puestos, Regina tomaba más altura, ahora la rubia tenía en frente de su rostro el sexo de la morena a su total merced. La imagen que le estaba dando Regina en ese momento escapaba a su imaginación, con la falda plegada en la cintura y solo sus tacones, con una pierna apoyada en la cama, ofreciéndole toda su humedad.

Emma lamió con la punta de su lengua, casi rozando el clítoris de Regina, haciendo que esta jadeara por el sutil contacto, tomando con fuerza su falda, mientras que con la otra mano abría sus labios para dejarle expuesto su centro que cada vez se iba empapando de más fluidos. Luego de un rato en ese juego de lamidas y miradas, Emma pasó una mano por detrás, tomado el trasero de la morena para acercarla a su boca y controlar su movimientos, succionando con fuerza tenue, sintiendo como los músculos de Regina se contraían y pedían más. Siguió arremetiendo con el clítoris, ahora su lengua se volvía un torbellino, haciendo círculos, parando a ratos para presionarlo con sus labios.

Los jadeos y gemidos de Regina no tenían ningún control, se estaba dando permiso para disfrutar lo que sería el último orgasmo que Emma le diera, sus piernas estaban temblando, y creía que ya no podría sostenerse más, su cadera hacía movimientos involuntarios, el clímax ya estaba llegando, haciendo de sus gemidos casi gritos. Tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, no pudo más y soltó todo lo que había en ella, uno de los más hermosos gemidos que Emma nunca le había escuchado emitir.

De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió, mostrando a una Mary Margaret totalmente pálida, tomándose la boca, incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían.

Emma se tapó al instante con el cobertor de la cama, en cambio Regina simplemente dejó caer su falda y rodeó sus pechos con un brazo para taparlos.

—¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes? –dijo Regina ahora volviendo en sí y dirigiéndose a Mary Margaret- Ya es segunda vez que nos interrumpen. Primero David, y ¡ahora tú! –le gritó

David entró al rato de escuchar el grito de Regina, sorprendido por la visual, poniendo cara de dolor, y al mismo tiempo miedo por haber quedado al descubierto ante la afirmación que Regina hacía, su esposa no solo acababa de enterarse y dar por hecho todas sus dudas, sino que ahora sabía que David, su esposo le ocultó el hecho, siendo cómplice de las dos. Era casi cómica la forma en que David se encogía ante la mirada acusadora de Mary Margaret.

—Entonces, ¿Tú sabías esto David? ¿Lo sabías y me lo ocultaste? –increpaba a David mientras alternaba la mirada entre él y Regina.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo terminaremos de saber que pasó en la casa de los Charming, porque creo que requiere un poco más de atención, será importante dentro de todo lo que pasará más adelante. ¿Recuerdan en los primeros capítulos el beso SnowQueen? Bien aquí en el siguiente habrán acusaciones por parte de Mary Margaret que harán sus estragos.**

**Hagan reviews y publico antes… Ok soy una extorsionadora! XD**

**Besos**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**Bueno, como lo prometí, si hacían review publicaba antes, y como han sido muy buenas niñas no les daré de nalgadas y les traigo la continuación de lo que quedó pendiente en el capítulo anterior con Regina y Mary Margaret. Ahora se viene un flashback que está escrito en cursiva, que es la continuación de lo que pasó en los primeros capítulos, si no lo recuerdan, en el flashback del capitulo 3 del fic esta lo que pasó antes de lo que les voy a relatar ahora (para quienes no recordaban que Blancanieves se le lanzó al cuello a Regina y le robó un beso) pueden leer esa parte primero para que no se confundan con el flashback que leerán ahora.**

**¿Ven que no es difícil complacer a su querida escritora?, ustedes me hacen cariñitos con reviews y yo avanzo rápidamente en mis publicaciones XD. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son las mejores lectoras del mundo :) me hacen muy feliz al leerlas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

David trató de acercarse, de calmar a su esposa, pero era imposible, Mary Margaret lloraba con rabia, se suponía que David conocía toda la historia de ella con su madrastra, y aun así permitió que pasara esto, guardando silencio. Ella sabía que de alguna manera Emma saldría herida de todo esto, tal cual como Regina se lo hizo a ella.

—Maldita bruja, cómo pudiste hacer esto, no te bastó con destruir el amor que sentía por ti, y ahora vienes por mi hija –le increpó Mary Margaret.

Regina ladeó su cabeza, no entendiendo bien de lo que se le estaba acusando, lo pensó, y luego de recordar las ocurrencias de Emma sobre su madre, una sonrisa se curvó en su boca. Todavía semidesnuda, tapando sus pechos con un brazo, se acercó a Mary Margaret, de una forma sensual y provocadora, sabía que eso la molestaría.

—Así que las ideas de tu hija no estaban lejos de la realidad, ¿Yo te gustaba mi pequeña Nieves? –le dijo mientras con la otra mano la acariciaba la mejilla.

—Me confundí, y tu hiciste todo para que yo continuara así de confundida, lo hiciste intencionalmente Regina, eres lo peor, yo te admiraba, y te aprovechaste de eso.

Emma estaba anonadada con la declaración de su madre, subió por la escalera, no estaba tolerando lo que ocurría, sin embargo necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de Regina, se quedó a medio camino, observando desde ahí la pelea entre su madre y su amada, y no entraba en razón de lo que escuchaba, acaso ¿Era posible que Regina abusara de la confianza que su hijastra le tenía? No era posible, no le cabía en su cabeza, ¡La estaba acusando de estupro!

—Oh mi pequeña Nieves, jamás lo vi de esa forma, claro que me di cuenta de que me amabas, pero no de la forma en que ahora tú me lo aclaras –Regina ahora pasaba su mano desde la mejilla hacia atrás de la cabeza de Mary Margaret tomándole firmemente el cabello, haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza con violencia- Yo también te amaba, eras la única razón por la cual no caí en una profunda tristeza por no poder estar al lado de mi amado, eras mi hija, no sabes cómo me sentí después de que me confesaste lo que hiciste con mi madre para alejarme de Daniel, lo que tú hiciste se llama traición Mary Margaret ¡Traición!

Henry venía entrando a la casa junto a Graham, pero David alcanzó a ponerse frente a él para que no mirara la escena, sin embargo el pequeño alcanzó a escuchar esto último que su madre decía, quedando un poco desconcertado, confundiendo la información que ya tenía. David le dio la vuelta, invitándolo a salir de la casa junto con Graham, esperaron afuera, tratando de calmar la curiosidad de él, le explicarían más o menos que había pasado.

_Era el día de su cumpleaños y Blancanieves yacía en la cama llorando, culpándose por haber sido tan estúpida al pensar que Cora le había dicho la verdad, Daniel no era ningún patán aprovechado, y probablemente el oro que le había ofrecido para que se lo diera a él y se marchara se lo había quedado después de matarlo, cuestionaba su ingenuidad, ahora Regina sufriría aún más por culpa de ella. Pero lo que más le dolía era haber traicionado la confianza de su madrastra, y con ello perder su cariño, ahora nuevamente se encontraría sola. Ella misma había hecho de su fiesta de los quince años el peor día de su vida._

_Trató tantas veces de volver a entablar una relación con ella que se hizo una obsesión, y fue en ese entonces cuando comenzó a confundir sus sentimientos hacia Regina. Aún recordaba el día en que comprendió que sus sentimientos no eran adecuados hacia ella e intentó acabar con su vida._

—_Lleva esos dos vestidos también, las joyas, no se te olviden las demás joyas, rápido que la reina espera y no queremos que se moleste –le decía Johana, el ama de casa, a una de las criadas._

_Algo estaba pasando en la habitación de prueba de trajes de Regina, las criadas iban de allá para acá, al parecer había nuevas adquisiciones que la reina se estaba probando. No pudo evitarlo, silenciosamente se metió en la habitación, buscando una instancia para hablar con ella, de opinar de sus nuevos trajes. Cuando entró Regina se encontraba totalmente desnuda, solo adornada con un bello collar de zafiros azules, admirando la belleza de esta joya en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía frente a ella._

—_Te queda hermoso, adorna perfectamente tu pecho –le dijo Blancanieves obnubilada por la imagen._

_Regina al escuchar la voz de Blancanieves, volteó ligeramente su cabeza, como poniendo atención a lo que le había dicho, sin embargo volvió a mirarse en el espejo, obviando el comentario, llamando a Johana a través del reflejo del espejo para que se acercara y susurrarle algo que Blancanieves no captó. Johana hizo un gesto de afirmación y se dirigió a ella pidiéndole que se retirara._

—_¿Por qué aún sigues haciéndome esto? Ya ha pasado casi un año, y he tratado por todas las formas de explicarte que tu madre me engañó –le dijo mientras se resistía al jaleo de Johana que la trataba de sacar de la habitación._

—_¡Johana! Por favor déjanos solas, y no entren hasta que Blancanieves salga de aquí, no demoraré mucho –le dijo mientras aún tocaba su collar de zafiros y se miraba en el espejo._

_Apenas la puerta se cerró Regina se volteó furiosa y caminó hacia Blancanieves, tomándola por el cabello firmemente, tenía su rostro desfigurado por la ira._

—_Pasen los años que pasen Blancanieves, jamás te perdonaré, me traicionaste, y pagarás por ello, en algún momento, y lo disfrutaré. Ahora, no quiero verte la cara, no quiero escucharte –le dijo iracunda con voz ronca- Para mí siempre serás la culpable de mi desdicha, para mí estas muerta Blancanieves, muerta –le soltó el cabello con violencia- Ahora vete de aquí, ¡desaparece de mi vista!_

_En realidad, Blancanieves no sólo se sentía muerta para Regina, su padre no le hacía mucho caso, casi nadie notaba su presencia en el palacio. Esa misma noche, movida por su tristeza, cortó sus venas para acabar con su desdicha, desdicha que ella misma había provocado, se sentía un total estorbo para su familia, incluso para el reino entero. Lentamente sentía como su corazón se iba apagando, el sueño a controlarla y la oscuridad se hacía profunda y en cierto modo relajante._

_Cuando ya creyó que todo había acabado, despertó bajo los brazos de quién parecía un ángel. La reina la sostenía en su regazo mientras del otro lado su padre le acariciaba el cabello._

—_No vuelvas a hacer esto Blancanieves, nos tenías muy preocupados –le decía Regina con una sonrisa amable, con un rostro totalmente distinto que distaba enormemente del que recordaba- perdóname, sé que debí ponerte más atención, las cosas cambiarán, lo prometo –le depositó un beso casto en los labios._

_Blancanieves estaba completamente confundida, pero a la vez agradecida de Regina por haberla ella misma salvado de su muerte, alegrada por su toque y preocupación, su inocencia no permitía darse cuenta de que estaba siendo engañada. Al día siguiente fue cuando su padre murió y fue exiliada de su palacio, acusada de traición a la reina. Su mundo entero cayó en pedazos, pero esta vez entendió que Regina distaba mucho de lo que ella había conocido en un principio, esta Regina no la amaba, nunca lo haría, jamás la perdonaría. Debía sobrevivir por su cuenta, viviría solo por ella y la olvidaría._

—¿Es por eso que seduces a mi hija Regina? ¿Por venganza? –le dijo mientras Regina soltaba su cabello y se disponía a vestirse.

—Lo que haya entre Emma y yo no es tu asunto, y por lo demás, fue ella la que se me tiró a los brazos, no al revés -Regina miró al cielo y suspiró- Al parecer de tal palo tal astilla. No te preocupes Mary Margaret, lo que hay entre ella y yo –miró a Emma que estaba en la escalera mientras abotonaba su blusa- es sólo sexo, y ella accedió complacida, no hay sentimientos de por medio. Ya no nos veremos más, ya he terminado con ella, si eso te hace sentir mejor –se encogía de hombros.

A Emma se le rompió el corazón escucharla decir eso, hace unos momentos le decía que sentía cosas por ella y ahora renegaba de ello, aunque entendía que probablemente estuviera diciendo eso para dejar tranquila a su madre y hacerle entender que no la vería más. Instantáneamente sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, y el llanto se hizo latente, no pudo soportarlo más y subió corriendo las escaleras, tropezando con el cobertor que la cubría, cayendo, volviéndose a levantar para seguir rumbo a su habitación y encerrarse ahí.

—¡Emma! –gritó su madre, preocupada.

—Déjala, ya se le va a pasar –dijo tomando su chaqueta para ponérsela.

—¿Sólo sexo? ¿Es acaso esa una reacción de alguien que esté de acuerdo con eso Regina? No me creas tonta, yo ya intuía que algo pasaba con ella cuando te veía, como se ponía cuando te nombraba, como escondía información cuando se citaba contigo. Regina mi hija está enamorada de ti.

—Bueno, como buena madre que eres entonces, ve y consuélala – hizo una pausa y se tapó la boca con una mano mientras levantaba una ceja de forma irónica- ¡oh! Es verdad, ahora ella tiene más presente que nunca lo que su madre fue capaz de hacerme por mero egoísmo. Suerte con ello.

Regina salió por la puerta, un poco arrepentida de haber dicho que su relación era por sólo sexo, sus ganas de hacer sufrir a Mary Margaret hacía que salieran cosas de su boca que dañaban a Emma, y por más que trató de que tuviera un lindo recuerdo de ella todo salió mal. Afuera se vio encontrada con Henry, que le tomaba la mano haciendo ver su presencia, evitando el paso de Regina que sólo pudo seguir mirando al frente, mientras una lágrima que había contenido hace un rato caía por sus ojos.

—¿No han arreglado las cosas verdad? Yo… yo tenía mucha ilusión mamá –Henry lloraba- ¿Es por lo que le dijiste a mi abuela? ¿Eso de que te traicionó? ¿Fue por su culpa que mataran a Daniel? ¿Por eso no puedes volver con Emma?

Regina tomó la cabeza de Henry y la acercó hacía su regazó abrazándolo, pero aún si poder mirarlo, esto le dolía más que nada, más que no poder volver a estar con Emma, desilusionar a su hijo se repetía constantemente.

—Son muchas preguntas hijo, de las cuales ni yo sé las respuestas, es mejor que hables con tus abuelos, yo no soy la indicada para hablarte de ello.

Cerrando sus ojos, porque aún no tenía el coraje para ver a su hijo a la cara, le tomó por las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente. Lo soltó y sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta de su mercedes y se fue rápidamente del lugar.

Henry se quedó con las lágrimas que caían copiosamente de sus ojos, sollozando. Los adultos eran demasiado complicados para que los pudiera entender, amaba a su madre y le dolía que no pudiera ser feliz, y si se ponía a buscar culpables de la infelicidad de ella se volvería loco y enojado con todos, con el mundo entero, y como niño al parecer mucho no podía ayudar en nada, estaba frustrado y le costaba tolerarlo.

—Si quieres, puedo llevarlo conmigo, no sé si sea buena idea que se quede en casa después de todo lo que ha pasado –le dijo Graham a David preocupado por la situación, sin inmiscuirse mucho en el asunto, pero entendiendo que podía echar una mano de esa manera.

—Lo siento Graham, no te conozco bien.

—Me voy con Graham, es de confianza –dijo Henry acercándose y secándose las lágrimas- además no quiero estar acá, quiero estar lejos de todos ustedes, necesito estar solo.

—Henry, no le des vueltas a esto, prométeme que estarás bien, y que cualquier cosa me llames e iré por ti.

—No te preocupes, Graham vive cerca de la casa de mamá, si necesito algo puedo pedírselo a ella –Henry lo abrazó despidiéndose, sin resentimientos pero siendo muy sincero.

—Graham, de todas formas de dejo mi número, yo igualmente estaré llamando para saber cómo se encuentra.

Graham asintió, le dio la mano en despedida, tomó a Henry y lo teletransportó a su casa.

* * *

Había pasado un par de horas desde que Emma estaba en su habitación sin salir de ahí, Mary Margaret no quiso molestarla, la dejó que llorara tranquila y calmara su tristeza ella sola primero, pensó que era lo mejor, pero al pasar la tarde escuchaba que Emma aún seguía sollozando, así que decidió en este momento hablar con ella.

—¿Emma? –Mary Margaret entraba despacio en la habitación con una taza de infusión de melisa y valeriana, que la ayudaría a calmarse y conseguir que durmiera.

Emma estaba tumbada en la cama, aún desnuda y envuelta en el cobertor, con su almohada completamente mojada por sus lágrimas, lágrimas que ya había agotado por completo, con sus ojos totalmente rojos e hinchados, miraba a un punto ciego, tratando de poner su mente en blanco.

Mary Margaret se sentó en la cama al lado de ella, acariciando su espalda tratando de aliviar la angustia de Emma, verla en ese estado se estaba volviendo una tortura para ella, pero debía permanecer firme y no quebrarse por su dolor, debía ofrecerle una mano desde arriba y no caer en la tristeza junto con ella, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su hija en estos momentos, tenía que cumplir con su deber de madre.

—Todo saldrá bien Emma, te olvidarás de ella y seguirás con tu vida adelante.

—Claro, seguiré mi vida como si nada, con un hijo compartido con ella, ya lo creo… no me engañes, conozco la realidad, y la verdad no sé si quiera olvidarla.

Estaba claro que las situaciones eran distintas, Emma tendría que lidiar con Regina constantemente debido a Henry, por alguna razón tendrían que volver a verse, en cambio ella tuvo una cierta suerte de entender que Regina la quería, la quería muerta y eso hacía más fácil que se olvidara de todo, en cambio su hija tenía otro tipo de relación, compartida por ambas y con los puntos claros, no le quedaba claro si realmente Regina sentía algo por ella o simplemente la estaba usando para cabrearla, aunque la segunda opción era más creíble, al menos para ella.

—¿La amas? –Mary Margaret frunció el ceño, sabía la respuesta pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

Emma se incorporó sentándose en la cama, mirando fijamente a su madre, volviendo a soltar una lágrima.

—La amo, la amo como nunca pensé que amaría a alguien… mamá –sollozaba posando su rostro en el hombro de Mary Margaret- dime cómo hago para no sentir esto, me está matando.

Mary Margaret dejó la taza con la infusión en la mesita de noche y abrazó a Emma fuertemente, sin poder evitar soltar una lágrima por el dolor de su hija.

—Lo comprendo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Regina te está usando, entiendo perfectamente cómo te llegaste a enamorar de ella, puede ser tan dulce pero sus impulsos combinados con su maldad le impiden ver más allá de su nariz. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no fuera por mí, la maldición jamás hubiera existido, y Regina sería otra persona.

Emma se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos.

—La maldición… no eres culpable de eso mamá, pero si eres culpable de que Regina no se permita amarme, creo que su odio hacia ti es más fuerte, ella me ama, lo sé, estoy segura, lo siento aquí en mi pecho, la conexión que hay es casi aterradora, pero creo que no soporta que yo sea tu hija, por eso no puede estar conmigo.

—Nunca sabremos qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Regina, pero si en algo puedo compensarlo, trataré de arreglar esto, hablaré con ella –le dijo mientras la tomaba por las mejillas.

—No hagas eso, mantente alejada de ella, ya veré cómo me las arreglo para seguir adelante, no te comprometas.

Mary Margaret no le dio importancia a lo último que Emma le decía, haría cualquier cosa para que su hija fuera feliz, con o sin Regina.

Tomó la infusión y se la dio a Emma, en un acto maternal que por primera vez Emma le permitía hacer, luego de cerciorarse de que había bebido todo, buscó debajo de la almohada y sacó el pijama de ella.

—Vamos levanta las manos –le puso la parte de arriba como quien vestía a una niña- esta infusión te hará muy bien, mañana será otro día y tendrás las ideas más claras –siguió vistiéndola con la parte de abajo- dormirás ahora temprano, ya basta de llantos, tienes que descansar.

—Mañana debo ir a firmar mi renuncia –dijo Emma bajando la mirada.

—¿Cómo? Pero Emma…

—No puedo trabajar más a su lado, quiero evitarla, mañana será probablemente la última vez que tenga que lidiar con ella por trabajo… será lo mejor.

Emma fue arropada por su madre, que se quedó acostada al lado de ella hasta que esta se durmió profundamente. Se fue de la habitación silenciosamente y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Ahora tenía que arreglar una situación pendiente con David, no soportaba que su esposo le ocultara la relación que su hija y Regina tenían, había traicionado su confianza, y eso le dolía de sobremanera.

* * *

**Entonces… digamos que en el próximo capítulo entenderemos un poco más el hechizo que Regina le dio a Emma, lo creo necesario porque muchas no lo tienen claro, además ahora que no están juntas, y Regina no quiere más magia de ella las cosas cambian totalmente… ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Regina la ama realmente o es solo producto del hechizo? ¿Emma volverá a usar el atrapasueños para dormir bien? ¿Qué pasará con Henry, se volverá rebelde? ¿Quién será el próximo Sheriff? ¿Despertará Ruby de su coma? El plan de Regina cobra forma. Todo en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan XD**

**Todavía queda porno, pero paciencia… más adelante XD**

**Y ya saben, como me llenen de cariñitos con reviews publico antes**

**Atte la escritora extorsionadora! (ahora ya sé que si hago esto me escriben lindo)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 2**

**En este capítulo van a quedar muchas cosas más claras, si no lo hice antes fue para mantenerlas en suspenso, así que es un gusto sacarlas de las dudas. Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho, porque gracias a ellos sé en qué cosas debo poner más atención. Y como han sido niñas tan buenas les dejo este capítulo un poco más largo que los otros, el siguiente probablemente venga después de Año Nuevo. Sigo agradeciendo, a las nuevas lectoras y a quienes se están animando a dejarme reviews. Ya saben pueden comentar lo que quieran incluso preguntar lo que quieran, yo me encargaré de que la historia quede clara. Sé que prometí tratar de terminar el fic antes de que el año terminara, pero me fue imposible. La historia aún sigue, pero se va acercando a su final.**

**Así que ojalá tengan un lindo Año Nuevo. Y nos vemos el próximo con el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Emma despertó esa mañana con gritos y portazos que venían del primer piso, sí, peleas maritales, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, lo primero que la despertó fueron gritos de Mary Margaret, no entendía muy bien qué era lo que decía pero escuchaba claramente "Regina esto, Regina esto otro, y los cómo pudiste hacer tal o cual cosa, que cómo dejaste ir a Henry con Graham y muchos etc". Así fue cómo estuvo toda la mañana mientras se vestía, suerte que Henry no estaba ahí, pero parece que se les había olvidado que ella aún seguía en casa, al parecer anoche se habían contenido o simplemente la infusión de hierbas de su madre había funcionado de maravilla porque no los escuchó. En cambio ahora sólo faltaba que se tiraran los cubiertos por la cabeza.

—¿En qué momento te ibas a dignar a contármelo? –le reclamaba Mary Margaret.

—¡No lo sé! No era yo quien te tenía que contar eso, respeta de una vez a tu hija y trátala como la mujer adulta que es –le dijo David casi gritando, mientras levantaba las manos, deshaciéndose de la culpa.

—Ella no sabe lo que hace, no tiene idea de con quién se está metiendo –bajaba un poco el tono, relajándose- David está enamorada hasta los huesos, debemos ayudarla.

—No, no podemos ayudarla, este tema es sólo de ella –guardaba silencio y miraba a su esposa a los ojos- esto sólo le incumbe a ella y a Regina.

—¡Por eso tenemos que ayudarla! ¡Se trata de Regina! –le gritó mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

—¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Supera ese tema ya! –David se fue al baño pegando un portazo, cansándose de la situación.

Mientras se mantenía esta batalla campal, Emma simplemente salió por la puerta y ninguno de los dos notó que ella salía, sino dejaban de hablar de ella y Regina probablemente pediría asilo en la casa de Graham junto a Henry, no quería escuchar nada más de ella, iba directo a acabar con todo, después de firmar la renuncia, nunca más quería cruzarse con Regina, no lo soportaría.

Se fue a pie, aprovechando de caminar y respirar aire fresco, pero no engañaba a nadie, lo único que quería era encerrarse, sentir silencio y evitar cualquier contacto con la gente. Ahora mismo llevaba unos lentes de sol, para camuflar sus ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie. Así llegó a Granny's, supuso que ya no haría la misma rutina del café por las mañanas, así que también tendría una despedida con su último café rutinario, con crema arriba y su toque de canela.

Aprovechando la pasada le preguntó a la Sra. Lucas por el estado de Ruby, la pobre abuela apenas pudo contener las lágrimas, mientras la atendía le contaba que no habían nuevas noticias, estaba estable dentro de su gravedad, pero seguía en coma, el riesgo se hacía mayor con cada día que pasaba, si no despertaba pronto podría empeorar, lo peor, una inminente muerte cerebral y con ello las esperanzas se iban al fondo. Emma no estaba en condiciones para consolar a nadie, simplemente la escuchó, la tomó de la mano y le recordó que Ruby era una mujer fuerte, que saldría de esta.

Así siguió su camino, el pueblo parecía estar de luto, o al menos ella lo veía así, su tristeza le hacía ver las cosas grises, sí gris era el termino, las cosas habían perdido su color desde que escuchó de la propia boca de Regina decir que ya había terminado con ella, como quien acaba un café no porque se terminara, sino porque se quedó frio, tal cual como estaba ahora el suyo, porque había caminado tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había pasado hace mucho rato la alcaldía, llevaba treinta minutos de caminata sumida en sus pensamientos melancólicos, sólo se dio cuenta de donde estaba cuando unas gotas comenzaron a caer en su café. De un momento a otro una lluvia enorme se precipitó sobre ella, no podía creerlo, esto era lo único que le faltaba.

—¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?!- gritaba hacia el cielo, empuñando la mano y saltando, como si quisiera pegarle al aire- ¡Vamos dame más! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! –Abría los brazos como esperando más del cielo, lanzándole sus lentes de sol, que ahora no le servían de nada.

Un relámpago calló no muy lejos de ella, seguido de un fuerte estruendo que la hizo caer en el suelo, se quedó ahí, casi esperando a que el siguiente cayera en su cuerpo, pero eso no pasó, simplemente quedó ahí, en medio de la carretera, sin nadie alrededor, mientras las gotas caían por su rostro mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Se levantó, recogió sus lentes y emprendió camino de vuelta, pateando alguna que otra piedra en el camino.

* * *

Esa manía que tenían todos en la alcaldía de no mirara a los ojos cuando alguien se pronunciaba le molestaba de sobremanera a Emma, pero esta vez lo agradecía, porque realmente si la secretaria la miraba en cómo iba de empapaba ni siquiera se habría molestado en llamar por teléfono a la alcaldesa, habría llamado a los guardias confundiéndola con algún tipo de vagabundo llegado fortuitamente a Storybrooke.

En su espera para que la dejaran pasar, notó que en los asientos de espera de al fondo estaba sentado Graham, leyendo el periódico, como esperando su turno. Sólo por curiosidad, y olvidando su estado mojado por la lluvia, se le acercó a saludarlo y preguntarle qué hacía allí.

—¡Emma! ¿Qué pasó? ¿estás bien? Mira cómo estás de empapada… por cierto bonitos lentes –le dijo medio riéndose.

—Un pequeño… bueno no tan pequeño error de cálculo, en fin, si no fuera porque tenía que venir obligadamente me quedaba en casa durmiendo.

—Sí, ya me enteré de que has renunciado, una pena, eres una buena sheriff.

—Era, bueno y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? –se sacaba el gorro que llevaba y lo estrujaba un poco.

—Tomaré tu lugar, Regina me ha llamado temprano para que viniera, espero ser tan bueno como tú.

—Suerte con esa bruja –le golpeo el hombro- te espera ser una pobre alma en desgracia –intentando sonar graciosa, pero no estaba muy lejos de cómo se sentía ahora ella.

La secretaria se levantó de su asiento y por primera vez miraba a Emma para avisarle que Regina la esperaba, su cara fue de espanto cuando notó el semblante de la rubia al entrar en la oficina.

Los zapatos de Emma sonaban por lo empapados que estaban, sin embargo Regina seguía sumida en sus papeles, como siempre saludándola sin levantar la vista.

—Creí que te había dicho ayer que a primera hora, como siempre llegando tarde Señorita Swan –seguía firmando papeleos varios.

—Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo –su cuerpo estilaba en el piso de la oficina.

—No me importa, me haces perder el tiempo, a mí y al Sr. Humbert que está esperando afuera para firmar su contrato como nuevo Sheriff –sacó formulario y se lo acercó aún sin mirarla- Firma en todas las copias y sería todo.

Regina no se dio cuenta de cómo iba Emma hasta que cuando le acercó el lápiz y esta le tomó dejaba una gotas de agua por el escritorio. Lentamente la vista de Regina se levantó mirando atónita el deplorable estado en que Emma estaba, era casi irreconocible.

—¡Emma!... –sin decir nada más Regina levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de su secretaria- Tráeme mi ropa que tengo de emergencia… ¡sí… por su puesto que la ropa de invierno, no será la de verano incompetente! Apresúrate, y trae también el calefactor portátil.

Regina se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, casi tenía miedo de tocarla, pero no podía evitarlo, verla así tan maltrecha le movía el alma, efectivamente, tenía ganas de protegerla como si lo que hubiese pasado ayer no hubiera sido nada, como si no le hubiera bastado a Emma pasar por su rechazo y eso no fuera suficiente. A pesar de ello, de sus sentimientos encontrados, de la lucha constante en su interior, tomó su chaqueta y se la quitó gentilmente, a una Emma casi apática, que no entendía bien qué hacía.

—No es necesario Regina, déjame firmar eso e irme luego, por favor no te acerques –era lo que su boca decía, pero internamente se esperanzaba por la posibilidad de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Cállate y déjame sacarte todo esto mojado –la miró a la cara- pero qué demonios haces con esos lentes de sol, déjame… –se los sacaba de un golpe- …retirarlos.

Mientras la secretaria entraba con el calefactor y las ropas y se retiraba rápidamente, Regina se quedaba mirando los ojos verdes de Emma, que estaban totalmente rojos e hinchados, por lo que había llorado ayer y por el reciente inconveniente con los rayos de la tormenta.

—¿Y esto? –le dijo mientras acariciaba los párpados de la rubia.

—Digamos que cierta alcaldesa medio desnuda le dijo a mi madre que yo soy sólo sexo y que había terminado conmigo.

—Tú aceptaste las reglas Emma –sacaba el suéter de la rubia por encima de la cabeza- no hice ni dije nada que tú ya no supieras.

Regina seguía desvistiendo a Emma, acercándola al calefactor para que adquiriera calor y se le fuera ese aspecto cianótico del cuerpo, Emma temblaba, no sólo de frío, también de nerviosismo, estar así desnuda en la oficina de la alcaldesa la llevaba a una situación de confianza, situación que no quería hacer crecer si es que no podía estar con Regina, esto era cruel, debería de haber firmado y haber salido corriendo de ese lugar, eso era lo que su cabeza le decía, pero su corazón le decía que se quedara ahí y lo intentara una vez más.

—Tranquila, ya irás adquiriendo calor, levanta esa pierna –Regina le ponía la ropa interior, bajando para que Emma pudiese encajar su pie- y ya deja de mirarme así –volvía a subir, acomodando la tanga a su silueta.

Emma la miró a los ojos, estaba clamando por cariño, por no ser abandonada, jamás pensó que haría algo así, pero todo su cuerpo pedía ser abrazado por Regina. La morena notó al instante esa mirada, inconscientemente la acarició por lo brazos, sintiéndose mal por hacerle todo esto, pero de pronto volvió en sí misma para volverse a repetir que debía dejar a Emma, que todo lo que sentía era producto de la magia que aún quedaba en ella, aunque a veces lo dudara. Se alejó bruscamente, siguió buscando la demás ropa, vistiéndola rápidamente.

—Toma el formulario, fírmalo y ya puedes irte, cuando salgas un automóvil de la alcaldía te dejara en tu casa para que no vuelvas a mojarte, y la ropa, quédatela, no vuelvas por acá – le dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su escritorio.

Emma se acercó al escritorio, sin tomar asiento, comenzó a firmar cada una de las hojas que hacían efectiva su renuncia, se sentía como estar firmando el pacto con su eterna tristeza, ya no haría nada de lo que le gustaba hacer, ya no vería a Regina, ni trabajaría con ella, con cada firma su corazón bombeaba de una manera extraña, haciendo un nudo en su pecho. Cuando llegó a la última hoja, levantó la mirada hacia Regina que la miraba fijamente, y en ese instante, terminado de hacer la última firma sin mirar el papel se le abalanzó por sobre la mesa y le dio un beso que tiró a Regina de espaldas sobre su sillón, sentándose sobre ella, ahogando cualquier tipo de alegación por lo que acababa de hacer.

—No Emma –le decía apenas mientras sentía como la rubia penetraba en su boca- debes irte… no lo hagas más.. –volvía dejarse llevar por el beso- difícil.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? –volvía a besarla, esta vez por la mandíbula hacia su oído- Entonces dime que no me amas, y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino.

Regina se quedó atónita ¿Por qué no podía decirle a Emma que no la amaba? Incluso hasta le dolía sólo pensar en pronunciarlo, juntando fuerzas, no siendo ayudada por los besos de Emma, se repitió en su mente frenéticamente que lo que sentía era producto del hechizo, tomó a Emma por los brazos y violentamente la alejó de ella.

—No te amo Emma, vete ahora de aquí ¡Vete! –le gritó al final.

Emma salió corriendo de la oficina, ahogando su llanto con la mano que ahora apretaba con fuerza su boca para no emitir ningún tipo de sollozo, golpeando la puerta con fuerza al salir.

Regina se quedó ahí sentada, con su rostro pálido, incrédula de lo que acababa de hacer, en su interior se debatía su sed de venganza con el amor que le tenía a Emma, volvía a repetirse en su mente que debía deshacer el hechizo, pero no sabía cómo, sintiéndose frustrada, ¿Por qué Emma tenía que ser la hija de quien más odiaba? Era injusto pensaba ¿Y si no era producto del conjuro? Al pensar en ello no aguantó más y tiró lo primero que encontró en el escritorio y lo aventó contra la pared, tomando su rostro con las manos, llorando, confusa por todo.

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Graham totalmente preocupado por haber visto a Emma salir corriendo de esa forma.

—¿Qué ocurrió Regina? ¿Qué pasó con Emma?

Regina se volteó a la pared para esconder sus recientes lágrimas, las secó rápidamente y se sentó en su escritorio.

—Asiento Graham, tranquilo, nada que tenga que ver con tu nuevo trabajo –le tendió el contrató y le acercó un lápiz- firma ahí en la línea punteada.

Graham se dio su tiempo para leer el contrato, pero mientras leía insistentemente en su mente aparecía Ruby diciéndole que le preguntara a Regina si la podía ayudar en algo, cosa que lo distraía, y si no lo hacía Ruby no le dejaría la cabeza en paz.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Lo siento es que Ruby no deja de meterse en mi cabeza, quiere saber si podemos ayudarte en algo.

—Dile a Ruby, que guarde energías en recomponerse, y que no las gaste en meterse en cosas que no le importan –le dijo acercándose a la cabeza de Graham, como mandándole ella misma el mensaje.

—Ok… mejor no diré lo que respondió de vuelta –sintiéndose incómodo.

—No me interesa –hizo un gesto con la cara de falso enojo- Pero bien, firma –esperó a que lo hiciera- Aunque pensándolo bien Graham, sí hay algo en que puedes ayudarme, pero debes prometerme total discreción.

—Si no es nada malo y está dentro de mi alcance, puedo hacerlo –le devolvía el contrato firmado.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación que tuvimos? ¿Sobre la magia lunar? Pues bien, lo reconozco, sí hay algo de eso en mi relación con Emma, pero ahora quiero deshacerlo y no sé cómo –le dijo avergonzada por mostrar tan poca experiencia con aquello.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres deshacer un hechizo lunar de amor?

—¿De amor? Espera un momento, en ninguna parte del conjuro decía la palabra amor –ponía cara de haberse delatado sola- cuando la hechicé no sabía nada de esto de combinar magias y poderes.

—Un momento Regina, me estás diciendo que hechizaste a Emma con un conjuro lunar ¿sin su consentimiento? ¡¿Regina qué has hecho?! ¡Pensé que habían hecho eso las dos juntas! – se paraba de su asiento enojado, golpeando el escritorio.

—Por eso quiero deshacerlo Graham -miraba hacia el suelo sin poder dar la cara de vergüenza- quiero que deje de pensar en mí, quiero que esté tranquila. Además no es sólo eso, la magia que utilicé no es sólo lunar, hay algo más.

—Regina, mezclas magias, te robas el amor de una persona, no sé si pueda ayudarte, no si desconozco totalmente el conjuro. Pero hay algo que no me calza Regina, un conjuro lunar sólo resulta si hay verdadero amor, así que no entiendo bien cómo es que esto haya resultado, si deshaces el hechizo y descubres que la amas y ella no, vas a sufrir Regina ¿Estás dispuesta a sentir su rechazo?

—Por eso necesito que vengas a mi casa esta noche, te mostraré algo, hay otra magia de por medio que quizás haya confundido las cosas, pero debes prometerme que debes guardar absoluto silencio, puedas o no puedas ayudarme, nunca debes hablar de lo que ahí te mostraré.

—Es difícil que pueda ayudarte ahora, falta mucho para la luna llena y mis poderes se hacen cada vez más débiles, en estos momentos estoy totalmente limitado.

Luego de un buen rato de intercambio de palabras, de promesas de lealtad y discreción Graham aceptó ayudar a Regina, sólo por la sencilla razón de que creyó que era lo mejor para Emma, así se lo planteó ella, y así le creyó.

—Por cierto Regina, tu hijo se está quedando en mi casa, así que deberé llevarlo conmigo, no lo dejaré sólo.

—¿Mi hijo viviendo contigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no está con Emma? –su frente se arrugó de disgusto.

—Porque después de tu visita ardió Troya, seguramente los ánimos no están de lo mejor, así que para ahorrarle el disgusto me lo llevé, hasta que los Charming arreglen sus diferencias.

A Regina se le movía el corazón de gusto escuchar eso, la familia feliz peleada, una imagen de Mary Margaret y David separándose se dibujaba en su mente, haciéndola estar convencida de su plan, sí, desharía el hechizo, con ello todo se volvería más fácil, acabaría con la felicidad de los dos idiotas de una vez por todas, pero esto estaba recién empezando, aunque de forma rápida, no le daría ningún respiro a Mary Margaret.

* * *

Henry no estaba muy convencido de la visita a su madre, iría a cenar con Graham y eso le molestaba, estaba teniendo serios pensamientos de que ahora su madre tenía algo con el nuevo sheriff, y por eso le había invitado.

—Henry cariño ¿Cómo estás? – Regina trataba de tomar el rostro de su hijo.

—No muy bien, gracias –entraba rápido a la casa evadiendo el beso de su madre, subiendo a su habitación.

Regina quedó confundida mirando cómo su hijo le faltaba el respeto de esa manera, volvía a mirar a Graham, esperando que le explicara lo que pasaba.

—Lo que pasa –Graham se tomaba la cabeza y se reía- es que Henry ahora cree que tú y yo –volvía a reírse- tenemos un romance oculto.

—¡Ay por Dios! Toma asiento, iré a hablar con él de inmediato –Regina subió a la habitación de Henry –pero qué ocurrencias- decía mientras subía.

—Así que al parecer sólo te gustan los sheriff ¿Ahora es el turno de Graham? ¿Ya olvidaste a Emma? –le decía Henry mientras buscaba algo en una de sus repisas.

—Henry –le dijo alargando su nombre al final con cariño- mi vida no, estas totalmente equivocado, Graham vino a cenar para que yo pudiera verte, es solo eso –Ahora se sentía culpable por mentirle nuevamente- ven aquí –le abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Y por qué no mejor me trae Emma de aquí en adelante? Quizas arreglen sus asuntos –le sonreía pícaramente.

—Henry, estás muy pequeño para entender ciertas cosas, ahora ve a lavarte las manos que la lasaña ya está lista –le pegaba una cariñosa palmada en el trasero, apurándolo.

Cenaron con un Henry más relajado y animado, de hecho se la pasaron muy bien mientras comían, luego del postre, Regina y Graham comenzaron a hablar de cosas de trabajo, esperando que Henry se aburriera y comenzara a bostezar. Así ocurrió, el niño estaba exhausto y él solo pidió irse a su habitación. Regina lo llevó, lo arropó y le dio las buenas noches, asegurándose de que se quedara totalmente dormido para poder hablar tranquila con Graham.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que me tenías que mostrar? –preguntó Graham con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por la sala.

Regina se acercó a la pequeña biblioteca que tenía empotrada a la pared, tiró de un supuesto libro que terminó por ser un lomo falso, dejando ver en su interior el libro de magia responsable del conjuro que le había lanzado a Emma. Regina lo tomó en su regazo, como protegiéndolo, aun pensando si debía mostrárselo a Graham o no.

—Graham, no quiero amenazarte, simplemente confiaré que no le dirás a nadie sobre la existencia de esto.

—Déjame ver qué tan malo puede ser –le tendió la mano y tomo el libro que ahora Regina le ofrecía en la página del conjuro usado, comenzó a leer y mientras leía su rostro se iba desfigurando y poniendo pálido, caminando hacia el sillón casi desplomándose de la impresión. Levantó la mirada y quedó mirándola- Combinaste magia lunar pactando con Morfeo… Regina, pudiste volver loca a Emma y matarla, y con ello probablemente habrías muerto tú también –su voz se apagaba a medida que terminaba la frase.

—Mira –le quitaba el libro de un tirón- si no puedes ayudarme lo entiendo, sé que hice algo malo, pero ahora no necesito que me juzgues, necesito que Emma salga de este hechizo, lo antes posible. Entonces ¿Puedes o no puede ayudarme?

—Regina… esto va a ser peligroso –se frotaba la frente pensando en cómo explicarle de la mejor forma- Yo tengo total control de cualquier tipo de magia lunar, con eso no hay problema, parte del hechizo puede ser deshecho, pero con Morfeo, digamos que trato con su magia sin su permiso.

—Ruby me dijo que podías viajar entre los sueños de la gente, ¿Eso no te hace un experto en el tema?

—Me hace experimentado, no experto. Digamos que hay ciertos límites en los sueños, si no se tiene la aprobación de Morfeo ciertos poderes son engañosos, digamos que en este caso, él te ha engañado, te hizo creer que podías tener total control de los sueños de Emma, pero no es así, ahora cada vez que sueñes o pienses en Emma, aunque sea no intencional, ella tendrá el mismo sueño, o quizás un tanto manipulado por Morfeo. Y esa es la parte peligrosa Regina, alguien que tiene sueños que no son propios puede volverse loco, tanto que pueda llegar a ver cosas estando despierto.

—¿Cosas? ¿Cómo alucinaciones? –le preguntaba poniendo total atención a lo que Graham le contestaría.

—Justamente. Digamos que llegando a cierto punto, el sujeto hechizado, en este caso Emma, podría tener mini siestas, confundiendo la realidad de los sueños, sin percatarse de ello, cuando eso comienza a ocurrir, la cordura se empieza a perder, llegando en algunos casos que he conocido –guardó silencio y pensó una forma suave de decírselo- pueden llegar a atentar contra su vida. Si eso pasara ahora Regina, con la magia que le has robado a Emma por combinar sueño con luna, probablemente mueras tú también.

Regina se sentía una estúpida, nuevamente hacía las cosas de manera impulsiva, sin pensar en las consecuencias, todo ahora se salía de sus manos, cuando creía que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla algo salía mal.

—Tienes que ayudarme a terminar esto, ahora mismo, no puedo esperar a que sea luna llena.

—Déjame ver el libro nuevamente –leyó con atención el conjuro, tomó un papel y un lápiz, para a comenzar a reescribirlo, no muy convencido de que lo hacía de la forma correcta- mira, estoy seguro de que el conjuro lunar se revertirá, pero, con Morfeo, esto es un experimento, puede que no funcione.

—¿Cómo sabré si funcionó?

—Mira, al revertir el conjuro lunar, te sentirás más tú, quizás ahora mismo tienes sentimientos en tu cuerpo que no te pertenecen, le pertenecen a Emma, después ya no sentirás esa conexión con ella. Pero con el conjuro del sueño, hay que esperar cómo se comporte Emma de aquí en adelante. Regina, como Morfeo se dé cuenta de que intentamos cancelar su hechizo y no nos resulta las cosas cambiarán para ella, lo más seguro es que comience a tener alucinaciones. ¿Aún quieres hacerlo?

—No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada Graham, si no quisiera hacerlo no te estaría pidiendo este favor, te estoy dejando ver qué clase de monstruo soy –Regina lloraba y no sabía por qué- Yo también me estoy volviendo loca Graham, ya no lo soporto, estoy completamente confundida con Emma, necesito saber si la amo de verdad –otra vez hablaba más de la cuenta.

—Hay otra cosa que no te he dicho Regina –se tomaba la cara con ambas manos, presionando sus ojos, pensando en que estaba loco al permitirle a Regina tratar nuevamente con Morfeo.

—¿Y ahora qué? Graham ya tengo la cabeza llena de información, ¡habla ya! – se desesperaba, más que nada por no tener el control como a ella le gustaría.

—Debes repetir este conjuro que he re escrito –le pasaba el papel que había escrito hace un rato- pero no lo harás de la misma forma que lo hiciste en un comienzo, debes hacerlo en el sueño que ahora esté teniendo Emma.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? ¿Tú me llevarás? –Regina se cruzaba de brazos, pensando en que en realidad Graham le estaba poniendo problemas para que desistiera de hacerlo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo tú sola Regina, yo puedo inducirte al sueño, puedo llevarte exactamente al sueño de Emma, lo demás corre por tu cuenta, tú sola deberás descubrir como volver, y probablemente cuando termines de pronunciar el conjuro Morfeo irá en tu búsqueda, deberás escapar de él a como dé lugar, porque si te atrapa te quedarás eternamente en un sueño profundo. Regina ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la primera vez que comenzaste a robarle la magia a Emma?

Regina se sintió un tanto avergonzada, recordaba perfectamente aquel sueño erótico.

—Lo recuerdo –sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas- estábamos haciendo el amor en mi cama, y le traspasé el pecho tomando su corazón –quería enterrar la cabeza en el suelo- fue cuando sentí lo que nunca en mi vida había sentido.

—Bien entonces ese fue el momento, debes hacerlo de esa misma forma, quiere decir que la magia de Emma proviene directamente de su corazón y debes preocuparte de terminar de pronunciar el conjuro, si no lo haces el esfuerzo será en vano y nada habrá resultado, no podría volver a llevarte ahí. Ya te lo dije, Morfeo estará buscándote, y de seguro te confundirá en tu regreso.

—Ok, necesito cierta información, cómo sabré quien es Morfeo y cómo debo volver.

—Morfeo se manifiesta de varias formas, pero generalmente en forma de sombra, no creas todo lo que veas, se alimenta de tu miedo y te hará ver cosas que no son reales, recuerda Regina, todo será un sueño, debes convencerte de ello. Y con respecto a volver, será lo más difícil, debes buscar entre los sueños de Emma, el sueño que más anhele, el sueño que ella quiere hacer realidad, ese sueño es el que se conecta con el mundo real del onírico, sólo ahí está la salida. El subconsciente de las personas se asemeja a un laberinto lleno de puertas, tienes que buscar entre todas, seguramente verás cosas de Emma que no vas a querer ver, cosas que sólo ella sabe, tampoco dejes que eso te derrumbe, entrando en las puertas Morfeo ya no puede entrar, estarás a salvo, pero piensa que deberás ir visitando una a una escapando de él.

—Y con esto, espero que no tengas más que decirme porque siento que voy a mi propia ejecución ¿Cómo sabré cual es el sueño que más anhele Emma? Es decir, son sus sueños, no puedo saber eso.

—Créeme Regina, lo sabrás, cuando entras en esa puerta lo sabes inmediatamente, de eso no te preocupes, sólo preocúpate de encontrarla. Entonces ¿Preparada?

—Totalmente Graham, no tengo miedo, recuerda, mis poderes no son menores, puedo con Morfeo.

—No Regina, no puedes usar tu magia, no en los sueños de Emma, no sabemos lo que puede pasar.

—Ya basta Graham, mándame ahí luego –su frente se arrugaba como cuando algo le preocupaba, pero su anhelo por terminar todo esto era más fuerte.

Graham se levantó del sillón, permitiendo que Regina se recostara, se fue hacia las cortinas y las abrió de par en par, dejando que la luz de la luna entrara en la sala. Volvió donde ella, pidiéndole que cerrara los ojos y pensara en Emma, sólo en ella, debía despejar la mente de cualquier otro pensamiento. Graham hizo lo mismo, cerrando los ojos y pronunciando palabras en un idioma que Regina desconocía le impuso las manos en la cabeza, haciendo que de ellas salieran diminutos rayos que penetraban por las sienes de Regina. Regina al principio, sentía como la energía de Graham la trataba de sacar de sí misma, pero de un momento a otro, encorvando su cuerpo por el acto, convulsionado a la vez, sentía cómo se despegaba de su mente. Luego de pasar por eso, su cuerpo se relajó quedando en un profundo sueño.

Regina abrió los ojos, sin saber dónde se encontraba, pero no le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta, porque bajando la mirada se encontraba Emma dormida, totalmente desnuda con su pecho descubierto.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo Regina se las arregla dentro de los sueños de Emma ¿Logrará terminar de decir el conjuro antes de que Morfeo la encuentre? ¿Qué clase de sueños se encuentran en la mente de Emma? Y lo más importante ¿Qué clase de sueño encontrará Regina como puerta de salida hacia la realidad? Todo eso en el próximo capítulo No se lo pierdan!**

**Dejen reviews o sino no publico nada en la semana!**

**Atte La escritora extorsionadora **

**Besos y abrazos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mil perdón por la tardanza, pero es que ya las vacaciones se me terminaron y he vuelto al trabajo, así que hago lo que puedo, pero prometo que si demoro es porque los capítulos son el doble de largo de lo normal. Nuevamente doy las gracias a todas por sus comentarios (a pesar de que he tenido que amenazarlas para que lo hagan, les amo!) y no puedo dejar de felicitar a una asidua comentarista de mi fnfic que ahora está escribiendo el suyo propio, me refiero a Lthien Tar, con su fanfic "My Weakness" (aplaudo de pie) prometo que si no he dejado review es porque me han interrumpido en la lectura un monton de veces! Dejaré mis comentarios, lo juro! Así que apoyen a los nuevos fanfics y también le dejan review ok? Sean buenitas! **

**Y ya me dejo de hablar y aquí está el capítulo, que a falta de la serie bien vienen los fanfics.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Se sentía todo tan real, incluso podía sentir la respiración de Emma bajo su cuerpo, su pecho moverse, su olor, la calidez de su piel. No pudo aguantarse y acarició su rostro, un rostro inocente, hasta un tanto infantil, acomodó un mechón de cabello que tapaba su rostro, y lo tomó con sus manos, acercando su rostro a la boca de Emma, tentada por besarla. Pero ahí se quedó mirándola, con cierto grado de preocupación, ansias.

—¿Podrías perdonarme? –le susurró- Estoy segura de que te amo, pase lo que pase después de esto, pero ya te he hecho demasiado daño, me equivoqué, y tendré que vivir con ello. Sólo quiero que entiendas que viví mucho tiempo sola, me acostumbraste a ti, me acostumbraste a querer cuidarte y lo he negado todo este tiempo dañándote, por miedo, miedo a volver a ser débil, ahora mismo tiemblo por ello, porque si no me amas, sé que volveré a ser el mismo monstruo que fui en el pasado –sus lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar- y ya no quiero estar sola, no estoy en condiciones de pedirte nada, pero tienes que saber que hasta el mismo demonio puede llorar cuando mira en el infierno y se da cuenta de que está totalmente solo, si me vuelvo malvada otra vez, estoy segura que volverás a sacar lo mejor de mí, ¿Podrías llegar a amarme otra vez?

Regina se limpió las lágrimas, de pronto comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, a veces las imágenes se distorsionaban, o se escuchaban otras voces a través de las paredes haciendo que la información de las imágenes perdiera señal, luego volvía a parecer todo real. Tenía que concentrarse, quizás de esto hablaba Graham, las emociones aquí dentro se multiplicaban, se preguntó si acaso lo que ahora sentía era producto de los sueños de Emma, pensar que Emma anhelara que la amara le movió el alma, otra vez se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento, se repitió que debía concentrarse, era demasiado difícil. Se irguió quedando sentada a horcajadas en ella, volvió a masajear su pecho, tal cual como lo había hecho antes, pero ahora, ahora lo hacía con cierta delicadeza, como acariciando la zona, esperando a que no sufriera por ello. Mentalizó el conjuro en su mente, el que Graham le había escrito, si seguía pensándolo no lo haría nunca, así que ella misma se sorprendió cuando en un acto violento atravesó el pecho de Emma, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos desesperadamente, tratando de quitar la mano de Regina de ahí, mirando a sus ojos. Sujetando su corazón, vio como la magia era devuelta, haciendo que rayos morados y azules las rodearan.

—¿Por qué? –balbuceó Emma.

—Perdóname Emma, por favor perdóname.

"_Señora plateada, mi luna llena_

_Libero este cuerpo de todo pensamiento que pueda dañarla_

_Devuélvele su nombre, sus sueños, su voluntad _

_Ya no tengo ningún poder sobre ella._

—Regina –lloraba Emma- No –se ahogaba y retorcía por el dolor- no hagas esto.

_Morfeo amo de los sueños_

_Nadie más que ella tiene el control de su cuerpo_

_Tendrá el control de su mente en todo momento_

_Que le realidad sea separada de cada sueño_

_Que la confusión no llegue nunca, que se vaya con el viento._

_Que así sea"_

—Regina te amo –decía Emma cambiando extrañamente a una voz demoniaca, su rostro se deformaba, para pasar a ser una sombra, que se levantaba de la cama, elevándose por el aire, abriendo sus brazos.

El miedo la invadió, nubló su mente y simplemente el instinto de supervivencia hizo su trabajo. No, no era Emma, ahora era Morfeo. Se alejó rápidamente, y sin pensarlo se defendió. Lanzó repetidas veces bolas de fuego que creaba sin conciencia alguna, se le olvidó por completo la orden de Graham de no usarla, pero no estaba cumpliendo su propósito, era inútil, porque Morfeo esquivaba con habilidad cada uno de sus ataques. Así jugó un rato con ella, moviéndose a través de la habitación, riéndose de sus intentos por atacarlo.

—Emma es mía Regina, nunca te la devolveré –le dijo con una voz distorsionada llena de ecos, riéndose de ella para luego desaparecer.

De pronto Regina comprendió que estaba rodeada de fuego, y un calor sofocante la estaba ahogando, la habitación de Emma ardía en llamas y no veía la salida, pero lo que más la alarmó era que ahora volvía a ver a Emma yaciendo en su cama sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba, se desesperó, de pronto se sintió confusa, necesitaba volver a concentrarse.

—No, esto no es real, es sólo un sueño –tomaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos, esperando a que el fuego se apagase.

No ocurrió, seguía ardiendo todo, incluso sentía como el calor le estaba haciendo doler la piel, se repitió en su mente que esto era irreal, y buscó una salida, cuando divisó la puerta, sin pensárselo mucho por dejar a Emma en la habitación, se lanzó hacia afuera.

Ahora, todo era helado, miró atrás esperando encontrar la puerta en llamas pero ya había desaparecido todo, debía empezar a pensar más en estas situaciones, las cosas no eran como las veía, sin embargo, tocó su antebrazo, que le escocía por la reciente quemadura que se había ganado.

—No es real, este dolor no es real –se repetía a ella misma en susurros.

Regina levantó la cabeza y miró por el pasillo en el que se encontraba, un pasillo de color gris azulado que combinaba muy bien con el frío que hacía, podía ver cómo su aliento salía de su boca casi congelándose en el ambiente, pero lo que la preocupó más fue la cantidad de puertas que se encontraban a lo largo, se estaba haciendo la idea de que pasaría un buen rato en los sueños de Emma.

Entró a la primera puerta a su derecha, apenas se cerró esta desapareció, otra vez se sintió en peligro, se volteó tratando de encontrar la puerta nuevamente sin éxito, volvió a recordar lo que Graham le había dicho, estaba dentro de un sueño de Emma y estaba a salvo, así que se relajó y respiró profundo, sin tener muy claro qué era lo que ahora debía hacer.

Una música de un piano comenzó a sonar, se volteó y puso atención en el piano que ahora veía, la ejecución de la música no era perfecta, más bien algo errónea en algunas notas, no podía ver quien tocaba, el piano era tan grande que no dejaba ver a su intérprete, se acercó más y notó que era una pequeña niña pelirroja quien tocaba, desconocía su rostro, no sabía quién era. A su lado había una señora alta rubia de mediana edad, que fruncía el ceño al escuchar los errores que su pupila cometía, negando con la cabeza.

Comenzó a buscar en la habitación, para ver si había algo ahí que le pareciera familiar hasta que dio con una pequeña niña de rizos dorados un tanto desordenados, sentada a pocos metros del piano, mirando con ilusión mientras la otra niña tocaba. No cabía duda, esa pequeña niña de no más de cinco años era Emma, su corazón salto de ternura al verla tan infantil.

La profesora de piano se acercó a otra señora más joven que ella, al parecer era la madre de la niña que actualmente tocaba, teniendo una discusión sobre el progreso de su hija.

—Debería dejar que Emma siguiera con las clases, ella sí tiene futuro.

—No pienso gastar dinero en clases para ella, mi hija es primordial, y aprenderá si usted es una buena profesora, Emma probablemente tendrá que dejar la casa si es que encuentran una familia que la adopte, ella está aquí de forma temporal, no me interesa pagar sus clases.

Mientras discutían veía como la niña dejaba el piano y se iba llorando a lo que probablemente era su habitación por escuchar lo mala que era tocando el piano, lo que provocó enojo en su madre, que volvía a discutir con la profesora. Al rato el piano volvió a sonar, esta vez de una forma dulce, perfecta, una melodía no muy complicada pero casi perfectamente ejecutada, cuando Regina la escuchó se volteó inmediatamente para ver que era Emma la que ahora tocaba.

Se acercó despacio, como embrujada por la música, y por lo tierna que era la imagen de Emma con sus pequeños dedos tocando las teclas del inmenso piano, se sentó al lado de ella en el espacio que dejaba el taburete, cerró los ojos disfrutando de tan bella melodía, cuando de pronto la voz de la niña la sacó de su trance.

—¿Te gusta? –Emma la miró de reojo.

—¿Puedes verme? –la morena se sorprendía al entender que su presencia no pasaba desapercibida.

—Claro que puedo verte, son mis sueños Regina, pero aún no contestas mi pregunta ¿te gusta? –volvía a preguntar Emma con insistencia infantil.

—Me encanta pequeña – en un acto maternal Regina ordenaba los rizos que caían desordenados que tapaban tan bello rostro, dejando su cara despejada.

—Entonces probablemente no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver ahora –dejaba de tocar de golpe haciendo sonar las teclas con ambas manos con rabia.

De pronto la mujer que despedía en la puerta a la profesora de piano caminó con furia hacia ellas, el rostro de Regina se tensó al ver la violencia con que ella tomaba a Emma por el brazo sacándola del piano, llevándosela de ahí.

—¡No la trates así! –protestó Regina, pero su voz se distorsionaba, y tampoco era escuchada.

—No puedes hacer nada Regina, lo va a hacer, vete de aquí –le decía Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Asustada y conmovida por la escena, Regina las siguió camino a la cocina de la casa, veía cómo la mujer la zamarreaba y le gritaba en su rostro, para luego prender las llamas de los quemadores, asustando y amenazando a Emma de quemarle los dedos si seguía intentando tocar el piano. Regina veía como la mujer tomaba por ambas manos a su pequeña Emma, acercando las manos peligrosamente al fuego.

—Vete de aquí Regina –Emma lloraba y gritaba por el miedo- no veas esto.

Regina cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar abrirlos cuando escucho el grito desesperado de Emma al ser quemada.

—¡Déjala en paz! –se abalanzaba sobre la cruel mujer, pero sin poder tocarla, pasando de largo y atrapando a Emma en sus brazos.

Cuando cayó al suelo con ella estaban en otro sitio, uno oscuro, donde sólo una vela muy tenue alumbraba el lugar, una simple cama y muy poco espacio. Emma se acurrucaba en su propio cuerpo, acercando las yemas de sus dedos al soplido de su boca, calmando el dolor por la quemadura.

—Tranquila nena, ya todo pasó –Regina se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y besarla en la frente, sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no podía soportar verla tan indefensa, tan sola.

—Debes irte Regina, no hay nada más que hacer aquí, esto es sólo un sueño, sueños de recuerdos olvidados –de pronto Emma hablaba con madurez pero manteniendo su voz infantil.

Regina, tomó a Emma en sus brazos y se recostó con ella en su regazo, esperando a que se durmiera. Comprendió que aquí no lograría encontrar la salida, tal como Emma decía, estos son sueños, pesadillas provocadas por recuerdos de un pasado poco sano, con dolor, lleno de angustias y frustraciones. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, había ordenado sus pensamientos y volvía a concentrarse, cuando eso pasó una puerta pareció en la pared permitiendo darle una salida.

Apenas salió por la puerta una ráfaga de viento la lanzó lejos, cayendo al suelo, siendo arrastrada. Morfeo la succionaba, y Regina trataba con todas su fuerzas de afirmarse con sus manos al suelo, pero era inútil, las marcas de sus uñas al tratar de agarrarse quedaban en el piso, cada vez estaba más cerca de ser consumida por la deidad de los sueños. En un acto desesperado pudo afirmarse de una de las puertas del pasillo, luchó contra el viento que la tiraba fuertemente, hasta que logró abrirla y entrar en ella. Nuevamente a su espalda la puerta desaparecía.

Esta vez se encontró entrando en un gran patio, en un sitio un tanto rural, muy bonito. El sol brillaba y un viento fresco acariciaba su rostro, había un gran tendedero lleno de manteles blancos que ondeaban en el aire, se acercó a ellos, perdiéndose entre las telas.

—¿Emma? –Regina miraba y buscaba, sin saber con qué se encontraría.

Luego de pasar por varios manteles, vio como una Emma en toda su pubertad se empinaba para colgar los manteles mojados que tenía en un canasto en el suelo. Probablemente Emma demostraba no más de doce años, pero seguía conservando un rostro pueril e inocente, y un cuerpo realmente delgado.

—Aquí no encontrarás la salida Regina –Emma seguía tendiendo los manteles, sin mirarla al rostro.

—¿Eres feliz aquí? –Regina otra vez confundía la realidad con lo onírico.

—Estoy mejor que en otros lados, podría ser peor –su mirada se encontró con la de la morena.

A lo lejos Regina veía como un hombre despedía a quien probablemente era su mujer, cariñosamente le besaba y la mujer se iba en un automóvil, dejando la casa. Luego de que el hombre comprobara que se había ido, ladeo su cabeza para quedar mirando fijamente a Emma.

—No me gusta cómo te mira él –Regina arrugó la frente, desconfiada del hombre.

—Al principio tampoco me gustaba, luego me acostumbre –siguió haciendo su trabajo- Al menos no me maltrata, a cambio de un poco de paz y cariño le he permitido quererme de la manera que él crea correcto.

A Regina se le rompió el corazón en pequeños pedazos, entendiendo que Emma probablemente en algún momento de su vida había sido abusada, y lo permitía solo por conseguir un poco de cariño. Sin darse cuenta el hombre ya estaba detrás de Emma, acariciando sus hombros, de forma no apropiada de un padre adoptivo.

—Vete Regina, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, lo seguirá haciendo una y otra vez –ahora estaba quieta, permitiendo ser manoseada de esa asquerosa manera.

—No puedo, me siento culpable –Regina se abalanzó sobre Emma abrazándola, escondiéndose entre las telas.

Los manteles húmedos ondeaban alrededor de ellas, una luz clara las iluminaba. Así abrazadas, mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos lloraron ante el contacto del abrazo mutuo.

—Yo sólo quiero un poco de amor, no me importa cómo, sólo busco ser parte de un lugar, de un hogar Regina –Emma apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Regina, mojando con sus lágrimas su pecho.

—Perdóname, no soy mejor que tu padrastro –Regina también lloraba- me aproveché de ti, si hubiese sabido esto jamás habría jugado con tu amor, por favor perdóname.

—Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas –la joven Emma se le acercó al oído, tanto como su estatura se lo permitía- creo que ya vas acercándote a la salida, Regina no temas, pero recuerda, hasta ahora sólo soy un sueño de recuerdos olvidados. Adelántate Regina, sigue adelante, y quizás podrás encontrar en mis propios sueños y anhelos el tuyo propio.

La morena fue empujada por Emma, enredándose entre la tela blanca, perdiendo el control de la estabilidad, de la realidad, era como estar flotando en un universo blanco, con voces escuchándose a lo lejos, risas, olores, le mareaba. Cerró los ojos, se concentró, busco su realidad, eliminando la confusión.

Nuevamente en el pasillo lleno de puertas, y no hay tiempo para pensar. Regina rápidamente emprendió camino antes de que Morfeo la encontrara, entendió que si seguía por estos pasillos llenos de pesadillas y recuerdos no conseguiría nada, debía llegar a un estado más actual de la subconsciencia de Emma. Comenzó a correr, un laberinto insano era lo que recorría, a veces se encontraba sin salida, cuando volteaba había otra muralla, volvía a voltearse y el camino cambiaba completamente. Morfeo jugaba con ella, le confundía, le hacía escuchar voces, le susurraba en el oído que jamás lograría salir de allí. Luego de varias vueltas, de entrar y salir de varias puertas llegó a un pasillo más cálido, otros colores, otra temperatura. Regina entraba en una de las puertas, agradecida de no haberse topado con Morfeo en su búsqueda.

Esta vez un callejón era lo que veía, un tanto sucio, con gente probablemente indigente, olores desagradables, de locales de comida de dudosa sanidad.

—Hola preciosa –de pronto Emma aparecía frente a ella invadiendo su espacio- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le cerraba el paso juguetonamente, mirando por encima de sus lentes.

Regina sonrió ante la jugarreta de Emma, tomó los lentes de ella y los empujó para que quedaran en su sitio. Esta Emma se acercaba bastante a la que ella conocía, al menos en su aspecto físico, era más joven, pero ya adulta, con un ánimo acorde a su edad.

Un grupo de chicos a los lejos las apuntó, y gritaron mientras emprendían carrera hacia ellas. Emma se alarmó de inmediato, tomando a Regina por la mano, escapando del lugar.

—Corre Regina, debemos ocultarnos –Emma se reía mientras tiraba de la morena en el escape.

Entre calles y pasadizos, en un pequeño hueco entre las paredes buscaron escondite, quedando fuertemente abrazadas muy pegada una a la otra.

—Te persiguen Emma ¿Qué les hiciste? –Regina se reía pero de nerviosismo, un poco contagiada de la adrenalina, pero relajada al ver el buen ánimo de Emma.

—Shhhhh ¡cállate! –Emma le tapaba la boca, y posaba sus labios sonrientes en su propia mano, sintiendo como los labios de Regina acariciaban su palma.

Luego de que el grupo pasara por el lugar Emma sacó la mano de la boca de Regina, y seguía riéndose.

—Les robé en su tienda ¿Quieres? –le mostraba un par de chocolates, uno de ellos fue tomado por Regina aceptando el ofrecimiento- Pero no me has contestado mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí Regina?

—Buscando tu sueño más anhelado –daba un mordisco al chocolate, cayendo extrañamente en el más exquisito sabor nunca antes probado- ¡Ohhh! –hacia una mueca de placer- Qué delicia, creo que no había probado nunca antes un chocolate así.

—Cuando hay hambre el sabor más común se vuelve un manjar, aunque prefiero la comida casera, no me quejo, es lo que consigo.

La cara de Regina cambiaba por la vergüenza, le estaba quitando la comida de la boca, y probablemente era lo único que Emma tenía para comer en estos momentos. Emma seguía sola, sin familia y sin hogar, no tenía a nadie, vivía en la calle. Volvía a romperse su corazón en un montón de pedacitos.

—Entonces, ¿esto también se trata de un recuerdo Emma? ¿No hay nadie a tu lado en estos momentos? –tragaba el chocolate que guardaba en su boca.

—Lo único que realmente me perteneció lo di en adopción, porque lo amaba, y quería que fuera feliz, aunque eso me costara nuevamente estar sola, yo no podía darle nada. En eso consiste el amor Regina, en velar por la felicidad del ser amado, no en el egoísmo –Emma limpiaba con su pulgar un rastro de chocolate en el labio de Regina- Mi anhelo aquí en este sueño no importa, aunque te acercas más al que buscas, estas muy cerca, pero debes irte, ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

Regina entendía que Emma hablaba de Henry, se sentía horrible, mientras Emma lo dejaba ir para que fuera feliz, ella lo necesitaba para ser feliz ella misma, y aunque lo amaba con todo su ser, no podía negar que lo adoptó primeramente en un acto de egoísmo. Recordando las palabras de la Emma preadolescente se preguntó si estas dos cosas tan contrarias podían unirse y hacer un mismo sueño, un mismo anhelo, tener una familia que pudiera darle la mayor felicidad a Henry "Puede que mi sueño sea el tuyo propio Regina" se repetía una y otra vez la voz de Emma en su mente.

Emma tomó por la cintura a Regina, pasando sus manos hacia atrás. La morena no entendió bien lo que Emma hacía hasta que comprendió que detrás de ella había una puerta que estaba siendo abierta. Era empujada, siendo sacada de ahí sin previo aviso.

Cayó de espaldas, cayó y siguió cayendo, sin saber en qué momento tocaría suelo. Imágenes varias comenzaron a flotar alrededor de ella, imágenes conocidas, imágenes de la actual consciencia de Emma. Regina se mareaba, era mucha información la que consumía y todo fue peor cuando comenzó a escuchar voces a su alrededor, voces llenas de ecos, confusas, llenas de ansias, llenas de anhelos. Aún seguía cayendo, parecía una caída sin fin.

"_No tiene permiso para moverse Señorita Swan" "Tengo miedo Regina, miedo de ti" "¿Por qué no se arreglan y nos vamos a vivir los tres juntos?" "ya no te necesito, ya no quiero nada de ti" _

Trató de agarrarse de algún sueño, de alguna de las imágenes que veía pasar, era inútil, era como si pasara de largo por ellos, sin poder entrar. El miedo se hizo presente, porque ya no sabía lo que pasaba, no había ninguna puerta, simplemente una larga caída que parecía no acabar nunca. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y se repitió que esto no era real.

Un golpe en seco, un ruido estruendoso, y un fuerte dolor fue lo que Regina sintió sorpresivamente. Había caído finalmente en el suelo, pero dolía, dolía tanto que debido al golpe perdió la respiración. Trataba de enfocar la vista, nuevamente estaba en un pasillo, pero no veía ninguna puerta, solo un largo pasillo con la oscuridad llenando el fondo de él.

Sus fuerzas eran mínimas, trataba de apoyarse en sus manos para levantarse, pero volvía a caer, poco a poco recuperaba el aliento, desesperada por él dolor de su cuerpo por la caída. Cuando parecía que se pondría de pie un golpe de la nada la empujo hacia adelante, haciendo que volviera a caerse. Volteó y pudo ver que Morfeo era quien la estaba atacando. Ahora su semblante no era el de una simple sombra, era un ser demoniaco, con forma humana y animal, alado, con garras tanto en sus manos como en sus pies. Detrás de él podía ver claramente una puerta, la única del pasillo, porque detrás de ella se dibujaba la nada más oscura y tenebrosa.

—Te atraparé Regina, por querer cortar nuestro pacto, vivirás eternamente entre los sueños de Emma, y te perseguiré sin descanso –Morfeo terminaba de hablar para reírse cruelmente.

Regina al escucharlo, y ver que detrás de él estaba esa puerta tomó fuerzas y se levantó. Lo sabía, ahí estaba la salida, el sueño más anhelado de Emma. No se daría por vencida.

Sus ojos se pusieron color púrpura, la ira comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, abrió sus brazos y con habilidad estiró la palma de sus manos haciendo que un fuego color morado las recorriera. Con su cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo, con esa mirada que podría aterrar al mismo satanás, se imponía elevándose en el aire. Le estaba mostrando a Morfeo que no estaba tratando con cualquier mortal.

—Te equivocas, entraré en esa puerta, no podrás detenerme –su voz se hacía profunda, llena de distorsión, tenebrosa.

Regina se abalanzó sobre él a una velocidad de temer, con sus poderes desatados y la nueva forma de Morfeo era capaz de tocarlo, lo tomó con sus manos ardientes de su magia y lo arrastró por el suelo, empujándolo sobre la puerta que debía cruzar.

—Eres mía Regina, poco inteligente, te atrapé –Morfeo reía al mirar sus brazos que fuertemente agarraban por la cintura a la morena.

—Te equivocas, porque detrás de esa puerta, no sólo está el sueño más anhelado de Emma –Regina se sonrió levantando una ceja- ahí adentro está el mío propio, y sobre mis sueños no tienes ningún poder Morfeo –se rio de forma sarcástica- has perdido, debes dejarme salir.

Morfeo abrió sus ojos de par en par, incrédulo por haber sido engañado de manera tan tonta. Se dio la vuelta, dejando a Regina en la puerta, soltándola y alejándose de ella.

—Podrás irte Regina, pero Emma sigue siendo mía, hasta que su mente se vuelva insana, hasta agotar cada gota de vida que quede en ella. La consumiré hasta la muerte. Apenas salgas de sus sueños, comenzaré a cumplir mi promesa, y no podrás hacer nada. ¡Nada! –Se alejó perdiéndose en la oscuridad, dejando un eco con sus últimas palabras.

La morena bajó lentamente posando sus pies en el suelo, volviendo a la normalidad, cerrando sus ojos, debía concentrarse. La amenaza de Morfeo rondaba en su cabeza, no debía temer, la única forma de saber si el contra hechizo de Graham había resultado era en el mundo real, debía salir de aquí y confiar en que había hecho bien el trabajo. Abrió la puerta y entró lentamente, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Esto era su propia casa, pero en cierto modo un lugar mejor del cual recordaba en el mundo real, era un hogar más cálido, en su pecho se comenzaba a sentir cierta sensación de bienestar, ¿Amor quizás? Era agradable, embriagador. Cuando entró en la sala vio que en el sillón grande estaba ella y Emma abrazadas frente al fuego de la chimenea, mientras Henry dormía en la alfombra bajo ellas, probablemente cansado de jugar cayendo dormido.

En un parpadeo, fue arrastrada al cuerpo de ella misma en el sillón, ahora podía ver todo en primera persona y no desde afuera. Estaba segura, lo sentía, este era el sueño más anhelado de Emma, y sin aún saber de qué se trataba sentía que también quería que fuera el suyo.

Recostada en el sillón, con Emma en su regazo media adormilada, se sentía como en el paraíso, miraba hacia el lado como Henry descansaba dormido en la alfombra, con una sonrisa inconsciente, que la hizo sonreír a ella también. El calor del fuego los alumbraba, era todo tan cálido, todo tan sereno, de pronto se sentía feliz.

—Te estaba esperando Regina –Emma hacía un gesto con su cabeza, restregándola contra el regazo de Regina, como sacándose el sueño de la cabeza- al fin llegas.

—¿En serio este es tu sueño más anhelado Emma? –Regina acariciaba el pelo de la rubia, para luego tomar su barbilla y obligar a que la mirara a los ojos y despertara completamente.

—La pregunta no es esa, la pregunta es ¿Es este el tuyo también? ¿Te permitirías ser débil, amar y ser amada? Yo te amo ¿Tú me amarías?

Regina sabía la respuesta, pero después de lo que Morfeo le había dicho lo que ella quisiera no tenía ningún peso, con el hechizo que le había dado todos sus sueños se irían a la basura, e injustamente también el de Emma. Le iba a arruinar la vida a penas ella saliera de su subconsciente.

—Te he hecho mucho daño Emma, no lo sabes, pero jamás me amarás después de que salga de aquí, quizás nunca me perdones.

—No me respondes lo que te pregunto Regina –Emma se incorporaba sentándose, apoyando las manos en la cadera de Regina- ¿Me amarías? ¿Te permitirías ser feliz? Aquí las dos con Henry, como una familia.

Regina se perdió en los ojos claros de Emma, su pecho se encogió por los deseos y la vehemencia de ella, nunca nadie le suplicó de esa manera, más cuando ella misma sabía que sí quería ser feliz, y lo quería a la manera de Emma.

Regina asintió con la cabeza, pero en su mente sabía que no iba a ser posible, se angustió, una lágrima salía de sus ojos y recorrió la mejilla perdiéndose en su cicatriz en el labio.

—Sí lo quiero Emma, pero sólo si es a tu lado –sollozaba.

—Entonces ámame Regina, sólo ámame, es lo único que puede hacer este sueño realidad, pase lo que pase, ámame y despierta. ¡Despierta ahora!

Regina salía bruscamente de su sueño, respirando hondo y desesperadamente, sentándose asustada en el sillón donde Graham la había inducido. Él mismo la zamarreaba esperando a que reaccionara.

—Despierta Regina, ya estás de vuelta –Regina no reaccionaba, miraba a lo lejos mientras se tomaba el pecho sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón- ¡Regina! –ahora reaccionaba y lo miraba.

La morena se le lanzó a los brazos, llorando a mares.

—La amo Graham, la amo pero la perderé de todas formas.

—¿lograste terminar de decir el contra hechizo? –Graham la separaba de él tomándola por los hombros- ¿Pudiste hacerlo?

—Sí lo hice, pero Morfeo me dijo que no dejaría en paz a Emma, la matará Graham, lo hará.

—Puede que haya tratado de confundirte, eso solo lo sabremos después, sólo ten fe, ya no hay nada más que hacer, hiciste lo que pudiste, ahora solo hay que esperar.

El teléfono móvil de Graham comenzó a sonar, contestó, escuchó la información y su rostro se desencajó, miró a Regina con enojo y colgó.

—Regina, dime que no usaste magia en los sueños de Emma –se estaba saliendo de sus casillas pero se contenía muy bien.

—Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo, Morfeo me estaba atacando ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y ese llamado que tiene que ver?

—La casa de los Charming arde en llamas, debemos irnos para allá.

Regina tapó su boca por la noticia, recordando cómo había dejado la habitación de Emma cuando lucho con Morfeo. La deidad cumplía su promesa, apenas salió del sueño de Emma ya estaba haciendo sus estragos. Otra vez, culpable.

Graham tomó a Regina por el brazo teletransportándose inmediatamente al lugar, la imagen era aterradora. El segundo piso de la casa ardía sin clemencia, y las llamas se elevaban por el cielo con furia.

—¡Emma! –gritó Regina tratando de ir a la casa para entrar y buscarla.

—No Regina –la atrapaba por la cintura impidiendo que fuera- Tranquila, los chicos de la manada están haciendo su trabajo, los están sacando de ahí, no te pongas en peligro tú también.

Regina lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, se soltó de los brazos de Graham, desplomándose en el suelo, odiándose por no poder salvar a Emma del fuego, la frustración le nubló la mente, haciendo que cualquier acto práctico para salvarla se bloqueara, porque perfectamente podría usar su magia para apagar la llamas, pero el hecho de no saber cuánto tiempo llevaba la casa en llamas le hacía dudar de si es que Emma aún seguía viva.

_"La consumiré hasta la muerte y no podrás hacer nada ¡Nada!"_

* * *

**Tranquilaaaaaas! Ok, no puedo pedirles eso cuando no sabemos si Emma está viva o no, pueden entrar a desesperarse y correr con los brazos en alto por su habitación mientras gritan.**

**Pensé en un momento que mucha historia de esto no quedaba, pero en realidad hay tantos detalles que debo aclarar en esta historia que se me está haciendo imposible acabarla pronto, así que olvídense de eso de que la historia está por terminar. A cambio de eso, estoy tratando de hacer los capis mucho más largos.**

**Estaba acostumbrando a darles un pequeño trailer del próximo capítulo, pero en vista de cómo terminó este las haré sufrir y no sabrán nada XD jijijiji.**

**Esto es importante: para quienes les importe el asunto musical, y ya que hace tiempo no le pongo banda sonora a mis capítulos, les dejo el nombre de la canción que la pequeña Emma tocaba en el piano en el primer sueño "Countre Jour - La nuit" pueden escucharla, porque esa melodía será importante en el capitulo final**

**Ya saben que si no comentan les doy de nalgadas! **

**Un beso y un abrazo, muaaack!**


End file.
